You and Me (NBB Story Continued)
by ImagineVent17
Summary: Surprise! Description below. Hope you like it. ;)
1. Chapter 1

[So, it's been a few months since Nat and Allie finally got together. They're extremely happy together and things have been perfect between them, however, they were still getting used to certain new aspects of their relationship. Allie has been working hard in her internship program and spending most of her time with Nat. Nat had continued teaching at FIU, until his course was up. Now, he just puts in time at the engineering center and at his job. He's also been hanging out with his friends, making time with his family, and spending time with Allie. However, sometimes, he gets a little too distracted from her, taking care of things with his work. Besides that, everything's been perfect. Nat has gone out of town a few times, on his small trips, and so has Allie, who's had to travel with her sorority, but other than that, the two of them have been inseparable. They haven't had any problems. Nat hasn't been in contact with Aviana either, but, girls from his past are still contacting him, which has been a small issue for him and has him a bit worried. He hasn't spoken to Allie about it yet, but he's about to. You'll see the issue with that in the story. This installment follows them a little after college. Allie and her friends are graduating in 2 months, Nat is leaving for space soon, and he also has another important trip that's come back up, that he hasn't mentioned to anyone yet. You'll read about that next.]

(Right now, Allie is in her last class of the day, with Kristina- - who btw, decided to transfer to FIU, to be with Allie, her friends, and Cody- - Brionna, Maria, her friend Maddie, Lora, and Taylor. Allie was texting on her phone and smiling.)

Taylor: Would you get off the damn phone?

Allie: No? I'm texting Baby. *chuckles and keeps texting*

The Girls: *groan*

Maddie: Would you let him breathe?

Allie: I do let him breathe.

Taylor: How? You're literally with him 90% of the time! And if you're not, you're texting him or talking to him on the phone!

Allie: Uh, yeah? That's what happens when you're obsessed with each other. *chuckles*

Kristina: *chuckles* Just give it up, guys. She's finally dating the guy of her dreams, who also happens to be her best friend. Ok? She's on cloud 9. She's not coming down.

Lora: You're asking him to come to you, aren't you?

Allie: Yes. *giggles, texting* He's on his way to get me from class.

Lora: *shakes her head*

Maria: You guys are literally obsessed with each other. But it amazes me how you've only had sex 4 times, in the 6 months that you've been dating.

Allie: I know. But, I told you, I don't know how to go about it. I kinda just leave that up to him. I mean, I know we're dating, but we still kinda act like we're in high school. That and you know he's rarely horny. I mean, we spend most of our time out, doing stuff.

Kristina: Ok, he's rarely horny, but you're not. You have needs. Allie, just talk to him about it.

Allie: I mean, it doesn't really upset me. It just..

Kristina: Makes you go crazy, which is not good. I'm sure you and him are just misunderstanding each other. Talk to him.

Allie: I will. I'm just trying to think of when to do it.

Kristina: Just do it. You guys are dating now. You can do that. Ok? I don't let Cody do that shit to me. So, you better get Nat before it gets too out of hand. I love the boy to death, but he's too easily distracted. *chuckles* And he moves too damn much. That's the issue. You need to keep him in the house, sometimes. You just let him out all the time. And you let him take you out.

Allie: He likes to play. I mean, I do too. Besides, you know he hates just sitting around the house all day. He goes insane.

Kristina: Who said he had to just sit? Give his ass something to play with. And by that, I mean you. *chuckles*

Brionna: Kristina's right.

Maria: I also agree. *chuckles* Nat is a little too active. He reminds me of my little brother.

Allie: It's his metabolism. It just makes his energy levels high. He can't help it. Besides, at least he helps me stay active. He keeps me moving. Lord knows I can get lazy.

Kristina: And that's a good thing. I'm not saying him keeping you active is bad all the time. Just when you want some. *chuckles*

The Girls: *laugh*

Kristina: He'll try to take you rollercoaster riding, before he lets you ride him. *chuckles* That's anarchy.

The Girls: *laugh*

Kristina: I still remember 2 months ago, when you were trying to get it in, in the driver's seat of his car, and instead, you somehow ended up at the go-cart track!

The Girls: *laugh again*

Maria: That was funny! *laughing*

Allie: Well, we were in the Audi, and I was sitting in his lap at first, playing around with the wheel! He thought I wanted to try racing! I mean, I did. It was fun. And I'm still trying to covince him to let me drive the damn Audi! I mean, it's not fair! My name is on it!

The Girls: *laugh*

Allie: Ugh. *shakes her head*

Kristina: Just tell him you want sex tonight. If you have to, initiate it. *chuckles* Ok? This is never gonna get resolved, if you don't let him know. You guys communicate all the time. Don't be afraid to communicate about this. You guys share a sex life now. Meaning, your frustrations are his and it can't just be up to him, when you guys get it in. Get it together, boo. *chuckles*

Allie: I hear you.

Female Professor: Hey, Allie?

Allie: Yeah, Professor Hill?

Professor Hill: Is Nat coming by today? *hopeful smile*

Allie: Yes? *chuckles*

Professor Hill: *excited chuckle* Good. I love it when he comes by.

Allie: Me too. *chuckles and shakes her head* Professor, are you crushing on my boyfriend?

Professor Hill: He's so gorgeous. And sweet. Especially with his beard. It's so clean cut. *giggles*

Allie: *shakes her head and chuckles*

Kristina: I told you she was crushing on him. *looks at Allie*

Allie: I see. *chuckles*

Maria: Pretty weird, if you ask me. And a little creepy. *creeped out face*

(Just then, Nat walks in the classroom, sipping on a cup from Chipotle and texting on his phone, looking cute.)

Professor Hill: *flustered smile* Hi, Nat!

Nat: Hey, Ms. Lisa. *chuckles* Sorry for intruding, yet again.

Professor Hill: You're welcome anytime. *warm giggle*

All Girls in the Class: *in unison* Hey, Nat! *flirty*

Nat: Hey, you guys! *chuckles and goes to Allie* Afternoon, milady. *pecks her lips* You requested my presence? *cute, happy smile*

Allie: *giggles and kisses him with a happy smile* Hey, you. How's your day been?

Nat: Awesome. I hung out with a few of my buds, in the Marines. We shot some of my new guns today. It was boss. And your day, my little doctor?

Allie: *giggles* It's been good. I finished up some work early.

Nat: Cool! Does that mean we can hang out tonight?

Allie: Of course. *chuckles*

Nat: Yes! 'Cause my boys finally brought my other toy down here and I want you to see it! So, if you're up for it, I thought tonight, maybe we could- -

Kristina: *cuts in* Get it in?

Allie: *looks at Kristina quickly*

Nat: Uh.. N- - no? I was gonna say go for a..ride. Are you ok? *confused, looking at Kristina*

Kristina: Are you ok? *chuckles* No sexual frustration, no tension, deprivation?

Nat: No? *confused look*

Allie: Baby, ignore her. *secretly kicks Kristina under the table*

Kristina: Ow!

Nat: *confused* Ok..? So, what do you say?

Allie: I'd love to. *grabs his chin and kisses him*

Nat: *boyish, happy smile* Yay.

Allie: Did you already eat without me? *looks at his cup from Chipotle*

Nat: This was an hour ago. I swear. We can still go eat. You hungry?

Allie: Starving.

Nat: In the mood for anything specific?

Allie: Pizza.

Nat: Pizza Cucinova?

Allie: Perfect.

Nat: You ready to go? *holds up his keys*

Allie: Yeah. Class is over now. *picks up her bag* See you Monday, Professor.

Professor Hill: Bye, guys. Have a fun weekend. *chuckles*

(Nat, Allie, and the girls leave. They meet up with the guys outside and go to Pizza Cucinova together. They're talking and laughing.)

David: *chuckling* I swear, most of the female professors here are plotting to bang you! *looking at Nat*

Thomas: He's telling the truth. *chuckling* You're a cougar magnet.

Nat: Do not call me that! *chuckling* I don't even do anything! They just start hitting on me!

David: It's that fucking beard! *laughs* I told you! You're walking around, like David Beckham, with that thing!

Nat: His beard is way thicker than mine! And mine is all faded!

David: Still! *laughs* I'm telling you! That thing is a blessing and a curse! Just shave it!

Nat: But I like my beard!

David: Or let it grow out like a grizzly! Make it less attractive! *chuckling* I blame your barber. You just got a haircut today, didn't you?

Nat: Yep. *chuckles* My hair was getting long. You know I like it short and flippy. *flips his curly hair*

David: She faded your beard, too?

Nat: She grooms all of me. *chuckles* You think all of this just happens?

David: Damn! She's got skills. *chuckles*

Nat: I swear, barbers are powerful as shit. They're part of the reason guys end up in so much fuckery, with girls.

Qaasim: I know. Your barber is the one who decides whether you'll be gettin' bitches or not. *chuckles*

David: For real! *laughs* I put my life is someone else's hands, every time I go to get a haircut!

Nat: All of that, and they're the reason guys in a whole relationship end up attracting hoes. *chuckles* Bro, look at this fade. *points to his beard* Look at this hair and these curls. How am I supposed to fend off hoes? *small laugh*

The Guys: *laugh*

Nat: Like, barbers really be settin' you up. *laughing*

Allie: Your barber is a girl? *looking at Nat*

The Guys: Uh oh. *chuckle*

Kristina: Why, "uh oh"?

David: 'Cause he's the only one with a female barber. *chuckling*

Nat: Bro!

The Guys: *laugh*

Nat: *looks at Allie* Babe, she's the only one I trust with this face. *chuckles* She gets it right, every time. She's had my back since freshmen year of college. I had to get a whole new barber, after I left New York. She swooped in and saved my ass. *chuckles again*

Allie: *raises her eyebrow, giving him a skeptic look* I'm sure she did.

Nat: I was looking rough!

The Guys: *laugh*

Allie: How old is she?

Nat: Around my age. *nervous chuckle* And she goes to FIU.

The Guys: Ooo!

Allie: *shakes her head* Uh-uh! One of those thirsty bitches is grooming you!?

The Girls: *laugh*

Nat: *laughs a little* She's cool! I swear!

Allie: What's her name?

Nat: Carly. *chuckles* Babe, relax. She knows I'm taken.

Allie: She better know. *grabs his chin and kisses him*

Nat: *laughs between a kiss* You know I'm a good boy.

Allie: Mhmm. *kissing him deeply, using her tongue*

Nat: Mm. *kissing back*

Stiles: We are eating!

Nat and Allie: *throw up their middle fingers in unison and continue making out*

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat and Allie: *pull away after a minute*

Stiles: Anyway, Tikki, I'm curious about something.

Nat: What?

Stiles: You say you go to work every day. What is it that you do? What's with you and that crew?

Nat: Oh. Yeah, I run my own business, sort of. *chuckles* I'm back on my arms and weapons dealings, recently running some private security interference for several agencies, and I'm in charge of another ring for my uncle Gio.

David: The mob boss?.?

(A.N. Made up. Just go with it.)

Nat: *nods and sips his drink*

Thomas: Dude, your mom's brother is a fucking psycho!

Nat: He's still family. *chuckles* I mean, he worked his way up like everyone else in this world. Yeah, it's dangerous and most of what he does is somewhat illegal, but he's not a bad guy. He's just respected out there.

Stiles: And he let you in on his business?.?

Nat: Well, yeah. I'm the only one he trusts with it. *chuckles a bit* That and I've been bringing in big money for him since I was a teenager. So, we're in partnership now. Notice I never caught heat for hunting down Aviana's idiots.

Qaasim: I knew it!

Nat: Yeah.

Stiles: What did he put you in charge of?.?

Nat: Well, now I fuel his entire armory department and I put him on to street racing, so I run that as well. *sips his drink again*

Allie: Nat!

Nat: I'm not racing! *chuckles* I just run the races. I set 'em up, organize 'em, cover 'em. And I get big money dealing with the cars. I give upgrades and full auto kits, for the street cars. And I keep the cops off my uncle's ass in the process. I run his racing ring.

Stiles: I know those cars aren't just coming out of nowhere.

Nat: Where they come from isn't my or my uncle's business. We just let the racers in. *puts his hands up innocently*

Thomas: Nat, that is receiving stolen property! You could go to jail for that!

Nat: I'm not taking the heat for anything. I cover my own ass. *chuckles a bit* Guys, it's fine. I know what I'm doing. This is what I do. I've been involved in this stuff since I was 15. And my whole business is legit. The cops can't tag me for anything. Half of them are on my team.

Cody: You've even got cops on this?.?

Nat: I made a lot of friends in armed forces. So has my uncle. They mainly work for him. And now, also work for me.

Allie: Ok, I love Zío, but he's nuts. Why would he put you in all this?.?

Nat: 'Cause business is what I do. *chuckles* Allz, relax. You know I'm good. Besides, this is all worth something. I told you, a lot of guys with my dad's status know about me. They're watching me. This is also my future I'm working on. Ok?

Allie: Ok. *worried look*

Nat: *pecks her lips* Relax.

Cody: My best friend is a fucking boss. Unbelievable.

Nat: *chuckles* He's been a boss.

David: So, how much are you paying that crew?.?

Nat: They get $50.50 an hour. *chuckles*

The Guys: WHAT?!

Nat: *chuckles* Keep your voices down.

Stiles: WHY are we not getting blessed with that?.?

Nat: Last time I checked, you guys were all studying to pursue a desired career. *chuckles* Which, has nothing to do with weapons, technology, engineering, or science.

Cody: Dude, I'm studying aircraft engineering! Are you kidding?.?

Nat: Ok, except Cody. *chuckles*

David: We could still get in on that!

Nat: Nah. Outlaws only. *chuckles* Everyone that works for me either has a past or has some beef with the law.

Cooper: That girl Suki too?.?

Nat: Suki is a little bad ass. *chuckles* Don't let that face fool you. She's got several grand theft auto charges and she caught several assault cases. That girl is crazy.

The Guys: Damn!

David: Where did you meet her?.?

Nat: She made some money for me, back in the day. I met Suki my senior year of high school. Unlike you guys, since I only had one class my senior year, I would just be out and about. I met her at one of my uncle's warehouses. She has a brother on his security team. She was hiding out from police, for joyriding. *chuckles*

The Guys: What?!

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles* I saw her, got to talking to her. Next thing I know, she's asking in on what I do. She ran some of my guns, outside of New York, which I couldn't always do. She brought in mad money for me. And we've just been tight ever since. That and I got her criminal record expunged. *chuckles*

David: How did y'all never date?.?

Nat: *chuckles* I mean, she always wanted to. But, I was with super bitch at the time, so, it didn't happen. That and we were buds. I mean, I didn't wanna complicate shit by dating.

David: But you smashed her 3 times! *chuckles*

Nat: That was different. But, that's behind us now, man. *shakes his head*

Allie: Can we not talk about who you used to fuck?

Nat: David started it! *chuckles*

Allie: David, shut up. I hate it when you bring that shit up. You know I don't want him talking about any of it.

David: Well, sorry, but he was in a whole candy factory! *chuckles*

Allie: Shut up! *throws an ice cube at him*

Everyone: *laughs*

David: I thought you said you didn't care about all that! *chuckling*

Allie: I don't, but we don't bring it up and we don't need to! We leave it behind! Meaning, I don't want it hanging around in our future! I don't talk about my past, so he doesn't talk about his!

David: To be fair, you were with a lot of guys, but you didn't sleep with them. *chuckles*

Allie: Physical shit still occurred, smart ass! Shut up!

David: Ok, ok!

Nat: Are y'all done? *chuckling*

Allie: He's such a douche bag!

Nat: Hey, hey, hey. *hugs her shoulders* We all know that. But, don't upset yourself. *kisses her cheek* I'm sorry.

Allie: *pecks him deeply on the lips*

David: Anyway, we need to discuss certain moves after college. Graduation is in 2 months.

Qaasim: I'm getting a place with Cooper, so. I got my roommate. *chuckles*

David: Me and Thomas are considering an apartment, too.

Cooper: What about jobs? I've got mine covered. So does Qaasim.

Thomas: Police force training. And I have a part time job driving a forklift for a warehouse.

David: I have a new job at the airport.

Stiles: Me and Cody decided we would be roommates. We already have jobs. So, we're good.

Kristina: Cody, you didn't talk to me about that.

Cody: I assumed you were gonna move in with Allie. *chuckles a bit*

Stiles: We all assumed you were gonna move in with Allie. *chuckles*

Everyone, except Allie and Kristina: Yup. *chuckles*

Cody: Besides, I doubt you would wanna move in with me.

Kristina: Why?.?

Cody: I mean, we did just start dating, not that long ago. You don't think that would be moving too fast? *chuckles a bit*

Kristina: Well, I don't..know. I mean, we've known each other since high school. *looking at him*

Cody: But this is a whole committed relationship now. Not high school. *chuckles a bit* I mean, we're grown ups now. This is serious. Moving in together is a big step. *nervous chuckle* I mean, I don't want you to be mad at me. I'm not trying to seem like I don't wanna live with you. I would love that. I've dreamed of that. But, I just don't wanna move too fast. I don't want us to move too fast. I mean, if you wanna move in together, if you think we're ready..

Kristina: I don't know. I just didn't know everyone's plans. I mean, truthfully, I thought Allie was just gonna go live with Nat, since he already has his own place. *looks at Nat*

Nat: *chokes on his soda a bit and coughs*

Allie: *pats his back quickly* You ok?.?

Nat: *pats his chest* Yeah. *looks at Kristina* What?.?

Kristina: What? I did! I mean, she practically lives with you already.

Nat: I'll admit, she's over at my place a lot, but not that much. Right..? *looks around at everyone*

Everyone, except Allie: *nods their head* She is.

Nat: But, that's different. *chuckles a bit* I mean, she's just staying the night. Isn't that what couples do? Stay the night with each other a lot? Kris, I thought she was going with you. I mean, you guys always talked about getting an apartment together.

Kristina: Well, yeah, true. But, I mean, I just feel like maybe she wants to live with you instead.

David: I mean, Kris has a point. You two may as well just live together. *chuckles* You've basically lived with each other your whole lives.

The Guys: Yeah.

Nat: Can we chill? *nervous chuckle* Ok? I'm sure she has plans of her own.

Allie: Why do you sound nervous?

Nat: Because they're freaking me out. *nervous chuckle* Ok? Look, I don't have an issue with you living with me. But, I'm with Cody. That's a big step, babe. *looks at her* And it's a lot deeper.

Allie: You don't wanna live together?

Nat: I want us to actually be ready for that. I don't wanna do it, just because we feel like we want to. The only reason I've never talked to you about this, is because I knew you were looking forward to you and Kris getting an apartment someday. I don't wanna come in between that.

Cody: Neither do I.

Nat: You two shouldn't wanna lock up with us, just because we're dating now. None of us wanna move too fast. Correct?

Cody: Correct.

Kristina and Allie: *nod*

Allie: But, is it really moving fast?

Nat: Living together is a huge move. It's completely domestic. That is big.

Cody: We are not just living under the same roof, we are seriously living together. That means paying bills together, that means a whole lot of big things. Like I said, I don't have a problem with living together.. But, we have to actually be ready. I am 23 years old. I'm about to graduate college. I've barely started life. I don't know that I'm really ready for that.

Nat: That goes for all of us. This is serious. I just don't wanna make you feel too cooped up. *looks at Allie* Ok? I want you to feel free. Have fun. Give ourselves a bit more time to grow.

Cody: You two living together would be fun. Really fun. For both of you. It'll make you feel free. You won't feel so cooped up or obligated in your relationships. I don't wanna suffocate you, Kris.

Nat: And I don't wanna suffocate you. *looking at Allie* Besides, I know you. You're all about being independent. Living with me will not give you that same feeling. Living with Kris will help both of your independent attitudes. I'm your boyfriend, now. It's not the same as high school. Or growing up.

Cody: Living with someone you're in a relationship with, officially makes you dependent. I wanna at least try to be independent, for once. I haven't gotten that chance yet. None of us really have. Except Nat. *looks at Nat*

Nat: Well, yeah. I guess.

David: True. I mean, you had your own place, before you even started college. Before any of us.

Thomas: And you've never needed anyone's help, nor have you ever asked for it. I mean, you make your own money. You do everything on your own. You always have.

The Guys: Yeah.

Nat: Ok, let's all ignore Nat. If anything, he has stubbornness issues. Alright?

Kristina: I just thought it'd be cool, babe.

Cody: Me too! It would be so cool! I just wanna make sure you can really depend on me. I wanna prove that you can. And I want you to still have fun with your friends, freely. I mean, we're only in our early 20's. I just don't wanna rush anything.

Kristina: Ok. *kisses him*

Cody: I love you.

Kristina: I love you, too.

Nat: Allz?

Allie: Can we just finish talking about this later?

Nat: You're not mad at me, are you? *worried*

Allie: No, no. *pecks his lips* I just..have more to talk to you about. Ok?

Nat: Ok. We're still going for our ride in my new toy, aren't we? *hopeful face*

Allie: *smiles at him* Of course. *kisses him* You're such a boy.

Nat: *chuckles and kisses her back* I know.

Kristina: Well, unfortunately, we gotta get to work.

Allie: *groans* Yeah.

Brionna: Wait, hold up. Valentines Day, plans?

The Guys: Aw shit.

Brionna: What? This is especially big for Nat and Allie. It's their first Valentines Day as a couple!

Kristina: Oh yeah!

Nat: Oh, I've got a nice big surprise for her. *chuckles, laying back in his chair, with his arm around her*

Allie: You already have plans made?.?

Nat: Well, duh. Like Brionna said, it's our first Valentines Day as a real couple. *chuckles* Did you forget who you're dating? I'm Mr. Romantic, remember? Plus, I'm excited! *excited, cute smile*

The Girls: Awww!.!

Allie: *smiles at him* You are so perfect. *kisses him deeply*

Nat: *between a kiss, smiling* You're perfect. *kisses back*

The Girls: Awww! *looking at them*

The Guys: Nat, you suck, lover boy!

Nat: *pulls away* Why? 'Cause I love my girlfriend? *chuckles*

The Girls: Leave him alone!

The Guys: Whatever!

(They leave the restaurant and go to work. When 9 pm hits, Allie is off work and Nat goes to pick her up.)

Nat: How was work?

Allie: Good. You?

Nat: Busy. *chuckles* Almost missed lunch twice.

Allie: I hate it when you're busy. *chuckles*

Nat: I like it. *chuckles* It keeps me going.

Allie: You like being too busy for me?

Nat: I'm never too busy for you. *chuckles*

Allie: Good. *sits her hand on his thigh*

Nat: *chuckles again and sits his hand on her thigh* So, what did you wanna talk about? From lunch earlier?

Allie: You really wouldn't mind if I wanted us to move in together?

Nat: You and me?

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: I wouldn't. Like I said, I don't have an issue living together. It's no so much me, that I'm worried about. It's you. Like I said before, I don't wanna suffocate you or smother you. And couples living together sometimes creates that feeling. Like, you're trapped. Suddenly you start taking everything so serious. Including the relationship. Like Cody said, I don't wanna rush anything or move too fast. You know? And aside from that, me and you do have independent mentalities. Me a bit more than you. You see I do most of my own cooking, and cleaning, and errands and things like that. You see I do everything on my own. I barely let you take care of me, when I'm sick. *looks over at her*

Allie: *looking at him* But I still do. I mean, I know how serious you are about doing things on your own and being independent. It's all you're used to. I know, Baby. And I had a feeling it was something around that. You're really adapted to being on your own and not relying on any one, or having to discuss things with anyone.

Nat: Yeah. I mean, I don't feel like I can't rely on you. I know I can. It's just something that I'm not used to doing with anyone. At all. It's always just been me. And relying on myself. Carrying my own weight. And because I know you, and I know you like to have input and work together, and all that, it's just foreign to me. It's all gonna be foreign to me. I'm just so consumed and caught up in my independence, and I don't want that to become an issue between us. I also don't wanna intrude on your independence and start making you feel like you have to depend on me.

Allie: I know I don't have to depend on you. But, I definitely know that I can, babe. I've always been able to depend on you. You're always there for me. You've always taken care of me.

Nat: You forget, you've gone through some changes, in the 3 years that I was gone. You became completely independent. You couldn't depend or rely on me that much. Or anyone.

Allie: That was then. I'm talking about now. I don't count that. Because you were at college. That's where you needed to be. I don't fault you for that. Yeah, I couldn't look to you as much, but I also wanted to prove to myself that I could be strong and take care of myself, when you couldn't be there. That's why I got so independent. I didn't wanna rely on anyone, but you. I know I can take care of myself, but I also know that you take care of me, too. You're not gonna intrude on anything. You're not gonna suffocate me. I love being around you. Constantly. You know that. You know I love it when we're together.

Nat: I just think it'd be a good idea to wait. That's all.

Allie: If you think we should wait, then I'm with you.

Nat: I don't wanna just put it off because of what I think. Do you think we should wait, too, or no?

Allie: I think you're right. Maybe we do need a little more time. It'll be good. And I can work on getting you to be more comfortable with entrusting me with things.

Nat: *gives her thigh a small squeeze in a agreement* Ok.

Allie: I love you, Baby.

Nat: I love you, too. *rubs her thigh affectionately*

Allie: Mm. *moans a bit and slides her hand to his zipper*

Nat: *chuckles* What are you doing?

Allie: Being a perv. *giggles*

Nat: *laughs* Not now.

Allie: *giggles* Why not?

Nat: *laughing a little* I'm driving! You're not supposed to distract the driver!

Allie: Then pull over. *giggling*

Nat: *laughs* Where?.?

Allie: Go to an empty parking lot or something. *laughs*

Nat: Why? So a hobo can watch? *laughing* Absolutely not. Besides, we're almost there.

Allie: What are we doing for dinner?

Nat: Well, I was craving Chinese, if you're down.

Allie: Ooo. That sounds yummy tonight.

Nat: Yeah?

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: Ok. *chuckles*

Allie: So, where are you taking me?

Nat: On another surprise date. *chuckles* And it's gonna be awesome. You're gonna flip when you see my toy.

Allie: Oh boy. *chuckles* What is it now?

Nat: You'll see. *looks at her and winks*

Allie: *giggles at him*

(Nat takes her to an airfield and outside of a huge aircraft hangar. They get out of the car.)

Allie: Why are we here? Is your toy inside?

Nat: Nope. On top of it. *cute grin*

Allie: What? *chuckles*

Nat: *holds out his hand* Come on.

Allie: *takes his hand and follows him*

(Nat takes her to the top of the hangar and there's a giant object, covered in a tarp there.)

Allie: Nat, what kind of toy is this? *suspicious*

Nat: *goes up to the object and grabs the tarp, then looks back at her with a smirk* The flying kind. *pulls the tarp off the object*

Allie: *covers her mouth in shock*

(Nat reveals a giant black SA-2 Samson helicopter.)

Nat: Awesome, right?

Allie: Where did you get a helicopter?.?

Nat: I built it. *chuckles* I've been building this since I was 18. Finally finished it, 2 years ago. I took it flying all the time, back in Massachusetts.

Allie: How did you build this?.? Where did you get the parts?.?

Nat: Some I bought. Some I made. *chuckles* You know me and my hobbies.

Allie: Omg! *covering her mouth* This is so crazy! You really have a helicopter! And you built it! It looks just like the one from Avatar!

Nat: I love you. *chuckles* That's exactly how I modeled it. Where I modeled it from. This is a SA-2 Samson. His name is Toruk.

Allie: Like Toruk Makto, from Avatar?

Nat: Yep. And we're gonna take him for a ride. Ready?

Allie: Oh, this is gonna be so cool! *excited*

Nat: *chuckles at her* That's my girl.

(Nat helps Allie into the helicopter and buckles her in. Then, he gets in the pilot seat and buckles up too. He puts some headphones on Allie, then puts his on. Then, he starts the helicopter up. After it's completely started, it begins to lift. Allie let's out a small shriek, then covers her mouth and giggles excitedly. Nat chuckles at her and keeps the helicopter up. Eventually it gets to a proper height and he takes off. Allie squeals excitedly and throws her arms up. Nat continues flying, with a big smile on his face. He flies them into the city, where they check out everything, and he even flies them over FIU campus and Miami beach. Allie was having so much fun, amazed by the views she was seeing. Nat smiled at her the whole time. After an hour, Nat flies them back to the city and lands them on top of a huge business building. They get out and walk to the edge of the roof, checking out the view of city, at night.)

Allie: That was so awesome!.!

Nat: I know, right? *chuckles* It's so cool. I used to fly all over Massachusetts. It'd be so beautiful.

Allie: I was actually flying in a helicopter! Over Miami! *amazed chuckle*

Nat: *laughs at her* Guess you can cross that one off the bucket list.

Allie: Yes! *laughs*

Nat: See? You have the most awesome boyfriend ever. *proud, cocky smile*

Allie: *laughs* Yes I do! *jumps on him*

Nat: *laughs and catches her, holding her*

Allie: *wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply*

Nat: *kisses back*

(They make out for a few minutes, until Nat pulls away and chuckles.)

Nat: So, you had fun?

Allie: So much fun! *chuckles* This was so beautiful, Baby.

Nat: I'm glad you liked it. *chuckles and kisses her face, then puts her down* So, am I still crushing Manny at the date game?

Allie: He's dead already, Baby. *giggles* You killed him.

Nat: Yes! *cocky smile* I'm so awesome.

Allie: Yes you are. *giggles and takes his face in her hands*

Nat: You just used to tell me about all these nice dates he would take you on. And I would honestly get so jealous. I swear. *chuckles*

Allie: *laughs* Yeah, well he's got nothing on you. You, by far, have beat him and all the others, at having the coolest, most awesome, most amazing, most incredible dates ever. My undefeated champ. *kisses his lips, still holding his face* You reign supreme.

Nat: Yes! *boyish smile* Bet none of 'em ever took you on a helicopter ride.

Allie: Never. But then again, they don't own one. *chuckles*

Nat: There are still places that let you rent 'em. They could've taken you there. *chuckles*

Allie: True. *chuckles* But not all of them can think as wonderfully brilliant as you. That's why I'm SO glad you're mine. *pecks his lips* All mine.

Nat: All yours. *smiling at her adorably*

Allie: *kisses him deeply and lets go of his face*

Nat: *looks out at the view again and leans against the ledge, resting his arms up on it*

Allie: *stands next to him and does the same*

Nat: This place isn't so bad when it's quiet.

Allie: Yeah. It can be pretty peaceful.

Nat: One of the wildest places on earth. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: Yep. *chuckles*

Nat: Is spring break as nuts as it looks?

Allie: A little. *chuckles* But, I'm hoping you'll still go with me.

Nat: Well, yeah. If you really want me to. I'm just afraid I'm gonna embarrass you, by being so..

Allie: Shy? *chuckles a bit*

Nat: I was gonna say stiff. I mean, we partied up in Massachusetts, but not like spring break.

Allie: There's still a lot you need to learn about this place. *chuckles a bit* It's not so out of control. There are pretty peaceful places. You just have to find them.

Nat: Ok. *looking out at the view*

Allie: By the way, I have this upcoming formal event, for my sorority. And, I was hoping you'd make it and be my date? So I can show you off?

Nat: *looks over at her and chuckles* I'd love to accompany you, fair maiden.

Allie: Yay. *giggles at him* Will you come dress shopping with me, this weekend?

Nat: Absolutely. When's the event?

Allie: April.

Nat: Cool. Gives me plenty of time to find another fly tux.

Allie: Yummy. *giggles*

Nat: So, I have a question.

Allie: I'm all ears.

Nat: What do you..think about me spending a month overseas?

Allie: *conflicted look* What?

Nat: Well, remember the Marines thing, from the trip 2 summers ago?

Allie: Yeah?

Nat: Well, I told you they offered me a job to work overseas with them, as a senior engineer and designer. They want me to come out for a month and see how I like everything. And.. I was thinking about going to check it out.

Allie: You want to? *scared look*

Nat: Just to check it out. I'd be right back. *looking over at her*

Allie: Well, I- - I-I don't know. *conflicted*

Nat: What's wrong?

Allie: I mean, I don't know what to say.. *conflicted* I mean, it's bad enough I'm already spending one whole month away from you. Now, another?

Nat: I know. *looks down*

Allie: I mean, I'm conflicted because you know how I feel about you and that kind of stuff. And.. I'm afraid.

Nat: Afraid of what? *looks back over at her*

Allie: Afraid that you'll like it. *looks at him* I know you'll like it. *scared expression*

Nat: Hey. Hey, hey, hey. *turns towards her and grabs her hands* Look, things are different now. Ok? I know that after everything dysfunctional happened, I was pretty much definitively going, in my mind. But, I have you now. And as I've said so many times, I would never just leave you. Ok? I have new plans. And none of those plans involve not seeing you or being away from you. I don't have plans of not seeing you anymore. I wanna be with you. Always. I want us, more than anything. I wanna be around you. I want my future with you. Whatever that may be.

Allie: Like I said, I don't wanna try to hold you back. But, I can't take it when you leave me. Especially when I know there's a chance you may not come back.

Nat: I'll always come back for you. *cute smile* I could never just change my life like that. Allie, I can't leave you.. I love you.

Allie: *smiles at him* I love you, most.

Nat: *hugs her*

Allie: If you wanna go check it out.. I'm ok with that. As long as you come back as fast as you can.

Nat: *hugging her* I promise. *rubs her back*

Allie: *holds him tight* When would you be leaving?

Nat: July. It was supposed to be June, but I have two important birthdays to be home for. Being you and my mother.

Allie: Ok.

Nat: And you remember that I leave next month, for space, right?

Allie: I do. I didn't want to, but I do.

Nat: *chuckles* I'll be back before you know it. Meanwhile, our first Valentines Day is coming up. *pulls away from their hug and looks at her*

Allie: *smiles at him* I'm so excited.

Nat: Me too. You're gonna love everything.

Allie: All I need is you. *stretches up and kisses him*

Nat: *chuckles* Chocolate is still good to have.

Allie: *laughs* You are so fat.

Nat: I know. *goofy smile* You ready to go eat?

Allie: Always.

Nat: You're still a little thin, from your hunger strike. *chuckles a bit, looking at her figure*

Allie: I know. I hate it.

Nat: Don't worry. I'll get you back right. *pecks her lips*

Allie: *giggles*

(They get back in the helicopter and fly back to the airfield. Nat lands the chopper inside of the hangar, secures it, then locks up the hangar. They get in his car and he drives them to a Chinese restaurant, for dinner. After they eat dinner, Nat takes Allie home. He chills with her at her dorm for a while, until she fell asleep. He tucks her in, kisses her forehead, and leaves. He goes home and goes to sleep himself.)


	2. Chapter 2

(The next day, everyone wakes up, showers, freshens up, and gets out and moving, except Nat who reports to the engineering center. After he puts in some hours there, he goes to his warehouse. Allie calls him from campus, after she gets out of her internship.)

Allie: Baby? *on the phone*

Nat: Yes, milady? How may I be of service?

Allie: *giggles a bit and smiles* Where are you?

Nat: At work. Sorry, we got swamped today. But, if you wanna hop in your car and come to me, we can go get some food together.

Allie: Ok. I'll be there in a minute.

Nat: You remember the address?

Allie: Yep. See you soon.

Nat: Yes ma'am. Be safe.

Allie: I will. *chuckles*

(They hang up.)

Allie: Are you guys sure you can't grab lunch with us?

The Guys: We all got called into work today.

Brionna: Me and the girls have job interviews.

Kristina: And I have to shadow a doctor today. See you later, boo. *kisses Allie's cheek*

Allie: Ok. See you guys later.

(Allie goes to her car and heads to Nat's warehouse. She approaches the gate and two big guys were standing at it.)

Guys: What's up, Allie.

Allie: Hey, Tanner. Hey, Nico.

Tanner: He knew you were coming?

Allie: Yep.

Tanner: *pulls out a walkie talkie* Hey, boss. Your lady is out front.

Nat's voice: Let her in. Thanks, guys.

Tanner: No problem. Nico, get the gate.

Nico: *goes into a booth and presses a button* There you go.

Allie: Thanks, boys. *smiles*

Tanner and Nico: Later, Allz. *smile*

(Allie goes inside the yard and parks. Her phone vibrates and she reads a text from Nat, telling her to meet up with him inside the warehouse. Allie goes inside and runs into another one of Nat's workers.)

Allie: Bane, right?

Bane: Hey, Allie. He's back by the vault. Be careful. It's pretty busy in here.

Allie: Thank you.

(Allie goes towards the back of the warehouse, to a large steel vault. She steps inside and finds Nat neatly stacking cases. He squats down and lifts one off the floor, his back facing Allie. Allie stares at his butt, with a goofy grin, then creeps up on him. When Nat bends forward, Allie smacks his ass. Nat jumps.)

Nat: Whoa! *spins around and sees her, then laughs a bit* You little perv!

Allie: You loved it. *giggles and kisses him* Hey, you.

Nat: Hey. *pecks her lips and turns back around, continuing to lift and stack black cases* Sorry. I hope you don't mind, if I finish this up and talk.

Allie: No, it's fine. Need any help?

Nat: Nah, I'm almost done. Besides, these things weigh a ton. *lifting a case and stacking it* So, how was your day, love?

Allie: It was good. I finally have some downtime, for the weekend, now that I got through my internship stuff for the week.

Nat: Cool. What'd you learn today?

Allie: Adolescent hernia. It was pretty interesting.

Nat: Sounds interesting. And painful.

Allie: *chuckles* Yeah. How was your day?

Nat: You know me. Busy, busy, busy. *chuckles* But, always making time for my princess.

Allie: *giggles*

Nat: Now that you're finished up with your internship for the week, we have time to spend together. What do you feel like, for lunch?

Allie: I don't know. You wanna pick?

Nat: Well, I need to fatten you up. So, I was thinking a barbeque joint.

Allie: *giggles* Ok. Sounds yummy.

Nat: Alright. Let me finish this up. *lifting and stacking*

Allie: By the way, I need your opinion on something pretty serious. I need your honest opinion, with zero bias.

Nat: I'm all ears, buddy. *lifting and stacking*

Allie: Ok, so you know I've been dying to get away from the R.A. job.

Nat: Right.

Allie: And you know I've been applying to different places.

Nat: Yeah.

Allie: Ok, well, some other friends of mine do waitressing at..Hooters.

Nat: Ok? *lifting and stacking*

Allie: And, they hooked me up with a spot. And I'm considering taking it. But, only as a small hustle type thing! I would still have my tour guide job. It's just temporary. Extremely temporary. And you know, I'm saving up for mine and Kristina's place.

Nat: And, you wanna know if I'll have a problem with you becoming a Hooters Girl.

Allie: I mean, would you? I don't wanna do it, if you'll have a problem with it.

Nat: *chuckles* Allz, it's waitressing. Not stripping. If it was stripping, then I would have an issue. But, you're just serving food. I mean, it's a job, it's money. It's your money. I'm not gonna come in between that. As long as it doesn't involve you sharing that body with anyone besides me.

Allie: Never! Of course not!

Nat: *chuckles* Then, I'm cool with it. Like you said, it's just a hustle. Everyone's got one. You get it how you can.

Allie: And you're absolutely sure you're cool with this? *worried look*

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah, Allz. It's money. I can't tell you where to make it. Your choices are your own. You've never discouraged me about what I do, which, as you know, is some pretty heavy shit. *chuckles again* I'm not gonna discourage you about this. It is just a job. *lifts another case* And I'm saying this as your best friend. Not your boyfriend. *stacks the case and goes to grab another*

Allie: Ok. But just say the word, if you get uncomfortable, and I swear I'll quit.

Nat: Gotcha. *looking around for something*

Allie: *smiles at him* Thanks, Nat.

Nat: No problem. *pushes over a cart of cases back near Allie, grabs one off of it and stacks it*

Allie: So, I was thinking we could stay at your place for the weekend?

Nat: Ok. But, I thought it was my turn to come to you? *lifting and stacking*

Allie: It is, but.. I was wondering if maybe we could.. *voice trails off and she bites her lip*

Nat: *turns around to grab another case, picks it up, and looks at her* We could what?

Allie: *blushing a bit, biting her lip* You know… *presses her thighs together, unaware*

Nat: *notices her thighs, then looks back up at her* Sex?

Allie: *nods, shyly biting her lip*

Nat: *chuckles at her* You know you don't have to ask for that, right? *stacks the case*

Allie: I don't?

Nat: What? *looks at her* No! What the- -? *laughs a little* Allz, we share a sex life now. Ok? If you want it, just take it. Why did you think you had to ask?

Allie: Well, I didn't know how it was working. I mean, I was kinda just leaving it up to you. I thought it was only when you felt like it. I mean, we haven't done it since the night before we left Universal Studios.

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. Because I don't wanna be the only one initiating it, and I knew you were going off of whether I was in the mood or not. It can't just be up to me, when we have sex. Alright? If you've been frustrated, I'm sorry, babe. I honestly did not know. I just figured you were all good. *kisses her cheek, lifts another case, and stacks it*

Allie: So, there's no awkwarkness about it?

Nat: *turns around to face her and chuckles, brushing off his shirt* I mean, it's still taking a little getting used to, but, other than that, no. I love you. And I love that body. *stares at her body, with a sexy and salacious stare*

Allie: *giggles*

Nat: *chuckles* I do worry a little, though. I mean, I still don't know what you like. What you prefer. What you can handle. I still don't know your limits. *shrugs* You still have a lot to explore. And you're still getting used to.. *points below his waist*

Allie: In my defense, he's a lot to get used to. *chuckles*

Nat: *blushes a bit and chuckles shyly* Sorry.

Allie: *giggles* It's ok. I still love him. *winks at Nat*

Nat: *laughs a little*

Allie: I know you've been holding back, though. And you're right. I do need to explore. So, how about we do that together?

Nat: What do you mean?

Allie: Show me. Teach me. Let me explore you. Get me used to you.

Nat: You wanna practice?

Allie: *nods*

Nat: Ok. We can do that. As long as you're confident. I don't want you to feel nervous. *lifts another case and stacks it*

Allie: Ok. *chuckles* I seriously felt like things were awkward, with that part of our relationship.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Not at all. I just didn't wanna come on too strong or too much, or make you feel uncomfortable. I didn't wanna seem like a pig, or like I was being greedy. I mean, you know I care about more than your body. I didn't wanna seem like those greedy bastards you dated.

Allie: Of course not, Baby. You could never be a pig. I would never look at you that way. I know you. You could never come on too strong. You're nothing like those assholes. I know you're a sweet little puppy dog.

Nat: *chuckles*

Allie: *giggles a bit* And I know you're a good boy. I know you respect me.

Nat: Good.

Allie: I honestly thought you were becoming less attracted to me, since I made myself skinnier. *shy face*

Nat: Of course not. Allz, I'm addicted to you. *chuckles at her* I know you didn't mean to stop eating. And it's ok. Like I said, Fat Boy's gonna get you right.

Allie: What I miss the most about it, is that you couldn't keep your hands off me. *giggles a bit*

Nat: I still can't.

Allie: *giggles* Ok. You know, I didn't wanna come on too strong, either.

Nat: *chuckles* Look at us. Back in sync.

Allie: *giggles*

Nat: I know you respect me, too. And I know you love me for more than my body.

Allie: Good. Don't ever doubt that. And the same applies to you. If you want it, just say so and take it.

Nat: *chuckles, lifting a case* Ok. *stacks the case*

Allie: So, does this mean you've been wanting me as much as I've been wanting you? *bites her lip, with a shy smile*

Nat: *chuckles at her* I have.

Allie: So, is that a yes to my request?

Nat: Yeah. I just wanna talk about something else, with that. *looks at her, a little serious*

Allie: *slightly worried* What's wrong?

Nat: *shakes his head assuringly* Nothing, nothing. It's nothing bad. It's just… Condoms. We haven't been using them. *looks at her*

Allie: Oh. Yeah. I- - I know. I figured you were good with the birth control.

Nat: You know that I trust you. But, we can never be too careful, you know? I would just feel even more secure if we used one. I swore after the first time that incident happened, that I wouldn't forget protection again. But, I've been slipping. I just don't want any accidents, you know? I don't wanna be that couple.

Allie: You're right. I've just..kinda gotten used to only feeling you.

Nat: I could get some thin ones, if you think that would help. I know you're not used to feeling them, but, trust me, it won't feel that much different. I'm just worried, ok? My doctor says my sperm count is insanely high. Meaning, I'm at high risk for getting someone pregnant, with even the smallest amount. And you and I both know I'm not giving off small amounts.

Allie: Not even close to small. *chuckles a bit*

Nat: Exactly.

Allie: But, you know I haven't turned up pregnant, right? I mean, not even a pregnancy scare. My doctor says my birth control is working perfectly.

Nat: My only form of contraception is condoms, babe. I'm a guy. I'm not like you.

Allie: I know. I was just letting you know that we've been doing great.

Nat: I know. It's just concern. Can we just try it out? See if you like it or not?

Allie: Yeah, we can do that. *pecks his lips*

Nat: Ok. *kisses her cheek, lifts the last case on the cart and stacks it*

Allie: What are you stacking? What's in those cases?

Nat: Weapons. *looks at her* Newly created weapons. *winks at her*

Allie: Oh wow. *chuckles*

Nat: Yep. This is the weapons vault. This is where we keep the all the new weapon tech. As you can see, it's pretty massive in here.

Allie: Yeah, this is a pretty huge vault.

Nat: Yup. Ready to go?

Allie: Ready when you are.

Nat: Let's roll.

(They leave out of the vault and Nat locks it up, using a portable device he pulls from his pocket.)

Allie: You just have all the cool toys.

Nat: *looks up at her and smirks* I'm a future tech developer as well. Welcome to my world, baby.

Allie: *giggles*

Nat: *pulls up his walkie talkie* Suki?

Suki's voice: Yes, Daddy?

Nat: I'm off to grab some lunch. Hold down the fort for me, sweetie.

Suki's voice: Whatever you want. Hear that, drones? Papa's off to lunch. I'm at the wheel.

Everyone's Voice: Roger that.

Nat: Thanks, angel. *turns his walkie talkie off* Let's go. *holds out his hand*

Allie: *takes his hand*

(They go outside the warehouse and go to where the vehicles are parked. They decide to take Allie's car and she drives.)

Allie: She's still there?

Nat: *looks over at her* Who? Suki?

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles a bit* She works for me, remember?

Allie: Yeah. I forgot. *looks at the road*

Nat: You're ok with that, right?

Allie: Yeah, it's fine. I just still feel a little weird about it, sometimes.

Nat: I figured. *touches her hand*

Allie: I just don't like the way she talks to you.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Yeah, but that's just her being her. She's always talked to me like that.

Allie: I know, but still. It just..makes me feel threatened. I don't know. You're mine.

Nat: I know that. *chuckles* Look, don't feel threatened. Ok? They're just names.

Allie: It's not just the names, babe. It's literally the way they talk to you. Their demeanor.

Nat: *holds her hand* You don't just mean Suki, do you?

Allie: I mean all of them. Even your Asian friends from MIT. *watching the road*

Nat: If you want me to, I can tell them to try and tone it down.

Allie: Please? *looks over at him* I'm not mad at you. It just pisses me off when they do that.

Nat: Ok. *looks down*

Allie: *lifts his chin, leans in, and kisses him deeply* I love you.

Nat: I love you. *pecks her lips*

Allie: So, where are we going?

Nat: City Barbeque. You know how to get there?

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: Alright. *lays his hand on her thigh*

(They go to City Barbeque and eat some lunch together, talking and laughing. After they finish, they decided to get some ice cream at Dairy Queen, and go for a walk in the city. After that, Nat had to go back to work, so Allie decided to go home, grab an overnight bag, then go to Nat's place. She lets herself inside with her key, goes up to his room, takes a shower, and changes into Batman booty shorts, and Nat's Batman hoodie, with no bra or shirt on under it. She sits in the center of his bed and decides to get some extra school work done and study for upcoming exams. A few hours later, She gets a text from Nat.)

~HerKing~: Hey, buddy. You at my place or yours?

(Allie picks up her phone and texts him back, with a smile.)

~HisQueen~: I'm at yours. Where are you, Baby?

~HerKing~: Just left work. You want anything? I'm bringing wine :D

~HisQueen~: :D Wine would be perfect. And bring me pizza. I wanna cuddle and watch movies ;)

~HerKing~: Ctfu Are you asking me for Netflix and chill?

~HisQueen~: I want pizza and dick.

(After a minute, Nat responds.)

~HerKing~: I want you to know, I nearly just got into a car accident, because I busted out laughing so fucking hard. So, thank you for that. XD

(Allie laughs and texts him back.)

~HisQueen~: Lmao I'm sorry. I was just being honest. Be careful, bring me pizza, bring me wine, and bring me your penis. I'm hungry and horny, and I just want you.

~HerKing~: XD you are killing me. But, whatever you wish, princess. I'll be there soon.

~HisQueen~: Hurry. Be safe. I love you. 333

~HerKing~: I love you, too. XOXO

(Allie giggles to herself and goes back to studying. An hour later, Nat arrives home to his place and comes up to his living room, in his private lift. He locks it up, and walks in carrying wine, two large pizza boxes from Pizza Hut, and 3 small white boxes on top of that, that he had picked up from inside his lift. He walks upstairs to his room, and finds Allie sitting in the center of his bed, doing school work. He sits everything down on his clean desk, then walks over to his bed, crawls to Allie in the middle, and pecks her lips.)

Nat: What's up, my little doctor?

Allie: *smiles and giggles a bit* Hey, you. Just getting further ahead with some school work and studying for final exams.

Nat: Good girl. *kisses her cheek* Omg, you're wearing Batman. You must want me to attack you. *chuckles*

Allie: I do. *sexy smile*

Nat: *chuckles and crawls back off the bed* Well, go ahead and keep studying. I'm gonna grab a quick shower. You want a glass of wine?

Allie: You're the sweetest.

Nat: *chuckles, goes over to his desk, and pours her a glass of wine, then takes it to her* There you go, bookworm. *pecks her lips*

Allie: *takes it and takes a sip* Thanks, Oogie.

Nat: No problem. *goes to his large walk-in closet, strips down to his underwear, grabs a fresh towel and fresh clothes, then goes to his bathroom*

(Nat gets in the shower, while Allie continues studying. 30 minutes later, Nat gets out the shower, dries off, runs moisturizer through his hair, and gets dressed in gray cotton shorts and a white t-shirt. He comes out of his bathroom and walks over to his desk. Allie had already started on one of the pizzas and continued studying. Nat checks his phone for a minute, then sits it down on the charger. He picks up one of the white boxes and opens it.)

Nat: Got 3 more for you today. *pulls out a sexy, black lace lingerie set, holds it up, and smiles boyishly at her*

Allie: *looks up from her paper and giggles* Sexy, Baby.

Nat: Well, of course. I picked it out. *chuckles* The other two are a green set and one for Valentine's day. *winks at her*

Allie: If I had known you were so good at picking out lingerie, I would've taken you shopping with me every day, in high school. *chuckles* Why didn't I know that?

Nat: You never asked. *chuckles*

Allie: Why are you so good at it? *chuckles*

Nat: I'm not. I just know what I like to see my girls in. *chuckles* I know exactly what I like to see you in.

Allie: *giggles*

Nat: I look forward to adoring you in this. *winks at her*

Allie: Me too. *winks at him, with a sexy smile*

Nat: *lays the set back in the box, has a few slices of pizza, pours himself a glass of wine, then goes over to his bed*

(He takes a few gulps of his wine, then sits the glass on his bedside table, and crawls in bed, behind Allie. He sits right behind her, with his legs on either side of her and wraps his arms around her body, resting his chin on her shoulder. Allie smiles and moans warmly, then turns her head to give him a quick kiss, before looking back at her papers. Nat feels on Allie's body slowly, gently rubbing her tummy.)

Nat: *inhales her sweet scent* Mm. *kisses her ear* You always smell so sweet.

Allie: *giggles, continuing to study* I love that belly rub.

Nat: *rubbing her tummy* Me too. You're skin is so soft.

Allie: *puts her hand over his, on her tummy* You know I always wanted you to put a baby in there?

Nat: *chuckles* We'll see if you'll still feel that way, in a couple years. Ok?

Allie: *chuckles* Ok.

Nat: *kisses her cheek* You want a massage?

Allie: Yes please.

(Nat slowly starts to massage her. He starts with her thighs, deeply rubbing them, front, and inside, and the back. Then, he slowly makes his way up her body, to her sides, then her back. He slides his hands beneath the hoodie and massages her back up and down for a while, until he moves to her shoulders and neck. When he finishes, he keeps his hands beneath the hoodie, sliding his hands back to her tummy. He slowly slides them up, until he feels her bare breasts, and gently palms them.)

Nat: Mm. No bra? *kisses her neck*

Allie: *her head slightly tilted to the side, giving him access to her neck, she smiles, looking down at her papers* Nope.

Nat: Sexy. *kisses her neck and starts to massage her breasts*

Allie: *giggles*

(Allie's phone rings and she picks it up to see who's calling. It's Kristina. She answers and puts it on speaker.)

Allie: Hey, babe.

Kristina: Me and the girls are starting to feel neglected by you.

Allie: Aww. Why's that?

Kristina: Because we never get to hang out with you on weekends, anymore. You're always with Nat.

Allie: I'm sorry. *chuckles* I barely realized. But, I can't help it. You guys are used to me just going out with you, not giving a fuck about whether my boyfriend approves or not. You're used to me not caring about my relationships. But, now that I'm finally in a relationship that I actually care about, one where I'm literally obsessed with my boyfriend, who also happens to be my best friend, and I actually always want to be around him, it's hard to wanna go out. *chuckles again*

Kristina: Yeah, yeah. I know. You're on Cloud 9 now. You finally have Nat and what you always wanted. But Cupcake needs Allie time, too! The girls need Allie time! Nat's getting all of it! I'm pouting and I'm jealous!

Allie: Don't pout, baby. It's not his fault. Don't be jealous, either. *chuckles* I miss you and the girls too. We see each other at school.

Kristina: That's not enough! The weekends are when we have girl time. We hardly get to do any hanging out, at school. You know me. I hate being bored on weekends. So do the girls. I just got done raping Cody, he's passed out, and now I'm bored!

Nat: *laughs* No wonder I couldn't reach him!

Kristina: *laughs* Am I on speaker? Hi, Papì!

Nat: *chuckling* Hi, Kris! I'm sorry for coming in between your Allie time.

Kristina: *chuckles* I know it's not your fault, Papì. It's Allie's. She's so sprung over you.

Allie: And I'm not embarrassed by that. *chuckles* Look, would you like to hang out tomorrow?

Kristina: I would love to. Btw, when we go out, you could just bring Nat. I bring Cody with me. The girls bring their boyfriends.

Allie: You're right. Thanks for reminding me of that. How about tomorrow, we go out and do something?

Kristina: Nat included?

Allie: Yes.

Kristina: Perfect. That is all I wanted!

Allie: *chuckles* Ok. I love you, boo. You know that.

Kristina: I love you, too. What are you doing?

Allie: Studying. Eating pizza, drinking wine, getting a boob massage from Baby. *chuckles* Just being my normal spoiled self.

Kristina: You are so fucking spoiled. I'm jealous. I want a boob massage.

Allie: *chuckles* Wake Cody up.

Kristina: I can't. I think I literally fucked him into a coma.

Nat and Allie: *burst out laughing*

Nat: *laughing* Omg! Don't kill my brother, Kris!

Kristina: I'm sorry. *chuckling* I was super horny, after I finished my shadow day.

Allie: When aren't you horny? *chuckling*

Kristina: I could say the same thing about you, but you're a fledgling, so it's normal. *chuckles* Speaking of which, did you sort out that issue we spoke of, yesterday?

Allie: I did, today. We talked and shut up, because you were right.

Kristina: Told you!.!

Allie: Shut up! *chuckles* I hate it when you gloat!

Kristina: Oh, please. You love it.

Allie: *chuckling* Anyway..! Babe, I love you, but I'm about to get it in, too. So, I will call you tomorrow.

Kristina: Don't piss the neighbors off. *chuckles*

Nat: That's the good thing about secluded, private lofts. Not only are they cool, but no one can hear what goes on inside. I don't have neighbors. *chuckles*

Kristina: Lucky you. *chuckles* Have fun, babies. Love you!

Nat and Allie: Love you, too!

(They hang up.)

Allie: *looks back down at her papers and continues studying*

Nat: *continues massaging her breasts, resting his chin on her shoulder* Mm.

Allie: *inhales and moans softly* Mm. Baby, that feels so good.

Nat: You feel so good. *chuckles softly and kisses her neck*

Allie: Almost done, Baby. *studying*

Nat: You feelin' good about final exams?

Allie: I'm nervous. It's stressful.

Nat: Don't stress. *kisses her neck* You got this.

Allie: There's just so much riding on it. It's hard not to stress.

Nat: Well, you know I've got your back, if you need me.

Allie: Always. *turns her head and pecks his lips, then looks back down at her papers*

(Nat continues massaging Allie's breasts, watching her study, and occasionally helps her with a few questions. After about 20 more minutes, she finishes her 4th glass of wine, and closes her notebooks. Nat was laying back behind her, playing on his phone, just chilling out. Allie puts all her books and notebooks into her backpack, gets up, puts her empty wine glass on Nat's desk, then goes in the bathroom. She washes her face, brushes her teeth, and gargles some mouthwash. She comes out of the bathroom to find Nat on the phone with someone. She goes and puts on a movie, then crawls into bed and slowly crawls on top of Nat, giving him a seductive look. Nat looks at her and touches her arm.)

Nat: *on the phone* Yeah, I told him to just bring it in next week. Suki's got, like, 6 other cars on her hands right now.

Allie: *kisses his lips tenderly*

Nat: *looks at her, then at her mouth, shows his tongue a bit, then looks back up at her, indicating that he wants her tongue*

Allie: *leans in, with her tongue out a bit, and brushes it right up against his*

Nat: *strokes his tongue against hers, then underneath it, using his tongue to pull hers into his mouth*

Allie: *moans into his mouth*

Nat: *pulls away* I can't go in and do it over the weekend. I don't work on the weekends. That's my girlfriend's time... *puts his hand on Allie's back* Just tell Donnie I'll handle it next week. Don't worry about it. He'll be alright..

Allie: *slides her hand down Nat's shorts and boxer briefs, grabbing him, and stroking him slowly*

Nat: Nah, I'm in for the night. Maybe next time, man. I don't feel like going out.

Allie: *moves up to his free ear* Get off the phone. *kisses it*

Nat: *on the phone* That's cool. But, I gotta get off the phone, man. I'll let you know tomorrow.. Ok.. Bye. *hangs up his phone and chuckles at her* What are you doing?

Allie: I'm done studying. *kisses his lips*

Nat: You all full, with pizza?

Allie: Yeah. *kisses his lips again*

Nat: What movie did you put on? *looks at the tv*

Allie: The Conjuring. *kisses him*

Nat: *chuckles and looks at her* That's sexy.

Allie: You know I hate scary movies. No better way to express that, than paying no attention to it, and having sex while it's playing. *kisses him deeper*

Nat: *chuckles* What is it with you, and sex during horror films? You get so turned on.

Allie: I just think it's hot. *kisses him*

Nat: *chuckles and kisses back*

Allie: *grabs his shirt and starts to lift it*

Nat: *between a kiss* Wait, wait. *pulls away* Slow down.. We have all night. *sits up and gets out of bed*

Allie: *sits up* Is everything ok?

Nat: *smiles at her* You wanted to learn, right?

Allie: *looking at him* Yes.

Nat: *takes off his shirt* Then, lets begin. *pushes her down on the bed*

Allie: *gasps a bit*


	3. Chapter 3

Nat: *climbs on top of her, between her legs, grabs her arms, and pins them above her head and to the mattress*

Allie: *small moan*

Nat: Did you like that? *sexy whisper*

Allie: *nods and swallows a bit*

Nat: What'd I say? Don't be nervous. Or I'm gonna have to stop.

Allie: Please don't stop. *looking up at him*

Nat: Are you nervous? *low, sexy voice*

Allie: *shakes her head* No, just surprised.

Nat: You sure? *looking at her*

Allie: *nods* Yes. *looking at him, with conviction*

Nat: Good girl. *kisses her lips* Do you like being pinned down?

Allie: Yes.

Nat: Did you like being handled?

Allie: Yes. But I also like handling you.

Nat: *chuckles* That means you have a dominant side. A side that likes to be in control. Do you know how to use it?

Allie: Not really. *shy voice*

Nat: I'm yours, right? Yes or no?

Allie: Yes!

Nat: Then show me. *salacious smirk* You have to want to show me. Show me who I belong to. Show me I'm yours. That's what dominance is. It's power over what's yours. Asserting power over what belongs to you. If I'm yours, then you should know how to show me. You should feel that power. That push. That control. I know you're used to being shy, baby. But the alpha female has to know when to take control of her alpha male. *kisses her lips* Or do I have to make you mad? *seductive smirk*

Allie: *curious look* What do you mean?

Nat: We'll get back to that. First, lets start with turning you on. What turns you on?

Allie: You.

Nat: *chuckles* Likewise. Is it what I do?

Allie: It's eveything you do.

Nat: Like when I touch you..? *uses one hand to pin her arms down, and slides the other down her body, underneath her hoodie, and back up her body* When I kiss you..? *brings his lips to hers, sliding his tongue in her mouth slowly*

Allie: *moans into his mouth*

Nat: *makes out with her for a minute, rubbing his free hand up and down her body, swiveling his hips between her legs, grinding against her*

Allie: *moans softly and whimpers a bit*

Nat: *pulls away from their kiss* How much can you take at once? *low, sexy voice*

Allie: I don't know. *small voice*

Nat: Do you wanna learn?

Allie: How did you learn?

Nat: Actually, I learned through high school. You had a lot to do with that. I think about how everything feels. How good it is. I think about how I don't want it to stop. I think about how I want more. And I take more. But I also know that I'm giving more. Love and sex is all about give and take. I'm more of a giver. I think about what I'm giving. And with the way my partner reacts and sounds, I know it's good.

Allie: And here I thought you were a taker. You seem to take me a lot.

Nat: Oh, I'm a taker alright. *chuckles* But when I take you, what am I giving you?

Allie: Pleasure. *shyly bites her lip*

Nat: Don't be shy. *touches her face, grabs her chin, and presses a deep kiss to her lips*

Allie: When did you become such a sex expert?

Nat: We both know you don't want me to answer that.

Allie: *looks at him*

Nat: But I've been an expert on you for as long as I can remember. *sexy smile* I know what makes you tick. What makes you shiver. I can read your body like the back of my mind. But I have to be careful. This isn't completely like high school. Not anymore. This is real, Allz. You're as naked as you can be. Physically and emotionally. And you're giving yourself away. This isn't dry-humping. And you can get hurt. I don't wanna hurt you. Ok?

Allie: *nods*

Nat: I don't wanna push you too far. Which is why I've been gentle.

Allie: How do you like it?

Nat: Me?

Allie: *nods* What are your limits?

Nat: Weird shit is my limit. *chuckles* Odd shit. Needless to say, you won't be bending me over or using anything on me.

Allie: *laughs*

Nat: *chuckles at her*

Allie: What about handcuffs?

Nat: *light smirk* We'll see. Would you like that?

Allie: Handcuffing you to a bed is one my darkest, beautiful fantasies, Baby. *sexy smile*

Nat: *chuckles* I see. And how about you? What if I wanted to tie you up to a bed? Would you be down for that, baby? *salacious smirk*

Allie: Would you like that?

Nat: It's one of my darkest, beautiful fantasies, baby. *winks at her*

Allie: If it pleases you, then yes.

Nat: I need to know that you won't be afraid to tell me no, if you don't wanna do something.

Allie: I don't wanna tell you no.

Nat: But if you had to, would you? I need to know, Allz.

Allie: *looks at him* Yes. I would.

Nat: *looking at her and the sincerity in her eyes* Good girl. What won't you like?

Allie: No weird or odd shit.

Nat: *laughs*

Allie: *laughs with him*

Nat: So, my list of odd/weird shit involves anything anal, anything with foreign objects, anything related to S&M, I have a certain limit with sex toys. As long as they're not being used on me, I'm good. *chuckles*

Allie: *laughs*

Nat: No sex torture devices. That's all. I am open to trying certain shit, but none of what I just listed.

Allie: Everything you just said, I completely and totally agree with. *chuckles*

Nat: That's why you're my girl. *chuckles and pecks her lips*

Allie: You still haven't told me how you like it.

Nat: Oh. *chuckles a bit* I'm a bit of a mixture, Allz. I like slow, gentle and passionate.. But, I also like to play rough and hard. *looking at her*

Allie: *swallows a bit, staring at him with lust*

Nat: Can you handle that? *low, seductive voice*

Allie: *panting a bit, heart speeding up* I think so.

Nat: Do you like it a little rough?

Allie: I like when you slap my ass, hard. *shy voice*

Nat: *chuckles slyly at her* Good.

Allie: I also like when you grab me and squeeze me.. And bite me. When you pull my hair a little.. I like when you fuck hard. *shyly*

Nat: Me too. *kisses her neck* Does it hurt?

Allie: It does. But in a good way. *panting a bit*

Nat: What about this? *kissing her neck, he takes one of her hands and leads it down into his boxer briefs*

Allie: *moans and grabs him* A little. It's so big.

Nat: Yeah? *kissing her neck*

Allie: Yeah. *moaning softly*

Nat: It doesn't bother you? *kissing her neck*

Allie: No. *moaning*

Nat: Ok. *kissing her neck*

Allie: *moaning, she arches her back a little* Please, Baby.

Nat: *kissing her neck* What's wrong? *sexy whisper*

Allie: *moaning* I want you.

Nat: *kissing her neck* In a minute, baby. *gets off of her and off of the bed*

Allie: *whimpers* Come back.

Nat: Stay. *grabs her legs and pulls her to the edge of the bed*

(Nat slides his hands up her legs slowly, until he reaches the waistband of her shorts. He pulls them down and takes them off. Then, he moves her back to the center of his large bed, and climbs in. He spreads her legs apart and brings his lips down to the inside of her right thigh. He plants sweet, tantalizing kisses up her thigh, all the way to her sex. He repeats the same thing with her left thigh. Allie moans and squirms a bit, feeling tortured and teased by his touch. Nat then puts his tongue to her thigh and slowly trails it up towards the apex of her thighs, then back down, then back up. He repeats this motion on her other thigh, then leads a trail of light bites along both of them. Allie arches her back, moaning, unable to move her legs.)

Allie: *whimpers and begs* Nat, please.

Nat: Stop moving. *chuckles slyly*

Allie: *whimpers* I can't.

Nat: *grabs the waistband of her panties and pulls them off slowly*

(Nat plays and stretches them a couple times, then grins at Allie, stretches up above her, grabs her wrists, and to Allie's disbelief, he starts tying her panties around her wrists, then ties the bond to his wooden headboard, restraining her. Allie pulls on her bond, trying to move.)

Nat: Hmm. *chuckles* I think I like bondage on you.

Allie: *breathes* What are you doing?

Nat: What you wanted me to. *sexy grin* I'm teaching you. Showing you. You have to learn how to endure, babe. *hovering over her, his hands resting on the bed, on either side of her, he kisses her deeply* Not me, but what you feel. Your senses. I know you're sensitive to touch. *moves his hand to her thigh and lightly brushes his finger tips along the inside*

Allie: *moans a bit, moving a bit*

Nat: But you gotta learn how to take it. *grabs the bottom of her hoodie and starts folding it up to her chest, then to her neck, and places the fold over her eyes*

Allie: *blinded, she breathes* Baby..?

Nat: When you can't see, your other senses become hightened. *kisses her lips* Meaning, now, you're even more sensitive to touch. That's gonna overwhelm you. But, it's how you learn. Just hear me and feel me. *kisses the base of her neck*

Allie: *moans and whimpers*

Nat: Do you wanna stop?

Allie: No. Please.

(Nat kisses the base of her neck, then trails his tongue down to the dip of it. He moves his tongue down her chest, in between her breasts. He stops on her torso, then moves to her breasts, sucking firmly on her nipples in turn. Allie pulls on her restraint and whimpers. Nat continues sucking on her nipples, until they elongate. Then, he puts his tongue back to her body and trails it down her abdomen, to her navel, sucking her piercing, to her belly, to her pelvis, where he plants a light kiss. Allie is panting quickly and lightly. Nat opens her legs and pins them down to the bed, by her thighs. He kisses her sex lightly, then rubs his hand over it slowly. Allie moans helplessly. Nat strokes her sex a few more times, before slipping his middle and index fingers inside her. Allie gasps and cries out. Nat also presses his thumb against her clitoris and circles it around, as his fingers stroke the front wall of her vagina. Allie, feeling overwhelmed with sensations, pulls more on her restraints and cries out loudly, feeling helpless. Nat continues his attack with one hand, moves back up on Allie, and kisses her deeply, pushing his tongue in her mouth. Allie immediately kisses back, moaning uncontrollably. Nat holds her head with his free hand, keeping her still, as he kisses her. Allie does a good job of kissing him back, still very overwhelmed. As Nat continues, she feels her insides covulse violently, her heart and breathing out of sync. She arches her back, pulling on her restraints rapidly, her eyes shut tight, as she hangs on to kissing Nat. Nat speeds up his thumb and fingers, kissing her intensely, and Allie starts to shake, feeling a massive build up, and when she can't take anymore, she screams out, arching her back hard, as she comes and explodes violently.)

Nat: *looking at her, his fingers still inside her, and thumb still circling, he whispers harshly* Yeah.

Allie: *panting and breathing rapidly, she finally comes down from her orgasm, gasping for air*

Nat: *kisses on her neck and pulls his fingers out of her* That's my girl.

Allie: *moaning and panting, eyes closed*

Nat: *kisses the base of her throat, then removes the fold from over her eyes* How'd that feel?

Allie: *moaning and panting* Did I pee?

Nat: *chuckles* No. That was pure orgasm, babe. *moves his face up from her neck and kisses her lips* Didn't know you could do that, huh?

Allie: *shakes her head, panting*

Nat: *chuckles at her and kisses her chin* Yeah. *looks down between Allie's legs* You made a mess, baby.

Allie: *looks at him, panting* What are you doing to me?

Nat: No, Nani. *looking at her, he touches her face, and strokes her cheek with his thumb* It's what you're doing to me. This is what you do to me.

Allie: *looking at him* Can you untie me? I wanna touch you.

Nat: *looks at her for a minute, then unties her from his bed, leaving the bond on her wrists* Come here.

Allie: *sits up slowly*

Nat: *pulls her into his lap, so she's straddling him*

Allie: *drapes her bonded arms around his neck and kisses him deeply*

Nat: *slides his arms up her hoodie and wraps them around her body tightly, kissing her back*

(They make out passionately for a few minutes, completely wrapped up in each other. They touch and feel each other in the most passionate, intimate way. Physically, mentally, emotionally, and spiritually. Allie slides her hands all over Nat's back, scratching and squeezing. She feels on every one of his tattoos, intimately. Nat fingers her hair. They continue to make out deeply, until Nat pulls away.)

Allie: *looking at him* You really are my everything, Baby. *fingers the back of his hair*

Nat: You're mine. *looking at her* And I seriously can't believe it took me 23 years to figure that out. *chuckles a bit* You've always been mine.

Allie: Always. *kisses him deeply* And I promise you I'm never going anywhere. I want you forever.

Nat: And I thought we could never end up here. I always said I could never do this with you.. *slides his hands down to her stomach and up to her breasts* And now it's all I wanna do. And deep down, I think I always knew I wanted to..

Allie: *lays her forehead on his*

Nat: Even when I was with her.. *looking in her eyes* I really find myself thinking about everything, sometimes.

Allie: *rubs the back of his scalp with her fingertips, looking in his eyes* Tonight.. I just want you to bury yourself inside me and forget about everything, but us.

Nat: *looking at her, he unhooks her bonded arms from around his neck and unties her wrists*

Allie: *puts her hands to his chest*

Nat: *grabs her hoodie and lifts it*

Allie: *puts her arms up*

Nat: *takes her hoodie off, making her completely naked*

Allie: *kisses him deeply*

Nat: *pulls away* Lay down for me.

Allie: *lays down on her back*

Nat: *gets up and out of the bed*

(He turns his tv off, then lights candles around his bed and turns off the lights. He pulls down his shorts, then takes off his boxers. He crawls back in his bed and in between Allie's legs, hovering over her with his hands on the bed. He can partially see her face in the candle lights. He looks down at her ring necklace and picks up her ring from between her chest. He rubs his thumb around it, then kisses it, then kisses her deeply. Allie wraps her arms around his neck and runs a hand through the back of his hair.)

Nat: *pulls away and breathes* Fuck.

Allie: What? *low whisper*

Nat: I forgot condoms. *low whisper, he kisses her bottom lip*

Allie: It's ok. *low whisper, she kisses his face* I'll remind you tomorrow. Just come here.

Nat: I just wanna be safe, ok? *soft voice*

Allie: I know, Baby. *soft voice* So do I. Which is why I promise you, we're safe. And if wearing a condom will help you feel that, then I'm fine with that. I just really love the way you feel.

Nat: And I love the way you feel. *sensually whispers in her ear and licks the side of her face* You feel so fucking good, Nani. It's like a drug.

Allie: *giggles warmly* I feel the same way about your penis.

Nat: *chuckles at her*

Allie: I would say pull out, but..

Nat: *shakes his head* No. *chuckles a bit* No. See.. When I'm in there.. *slides his hand down to her sex and strokes her*

Allie: *moans*

Nat: I don't wanna come out. I can't. And I won't. *kisses her deeply* I'm not gonna pull out, Nani. It's too good. You're too good.

Allie: I don't want you to pull out either. I love the way it feels when you let go inside me..

Nat: Yeah? *runs his thumb across her bottom lip*

Allie: Yeah. *sucks his thumb*

Nat: *inhales sharply* Easy, baby. *removes his thumb from her mouth*

Allie: You still won't let me see you naked, will you?

Nat: It's a trust thing, ok? *softly whispers and kisses her deeply*

Allie: You can trust me. *soft voice*

Nat: I don't want you to see it, ok? *shy face*

Allie: Why? *touches his face*

Nat: Because I'm self-conscious about it. Before me and you.. When I was off being crazy.. There were a few who saw it and.. Practically freaked out and ran off.

Allie: But I've already felt it. I've had it. Nat, don't be embarrassed. Don't be self-conscious. It's just the way you are. No one can help how they grow. Everyone's different. I'm not gonna run from you, I'm not gonna freak out. I love you and your giant penis. *caresses his cheek, with her thumb*

Nat: *chuckles shyly*

Allie: You've seen all of me. Let me see all of you, Baby.

Nat: *nods shyly* Soon, ok?

Allie: Ok. Come here, Baby. *kisses him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck*

Nat: *kisses her back*

Allie: *between a kiss* Can I know something?

Nat: *between a kiss* What?

Allie: *between a kiss* How big is it?

Nat: *shakes his head and continues kissing her*

Allie: *between a kiss* You can tell me. I know you know. *kiss* Come on. *kiss, kiss* Please?

Nat: *between a kiss* 9 inches soft, 11 inches hard. *kiss, kiss* 6 1/2 inch girth.

Allie: *whispers* Holy shit. *kisses him deeper*

Nat: Can I still bury myself inside you? *low, soft, sensual voice*

Allie: Yes, please.

Nat: *kisses her deeply and starts to make out with her*

Allie: *kisses back*

Nat: *grabs his massive erection and gently pushes the tip of himself inside her*

Allie: *moans*

Nat: *slowly pushes 2 inches in*

Allie: *gasps*

Nat: *slowly pushes 4 inches in*

Allie: *moans, feeling him stretch and fill her completely*

Nat: *moans at how tight she is and pushes 6 inches in*

Allie: *moans a bit louder*

Nat: *pushes 8 inches in*

Allie: *moans louder and squeezes Nat's arms*

Nat: *lays his head back and moans* Fuck, you feel so good, Allz. *gives her a few short thrusts*

Allie: *moans sweetly*

Nat: You want all of me? *soft whisper*

Allie: I want all of you. *moaning*

Nat: I want you to feel all of me. *softly speaks, then pushes 10 inches inside her*

Allie: *screams out and gasps for air*

Nat: *draws back, then pushes all 11 inches of his massive, thick, hard penis inside her*

Allie: *screams and arches her back, gasping*

Nat: *moans hard and gives her a hard thrust*

Allie: *gasps hard and cries out loudly*

Nat: *gives her another hard thrust*

Allie: *cries out loudly again*

Nat: *draws back and starts giving her slow, deep strokes, rolling and thrusting his hips perfectly*

Allie: *moans and gasps at each thrust*

(Nat continues his slow strokes for some minutes, leaning down to Allie and laying his forehead on hers, as he slowly moves in and out of her. Allie moans hard, scratching at Nat's back, feeling sweet torture from his deep, long strokes. She begs him to go faster, but Nat continues his deliciously slow attack, watching her come apart beneath him. Nat continues to love her deep, slow, and passionate, until Allie explodes into another orgasm, crying out loudly. Though, Nat doesn't stop and continues his slow, deep, long strokes, as Allie's arousal bursts all over him. Nat kisses every inch of her neck, under her chin, and down to her chest. He sucks on both of her nipples intimately, then returns his forehead to hers, breathing deeply. He pushes all the way inside her again, wraps one arm around her body tightly, the other around her neck, holding her shoulder, buries his face in her neck, and gives her deep, gut reaching strokes, burying himself inside her. Allie claws at his back, moaning harder than she ever has. Nat moans softly in her ear, squeezing her body tightly in his arms, in total ecstasy. He continues his deep, slow, endless movement, until Allie bursts into another uncontrollable orgasm. Nat then reaches back and takes her arms from around him, pushing them to the bed, above her head, and starts moving fast. Allie's breathing speeds up and she starts moaning loudly, arching her back, trapped under Nat's vicious attack. Nat rolls and thrusts his hips at a steady and quick pace, with a pounding rhythm, creating a slap between their skin. He looks down at her, as he pins her arms down, breathing harshly above her. He fucks her nice and hard, touching and hitting every inch of her vagina. Allie whines, whimpers, and screams beneath his hold, as she takes every bit of force. Nat pounds on and on, and on, relentless, grunting rhythmically, feeling Allie tighten around him. Nat leans down and kisses her hard, pushing his tongue into her mouth, possessing her. Allie pushes herself to kiss back, coming completely apart under his attack. She manages for a few minutes, until she can't take anymore and cries out loudly, as Nat pounds on. She feels herself building below the waist, violently, and starts gasping for air uncontrollably, moaning extremely hard. Nat clenches his teeth and fucks harder, completely rocking her body. Allie screams loudly and comes violently, with yet another vicious orgasm, arching her back hard, and shaking her body. Nat stills inside her and kisses her hard, feeling her throb all around him. Allie moans and breathes hard, doing her best to kiss him back. After a few minutes, Nat pulls away and releases her arms, leaning back upright. He starts giving her some slow, gentle strokes, gripping her waist, soaked by her arousal. He releases her waist and starts feeling on her thighs, sliding his hands up and down them, gripping them, continuing his gentle, loving strokes, looking at her. Allie looks at him, panting deeply, her face and body glistening with sweat. He leans back down over her, resting his hands on the bed, on the sides of her head. He gives her a few deep, long strokes, rolling and thrusting his hips in perfect motion. He looks her right in her eyes and continues, for a moment, before he leans down and kisses her softly and tenderly. Allie continues moaning softly and panting, kissing him back, and taking hold of his body.)

Nat: *between a kiss* Was that too rough? *soft voice*

Allie: *between a kiss, she moans* No. *soft voice*

Nat: *between a kiss* You ok? *soft voice*

Allie: *between a kiss* Yeah. *soft voice*

Nat: *between a kiss* You sure?

Allie: *between a kiss* Yes. *soft voice*

Nat: *between a kiss* You tired?

Allie: *between a kiss* I'm not ready to go to sleep yet. *soft voice*

Nat: *between a kiss* Me either, baby. I'm not done with you yet. *deep thrust*

Allie: *moans out*

Nat: I want you on top. *kisses her bottom lip*

Allie: *soft voice* Ok.

Nat: *wraps his arms around Allie and rolls over onto his back*

Allie: *gasps a bit and looks down at him, with her hands on his chest*

Nat: *slides his hands to her butt and grabs her* Just relax.

Allie: *relaxes her body and lays her head back*

Nat: That's it. *rubs her butt, then slides his hands up to her waist* Follow my pull. *starts to move her waist in a riding motion*

Allie: *follows the movement of his lead and starts moaning softly*

Nat: That's it. *leading her waist and hips*

Allie: *laying her head back, moaning softly* Omg, this is so much better than dry-humping.

Nat: *chuckles a bit and keeps leading her* You're silly.

Allie: *laying her head back, moaning* Shit. Why do you feel deeper?

Nat: Different angles have different depths, princess. *leading her*

Allie: *moans harder and whines* Oh, God!

Nat: Come on, baby. *leading her* Just like high school. Feel it.

Allie: *remembers and starts to move on her own*

Nat: *moans and lays his head back* Aw, yes.

Allie: *moaning, now moving on her own, rolling her hips in perfect motion, she moves a bit faster, riding him*

Nat: *moans sweetly and just holds on to her waist*

(Allie continues riding Nat, at a careful, but steady pace. She moans with her head back, lost in all the sensations, getting even more turned on by the sound of Nat moaning. She eventually looks down at him, watching him fall apart beneath her, and starts to feel her sense of control. After a while, she starts moving in circles, rotating her hips in a slow motion. Nat moans even more, sliding his hands to the sides of her thighs. Allie continues her torturous, slow motion. Nat begs her to speed up, but Allie continues to move slowly. After some more minutes had gone by, Allie starts moving up and down, fast, causing Nat to cry out. Allie moans in total ecstasy, laying her head back once more. After a short while, she leans down to Nat, wrapping one arm around his neck, and supporting her weight, on his thick core, with the other, looking back at her movement, continuing to thrust up and down on him, her pelvis slapping against his. Nat moans hard and pants. Allie keeps going, until she comes hard, bursting into another orgasm, collapsing on top of him. Nat exhales heavily and slides his hands to her butt. Allie pants and kisses his lips lightly.)

Nat: *soft moan* Shit, girl.

Allie: *giggles a bit, panting*

Nat: *slaps her butt and grabs it*

Allie: *moans softly*

Nat: I knew you'd feel it. *chuckles at her and kisses her hair*

Allie: *whispers in his ear* Just like high school. *kisses it*

Nat: Just like high school. *chuckles* Damn, that was good. *kisses the side of her face*

Allie: I did good? *soft voice*

Nat: Fuck yes. *nips her ear*

Allie: *giggles*

Nat: Babe, these sheets are so fucked. You made a big mess. *kisses on the side of her face*

Allie: *giggles more* I'm sorry.

Nat: *chuckles* It's ok.

Allie: How many times did I..?

Nat: 5. *chuckles* Big ones, too.

Allie: *giggles*

Nat: *chuckles at her*

Allie: You still didn't get yours.

Nat: *chuckles warmly* I told you. I'm more about giving, than receiving. *kisses her forehead*

Allie: Well, I need to give my king an orgasm of his own. *kisses his chest*

Nat: *chuckles*

Allie: I'm serious. *chuckles a bit* I don't wanna be like Aviana. I don't wanna be anything or anywhere near her. She always left you hanging. I don't leave my baby hanging.

Nat: Trust me, you are nowhere near her. *chuckles, rubbing Allie's shoulder and back* Like I said, she hardly ever lasted an hour. You, my dear, have been pleasuring me for.. *picks up his phone and looks at the time* 2 hours and 30 minutes.

Allie: What?.? *shocked chuckle, she takes his phone and looks at the time*

Nat: Yep. *chuckles warmly* Almost 3 whole hours, baby.

Allie: *shocked* Omg.

Nat: *chuckles at her* Yeah. You are nowhere near anything like her. And you made Papa moan. *winks at her*

Allie: *giggles at him and kisses him* It's such a sexy fucking sound, too.

Nat: *chuckles* You as well, milady.

Allie: *giggling* My stomach is tingling.

Nat: *laughs*

Allie: *laughs with him*

Nat: *chuckling, he pets her hair, then kisses her, wrapping his other arm around her body, hugging her* Don't worry, love bug. That just means Natty tickled you a little, up there. *kisses on her cheek*

Allie: *laughs*

Nat: *chuckles at her, gazing at her*

Allie: *looks at him and kisses him deeply* I want you to fuck me again. *softly*

Nat: I wanna fuck you again. *softly, he kisses her deeply, sliding her hand down to her butt and grabbing it hard*

Allie: *moans in his mouth*

Nat: *smacks it and grabs it*

Allie: *moans again*

Nat: *rubs it soothingly, then brings his hand down hard on it again*

Allie: *cries out* Ah!

Nat: Oh, I love that fucking sound. *bites her lip*

Allie: *moans* I love that feeling!

Nat: *quickly sits up and rolls forward, slamming Allie down on her back, on his bed*

Allie: *gasps a bit and moans a bit*

Nat: *grabs her and flips her over onto her stomach, smacks her ass hard again, pulls her behind up to his pelvis, slides himself into her vagina, and starts pounding fast, deep and hard, gripping her waist with one hand and the back of her neck with the other*

Allie: *moans loudly and cries out*

Nat: *grunts rhythmically, as he fucks nice and hard, panting deeply, creating a slap between their skin*

Allie: *grips and pulls on his sheets, whining, whimpering, and moaning loud*

Nat: Oh, I love this ass, baby. *smacks her across the ass hard*

Allie: *jumps and cries out*

Nat: *growls* Again. *smacks it again*

Allie: *jumps and cries out again*

Nat: *grunts and pounds on* You like that, Nani? *smacks her ass again*

Allie: *jumps and screams* Yes!.!

Nat: *smacks her ass again*

Allie: *jumps, cries out, and whines*

(Nat pounds on and on, and on, not missing a single beat. Allie moans and whines uncontrollably and loudly, enduring Nat's rough fuck. She quickly starts to build inside, her muscles tightening and convulsing. Nat leans down on her, resting his hands on the bed, and his chin on her shoulder, continuing his pounding rhythm.)

Nat: *whispers sensually in her ear* I love you, Allz. *licks and kisses her ear*

Allie: *screams and whines* I love you, too!.!

Nat: *moves her hair out of her face and holds it to the side, keeping it back, looking at her face*

Allie: *moaning in pure pleasure* Fuck, I love you.

Nat: I love you. Keep going, baby. *kisses the side of her face*

(Nat continues pounding on and on, until Allie bursted into yet another orgasm. But, Nat kept going, making Allie shake. After what seemed like another hour, Nat finally came and Allie came with him, thrusting all the way inside her and keeping still, pouring himself into her. When Nat finishes, he collapses beside her, behind her. He spoons with her and kisses her neck affectionately. Allie was moaning softly and panting, spent and exhausted. Nat turns her around to face him and kisses her face all over.)

Allie: *exhausted chuckle* That's 7 now, huh?

Nat: *chuckles and kisses her nose* Yeah.

Allie: *giggles and touches his face* Now, I'm tired.

Nat: *chuckles* I'd be shocked if you weren't. I'm wasted too, babe.

Allie: I'd be shocked if you weren't. *chuckles*

Nat: *laughs*

Allie: *laughs with him*

Nat: *chuckling, he looks at her* So.. *kisses her shoulder* How was that?

Allie: Addictive, Baby. *smiling at him*

Nat: *chuckles and pecks her lips* Glad I could please you.

Allie: You always please me. *kisses him softly*

Nat: Sleepy, baby?

Allie: *nods* Mhmm. *soft, sleepy voice*

Nat: *kisses her forehead* Come on. Let me change the sheets.

Allie: Ok.

Nat: *grabs her and picks her up, holding her in his arms*

(Nat kisses her hair, then pulls his blankets and sheets off his mattress. He goes to his hall closet, carrying Allie and grabs a fresh set of sheets. He goes back to his bedroom, and while holding Allie, he uses one hand to put the fresh sheets back on his bed. He picks his comforter up off the floor and spreads it back on the mattress, too. He climbs in bed and lays Allie down, between her legs, and kisses her face affectionately. Allie moans softly and closes her eyes. Nat gets back up, puts on his boxer briefs, grabs the wet sheets and takes them down to his laundry room. He puts them in the washer, then goes to his kitchen and drinks a whole bottle of Gatorade, and makes himself a couple giant cheese burgers. He devours them, then goes back to his room, goes to his bathroom, brushes his teeth, gargles mouthwash, and goes back in his bedroom. He blows out all his candles, then climbs in his bed with Allie. Allie moans softly in her sleep, and feels around for him. Nat chuckles at her and crawls up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and spooning with her. Allie moans warmly and holds onto his arm across her chest. Nat kisses her hair, drapes a leg over her, cuddling her close, and falls fast asleep.)


	4. Chapter 4

(The next morning, Allie wakes up first, to the sound of her phone ringing. She sits up and grabs it from the bedside table. It's Kristina. She answers.)

Allie: *yawns* Hello?

Kristina: No way in hell are you still sleeping! It's 3 in the afternoon!

Allie: Is it? *stretches and moans*

Kristina: Yes!

Allie: *looks at her phone* Holy shit. *yawns again* I'm sorry, babe.

Kristina: What the hell?! Get your ass up! We have plans today, remember?.?

Allie: I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'm up. I didn't realize we were sleeping so heavy.

Kristina: Wake up! Both of you!

Allie: Ok, ok. We're getting up. I'm sorry. We had a long night. *chuckles a bit*

Kristina: I'm sure you did, you little slut! Get up, before I come over there and bring the hammer down on both of you!

Allie: *laughs a little* Ok, ok. Yes, ma'am. I'm up. I'm getting up. But, I still have to wake baby up. He is so out. *looks down at Nat and touches his face, smiling at him*

Kristina: I bet he is! Tell him to wake his fat ass up!

Allie: *chuckles* Ok. Let me wake him up, we'll get in the shower, get dressed, and be on our way, ok?

Kristina: Hurry up!

Allie: Ok. See you in a minute, babe.

Kristina: Ok.

(They hang up.)

Allie: *sits her phone back down and turns around to lay on Nat* Baby. *kisses his lips*

Nat: *continues sleeping heavily*

Allie: *giggles and kisses his ear* Baby.

Nat: *inhales and moans softly, moving a bit* Hm.

Allie: Time to get up, Baby. *kisses him*

Nat: *stretches and moans*

Allie: *notices his morning erection and giggles* You must be recharged.

Nat: *opens his eyes, stretching* Hm? *looks down where she's looking and chuckles* Oh. Yeah.

Allie: *giggles at him and kisses him* Good afternoon, Baby.

Nat: Afternoon? *chuckles* Holy shit, what time is it?

Allie: 3:05 in the afternoon. *chuckles*

Nat: Damn! *chuckles* Kristina must be pissed.

Allie: *laughs* She is. I just got off the phone with her. She told me to wake your fat ass up.

Nat: *chuckles* Aww. How sweet is she?

Allie: *giggles and laughs*

Nat: *laughs a little*

Allie: *chuckling* She said we need to hurry up or we're in trouble.

Nat: Uh oh. I don't want those problems. *chuckles*

Allie: *laughs a little*

Nat: 3 in the afternoon. *chuckles* Damn. You laid it out on me last night, huh, girl?

Allie: *giggles* More like you put it down on me, my sexy king. *kisses him*

Nat: Mm. *chuckles and kisses back* Go ahead and shower first.

Allie: Or, we could shower together. *sexy smile* Save water.

Nat: *giggles* You did not go environmental with it.

Allie: *laughs* I did.

Nat: *chuckles* I don't know. Are we ready for that?

Allie: I think we are. We've been in a tub together before. Why not a shower?

Nat: *chuckles* The circumstances were different with the tub. We were toddlers, with nothing to hide.

Allie: *chuckles* Well, now I'm a woman, with nothing to hide from her man. *pecks his lips, with a sexy smile*

Nat: *chuckles* I wouldn't be invading in on your privacy? You know, shower time is private time.

Allie: *chuckles* Baby, this is yours now. *touches her body* I don't have private time anymore. And I don't want it. When have I ever given myself private time from you?

Nat: *chuckles* Now that I think about it, never. You deliberately always tried to get naked in front of me!

Allie: *laughs* Glad you've caught on.

Nat: Perv! *chuckling*

Allie: Your perv. *kisses him* So..?

Nat: *chuckles, shakes his head, and caves in* Go get it started. I'll get our clothes.

Allie: Yay!

Nat: *laughs a bit*

Allie: *kisses him and climbs out of bed, still naked from last night*

Nat: *swats her butt and bites his lip with a grin* Mm!

Allie: *cute groan* Ow! *giggles and walks in the bathroom*

Nat: *chuckles at her and watches her disappear into the bathroom, hearing the sound of the shower follow*

(Nat grabs an outfit each for him and Allie, then checks his phone. His expression turns a bit concerning, when he sees several messages that worry him. He sighs and deletes them, then sits his phone down, and runs a hand through his hair, in frustration. He takes a few deep breaths, then exhales deeply. He goes to his other bathroom and pees real quick, then goes back to his room.)

Allie: *from the shower* Babe?

Nat: *looks towards the bathroom* One second. Forgot towels. *goes back to his closet and grabs two fresh towels, then goes back to his room and into his bathroom*

(Nat sits the towels on the sink countertop, then walks up to the shower. He takes off his boxer briefs, slides open the door to his steam shower and steps in, closing the door behind him. Allie was facing forward, standing beneath the wall-mounted showerhead. Nat turns to the touch-screen panel behind him and turns on the ceiling-embedded showerheads. Allie jumps a bit and looks up, then chuckles curiously, still unaware that Nat is behind her. Nat walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her wet body. Allie turns her head back to look at him, and smiles. Nat smiles and nuzzles up against her. He smooths her wet hair back and massages her scalp with his fingertips. Allie moans and leans back against him. Nat kisses her ear. After a few minutes, Allie turned around to face him. She looks at his naked body and touches him.)

Nat: You like? *chuckles shyly*

Allie: Love, Baby. *kisses his chest and looks down below his waist* You're just a big, thick boy altogether, huh? *looks back up at him, with a sexy smirk*

Nat: You love your meat. *chuckles and winks at her*

Allie: *giggles and kisses him* Fuck yeah, Fat Daddy.

Nat: *laughs and kisses her*

(They wash each other a few times, then wash each others hair. After they finish rinsing, they look at each other and kiss. They start to make out intensely and Nat picks Allie up. He holds her up against the wall and kisses her roughly. Allie kisses back, fingering his wet, curly hair. Nat grabs his massive erection and pushes inside of her. Allie gasps and moans. Nat starts thrusting deep and hard, grunting rhythmically. Allie moans hard and loud, clawing his back. Nat puts his face in her neck and continues thrusting. After 20 minutes, Allie had 2 orgasms and Nat got his big one. When they finish, Nat turns off his shower and they step out. They grab their towels and dry each other off.)

Allie: *giggles* That was yummy.

Nat: *chuckles at her* Indeed it was. *kisses her* So, what's on the agenda for today?

Allie: I have to call the girls up and see. Just get cute like you always do. *kisses him*

Nat: *chuckles* Ok. *wraps his towel around his hips* I laid our clothes out.

Allie: You picked something out for me?

Nat: *winks at her and struts into his room*

Allie: *chuckles* Baby, can you help me with my hair?

Nat: *from his room* Yup. Give me a second.

(Nat gets dressed in khaki pants, red Vans, and remains shirtless. He goes over to his mirror and runs some hair product through his hair, tussles it a bit, then sprays on deodorant. After he puts some lotion on, he goes back into his bathroom and finds Allie blowdrying her hair. He goes up behind her and starts combing it out and brushing it, then runs some hair product through it, finishing it. Allie puts on lotion, freshens up, and gets dressed in what Nat picked out for her, which was a sexy white sundress, a denim jacket, and some white multicross strap heels. Nat completed his outfit with a white v-neck t-shirt, and a red flannel left unbuttoned, with his sleeves folded up. Allie looks at herself in the mirror and Nat walks up next to her, with his arms folded across his chest, and a satisfied smile on his face, as he observes her outfit.)

Allie: Baby, this is so cute! *looking at herself in the mirror*

Nat: *proud, cocky smirk* I know. *looking at her in the mirror* I bought it.

Allie: *giggles*

Nat: You always look so beautiful in white. I thought the dress was sexy, the heels went perfect with it. And the denim jacket just set it off perfectly. *holds up the ok sign*

Allie: Seriously, why are you so good at this? *chuckles*

Nat: Having a girl best friend comes with it's perks. *winks at her* You ready? *walks away from the mirror and over to his dresser, spraying on cologne*

Allie: *giggles* Yeah. The girls are gonna meet us at this place, for lunch. I'll drive, since I know where everything is.

Nat: Cool. We can take your car. *walks over into his closet and comes back out, wearing a black LA snapback on his head, turned backwards*

Allie: Ok.

Nat: *makes up his bed neatly* Ready when you are.

Allie: Let's go.

(Nat and Allie head out of Nat's place, lock up, get into Allie's car, and head off. Allie drives them to a place called Bulla Gastrobar, where Allie's friends and Kristina were waiting out front. There was one other guy there, standing with Brionna. Nat and Allie get out of the car. Nat was texting on his phone.)

Allie: Hey, bitches! *group hugs with them*

The Girls: It's about time! Hey, bitch! *giggle*

Maria: Look at you! Looking sexy as fuck! Aye, mamì!

The Girls: Right!?

Viviana: Where did you buy that outfit?.?

Allie: I didn't. Baby bought it and surprised me with it when we woke up.

The Girls: Aww!

Kristina: Damn, Papì! You got taste!

Nat: *looks up from his phone and chuckles* Thank you. Good afternoon, chicas. *cute smile*

The Girls: Hi, Daddy! *giggle*

Nat: *chuckles and kisses Kristina on the cheek* Cupcake. Front and center, as you requested.

Kristina: *giggles* Good.

Nat: Ladies. *hugs each girl and kisses their cheek*

The Girls: *giggle*

Nat: Am I the only boyfriend present? *chuckles a bit*

Kristina: No, Brionna's boyfriend is here. Him. *points the guy beside Brionna*

Nat: *looks at him and chuckles in surprise* Yordan?.?

Yordan: Natty J?! *excited chuckle* What's up, man! *bro hugs him*

Nat: What's up with you?! It's good to see you again, man! *chuckles*

Brionna: Natty, you know my boyfriend?.?

The Girls: Yeah?.?

Nat: Well, yeah! He's in training, with the airforce. One of my dad's old friends is his general. I met him a few years back, when I was doing a weapons presentation. I hung out with him and a few other recruits. We became buds, after that. *chuckles* Man. I had no idea you were dating Brionna.

Yordan: 6 years strong. She was my high school sweetheart. *chuckles* How long have you known her?

Nat: I met her through Allie. We mostly video chatted. I would distract them, while they were studying, being my funny, asshole self.

Yordan: *laughs* I believe it. Man, it's been dull out there without you. All the guys miss you. Even the army girls. *chuckles* That's all I hear, is "Where's Natty Daddy?" and "When is Beast coming back?"

Nat: *chuckles* Soon, actually. I'll be out overseas for a month, doing some orientation.

Yordan: Are you coming out, to be the head engineer?.? I know they want you bad, man! *chuckles* Like, real bad!

Nat: I'm just going to check it out. *chuckles* Some new circumstances popped up.

Yordan: You mean like that one? *points to Allie and chuckles*

Nat: Yep. *chuckles* It happened. 22 years later, it happened. 6 months strong. Or, official, I guess.

Yordan: *chuckles* Yeah.

Nat: So, what's been up out there?

Yordan: Nothin' much. We've just been up to our usual. But, you've been the talk of the town. I heard you recently started running private security.

Nat: Yeah, for like old secret government intels, black-ops. You know, shit like that. It's a grind. *shrugs*

Yordan: Maybe I could check it out sometime. *chuckles*

Nat: Oh yeah, definitely.

Yordan: Man, we miss having the Beast out there. *chuckles* This guy is a wild boy. I remember you goin' hard in Massachusetts.

Nat: Inner demons. *chuckles*

Yordan: *chuckles* Everyone's got 'em, bro.

Nat: True dat. *chuckles and fist bumps him*

Brionna: Small world. *surprised chuckle* I never would've guessed you two knew each other.

Yordan: Oh yeah. We've been kickin' it for a while. *chuckles* This guy is fucking awesome. He's like my Yoda. He taught me a lot on base.

Nat: *laughs a little* Yeah, we've been buds for a good while.

Yordan: Some friends of yours were supposed to be here?

Nat: Yeah. Kris, where's Cody?

Kristina: He had a dentist appointment today. He's gonna be out all day, afterward.

Nat: Oh yeah. And Kanaan?

Viviana: He had to work today. Didn't really have much choice, since he's a manager.

Nat: Right. *looks at Yordan* Guess it's just you and me, dude. *chuckles*

Yordan: Cool. *chuckles*

Nat: Ladies first. *gestures to the door*

(The girls go inside first, and Nat, and Yordan follow in after. They get a table and sit down, then order drinks and appetizers. They sit and talk, and laugh for a while, eventually ordering lunch. After a few minutes, Nat was getting a call from an unknown number. He looks at his phone and answers.)

Nat: Hello?

…?: *female voice* Ah, he does know how to answer his phone.

Nat: *gapes a bit and clears his throat* Who am I talking to? *slowly turning away from the group, in his chair*

…?: It's Chelsea, babe. Don't you remember the sound of my voice?

Nat: What do you want?

Chelsea: What do you think I want? You.

Nat: Yeah, that's not gonna happen.

Chelsea: You know what? *chuckles a bit* I honestly can't believe you. You fuck me, move away, disappear for 9 months, without so much as an explanation, a phone call, or even a "Hey, how ya been?" And now, suddenly, nothing's gonna happen between us?

Nat: Why do you wanna piss me off? *gets up and pushes his chair in, then heads outside*

Allie: *sees him* Babe?

Nat: *keeps walking, showing her to give him a minute, and goes outside*

Chelsea: Oh, now I'm pissing you off?

Nat: All of you are pissing me off. *anger in his voice*

Chelsea: What you did is not fair!.!.!

Nat: Walk away!.! *snaps*

Chelsea: You are such an asshole!.!.!

Nat: I'm the asshole!? It was a one night stand!.! The same thing with all the others!.! It was a one night fling!.! That is all that you wanted and that's what I gave you!.! All of you!.! It was not a relationship and it never was!.! Back off!

Chelsea: You know it was more than that!.!.! You don't get to do that to me!.! I don't care about those other bitches!.! You don't do that to me!.! You don't just play with my emotions, and my heart, like that!.! You don't just piss all over my feelings!.!

Nat: I'm not pissing on your feelings!.! I'm not pissing over anyone's feelings!.! I wasn't pissing on anyone's feelings!.! I have apologized over and over and over again, to all of you, and it's still not enough for you!.!.!

Chelsea: Fuck the apology, Nat!.!.! I don't want an apology!.! I never wanted the apology!.! I want you!.! That is what I want!.! That's what I've been wanting!.! And I'm not taking no for a fucking answer!.! You belong with me!.! You're mine!.!

Nat: No, I'm not!.! I'm no one's!.! You understand!? I am my own fucking person!.! I am no one's property!.!

Chelsea: Yeah, you think that!.! I don't understand why it can't just happen!.! You are out there, just walking around with your dick out, not confining yourself to anyone!.! Being a hoe is not life, Nat!.! And I thought that wasn't you!.!

Nat: That's not me!.! Listen, you don't know shit about me!.! None of you know anything about me!.! So, just stop pretending!.! How I live my life is my business and my choice!.! Who I choose to love is my business and decision!.! Don't worry about what I'm out here doing!.!

Chelsea: You're not doing shit!.!.! So, why is me wanting to be with you an issue?!.!

Nat: It just is!.!.! No good is gonna come from it, Chelsea!.! I barely know you and you barely know me!.! You don't want me, you want my dick!.! But, it's not happening!.! That's done!.! Over with!.! I'm not that person anymore and I'm not going back to it!.! Accept it and move the fuck on!.!

Chelsea: It's someone else, isn't it?.?

Nat: Don't worry about that!.!.! *getting pissed off* If that was the case, there's nothing you can do about it!.!.! So, leave it alone!.! Get the fuck out of my business!.!.! Bottom line, I don't have time for anyone else!.! I am focused on my life and my future!.! I am focused on my job, and taking care of me!.! That's it, that's all!.! Walk away!.! All of you walk away!.!

Chelsea: All of this, because you got your heart broken by that skinny little bitch!?.! One skinny little bitch!?.! That bitch cheated on you with zero hesitation, with 8 different guys, and you're letting her make you like this!?.! Letting her win!?

Nat: That skinny little bitch is irrelevant and gone now. She's got nothing to do with this. I'm over her and I've been over her.

Chelsea: Nat, I don't care what the fuck you say!.! You are mine and I'm gonna have you!.!.! I don't give a fuck if you want me or not, whether you want a relationship or not, whether you have a girlfriend or not, whether you're focused on work or whatever!.!.! You fucked me, I fucked you, and now, there are rules!.! You can't get out of this and you can't get rid of me!.! I'm not gonna stop or walk away!.!.! You're not about to just fuck with my feelings, fuck my body, and kick me to the side!.! I love you, asshole, and you know you love me!.!

Nat: *officially pissed* YOU CRAZY BITCH!.! DID YOU JUST HEAR ANYTHING I SAID?!.! *shouting into his phone* YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN MIND!.! DON'T FUCK WITH ME!.!.! STAY AWAY FROM ME, AND STOP CALLING ME!.! *hangs up and growls with rage* Crazy bitches! Ooo, I'm getting this fucking phone replaced!

(Nat starts calming himself down, unaware that Allie and her friends were watching him inside. After a few minutes of walking around, taking deep breaths, Nat finally got himself together and went back in, sitting down. The waitress had come back to the table.)

Waitress: Does anyone need anything?

Nat: Whiskey neat. Jack Daniels. *looking through his phone*

Waitress: Yes, sir. Be right back.

Yordan: Damn. *chuckles* You alright, man?

Nat: Yeah. *still scouring through his phone*

Yordan: Looks like you were having quite the conversation, outside.

Allie: What's wrong? *touches his thigh*

Nat: Nothing. *going through his phone*

Allie: Don't tell me nothing. It's obviously something. What's wrong?

Nat: Not now, Allz. *going through his phone*

Allie: You're not drinking that whiskey. I told you no more.

Nat: Allie, you touch my Jack again and we're gonna have a scrap on our hands. *going through his phone*

Allie: I don't care! I said no!

Nat: *scoffs* You don't tell me no. *looking through his phone*

Allie: *grabs his phone, blocking his screen* Look at me.

Nat: *sighs irritably and keeps looking down*

Allie: Look at me!

Nat: Don't yell at me. *still looking down stubbornly*

Allie: Then look at me!

Kristina: Papì, what's wrong? Who were you talking to on the phone?

Nat: *looking down* A problem. A very irritating, crazy, bitch of a problem. One of many. *lets go of his phone and gets up* I gotta piss. Take the fucking phone. *heads to the bathroom*

Yordan: I'll go talk to him. *gets up*

Brionna: Ok, babe.

(Yordan jogs after Nat, to the bathroom.)

Yordan: Dude, what's wrong? What happened? What problem?

Nat: *leans forward against the sink, on his arms* It's complicated.

Yordan: You can tell me, man.

Nat: Massachusetts.

Yordan: What about it?

Nat: When I was raging.

Yordan: Yeah.

Nat: I slept with a lot of girls, Yordan. One night stands. All of them. That's what they wanted. That's what they all said they wanted. That was it. And me, being as fucked up as I was, I agreed. And they stood there and told me that they weren't gonna get attached or catch feelings..

Yordan: Oh shit.. They did, didn't they?

Nat: 10 of them are after me right now. And they won't stop.

Yordan: That was one of them on the phone, wasn't it?

Nat: Yeah.

Yordan: Oh shit.. Don't they know you're with Allie?

Nat: No. *turns around* None of them know I'm in a relationship. A serious one. I never said anything, because I knew if I did, that they were gonna start harassing her. Or worse.

Yordan: There is worse, isn't there?

Nat: They're threatening to come after her. And they don't even know who the fuck she is. That's how out of hand this is getting.

Yordan: Oh shit.. How long has this been going on?

Nat: Since I left Massachusetts. And even a couple weeks before then. They won't fucking stop, Yordan. They all keep saying they want me, and they love me, and I belong to them or with them. They're saying I should be with them. They're saying I love them, too. They're saying I fucked with their feelings, and now they can't leave me alone. I don't know what the fuck to do! They won't stop calling me, contacting me! The shit is getting out of control and I don't want it fucking with my relationship! I am finally happy, man!

Yordan: I know, I know. And you have every right to be frustrated and upset. I would be, too. Look, none of this is your fault, man. Ok? Those bitches used you. They lied, to get what they wanted from you and it fell back on them. They took advantage of you. That's not your fault. You were a different person then, you weren't yourself. You were messed up, ok?

Nat: I'm trying to figure out what to do.

Yordan: For starters, you might wanna get a new phone and a new number.

Nat: I plan on doing that today.

Yordan: Then, just take things slow. Don't overwhelm yourself. I'm gonna assume Allie doesn't know.

Nat: *shakes his head* She doesn't. My past is a numb subject for her.

Yordan: Either way, she needs to know. No matter how numb it is for her. She needs to know. For her safety and yours.

Nat: Man, she's gonna start acting so paranoid.

Yordan: About you?

Nat: About my safety. Which, she seriously needs to let go off. I'm bigger than her, for Christ's sake.

Yordan: *laughs* I know. But, you know how girlfriends can be.

Nat: *sighs* Yeah.

Yordan: I know you're stressed. But, just, don't take it out on your best friend, ok? You guys are a team, remember?

Nat: Yeah.

Yordan: Alright. Go ahead and cool off, then come back to her, ok? I'll put in a good word for you.

Nat: Thanks, man.

Yordan: No problem, bro. *bro hugs him, then leaves Nat alone in the bathroom*

(Yordan goes back to the table and sits.)

Brionna: He ok?

Yordan: Uh, yeah. He just, got a little heated. That's all.

Kristina: By what? Who was on the other end of that phone?

Yordan: No one important. *clears his throat and eats*

Brionna: Babe..?

Yordan: I'm serious. It was no one important. Just someone trying to piss him off. He didn't mean to act out with you, Allz. You know how his temper grabs him, sometimes. He's cooling down.

Allie: Who was trying to piss him off?

Yordan: That's not for me to tell. Look, just..let him have that whiskey. Ok?

Allie: No. I hate that stuff and I hate him drinking it. It's no good to him and it's not what he needs.

Yordan: He's a man. Just let him have his drink. *chuckles a bit*

Brionna: Trust Allie on this, babe. He shouldn't drink it.

Yordan: Why not? It's not like he's an alcoholic or something. Right? *chuckles a bit*

Brionna: He's not, it's just… Nat has a past with that stuff. Allie's sensitive about it.

Yordan: *looks at Allie* Is it that bad?

Allie: *nods*

Yordan: Ok. Nevermind.

(The waitress comes back, with Nat's drink.)

Waitress: Whiskey neat. *sits it in Nat's table area*

Allie: I'll take that. *grabs it* Thank you.

Waitress: Sure. Let me know if you need anything else. *walks off*

Allie: *gets up, goes over to the ice machine, pours the whiskey down the drain, then goes back to her seat*

(Nat comes out the bathroom, and goes back to his seat.)

Nat: I smell it. What happened to my drink?

Allie: I poured it out.

Nat: You know, if I went and poured out every single bottle of wine or vodka you loved, you'd be kicking my ass right now.

Allie: You know how I feel about that stuff.

Nat: It was one glass!

Allie: I don't care!

Nat: What is it with you and this whiskey issue?.? Look, I'm sorry for being an ass! But that's no reason to torture me! You see red every time I mention a sip of whiskey! I'm a grown ass man! What kinda shit is this?.? I'm telling mom! I haven't had a whiff of the shit in 9 months!

Allie: *gets up and grabs his hand* Come here.

(Nat grumbles, gets up, and follows her outside, and out of view of the window.)

Allie: You wanna know what my issue is with it?.?

Nat: Yes, please!

Allie: It's what it's done to you, ok?!

Nat: *looks at her* What? What are you talking about? It hasn't done anything to me.

Allie: Yes it has. It's changed you, it's made you do things, it's controlled you! I HATE it when you drink that shit, Nat! It's even possessed you before! You drunk it the entire time you were with Aviana and the shit made you emotionally unstable, you used it on her, to practically sedate her, because you thought it would solve you guys' problems, you spent 3 months in a whiskey fueled rage, intoxicated and out of your mind, doing shit that my Baby would never do, and should've never done! It made you a maniac, it made you insane, it turned you into something you're not, it made you do things, it made you unsafe, and it took you away from me!.! Ok?! *eyes watery, she hugs herself and turns away from him*

Nat: *softens and gapes at her a bit*

Allie: *sniffles and wipes her eye*

Nat: *watches her*

Allie: I don't mean to torture you.. *sniffles* I don't mean to tell you no.. *sniffles* I don't mean to embarrass you.. I just want that stuff to stay away from you..

Nat: *walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her chest*

Allie: *holds onto his arms and sniffles, looking down*

Nat: *kisses all on the side of her face*

Allie: I'm sorry..

Nat: No, I'm sorry. *hugging her* I didn't know, Allz.. I had no idea. How come you never told me?

Allie: Because I knew you would try to fight me on it. And I don't wanna fight with you.

Nat: Had you told me, I would've understood. Yes, I probably would've thrown a small tantrum and pouted a bit, like I just did..

Allie: *chuckles a bit*

Nat: But, I would've understood. Like I do, now. *rubs her arm* I had no idea you felt that way.

Allie: Yeah. *sniffles*

Nat: I'm sorry, ok? *kisses her cheek* I'm so sorry, buddy. And, if it really affects you, I will stop with the Jack.

Allie: Thank you.

Nat: Can I see your face?

Allie: *turns around to face him*

Nat: *touches her face and kisses her deeply*

Allie: *kisses back and wraps her arms around his waist*

Nat: *puts his arms around her neck and continues kissing her* I love you, Allz. *kiss, kiss* So much.

Allie: *between a kiss* I love you, most. *kiss, kiss*

(Nat makes out with her and takes his arms from around her neck, sliding his hands down to her butt and squeezing it gently. Allie giggles and continues kissing him. Nat smiles and keeps kissing her. After a few minutes, they pull away. Nat lays his forehead on hers.)

Nat: Can I at least drink bourbon?

Allie: *chuckles a bit* Yes.

Nat: Cool. *rubs her back with one hand*

Allie: Can you tell me who pissed you off?

Nat: I'll tell you everything later. Let's just have fun today, ok?

Allie: Ok. *pecks his lips*

Nat: By the way, can we stop at AT&T after this?

Allie: Yeah, sure. Why? *a bit confused*

Nat: I need to get a new phone and number, like, asap.

Allie: Ok?

Nat: Thanks. *kisses her*

Allie: No problem.

Nat: Where are we going after this?

Allie: They wanted to do shopping, at the mall. If that's alright with you. *hopeful smile*

Nat: Can we go to Victoria Secret? *boyish grin*

Allie: *giggles and laughs* Yes.

Nat: I'm in! *fist pumps*

Allie: *laughs again*

(Nat and Allie go back in the restaurant and sit.)

Kristina: All better?

Allie and Nat: Yep. *chuckle and kiss*

Everyone: Aww.

(They all continue eating, until they get up, pay for their food and leave. Allie takes Nat to AT&T, where he gets a new phone, and a new number. He buys a car charger for it and a new case, and they leave. Nat plays on his new phone, the whole ride to the mall. When they get there, they go shopping for a couple hours, at several stores. Nat picked out some things for Allie and even bought her some things, especially at Victoria, where he bought her a lot. After they leave Victoria Secret, they go to another lingerie store, where a lot of girls stare at Nat.)

Nat: I see several bras in here that must be bought.

Allie: *giggles* Baby, I have millions of bras.

Nat: There's matching panties, too!

Allie: Ew! You know I hate that word!

Nat: *laughs* I'm sorry. It slipped.

Allie: Babe, only 4 sets and then we're out of here, ok? There's a lot of bitches in here staring and you know I have a jealous streak.

Nat: *chuckles* Notice I'm only looking at you.

Allie: I know. That's why you're so perfect. *pecks his lips deeply* But you know how thirsty bitches can be.

Nat: *chuckles* Ok. 4 sets. Be right back. *jogs off childishly*

Allie: *laughs*

Kristina: He's so cute when he's in Panty Land.

Allie: Kris! That word! *playfully hits her arm* And yes, he is.

Kristina: So, you finally told him how you feel about the whiskey.

Allie: Yeah.

Kristina: Was he mad?

Allie: No. He understood. Thank God.

Kristina: I told you he would.

Allie: *chuckles, watching Nat explore the shelf* Yeah. He always does.

Kristina: Did you find out what pissed him off, for a second?

Allie: He said he would tell me later. He just wants to have fun right now.

Kristina: Ok. You guys bounce back fast.

Allie: We don't really argue. *chuckles a bit*

Kristina: True.

Allie: I'm just glad he's ok.

Kristina: Yeah. You guys feel like going out tonight?

Allie: Sure.

Kristina: Ok.

(Nat picks out 4 sets of lingerie for Allie, then pays for them, and they leave. They pack up the stuff in their cars, then head to a club, where they have a few drinks and dance. After a few hours, they leave and all go home. Nat and Allie go back to his place and take all their stuff inside. Nat orders them some wings from Pizza Hut and they sit in the kitchen, at his island, eating. Allie was in a t-shirt and her underwear. Nat was shirtless, wearing his pants and socks.)

Allie: So, what happened earlier?

Nat: On the phone? *eating*

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: *takes a sip of his water* Um… *clears his throat up a bit* So, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you.. And, I don't want you to freak out or worry too much. Ok?

Allie: Ok?

Nat: I haven't talked about it, because I know you're sensitive about the subject. But.. It's been getting a little out of hand lately and it has me worried. About us.

Allie: What is it?

Nat: So... Recently, a few of the girls I had been with in the past, have been contacting me and attacking me.. They've been blowing up my phone, my media accounts.. They won't leave me alone. And, they've been threatening to find me. They all think I should be with them and no one else, because of what happened. They all think they're in love with me, they keep saying they love me and I'm theirs, and I belong to them. And they're not gonna stop, until I give them what they want.. That's why I switched my phone today. That's why I got pissed at lunch. One of them called me again, from an unknown number, and threatened me.

Allie: How long has this been going on?.?

Nat: Since I came down here, pretty much. Even a little before then. Before, I was just ignoring it, but now, they're threatening to come down here. And that's an issue for me. They're threatening to do a lot that's gonna sabotage everything you and me have.

Allie: How many?

Nat: 10 of them. Only 10.

Allie: *scoffs and shakes her head*

Nat: I'm sorry, ok? *takes her hands* I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen.

Allie: I'm not mad at you, babe. I told you, I'm not mad about what happened back then. It wasn't your fault. I'm just mad that those bitches are still trying to have you. I told you I have a jealous streak.

Nat: *chuckles a bit*

Allie: It's bad enough the bitches got a taste of you.

Nat: *chuckling* I know, I know.

Allie: Don't they know you're taken now?

Nat: Actually, no. But, even if they did, that won't stop them. They seriously do not care, Allz. I never told them because, not only does it have nothing to do with them, but it's to keep you hidden. If they know it's you, they're gonna start coming at you. And that's when Oogie might just lose his shit all over again.

Allie: *shakes her head* No, no, no. *kisses him deeply* Never again. Ok? *touches his face, looking at him*

Nat: I'll try. *looking at her* I'm just getting pissed because I'm finally happy and they're trying to ruin it. And they don't care. I am so happy with you. I love you. I love this. And if they ruin anything, I'm just gonna- - *lets her hands go and bawls up his fists, banging the counter*

Allie: Hey, hey, hey, hey. *grabs his face and turns it to face her* NO ONE can ruin this. No one is going to ruin it. Ok? You are mine, I am yours, and that is all that matters. Nothing and no one else. Ok? *kisses him* I love you. And that's all I care about. You and Me.

Nat: I love you most. *kisses her nose*

Allie: *giggles*

Nat: *smiles a bit and bites his lip* Come on. *wipes his mouth with his napkin, sits it down, stands up, and holds out his hand* I want my dessert in bed.

Allie: *gapes a bit, then bites her lip, and takes his hand*

Nat: *helps her up and leads her up to his bedroom, closing the door behind him*

Allie: *looks at him and touches his face*

Nat: *touches her face and kisses her deeply, pushing her back towards the bed*

Allie: *moves backward, breathing a little fast*

Nat: *pushes her down on the bed*

Allie: *gasps a bit*

Nat: *crawls in bed, on top of her, and between her legs, kissing her deeply*

Allie: *kisses back, touching his face*

(Nat makes out with her intensely, for a about 15 minutes, before he starts moving down on her. He kisses her down her body, to her pelvis, pulling down her panties, and taking them off. He spreads her legs and wraps his arms around them, holding them open. He plants a soft kiss on her sex, then presses his tongue to her clitoris and starts moving it around with precision. Allie moans hard and arches her back a little. Nat motions and circles his tongue around and around, with perfection, making Allie spin out of control. A couple orgasms later, he moves lower, sliding his tongue inside her. Allie instantly grabs his sheets and pulls hard on them. Nat swirls his tongue around with strength, touching all her walls. He slides his tongue in and out a few times, before pushing in deep. When Nat accidentally comes to her g-spot, Allie yelps loudly and jerks hard. Knowing what he's found, Nat brings his tongue back to the spot and strokes his tongue right against it. Allie loses control and screams, breathing rapidly. She reaches for more objects, grabbing and squeezing them. After some more minutes had gone by, Allie had released two gushing orgasms. Nat licks her clean, then moves back up on her.)

Nat: Damn, girl. *licks his lips*

Allie: *moaning and panting hard, trying to catch her breath*

Nat: *chuckles at her and kisses her face* You take 5. I'm gonna grab a shower. *gets off of her and heads straight to his bathroom, leaving Allie to recuperate*

(Nat showers for 30 minutes, then gets out, moisturizes his hair, sprays on deodorant, puts on lotion, and throws on his boxer briefs and a t-shirt. He strolls back into his bedroom, finding Allie just laying on her back and looking up at the mirror above Nat's bed, on his ceiling. Nat chuckles and climbs on top of her, kissing her lightly. Allie smiles at him and giggles, touching his face.)

Nat: You good? *chuckles*

Allie: That tongue game really is no joke.

Nat: *laughs*

Allie: *laughs and kisses his cheek*

Nat: *laughing* Oh man. That was funny. You're silly. *kisses her face*

Allie: *moans a bit and chuckles* I am so serious. How and why are you so good at that?

Nat: *boyish, cute smile* Pudding cups.

Allie: *laughs hard*

Nat: *laughs*

Allie: *laughing* You are so fat!

Nat: *laughing* I was too lazy to get a spoon.

Allie: *laughs more*

Nat: *laughs with her*

Allie: *touches his face* What am I gonna do with you?

Nat: Love me. *cute, adorable smile*

Allie: I do. *chuckles* So fucking much.

Nat: *pecks her lips*

Allie: That mirror up there is so sexy. *looks up at the mirror*

Nat: *looks up at it too* I know, right? Just looking at this.. *strokes his crotch against her, between her legs, while watching himself up in the mirror, with a goofy face*

Allie: *laughs and shakes her head* You are so stupid!

Nat: *laughs and collapses on her*

Allie: *giggles and wraps her arms around him, petting his hair* I love you, Baby.

Nat: *laying his head on her chest, with his eyes closed and a smile on his face* I love you, most.

Allie: I love you, most. *kisses his hair*

Nat: Go ahead and grab a shower. You have a lingerie set to try on.

Allie: *giggles* Ok.

(Allie gets up and goes to take a shower. After 30 minutes, she gets out, dries and combs her hair, brushes it, and runs some moisturizer through it. Then, she puts on one of her new lingerie sets and goes back into Nat's room. Nat was relaxing on his bed and smiles when he sees her.)

Nat: Perfect. *chuckles, looking at her*

Allie: *giggles* I love it, Baby.

Nat: *chuckles* I knew you would. Come here.

Allie: *giggles and climbs in his bed, crawling up to him in a sexy way*

Nat: *takes one hand from behind his head, sticking it out towards her and touching her face*

Allie: *climbs on top of him*

Nat: *slides his hand from her face, to her shoulder, slowly down her arm, to her body, touching her in the most intimate way*

Allie: *kisses him deeply*

Nat: *feels on her gently* You are so beautiful. *looking at her*

Allie: So are you. *touches his face*

Nat: *slides his hand down the back of her leg, rubbing it up and down, observing her lingerie* Mm.

Allie: *wraps her arms around his neck*

Nat: *wraps his arms around her body and feels on her skin*

Allie: *kisses his face*

Nat: *kisses her face and chuckles warmly, smelling her hair* You used my shampoo and conditioner, didn't you?

Allie: Mhmm. *giggles*

Nat: *chuckles* You know that stuff is for curly hair, right?

Allie: My hair can get curly. *chuckles*

Nat: I actually like your hair a little curly.

Allie: See? *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* I was just asking, because that stuff is expensive.

Allie: How much is it? *chuckles*

Nat: 40 bucks, altogether.

Allie: Seriously?.? That much for shampoo and conditioner?

Nat: I love my hair! *chuckles*

Allie: *laughs a little and shakes her head* You're a mess.

Nat: A cute mess. *boyish smile*

Allie: Very cute. *giggles and pecks his lips*

Nat: *hugs her body and rolls over*

Allie: *playfully shreiks and laughs*

(Her and Nat roll around in his bed, play fighting and playing intimately, laughing with each other. Nat continues to touch her passionately, adoring her, in her beautiful lingerie. This continues for a while, until their play fighting turns into sex. After 3 hours, they had finished and fell asleep, holding each other.)


	5. Chapter 5

[A.N. Chapter 12 of Aftermath for some reason went in as chapter 13, so I posted the actual chapter 12 of that. Check it out if you want, because that's the chapter where they actually got together. Thanks, here's chapter 5 of You and Me.]

(The next morning, Nat wakes up to the sound of Allie's alarm going off. Allie was still in a deep sleep. Nat chuckles and kisses her face, spooning her. Allie moans softly and continues sleeping deeply.)

Nat: *soft voice* Wake up, Love Bug. Time for school. *rubs her arm*

Allie: *moans softly again and continues sleeping*

Nat: Allz. *gently shakes her*

Allie: *continues sleeping*

Nat: *chuckles and gently shakes her again* Allie.

Allie: *moans softly, sighs, and continues sleeping*

Nat: *sighs, grabs her leg, lifts it and places it on top of his, grabs his morning erection, and slides it inside of Allie, holding it*

Allie: *immediately wakes up and gasps*

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. *starts thrusting and pounding, from the side, lifting her thigh and holding it up* You know what that is.

Allie: *moans and pants*

Nat: Wakey wakey, baby. Get up. *kisses her ear and keeps pounding on*

Allie: *continues moaning hard and panting, now wide awake* Ok!

Nat: *locks her leg behind his and keeps thrusting* Keep your leg up there.

Allie: *continues moaning*

Nat: *tilts her body back towards him, so she's on her back more, and slides his hand up between her breasts* You want some breakfast?

Allie: *moans* Yeah!

Nat: Yeah? *continuing his rhythm, looking at her* Look at me.

Allie: *looks at him, moaning* Yeah!

Nat: Ok. *kisses her deeply* Let Baby finish, then you get in the shower, and I'll cook you some food.

Allie: *moaning* Ok. *brushes her finger tips underneath his chin*

Nat: *kisses her and continues pounding, attacking her from the side*

Allie: *moans and whines, gripping his sheets with one hand*

(Nat continues his rhythm for a few minutes, until he rolls them over, putting Allie on her stomach, and him on her back. He mounts her behind and continues thrusting, now deeper and faster, riding her ass, gripping her hips. Allie moans loudly and cries out, panting rapidly. Nat starts thrusting harder, putting a slap between their skin, grunting rhythmically. Allie pants hard, gasping for air with each thrust, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Nat continues, sliding his hand to her stomach and feeling it throb and contract, with every thrust inward. After a while, Allie has an explosive orgasm, and Nat rolls back over, onto his back, putting Allie on top of him. He grabs her waist and moves her up and down. Allie follows his hands, moaning, with her head laid back. Nat smacks her ass, causing her to cry out and move faster. Nat moans and pants a bit. After some more minutes, Allie comes again. Nat rolls them back on their side again, and continues his pounding rhythm. After some more minutes had gone by, Nat and Allie came together, moaning hard. When Nat slows his breathing, he sits up on his side, from behind Allie and pulls out of her. Allie winces a bit. Nat turns her face towards him and kisses her gently. Allie runs the front of her fingers underneath his chin, and kisses back, moaning softly. They make out for a few minutes, until Nat pulls away slowly, and looks at her. Allie grips his chin between her fingers, looking back at him.)

Allie: *moans softly* Mm. Baby, that was good.

Nat: *chuckles at her and touches her face, that's glistening with sweat* Yeah?

Allie: Yeah. *sweet, soft voice, she kisses him tenderly*

Nat: Mm. I'm happy to please. *pets her hair* Go get cleaned up. Papa will make you some breakfast. Ok?

Allie: Ok. *sated smile* I'm sore.

Nat: *chuckles* I know, baby. The body sprayers will knock that right out.

Allie: Yay. *giggles a bit*

Nat: Come on. *pats her butt, then climbs out of bed, pulls on his boxer briefs, grabs Allie, and picks her up*

(Nat carries her to his shower and turns it on for her, then goes and grabs her a fresh towel, after she steps in. Nat goes downstairs and cooks some waffles, scrambled eggs, bacon, cinnamon rolls, and toasted bagels with cream cheese, and avocado, for Allie. Nat also makes them fruit smoothies to drink. An hour later, Allie came downstairs all dressed and refreshed. She goes over to Nat, who was sitting at the island, and he lifts her up onto his lap. They enjoy breakfast together and eat up everything. Allie lets out a satisfied burp and Nat chuckles and kisses her cheek. Then, after Allie brushes her teeth, flosses, and gargles mouthwash, Nat walks her out to her car and kisses her bye, sending her off to school. After that, he goes back inside his place, cleans up his kitchen, goes up to his room, changes his sheets, putting the wet-stained ones in the washer, and goes back to bed.)

(A few hours later, Nat wakes up, takes a shower, gets dressed, and heads to the engineering center. He works there for a few hours, before going to work at his warehouse. On his lunch break, he goes and works on some stuff for Valentine's Day. Meanwhile, Allie and her friends are sitting at a cafe, having lunch. Nat was on his way to meet up with her and the gang. The girls were talking, while waiting for the guys to show up.)

Allie: I need to plan something for Valentine's Day, too. I need to come up with something.

Maria: You don't need to. That's kinda up to the guys.

Allie: I know, but still. This is me and Nat's first Valentine's Day as a couple. I don't want him to be the only one making plans. I wanna do something, too.

Lora: Like what?

Allie: I wanna get him something. But, I'm trying to think of what, exactly.

Kristina: I had this cute idea to get him something Jack Daniels related, but I guess that's a no-go now.

Allie: Definitely a no-go.

Maria: Get him some sexy boxers to wear. Then, send me a picture.

The Girls: *laugh*

Allie: I was actually thinking about that. But, I'm not sending you a picture. *chuckles*

Maria: Oh, come on!

Allie: Yeah. I think I'll get him some sexy boxers to wear. Valentine's Day boxers, a card, I know he wants chocolate. And.. I'm thinking I wanna get him another toy.

Kristina: And by that, you mean something that flies. *chuckles*

Allie: Well, yeah, of course. *chuckles* And, I just had another perfect gift idea. But, I'm gonna let you guys wait and see what it is.

The Girls: Ok.

Allie: Ok. I think I got everything figured out. Now, I just need a shopping date.

Viviana: You only have until next weekend.

Kristina: We'll go shopping with you. We still need to get stuff for our boys, too.

Allie: Ok. That's perfect.

Kristina: So, did you ever find out what pissed Nat off, the other day?

Allie: I did. Turns out, that was one of his past one night stands on the phone.

The Girls: Are you serious?.?

Allie: Yeah. Apparently, they've been calling, harassing, and threatening him for a while. And, he's been trying to ignore it, but lately it's been getting out of hand and stressing him out. They all think he should be with them and no one else. They're even claiming that he belongs to them. *rolls her eyes and sips her drink*

The Girls: Damn.

Kristina: You're not mad at him, are you?

Allie: Well, no. I mean, I really can't be. It's not his fault. I'm just irritated with them. They're stressing him out and they're pissing me off.

Courtney: Don't they know you're dating him?

Allie: No. They don't know anything. He never told them. He said it was none of their business and he wanted to protect me. They're just gonna start coming after me, if they know it's me.

Kristina: Well, yeah. He's right to keep it a secret. 'Cause if any of those bitches say anything to you, Cupcake might be going to jail.

The Girls: *laugh*

Kristina: So, I understand why he hasn't told anyone. But, what do you think?

Allie: I mean, I'm annoyed. But, I'm just holding him down and listening to him. He wants me to let him handle it, so that's what I'm doing.

Ailyn: Well, that's good. At least it's not a problem between you guys.

Allie: We're not gonna let it be a problem. It's not his fault, I love him. I trust him, I know he has nothing to hide. All that matters is me and him.

The Girls: Right. That's good.

Allie: I just wanna be with him. As long as I have him, I'm just fine. I meant what I said. I don't fault him for anything that happened in the past.

Maria: But, I know it still makes you mad. I mean, it has to.

Allie: It's the girls that make me mad. All of them. Even his Asian friends and that girl Suki, who still talk to him like he's fucking them. *rolls her eyes* I had to talk to him about that, too. 'Cause that was pissing me off. None of it is his fault. I know that. I just had to let him know that they're still being possessive over him, when he's mine now.

Kristina: I know they still talk to him in a sexually possessive way. Especially Suki. But, I have a feeling she doesn't care.

Allie: She doesn't. And Nat says she's always been like that. I mean, I just don't wanna be uncool about it, because I know they're his friends and he loves them. Just like he loves us.

The Girls: Yeah.

Allie: So that's why I've been trying to be cool about everything. But, it's hard to when the bitches are calling him daddy every day, saying they love him, and talking like submissives to him.

The Girls: Yup.

Lora: But, Allie, if it's really bothering you, just let Nat know you're not comfortable with it. Show him everything you mean. I mean, you're right, they're all his friends. But, they have to understand that he is not Single Nat anymore. And he's not with Aviana anymore. THIS relationship isn't a game. It's serious. There's a line now.

Allie: *nods* Yeah. You're right.

Taylor: And if they keep crossing it, they're not gonna respect you, as his girlfriend. Just like they didn't respect Aviana.

Kristina: Taylor and Lora have a point.

Allie: Yeah, I hear you guys.

Brionna: So, did you and Nat ever finish talking about the whole "move-in together" thing?

Allie: We did. And we decided to wait.

The Girls: *kind of surprised* Wow.

(Someone's phone rings. It's Allie's. She picks it up off the table and sees it's her mom calling. She answers and puts it on speaker.)

Allie: Hey, mommy! *smiling*

Laura: Hi, baby! How are you doing, my princess?

Allie: *giggles* I'm good. Really good. How are you?

Laura: I'm great! Yeah, I'm on a little retreat with your Madrina. We're at a vineyard.

Allie: That sounds like heaven.

Laura: *laughs* It is. It's so beautiful, sweetheart.

Allie: I bet! You know I adore wine! I'm kinda jealous you guys are at a vineyard without me. *chuckles*

Laura: We'll bring you here, for sure, as soon as everything with school gets finished, ok? *chuckles* I know you're really focused and we'd hate to do anything to throw you off your game. Especially with finals coming up.

Allie: Yeah. I know.

Laura: So, what are you up to?

Allie: Out with the girls. Waiting on the guys, to have lunch.

Laura: Where's Baby?

Allie: Off working. He should be on his way here now.

Laura: Ok. Oh, I miss you guys so much. How have things been?

Allie: They've been great. We've just been having fun. Nat actually took me for a ride, Friday night. He took me flying. In his helicopter. *grins*

Laura and Polly's voice: He has a helicopter?.?

The Girls: He has a helicopter?.?

Allie: Yep. *chuckles* He built it. And it was so much fun, guys.

Polly: Typical son of mine. Him and his toys.

Allie: *chuckles* You already know.

Laura: You excited for you guys' first Valentine's Day together?

Allie: Very excited. He already has plans made and everything. He may be more excited than me. *giggles*

Laura and Polly: Aww.

Allie: *giggles* I know. He had plans before me. I literally just got done sorting out my plans for him. I really wanna get him something, too.

Laura: *chuckles* Of course you do, sweetie.

Allie: Yeah. He just always does so much for me. I feel like I hardly ever do as much.

Polly: You do, honey. Even Nat knows that.

Allie: I feel like he does so much more, though. I just wanna make sure he knows I adore him as much as he adores me.

Polly: *chuckles warmly* Ok, princess.

Laura: So, how have things been with you and Papì?

Allie: *smiles* Really good, mom. I'm just..so happy. All the time. I'm so glad we're together and don't have to video chat anymore.

Laura: *chuckles* I know, baby.

Polly: How do you like his place? I absolutely love it. It's so him.

Allie: I love it, Madrina. I'm so in love with his shower, too.

Polly: The steam shower? I know right? Me and Michael recently bought one. I'm so in love with it.

Allie: *chuckles* Yeah.

Polly: And I just love the way Nat decorated his place. My baby just has so much taste. I raised him so right.

Laura: WE raised him so right.

Polly: *laughs* Shut up. You know what I meant.

Laura: You know that's my baby, too.

Polly: How could I forget? You've kidnapped him several times, as a child, giving me a heart attack!

Laura: I just love him so much!

Polly: Oh lord.

Laura: So, did you guys talk about your plans, for after graduation?

Allie: We did, just recently. We're still working some things out, but everything's fine.

Polly: Well, what's happening? 'Cause, you know Nat is graduating right after you. And after that, who knows where he's taking off to.

Allie: I know. We still need to talk about that. But, me and Kristina are getting a place together, after we graduate.

Laura: Oh, wow. Really? I'm kinda surprised. I figured you and Nat would just move in together.

Polly: I didn't.

Laura: Really?

Polly: Well, yeah, Laura. You know how he is. He's always been so independent. Cohabitation is not something that he knows. And you know if Allie were to move in, she would wanna pull her weight and help out with the bills and stuff, too. Nat is not gonna be on board with that. He likes doing everything on his own. It's how he's always done things. He's just too independent. He's not gonna ask her to do anything, he's not gonna rely on her, he's just gonna do everything without including her. He's not gonna mean to, but he will. And he's not gonna be able to help it.

Laura: Well, yeah. You're right. He is too independently dominant.

Polly: Exactly. He had his own place, before he even started college. We're talking about a kid who's been paying his own bills, since he was 16. He's just a self-sufficient person. He's not dependent. He's never really needed anyone. Of course, he needs his mommy. He will always need his mommy. I don't care what him or anyone says.

Laura: *laughs* I know, hun.

Allie: Yeah, we talked about all that. And we just agreed that it would be better to wait. I mean, I was honestly going towards moving in with him. And he said he wouldn't have a problem with it, but he was worried about how it would be, because of him and how he is. And I knew it was something like that, 'cause I know him. I just agreed that it would be better to wait, because I need to work on getting him to trust me and be comfortable with relying on me to do things. Because when we do move in together, I am gonna wanna pull my weight and do my part. I'm gonna wanna put in on bills, too.

Laura and Polly: Right.

Allie: Yeah. And he didn't wanna move or push things too fast with us, seeing as how we just started dating.

Polly: Well, I don't think that would be moving too fast, in you guys' case. I mean, you've been with each other your whole lives.

Laura: And you practically lived with Nat, through high school.

Allie: That's what everyone else said. But, because things are a little different now, and we're dating, he just felt like it might've been a bit more serious. He says he doesn't wanna suffocate me and make things so serious between us.

Polly: *chuckles* As if you two could ever suffocate each other. But, I understand what he means. He's just trying to take his time with you guys. I mean, moving in is a big step for couples. And it is a bit serious.

Laura: Yeah. I understand what he means, too. And you're right to wait. You should definitely work with him on letting his wall down a bit, and showing him that he can rely on you. Definitely do that.

Allie: Yeah. I will.

Polly: Yeah. Other than that, do you guys have most of your plans worked out?

Allie: Yeah, we do.

Polly: Good. We can't wait to celebrate your graduation.

Laura: Right. It's gonna be so beautiful. Your Gagi can't wait to be there.

Allie: I can't wait to see her, either. Tell her I miss her so much.

Laura: I will. So, now that you guys have most of your plans worked out, where are you trying to vacation?

Allie: Well, me and Baby were looking at places, and he told me about this place called Necker Island. It's a part of the Virgin Islands.

Polly: Oh, Necker Island! I've heard about that! Richard Branson's island! Omg, I've seen pictures! It's so beautiful!

Laura: I've never heard of it.

Polly: Laura, it's amazing. I'll show you pictures in a minute. Is that where you wanna go, honey?

Allie: Yes.

Polly: Perfect. I'll let Michael know you've decided. Oh, I love my son. He always knows the most amazing travel and vacation spots.

Laura: That's because he always travels. *chuckles*

Polly: Necker is going to be beautiful.

Laura: I believe it. Ok, sweetie, we're gonna let Michael know to start preparations. Meanwhile, you keep going with your studying. And don't stress yourself out.

Allie: Ok, mommy. I love you.

Laura: I love you, too. I'll call you later on. Tell the girls I said hey. Tell Papì I love him.

Allie: I will. Bye, Madrina. I love you.

Polly: I love you, too, princessa. We'll see you soon.

Allie: Ok. Bye bye.

Laura and Polly: Bye.

(They hang up.)

Allie: That's sorted.

Kristina: So, you found a vacation spot?

Allie: Yep.

Brionna: Did you ever find a dress, for formal?

Allie: Yep. Baby picked one out for me. It's so beautiful.

The Girls: Awww!

Lora: What color is it?

Allie: White and gold. And it's so sexy, too. *goes to a picture on her phone and shows them*

The Girls: Yesssss!

Kristina: Omg, Baby is gonna have to start shopping with me.

Maria: He's gonna have to start shopping with all of us! *chuckles* That dress is gonna slay!

Allie: *excited, cocky, and sexy grin* Right?

Kristina: I can only imagine what he's gonna be rockin'. I can't even wait.

The Girls: Right!

Allie: Me either. *sexy grin* I especially can't wait to take it off.

The Girls: *laugh and high five her*

Maria: Lucky! Omg, I hate you so bad! I wanna bang him!

Allie: No, you horny bitch. Mine. *chuckles*

Taylor: You've been smiling all damn day. Did you get it in this morning?

Allie: Yes, God. *puts her hand up to the sky*

The Girls: *laugh*

Allie: Ohhh, it was soooo good. *moans and bites her lip* He is daddy.

Kristina: Y'all been gettin' it in all weekend! I bet he is daddy!

Allie: I didn't even know I liked it rough.

The Girls: Oh God. *shake their heads*

Allie: *laughs* I'm sorry. I thought we shared things like this with each other.

The Girls: We do, we do.

Courtney: Jealousy just springs up, when everyone knows you're gettin' that bomb dick.

Ashley: And you just recently lost your virginity!

Allie: Oh please. I wasn't getting any, when I was a virgin, and you all were gettin' it in! Now you know how I felt! *chuckles*

Kristina: Hey, I wasn't getting any either! *chuckles* I was right beside you! At least until I got it in that night, in Seattle, with Cody. *chuckles*

Allie: You bitch! *playfully hits her*

Kristina: *laughs* I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!

Allie: Ugh! *chuckles* No, I am not feeling guilty! I earned the penis that I'm getting!

The Girls: *laugh*

Allie: *chuckles, smiling* Seriously, though. He is just..so amazing, guys. And so beautiful. I'm just..obsessed. I didn't think I could love him any more than I did, growing up, but, then he just pulls me in even deeper and now, I'm just..under his spell. And it's like the sex just boosted everything between us. I can't explain it.

Kristina: It'll do that. *chuckles* Especially when two people have the connection that you and Nat have.

Brionna: Kristina's right. You and him are linked now.

Allie: *just chuckles, shakes her head, and smiles* I seriously don't know what I did right, to have him in my life.

The Girls: *chuckle at her*

Allie: *smiling* We were talking Saturday night.. While we were making out.. And you know how he always said he could never be completely sexual with me..? How he thought we could never end up together..? He told me he thinks he always knew, deep down, that he wanted to.. Even when he was with Aviana.

The Girls: Really?

Allie: *nods* Yeah. He said he thinks about everything that happened, sometimes. And that's why he told me that. I couldn't help but smile on the inside. *smiles a bit*

The Girls: *chuckle at her*

Allie: I seriously don't know what I did right. *blushes and smiles to herself*

Kristina: That's how all people feel about their best friend. *chuckles* That's how I feel about you. *smiles at her*

Allie: *smiles at Kristina* That's how I feel about you too, babe. *hugs her* That's how I feel about all of you.

The Girls: Aww! *hold hands*

(Somebody sneaks up behind Allie and covers her eyes, then blows a raspberry on her cheek, making her shriek and laugh.)

…?: Guess who?

Allie: *giggles* Hm. Cute, sexy voice. It must be my baby.

…?: *tilts her head back, keeping her eyes covered, and kisses her lips deeply* Correct, milady. *uncovers her eyes, looking down at her with a cute smile* Hi.

Allie: *giggles up at Nat* Hi, baby!

Nat: Afternoon, ladies.

The Girls: Hi, Nat! *smiling*

Nat: *chuckles and sits next to Allie*

(Cody, Stiles, David, Thomas, Qaasim, Cooper, and Kanaan come up to the table.)

The Guys: Wassup, ladies.

The Girls: Hey, guys!

The Guys: *sits down* Wassup, Beast!

Nat: How's it, brahs. *texting on his phone*

David: What were you up to, this past weekend, Mac Daddy?

Nat: Worked Saturday. Went out Sunday. You?

David: Well, I called up one of my girls and she showed me what her mouth can do.

The Guys, except David: *exclaim in disgust* Aw!

Nat: Dude. *disgusted face*

David: Don't knock it till you try it, Natty boy.

Nat: Ok, the answer is never. And fuck off.

David: *laughs* Never in my life, have I come across a guy that doesn't enjoy head! What is wrong with you?.?

Nat: I told you, I just don't like it! Ok, jackass? What's wrong with that?

David: It's just bizzare! *chuckles* Especially looking back on how bad Aviana wanted to blow you.

Nat: Omg! Why do you never shut up?.?

Allie: David, I swear to God, I will kick your balls up into your throat.

Everyone: *laughs*

David: I'm just saying! *chuckles*

Allie: Stop just saying and stop saying that bitch's name!

David: Ok, fine. *chuckles* So, back to Valentine's Day plans. What's up?

Nat: Why do you even care? You're not in a serious relationship with anyone.

David: I still plan on having a Valentine. It doesn't have to be serious. I'm not spending that shit alone. *chuckles*

Thomas: You are the worst, bro. *chuckles*

David: *shrugs innocently and chuckles* Anyway, Mac Daddy, I know you're the incurable romantic and I know you have plans guaranteed to get you laid, and I wanna hear 'em.

Nat: I'm not telling you shit. My Valentine's Day plans are my own. Make up your own plans.

David: Oh, come on! *chuckles*

Nat: No, asshole. *texting on his phone*

Cooper: Is that the only thing you think Valentine's Day is about?

David: Who here plans on not getting laid? Show of hands.

Nat: *raises his hand* Just to make a statement, I don't have to get laid. As a matter of fact, I spent 6 years not getting laid, on Valentine's Day. That's not what it's about with me. You get someone you love a few gifts, make them smile, have a good day, and move the hell on. So long as that happens, I don't need to have sex. In fact, I plan on being a fat ass Valentine's Day night, eating chocolate and fondue, with a few big ass bottles of wine, sitting in nothing but my boxers, and then passing out. Now, THAT, is an excellent Valentine's Day, in my book.

David: That sounds terribly fat, buddy. *chuckles*

Nat: I am fat. And no one asked you.

David: You're telling me, for every Valentine's Day that you two were together, you never once had sex?

Nat: No. Because that's not what it was about with me. Not everyone thinks Valentine's Day is about getting laid, dumbass. I took her out, showed her a good time, made her smile, got her a card and some gifts, and went about my day. She wanted to get it in, but I wasn't with that, and also, she didn't deserve it.

David: A horny girl doesn't deserve sex on the one day, made for loving? *chuckles*

Nat: David, you date the bitch and see what I meant. I'm not doing this with you. *goes back to texting*

David: No, no! I believe you! I'm just saying, that's heavy, man. *chuckles*

Nat: Yeah, well, it is what it is. *shrugs carelessly*

David: Obviously, she expected sex.

Nat: And that is precisely why she didn't get it. *texting* Plain and simple, if you expect me to just jump on you like a dog, I'm not gonna do it. Because that shows me that the entire day I spent, showing you that I care about more than what's under your clothes, meant absolutely nothing to you. The only thing flowing through your mind, the whole day, was sex. That's it. You're just treating me like every other guy that does shit, just to get laid. And that's not why I do it.

David: You are so defensive. *chuckles*

Nat: Whatever.

David: So what did you do, last year, on Valentine's Day?

Nat: I didn't do anything. I didn't care. I mean, I did something, but it's not ok to talk about.

David: Right. Gotcha.

Nat: Dude, you seriously do it all wrong.

David: *chuckles* I'll clean up my act eventually. I'm not necessarily in a hurry to have a girl constantly up my ass, or to have my freedom suppressed, or to only have one vagina for the rest of my life.

Cody: How does your freedom get suppressed in a relationship?

David: Oh please. Everyone knows girlfriends don't like to let guys just go out and have a good fucking time. They wanna control everything and keep your ass bound. I'm not with that. *chuckles* I do what the fuck I want, when I want. Regardless of what anyone thinks, what anyone says, or how anyone feels. My life is mine.

Thomas: I'd disagree, but he has a small point. Girls do like to do shit like that and it is annoying.

Lora: You ever think maybe they have trust issues and they need you to show them that they can trust you, assholes?

David: I didn't cause the trust issues, so why take that shit out on me? That's fair. *sarcastic* Bring your past bullshit on to me. That's real nice. *scoffs*

Viviana: You are so inconsiderate, it's ridiculous.

David: No, it's inconsiderate for girls to do that type of shit.

Cooper: David, you're acting like you don't know how females operate. *chuckles*

David: I do. I just don't have time for it, right now. *chuckles*

Stiles: You're just not man enough. That's what it is. *chuckles*

The Guys: Ooo.

David: How's that, Stiles? *chuckles*

Stiles: Every guy is gonna have to go through dealing with a girl's past. Whether we want to or not, whether we deserve it or not. That's just how girls are. Especially if they've been hurt enough times. They are gonna have trust issues, Dave. And there is nothing that you can do about that, except work to show her that she can trust you. You're simply saying that you're not man enough to carry a girl's baggage or handle a girl at all. And it's kinda pathetic. *chuckles*

The Guys: Ooo!

Nat: I'm with Stiles. *chuckles a bit* How would you feel if a girl or more than one girl that you cared a lot about, fucked you over and did you wrong plenty of times? 'Cause believe me, the shit isn't fun. And fuck you, if you think it is. *serious*

Everyone: *looks at Nat*

David: I meant no disrespect, bro. Really. I know it's not fun. It wasn't fun for you. *chuckles a bit* I'll never know what that feels like. And I don't want to.

Nat: Everyone's got trust issues, Dave. Even you. Stop being an ass. *goes back to texting*

David: Do you? *careful voice*

Everyone: *looks at Nat again*

Nat: *glances up from his phone, looking beneath the table, and stays silent for a minute* This isn't about me. *stands up* I'm gonna get some food. Be right back. *walks off*

Stiles: Why do you always have to ask the wrong questions?.?

David: I wouldn't blame him if he did! That's all I wanted to say!

Cody: Dude, just stop bringing her up and stop saying shit that could cause problems for him. Leave him be. You don't get it, do you?

David: What?

Qaasim: She's a demon for him, Dave. Everything she did to him, put a demon in him. Just stop. Because it's not just causing problems for him, it's causing problems for Allie too.

David: You don't think he still thinks about it, do you?

Allie: He does. So fuck off, Dave.

David: My bad.

(Nat comes back 6 minutes later with food and a drink, and sits down.)

Cody: You good, hermano?

Nat: *takes a bite of his large burger and nods, then looks at his phone*

David: So, uh.. Did we figure out a vacation spot for after graduation?

Nat: *looks over at Allie* Did you?

Allie: Necker Island.

Nat: You wanna go? That's what you pick?

Allie: *nods*

Nat: *looks back at David* Necker Island. *goes back to looking at his phone, eating*

David: What's that?

Nat: A part of the Virgin Islands. It's a private island, with a big ass home estate owned by Richard Branson. It's nuts. *takes another part of his burger*

David: You've been?

Nat: *nods, texting*

David: Awesome.

Nat: *puts his phone to his ear, chewing* Yeah?…. *finishes chewing* Why do you have his phone?….. Is that how all of you keep calling me?…. I want you to leave me the fuck alone! That's what I want! *upset* No, you listen! All of you are really pissing me off! I don't have time for this shit!

(People in the cafe look over at Nat.)

Nat: You think I give a fuck!? Do I need to threaten you!? Is that it!? *gets up and storms out of the cafe, hissing on his phone*

Cody: Who the hell is he on the phone with?.? *looking at Nat outside*

(Everyone sees Nat punch the hood of his car.)

Allie: *gets up and jogs outside, to Nat*

Nat: No you're not!.! Because if I see any of you, you're all dead!.! Understand!?

Allie: *takes Nat's phone and hangs it up*

Nat: *frustrated and pissed, he walks off, grumbling, holding his hair* Bitches!.! *punches his car again*

Allie: *jogs to him quickly and grabs his hands* Hey. Hey, hey, hey, hey. Look at me.

Nat: *growls furiously*

Allie: Look at me, Baby.

Nat: *looks at her, holding his breath with anger*

Allie: Breathe.

Nat: *inhales deeply, then exhales* I'm tired of this shit!

Allie: I know, but letting them get you like this is not helping. Ok?

(Nat's phone rings on vibrate, in Allie's hand. They both look at it and Allie presses ignore.)

Nat: *sighs irritably*

Allie: Hey. Calm down. Ok? Just ignore it.

Nat: She said she's here.

Allie: Who?

Nat: One of the girls I slept with, named Casey.

Allie: Here, where?

Nat: I don't know. But I don't like it.

Allie: Hey, she could be lying or playing with you. You never know. Look, Baby, don't start losing your head. Ok? You shouldn't react, when they're nowhere in sight for you to react to. They want you to start acting crazy. Don't give them the satisfaction. They don't know where you are or where you live, right?

Nat: Right.

Allie: So, don't worry about it.

Nat: I'm worried about you.

Allie: Don't be. I'll be fine. As long as you're ok.

Nat: I don't care about me being ok. *looking at her*

Allie: Hey, I do..! Ok?.? Don't say that..! Don't you ever say that to me..!

Nat: *sighs heavily and looks away* Ok.

Allie: Look at me.

Nat: *looks at her again*

Allie: I love you.

Nat: I love you, too.

Allie: Gimme some.

Nat: *leans down and kisses her deeply*

Allie: *kisses back and touches his face*

Nat: *slowly slides his tongue in her mouth*

Allie: *strokes her tongue against his, grabbing his chin*

Nat: *grabs her waist*

(They make out for a few minutes, before going back into the cafe, and sitting down. They finish their lunch, and then everyone leaves and goes to work. Later on, Nat had gone to Allie's dorm to chill with her, Kristina, and Cody. After Allie and Kristina fell asleep, Nat and Cody left and went home.)

(For the next few days, Nat kept his cool like Allie said, and just worked and spent time with her. It's now Friday, and Nat is on his way to pick Allie up from her last class. He gets there within the last 30 minutes, along with David, Thomas, Qaasim, Cooper, and Stiles. Allie's professor welcomes them and all the girls in the class say hi to Nat. Nat grabs a stool and sits in front of Allie's table. He's texting on his phone quietly, when someone comes in the room. Professor Hill allows her in and steps out to take a phone call.)

…?: Nat.

Nat: *looks up from his phone* Hey, Suk. What's up?

Suki: *goes up to him and kisses his cheek* Picking my stupid cousin up from school. She's right behind me. Listen, I gotta go outta town this weekend, daddy. Is that cool with you?

Nat: Where are you going?

Suki: New York. My parents are insisting I come all the way up there, for some dumb ass reason. Now, we have to pretend we're an actual family. *rolls her eyes*

Nat: *chuckles* Hey. Your parents care about you. Don't say that. Ok? *gives her cheek a quick pinch*

Suki: *sighs* Alright.

Nat: You know it's cool with me. *chuckles* Go see your family. Just call me when you're back. So I know you made it ok.

Suki: Ok. *kisses his face*

(Another girl comes in.)

…?: Suki?

Suki: Right here, Avery.

Avery: Is that him? *points at Nat, with a slight smile*

Suki: Nat, that's my cousin Avery. Avery, this is Nat.

Nat: Hey. *waves, with a smile*

Avery: *flirty smile* Hi. *giggles a bit*

Suki: Don't mind her. She's a bit of a whore.

Nat: *laughs a little* That's not nice.

Avery: I know right? She's so mean. *chuckles*

Nat: Be nice. *chuckles at Suki*

Suki: Fine. *sighs*

Avery: She's told me quite a lot about you. *chuckles*

Nat: Has she? *chuckles* I hope they were good things.

Avery: There was this VERY good, particular thing, she mentioned about you. *slight smirk* Very good and very big.

Nat: *blushes a bit and chuckles awkwardly* Oh God. Ok. *looks at Suki* When are you leaving?

Suki: Tonight. *chuckles at him and touches his face* Sorry. Couldn't help it.

Nat: *chuckles* I see. Do me a favor while you're up there?

Suki: Anything for you.

Nat: I need you to drop something off to my uncle. It's seriously important and I can't mail the shit.

Suki: I got you.

Nat: Thank you, angel. *grabs her hand and kisses it* I'll get it to you, before you leave.

Suki: Cool. *kisses his cheek* Alright, I gotta go. Be good. *tussles his hair* Tell those idiots at work not to touch my shit.

Nat: You be good. *chuckles* And I will.

Suki: Yes sir. Laters, daddy. *heads to the door*

Avery: Nice meeting you, Nat. *flirty smile*

Nat: Nice meeting you, too. *chuckles, with a smile*

Avery: *looks at Suki* Are you always doing what he asks?

Suki: Girl, you just don't know. He got that Jesus dick.

Nat: *bursts out laughing hard and accidentally drops his phone*

(Suki and Avery leave.)

Nat: *continues laughing uncontrollably hard, with his head back*

Girls in the class: Well damn! Jesus dick?!

Nat: *laughs even harder, with his eyes watering, hunched over, holding his stomach*

Kristina: She said Jesus dick. I can't even deal. *shakes her head and puts it down on the table* Damn!

Allie's Friends: Wow. *eyes a bit wide*

The Guys, except Qaasim: We officially hate you!.! *to Nat*

Nat: *continues laughing his ass off, hunched over* I can't breathe!

David: Really, dude?! Jesus!?

Nat: *rocks back and forth and keeps laughing*

Qaasim: Aye, I ain't mad at him. If you got it like that, you got it like that. *chuckles* Nothin' but props to my man. *holds up a high five to Nat*

Nat: *high fives him and continues laughing hard*

David: Ooo, that just pissed me off! *storms out of the class, steaming with jealousy*

Stiles: I'm mad because I knew it, but I didn't wanna hear a girl say it.

Nat: *laughs more and continues laughing*

Stiles: Like, I knew it was big, but if it's that good, to the point where it's being compared to Jesus, I just don't even know how to feel about myself now.

The Guys, except Qaasim: Right?!

Nat: *laughs even more and pounds the table*

Thomas: She seriously said Jesus dick! I have NEVER heard that!.!

Nat: *continues laughing his ass off*

(After a few minutes, Nat finally managed to calm his laughing down, and wipes his face and eyes.)

Nat: *chuckling* Omg. I don't think I've ever laughed that hard in my life. *bends down and picks up his phone* She kills me. I love that girl, man.

Thomas: Why do you have Jesus dick?!

Nat: *laughs hard again* Bro, I don't know what she means.

Thomas: 2 years ago, you were a self-conscious, half virgin! Now, all of a sudden, you have Jesus dick!?

Nat: *laughs his ass off again*

(He calms his laughing down again, a couple minutes later.)

Qaasim: *chuckles* He found his inner freak. There's nothing wrong with that.

Thomas: It doesn't work that way! You cannot just go from shy and self-conscious penis, to super, Jesus penis!

Nat: *laughs hard again*

Thomas: 2 years ago, he wasn't even sure that he could handle Kris! Now he's got Jesus dick!?

Kristina: Don't bring me into this. I've heard enough.

Nat: *laughs* Look, settle down. She was just being nice. Alright?

Qaasim: No, she wasn't. She meant that shit, bro. *chuckles* Girls don't joke about good dick.

Girls in the class: Nope!

Nat: *realizes Qaasim's right* Was it really that serious?.?

The Guys, except Qaasim: Yes!.! And don't try to be modest, asshole!.!

Nat: *surprised* Holy shit. *nervous chuckle*

Thomas: No wonder all the girls you slept with are after you! You got 'em dickmatized!

Nat: Ok, first of all, that's not a real word. Second, mind your damn business. And third, it was never that serious.

(Someone comes into the room.)

…?: Says the one with the penis.

Nat: *looks towards the door and his face drops* Oh shit.

…?: You know what, why don't you try having the vagina and seeing whether it's really that serious or not?

Nat: Lexi.

Lexi: Oh, so you remember my name?

Nat: Why are you here? How did you find me?

Lexi: Well, I came down here looking for you and then, I got a tip that you were here on this campus. After I saw your bitch Suki come out of this building, I had a feeling you had to be around somewhere.

Nat: Leave. *serious look*

Lexi: See, under normal circumstances, I'd listen and just give you what you want. That's how it always works with you and girls, right? They give you exactly what you want, when you want it. That's what I did. I left you alone, gave you your space, gave you "time to think". And then, you turn around and disappear in the night, like an asshole. And apparently fucked a few more girls, along the way.

Nat: Leave! I'm not fucking around!

Lexi: I loved you, baby.

Nat: Don't fucking call me that!.! No you didn't love me!.! No you don't love me!.! You don't know me!.!

Lexi: I know you enough. Nat, you're not just gonna walk away from me, daddy. *chuckles grimly* No. See, you cannot just give it to me the way that you did, and expect us to just be friends or whatever.

Nat: What the fuck do you want from me?! *angry*

Lexi: What do you think I want? *salacious grin*

Nat: Not happening!.!

Lexi: Nat, you should know if you try to keep it from me, I'm still just gonna take it, baby.

Nat: You're not taking shit!.!

Lexi: I won't take no for an answer. *sadistic smile* I don't see why you insist on doing this. It's not like you're seeing anyone, right?

Nat: *grits his teeth at her and balls up his fist*

Lexi: Are you? *curious smirk*

Nat: Get..out. *getting red in the face*

Lexi: I know you're not dating someone. *sadistic chuckle* No, God. He didn't go and do that, did he? *looks up for a minute, then looks at Nat* I know you didn't go and do that. Not when you were claiming left and right that you didn't want a relationship, because you weren't stable and you didn't want comittment.

Nat: I'm not with anyone. *gritting his teeth*

Lexi: Nat Wolff doesn't lie. He keeps it real with everyone, right? I'll take your word for it. I'm just gonna assume you're still fucking Suki every other day. 'Cause if you do have a girlfriend.. Let's just say it's not gonna last very long.

Nat: You are really pissing me the fuck off!.!.!

Lexi: Mm. *bites her lip, with a sexy grin* You know I like it mean.

Nat: *growls and starts to jump up*

Qaasim: *holds him back*

Lexi: I'd like you to take that all out on me, in bed. *salacious grin*

Nat: LEAVE!.!.!.! *kicks the stool into the wall*

(The class jumps.)

Lexi: Oh, daddy. So feisty. *chuckles* I'm afraid I have to go, anyway. I have some work to attend to. I'll be seeing you again, soon, my sexy beast. *winks at him and leaves the class*

Nat: *screams and throws his phone into the wall, shattering it* BITCH!.!.! UGH!.!.! *snatches away from Qaasim and storms out the room*

(The class hears glass break in the hall, then a door slam. The guys run after Nat, but he was gone by the time they got outside. They run back to the class, with David.)

Kristina: Where is he?.?

David: He's gone. I couldn't stop him. He just pushed right past me!

Kristina: Allie, let's go. *quickly gathers up her stuff, puts it in her backpack, and gets up, running out of the classroom*

Allie: *quickly gathers up her stuff, puts it in her backpack, and runs out behind Kristina*

The Guys: *run out behind them*

(They rush over to Nat's house, to see if he's there, but he wasn't. Then, they go to his warehouse. He wasn't there, either. They decide to stay there and wait to see if he'll turn up. Nat never showed up there. When 10 pm hit, they decide to go back to his place and wait. A couple hours had gone by and there was still no sign of Nat. Allie started to cry in Kristina's shoulder. After another hour went by, Cody got a call on his phone. He didn't recognize the number, but decided to answer and put it on speaker.)

Cody: Hello?

…?: Is this Cody?

Cody: Yeah? Who's this?

…?: Kahlo. I'm a friend of Nat's.

Cody: Do you know where he is?.?

Kahlo: I'm bringing him home, now. He's been at the hospital all day.

Cody: For what?.?

Kahlo: Well, he was pissed when he showed up to my bar, and I guess it was so bad, he blacked out. Like, literally, fell out through a window, hit his head, everything. He was just unconscious at the hospital, the whole day. I'm calling you because you're the only person I could think of, to get word about him out. I know he has a girlfriend, but I don't have her number. Otherwise, I would've called her.

Cody: She's here. We're all here at his place.

Kahlo: I'd recommend leaving. He's not really in the mood to deal with anyone.

Cody: Is he alright?.?

Kahlo: He has a slight concussion. The doctor said he blacked out because of stress. I guess he pushed his anger a little too far. Fogged his head up and he couldn't think straight. Other than that, she said he was fine. Nothing serious, nothing major. But, he is gonna have to chill out for the weekend. Otherwise, his concussion might put him back out.

Cody: Oh, thank God.

Kahlo: Yeah. I'm a few blocks away. I'll be there soon. You and your friends might wanna make yourselves scarce. I was serious when I said he's not in the mood. I wouldn't recommend pissing him off. Any of you.

Cody: We got it. Thanks, man.

Kahlo: Yeah, no worries. *hangs up*

Kristina: Omg. He really put himself in the hospital.

Cody: At lease he's ok. He didn't mean to. It's not like he knew he was gonna pass out.

Stiles: I'd be stressed out, too, after dealing with a crazy bitch, like that Lexi girl. Trust me. You didn't see what went down in there. This girl practically threatened him and Allie.

Cody: Are you serious?

Stiles, Thomas, Qassim, and Cooper: Yes.

Cody: That is crazy. *shakes his head*

Cooper: So, what do we do when he gets here?

Stiles: Just don't mention it. At least he didn't go off and get shit-faced or do something dangerous, right?

Everyone: Yeah.

Stiles: Ok, then. We'll just leave him alone and let him go lay down. He has a concussion.

Kristina: You don't think we should talk about it?

Stiles: It's not our business and I just don't see a point in talking about it. I mean, what can we do?

Kristina: Put those bitches in check?.?

Stiles: *chuckles* We could. But, I don't think he wants us getting involved.

(A few minutes later, Nat comes up to his loft, in his private lift. He ignores everyone and walks straight up to his room, closing his door loudly behind him.)

Cody: Alright, we should go.

Allie: I'm staying here.

Kristina: Alright. Let us know how he is.

Allie: I will.

(Everyone leaves except Allie. Allie walks upstairs to Nat's room door and tries to open it, but it's locked. She knocks, but hears his shower come on. She sighs and sinks down to the floor, in front of his door. 30 minutes later, Nat had opened his room door, finding Allie laying on the floor. He immediately bends down to her and picks her up bridal style. He goes back in his room and closes his door. He lays her on his bed.)


	6. Chapter 6

Nat: Allz. *shakes her gently*

Allie: *wakes up* Huh?

Nat: I thought you left. Why didn't you knock, babe?

Allie: I did, but you were already in the shower. *wipes her eyes*

Nat: I really thought you went home. I'm sorry. *strokes her hair* I didn't mean to lock you out. Don't just lay on the floor.

Allie: I didn't wanna leave you.

Nat: *crawls on top of her and kisses her* Were you crying?

Allie: A little. I hate it when you're mad. You shut me out.

Nat: I don't mean to. I just get so frustrated. I don't wanna bring my problems on to you.

Allie: If you're mad or sad, so am I.

Nat: She fucking threw everything at my face. I started thinking about it again. All of it. I fucked my anger out on all of them. And they keep throwing it back in my face.

Allie: I know.

Nat: And the things she said in front of you..

Allie: I don't care. *touches his face*

Nat: I told you this would happen. That they were still gonna be calling me, coming after me, telling me things.

Allie: And I told you, it doesn't matter to me. You're mine, I'm yours. That's all that matters.

Nat: You don't have to deal with this Allz.. *shakes his head and sits up, getting off of her, sitting on his bed* I don't want you to. *looking away from her* It's not fair to you.. I'm just saying, if you wanna just break this off, I'll understa- - *gets cut off by a deep, powerful kiss*

(Allie had sat up, grabbed his face, and pressed a powerful kiss to his lips. Nat holds her wrists, his eyes a bit wide with surprise, and starts kissing back, slowly closing his eyes. Allie tackles Nat down on his bed and continues kissing him passionately, on top of him, with her hands on the bed, on both sides of him. Nat lightly touches her waist and continues kissing back. They make out intensely. Allie slides her hand up Nat's t-shirt and feels on his body and chest, then lifts it over his head, taking it off. She takes her shirt off, then reaches down into Nat's boxer briefs, grabs him, and strokes him slowly. Nat moans softly into Allie's mouth.)

Nat: *moans softly* Aw God. I really did turn you out, didn't I?

Allie: *giggles and bites his lip* Mhmm.

Nat: *lays his head back and moans softly* Aw God.

Allie: *giggles and kisses his neck*

Nat: *moaning* Aw. I take it you'd rather stay together..?

Allie: *kisses him up to his ear* Me and you are forever, remember?

Nat: *chuckles a bit and moans*

Allie: I'm not going anywhere, Baby. *kisses the side of his face* Ever.

Nat: *moans softly* You keep talking like that to me, and I might just have to put a baby in you.

Allie: That's what I want. *kissing on his face*

Nat: Let's work on finishing school first. *rolls over on top of her and kisses her*

Allie: *giggles and kisses back* Ok.

Nat: *looks at her, chuckles, and smiles warmly, touching her face* You really are the love of my life, kid.

Allie: *smiling* And you're the love of mine.

Nat: *smiling* I'm always gonna wonder why you chose me. Even as a baby.

Allie: *smiling* Maybe I just knew you were always gonna be there.

Nat: I wanted to be there. Especially for that two pound, skinny little baby, with beautiful brown eyes. *smiling at her, stroking her cheek with his thumb* I still see her, everyday. It really haunts me, knowing how close you were to not being here.. *strokes her hair* I can't imagine a single life without you, Allie J.

Allie: I can't imagine a single one without you, Baby. *looking at him*

Nat: I'm so glad you're still here. I'm so glad you stayed. *rests his forehead down on hers* Just hearing your heartbeat brings me bliss.

Allie: I always said my heart kept beating, for you. And it still does. It always will. *touches his face*

Nat: I really do belong with you.

Allie: And I've always known I belong with you. *kisses his face* And nothing is gonna ruin that.

Nat: *looking in her eyes, he smiles* Hey. I've got an idea.

Allie: What? *smiling a bit*

Nat: What do you say we start that traveling thing, right after we graduate? *plays with a strand of her hair* Every month, we just pack up and get the hell away from everything, for a week or 2. You and me.

Allie: That sounds beautiful, Baby. *smiling happily at him*

Nat: Yeah? *smiling*

Allie: Yeah. *kisses him deeply*

Nat: Ok. *kisses back* I love you so fucking much, Allie J.

Allie: I love you so much more, Natty J. *kissing him*

Nat: *touches her body and slides his hand down into her jeans and into her panties*

Allie: *moans softly into his mouth and opens her legs wide*

Nat: *feels on her sex and strokes her*

Allie: *bites Nat's lip*

Nat: *moans a bit* Mm. *stroking her sex, he looks down there* God, I just wanna crawl up in there sometimes.

Allie: *laughs a bit and continues moaning* Wait a second, Baby. I.. I wanted to ask you something. *panting a bit*

Nat: *stops his hand and looks at her* What's up?

Allie: Do you..have trust issues?

Nat: *just looks at her*

Allie: When David asked you earlier.. He kinda made me wonder.

Nat: I mean.. *looks down a bit* I trust you. I trust you completely. You're the one person I know I can trust. It's just... I don't know. I get scared sometimes.. I worry.

Allie: *lifts his chin, making him look at her* Hey. You don't have to worry about anything. Don't be scared, either. I am not her. I know what I have. I know what I want. And I am never gonna want anyone but you. You hear me?

Nat: *looking at her, he nods*

Allie: You're everything that I see. *kisses him deeply*

Nat: *kisses back and starts stroking her sex again*

Allie: *moans into his mouth*

Nat: *slides two fingers inside her and presses his thumb to her clitoris, then starts thrusting his fingers in and out of her, fast, while circling her clitoris*

Allie: *moans loudly and lays her head back*

Nat: *kisses her neck*

Allie: *whines and moans*

Nat: *keeps going until Allie comes*

Allie: *screams a bit*

Nat: Mm. *snatches her pants down and takes them off, then crawls on top of her and kisses her roughly*

Allie: *moans and kisses back, holding his face*

Nat: *breathes* Maybe we should stop..

Allie: *breathes* No, no. Why?

Nat: *breathes* I don't wanna get too rough. *kiss, kiss* Me, stress, and sex aren't a gentle combination. *kiss, kiss* I don't wanna hurt you.

Allie: Stress? *kiss, kiss* Can I be your stress reliever?

Nat: That's a pretty rough job. *kiss, kiss*

Allie: I can handle rough.

Nat: I'm not gonna take that out on you. I don't feel right about it. *pulls away*

Allie: Baby, I wanna be the one to take it away. Let me. *kisses him deeply*

Nat: *kisses back and sighs* Fuck.

Allie: What?

Nat: Condoms. Again.

Allie: *giggles a bit* We keep forgetting.

Nat: *chuckles a bit and shakes his head* That's crazy. I never forget condoms.

Allie: Never? *chuckles*

Nat: Never. *looks at her and chuckles* What the hell do you do to me? *kisses her*

Allie: *giggles and kisses back*

Nat: *between a kiss* How good is that birth control?

Allie: *laughs a little* Pretty damn good. *kiss, kiss*

Nat: *between a kiss* I hope so. *grabs her panties and yanks them down and off*

Allie: *giggles*

Nat: *picks her up, flips his blankets and lays her on his sheets*

Allie: *wraps her arms around his neck*

Nat: *unhooks her bra in the front and takes it off*

Allie: *touches her chest and feels herself up*

Nat: Mm. *bites his lip at her and lowers his boxer briefs, revealing his massive, thick, 11 inch erection*

Allie: *stares at his length with hunger*

Nat: *looks at her face, and takes his length in his hand, stroking himself* You want this, baby?

Allie: *nods and bites her lip enviously*

Nat: Yeah?

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: *takes his boxers all the way off, then picks her up and wraps her legs around him*

(Nat grabs his erection and slowly enters Allie's vagina. Allie gasps and moans. Nat pushes his entire penis inside her, balls deep. Allie drops her head back and screams. Nat moans and starts thrusting hard, as he's all the way inside her. Allie gasps for air and arches her back in. Nat continues thrusting in deep and hard, with rhythmic grunts. He slides his hand up her back, to her hair, and grabs a hand full of it, pulling it a bit. Allie moans hard and loud. Nat continues his deep, hard thrusts, until Allie comes hard, bursting all over Nat. Nat drops her down on his bed, flips her over, smacks her ass, climbs on top of her, mounting her ass, and enters her from behind. Allie gasps for air once again and moans really hard. Nat starts moving and thrusting in and out of her, fast and hard, riding her ass and gripping her waist. He grunts roughly and breathes harshly, relentless in his movement. He moves one hand up her back and to her shoulder, gripping it, as he continues. He eventually moves to her hair, grabbing it and pulling on it a bit. Allie pants hard and quick, gasping for air, as her eyes slowly roll to the back of her head, and she falls apart under his rough, gut pounding, attack. Nat continues until Allie comes hard, once again, with another exploding orgasm. Nat comes right behind her, moaning hard, and thrusting with each pump, as he pours himself inside her. He grabs her and rolls over, so Allie is now on top of him. She starts to move back and forth at a steady pace. She keeps going, until Nat smacks her ass, causing her cry out and move faster. Nat moans and pants, with his head laid back. Allie keeps going, until she comes once again, with a messy orgasm. Nat rolls over on top of her, landing between her legs. He presses a deep kiss to her lips. Allie kisses back, moaning softly. Nat makes out with her and slides himself inside her, once again, soaked in her arousal. Nat pushes deep, making Allie moan loudly. Nat starts giving her slow, deep strokes, and continues for a short while, until he speeds up, and starts pounding harder, putting a slap between their skin. Allie moans loud and screams a bit, scratching and clawing at Nat's back. Nat grunts rhythmically, clenching his jaw, watching her face as he pounds on. He grips the top of his headboard and continues pounding on and on, fucking hard, as Allie moans, whines, whimpers, and screams loudly. He leans down to her face and bites her lip, then puts his face in her neck and bites her skin. Allie cries out, panting and gasping rapidly, covered in sweat. Nat bites her earlobe, then kisses her ear, grunting and breathing harshly in it, moaning a bit. Allie gets turned on by the sounds in her ear and becomes even more overwhelmed. Nat continues his hard and rough fuck, minutes turning into hours, until Allie starts shaking and screaming, with tears going down the sides of her eyes. She trembles into another violent, explosive orgasm, screaming hard. Nat comes right behind her, moaning hard and loud, pushing all the way inside her, with a hard thrust following each pump. When he finishes his release, he lets it throb inside her. Allie feels him throb and he feels her pulsate all around him. Nat collapses on top of her, panting with exhaustion, and moaning sweetly. Allie pants and breathes hard, moaning, and leaves her hands on his lower back.)

Nat: *panting* Fuck.

Allie: *panting* Omg.

Nat: *panting* Goddamn, girl. *moves his head up and looks at her*

Allie: *panting, she puts a hand to the back of his hair, and rubs his scalp a bit* Feel better, Baby?

Nat: Fuck yeah. *kisses her moist face* Oh God. *exhales deeply*

Allie: *pants and nods* Good.

Nat: Are you ok? *touches her face*

Allie: *nods* Just sore. Really sore.

Nat: *chuckles a bit and strokes her cheek* That wasn't too hard, was it? I didn't hurt you, did I?

Allie: That was really hard. *panting* But, I loved it.

Nat: I didn't hurt you?.?

Allie: It hurt a bit, but it felt so fucking good. *panting*

Nat: I'm sorry. *quickly kisses her*

Allie: Don't be. *kisses back* Baby, I'm stronger than I look. Ok? *panting a bit*

Nat: *rests his forehead on hers*

Allie: I can handle you. *touches his face* I'm just still getting used to you.

Nat: You sure?

Allie: *nods*

Nat: Sorry. I just..let out a lot of tension on you. *touches her gently* Sometimes I get a little too rough. I'm afraid it's more than you can handle.

Allie: If it really hurts, I'll tell you. *kisses him*

Nat: Ok. *kisses back*

Allie: *moans a bit* Oh, God. Baby, that was so fucking good.

Nat: It was. *kisses her deeply* I feel so much better now.

Allie: So do I. *panting softly* How long was that?

Nat: *reaches for Allie's phone and picks it up, looking at it* Damn. *chuckles* 4 hours.

Allie: *surprised look* Seriously?

Nat: *chuckles at her and kisses her* Yeah. You're gettin' better, baby.

Allie: *kisses him back*

Nat: *moves between her legs and feels her moisture everywhere* Damn, babe. You made a BIG mess.

Allie: *panting softly* I'm sorry. I'm always ruining your sheets.

Nat: *chuckles softly* It's ok. *kisses her face* It's just a compliment.

Allie: *giggles a bit and pants*

Nat: You ok?

Allie: Yeah. *panting softly* That was just..a very intense work out.

Nat: *chuckles* True. *looking at her* Oh, you're a mess. Let's get you cleaned up.

Allie: I'm hungry.

Nat: *chuckles* Me too. Let's get cleaned up and I'll cook us up some fat ass steaks. That sound good, Fat Baby? *pecks her lips*

Allie: *nods* Hell yeah.

Nat: *chuckles* Ok. I'll run you a bath. Knock out that soreness. *gets off of her and gets out of his bed*

(Nat goes into his bathroom and turns on the water to his large luxury bathtub. He runs soothing hot water and adds bath oils and luxury bubble bath. When the tub is full, he walks back into his room and picks Allie up from his bed. He carries her into his bathroom and gently places her in the tub. Allie immediately sighs with relief and her whole body relaxes. Nat chuckles at her, leaves the bathroom, changes his sheets, and goes to pour her a glass of wine. Then, he takes it back to her, along with a beer for himself and a towel around his waist.)

Allie: *takes the glass of wine* Thank you, Baby.

Nat: You enjoy that, princess. You earned it. *cracks open his beer and takes a sip*

Allie: Get in here with me.

Nat: You want me to join you?

Allie: I really do.

Nat: *chuckles* But that's your bath.

Allie: I want it to be our bath. Come on. You know this is one of my top 10 fantasies.

Nat: *chuckles* I know. Scootch up.

Allie: *scootches up in the tub*

Nat: *drops his towel and climbs in behind her, then sits*

Allie: *moves back against him*

Nat: *chuckles warmly and wraps his arms around her, kissing her cheek* It feels good in here.

Allie: I know. Where do you get all this relaxing stuff?

Nat: Like I said before, Polynesians know pampering.

Allie: Y'all sure do. *lays her head back on him and moans warmly*

Nat: *chuckles and kisses her, then pets her hair* This tub has water jets, too.

Allie: Really?.? Ooo! Turn them on!

Nat: *chuckles and grabs a white remote, turning on the water jets in his tub*

Allie: *moans with relaxation* Yesss.

Nat: *chuckles and sits the remote down* Better?

Allie: Better. *head laid back*

Nat: *kisses her forehead*

Allie: Mm.

Nat: How do you feel?

Allie: That last one felt like triplets.

Nat: *bursts out laughing and lays his head back*

Allie: *giggles*

Nat: *laughing* You are terrible.

Allie: *laughs a little* I'm sorry.

Nat: *looks down at her and chuckles* It's ok.

Allie: I feel really good, though.

Nat: Good. *rubs her arm*

Allie: So, I've been meaning to ask you..

Nat: Yeah?

Allie: After graduation, or after yours- - What do you plan on doing? I mean.. You're not going anywhere, are you?

Nat: What do you mean?

Allie: Like, moving away somewhere..?

Nat: Well.. I don't know. I mean, I did plan on heading straight to California somewhere, as soon as I graduated.. But, I have a feeling you don't want me to. *looks at her*

Allie: Well, of course I don't. I mean, I just got you back. I don't want you to leave me again.

Nat: See? *chuckles* I know you.

Allie: What did you have planned in California?

Nat: A few things. But, nothing so serious, that I would have to leave. I just had these plans laid out, because after graduation, I planned on just working and traveling, you know? I mean, I'm literally almost done with school. And I'm about to graduate with several masters degrees, and several doctorates, in several different fields. With high honors. And I've got so many choices out there, just waiting. So many things to do and explore.. I'm gonna feel so free, after I walk across that stage, Allz. And after that, all I'm gonna wanna do is take off and keep going. And I'm not gonna wanna stop.

Allie: Words cannot describe how proud I am of you, and everything you've done in school. I know you've worked hard your whole life, just to get to where you are. I know it was hard getting here.

Nat: Yeah, for both of us. *looks at her* Leaving you behind was the hardest thing I've ever done. And being away was even harder..

Allie: Letting you go was the hardest thing I've ever done.. *reaches up and touches his face* I don't wanna do it again.

Nat: I keep thinking I'm gonna have to leave you somewhere, while I'm just off, God knows where.. I keep thinking you won't care.. *chuckles*

Allie: Aviana didn't care, but you better believe that I do.

Nat: *chuckles* I know you do. And that's where I realize, I can't just take off anymore. Because you care.

Allie: *kisses his lips*

Nat: Truth be told.. All I can ever think about is leaving.. *lays his head back*

Allie: *turns around and looks at him*

Nat: *looking up* I don't know why... But I just feel so free when I think about it... I've just felt so..trapped and kept down lately. And then I think about getting out there and never looking back.. And it feels so good.

Allie: Can I say something?

Nat: Of course.

Allie: I think you've felt that way lately, because of her..

Nat: *lifts his head back up and looks at Allie* Aviana?

Allie: Yes.

Nat: Why do you say that? *a bit confused*

Allie: Because that's what she did. She kept you trapped in a shitty relationship. She kept you down, and depressed. She was careless and neglectful. Of course all you would start thinking about is leaving, Nat.

Nat: *looks at her* Yeah.. Maybe you're right.

Allie: You mean everything to me. If you left, I don't know what I'd do.. *touches his face* Wherever you go, I wanna go with you. No more leaving each other behind. Please.

Nat: *kisses her deeply*

Allie: *kisses back*

Nat: You really amaze me. You know that?

Allie: You amaze me. *touching his face* I know there are a lot of options out there for you. I know you have dreams that you wanna make happen. I know you have plans. I just wanna be a part of them.

Nat: You always were. *touches her face* I just..always saw things happening differently. I wasn't expecting this. It's all so..new. It's still taking some getting used to.

Allie: I know.

Nat: I know we got a lot to talk about and a lot to figure out. But, let's just get through graduation, get you into your own place, and get you into med school. Ok?

Allie: Ok. *kisses him* I love you.

Nat: *kisses back* I love you, most.

Allie: *lays back against him again*

Nat: *grabs her wash pouf, soaks it, and gently washes her*

Allie: Mm. *moans softly*

(Nat washes her body a few times and Allie washes him. When they finish, they just relax in the tub, with Nat massaging Allie's scalp.)

Nat: You know.. I have always wanted to do this..

Allie: What?

Nat: *finishes massaging her scalp and slowly slides one hand down below Allie's waist*

Allie: *watches his hand travel down and disappear below the water*

Nat: *slides his hand down to her sex*

Allie: *moans and opens her legs*

Nat: *strokes her gently* This. *kisses her ear*

Allie: *lays her head back and moans softly*

Nat: *stokes her sex, until he presses his index finger to her clitoris and starts circling it around*

Allie: *moans some more* Baby..

Nat: *circles his finger around and around, until Allie comes*

Allie: *moans a bit loud, arching her back*

Nat: *slowly slides his index finger inside her, followed by his middle finger*

Allie: *gasps and moans hard*

Nat: *starts moving his fingers in and out, slowly*

Allie: *moans and whimpers* Faster, please, Daddy.

Nat: Mm. *kisses her ear* Please, who?

Allie: *whines* Please, Daddy.

Nat: Daddy wants to go slow. *kisses her ear again and continues moving his fingers slowly, stroking the front wall of her vagina*

Allie: *whines and whimpers*

Nat: Aww, it's ok, baby. It's coming. *licks her ear*

(Nat circles his fingers around inside her, slowly, while circling his thumb around on her clitoris. He keeps up this torturously slow attack, until Allie moans loudly and comes once again, arching her back.)

Allie: *panting a bit* Oh God.

Nat: *kisses on her cheek* Mm. That was hot. Fingering you in a bathtub was another one of my fantasies.

Allie: *moaning softly and panting a bit* I'm glad it was. Oh, fuck. *lays her head back on him*

Nat: *chuckles and strokes her hair* Come on. Let's go eat.

(They get out of the tub and Nat drains it. They dry off, Allie throws on panties, a bra, and one of Nat's MIT hoodies. Nat just throws on boxer briefs and grey cotton shorts. They go downstairs to his kitchen, Nat washes his hands, and pulls two large, thick steaks from his fridge. He seasons and tenderizes the steaks, then starts cooking them, along with macaroni and cheese, mixed vegetables, and brownies for dessert, all of which, Allie cooks with him. When the food is all done, they clean up, fix their plates, and sit at the kitchen island. Nat grabs them both a Redd's Apple ale from his fridge.)

Nat: Dinner is served. *holds up his drink*

Allie: *giggles and clinks her bottle with his*

(They both take a sip.)

Allie: *takes a bite of her steak and immediately lays her head back and moans with enjoyment* Mm!

Nat: *chuckles at her and takes a bite of his steak* Good?

Allie: Magically delicious.

Nat: *laughs and shakes his head* You're silly.

Allie: *giggles and keeps chewing*

Nat: How often have you cooked down here?

Allie: Not that often. Especially at my dorm hall.

Nat: *chuckles* So, what did you eat?

Allie: Mostly small things. Like salads, noodles, soups, frozen dinners. Occasionally fast food and junk food.

Nat: Wow. You've just been neglecting my Fat Baby. *chuckles a bit and touches her body*

Allie: I know. I'm sorry. *chewing* I've missed food so much. Especially yours.

Nat: *chuckles* Why not just eat?

Allie: Manny made me insecure. I swear, he had something to say about everything I ate. And a lot of guys would really just question me about my body. Apparently, I would always look "tubby".

Nat: Fuck Manny and fuck them. *chuckles* I don't even see how Manny was talking shit. He was so fucking doughy.

Allie: *laughs*

Nat: Like, dude, look at yourself. The fuck? *chuckles* I saw your pictures and no you were not tubby. Not even close. You were perfect.

Allie: *giggles*

Nat: Again, stop caring so much about what other people say, alright? *chuckles*

Allie: Ok. *chuckles, leans in, and pecks his lips*

Nat: I'm gonna let you know now, if you ever want my babies, you're gonna have to stay fed. *chuckles and touches her stomach* I breed warriors.

Allie: *giggles and puts her hand over his*

Nat: I need 'em big and healthy. *chuckles* You know a fat baby is a healthy baby. And a healthy baby is a happy baby.

Allie: *giggles* Mhmm. I promise, I'll keep my weight up.

Nat: I know you will. *chuckles* 'Cause I'm about to get you all together. *rubs her stomach*

Allie: *giggles again* Ok.

Nat: *pecks her lips*

Allie: Are we going to get you a new phone tomorrow?

Nat: I ordered a new one. It'll be here tomorrow, then I gotta go get it turned on.

Allie: Ok. *finishes chewing* What kinda phone is it?

Nat: A Sony phone. And it's so fucking awesome. It's called the Xperia Z Ultra. Allz, this phone is gonna be the new love of my life. I swear. *chuckles*

Allie: *playfully hits him* Not! *chuckles* I wish you would love that phone more than me!

Nat: *laughs* You know I love my toys!

Allie: *chuckles* You love me more than your toys!

Nat: *laughs and pecks her lips* I do love you more. You know that.

Allie: That's what I thought. *chuckles and pecks his lips* Asshole.

Nat: I'm your asshole. *chuckles*

Allie: Forever and ever. *kisses him*

Nat: So, you lookin' forward to Necker Island? You sure as hell earned it.

Allie: I am. I can't wait to go. It looks incredible.

Nat: It is.

Allie: How's everything going with the engineering center? Are you guys almost done with that big project?

Nat: Mm. *finishes chewing* I am stoked for that project. It's almost done. When I tell you this is gonna be the most kick ass, self-powered armored military assault land vehicle, to ever be in existence, I mean it. This thing has top notch speed, the armor is newly engineered, made from a material that I synthesized myself. It's not even known. And it's virtually indestructible. The only way this vehicle is gonna be able to go down, is if someone literally attaches a high powered bomb to it. This armor can withstand bullets, explosions, missiles, even rockets. And it'll just absorb the shock, without a single dent.

Allie: Like, Captain America's shield?

Nat: *gapes and chuckles with surprise* Exactly that! I love you!

Allie: *laughs*

Nat: Just like Captain America's shield! This vehicle even has it's own defense system! It's basically a vehiculated tank!

Allie: Like the Tumbler Batmobile, from The Dark Knight?

Nat: *gapes again and chuckles* Yes! Dude! I love you!

Allie: *laughs again* You taught me well.

Nat: That's exactly how I modeled it! It looks exactly like the Tumbler, from The Dark Knight!

Allie: Babe, that's awesome! *excited chuckle* I wanna see it!

Nat: I'll show you next week. You're gonna love it. Everything about this thing is gonna be kick ass. I'm expecting a huge turn out over this. *eats some macaroni*

Allie: So am I. I mean, as far as I know, armed forces don't actually have anything like that, do they?

Nat: Nope. *proud smile* You are looking at the first to ever bring it alive, for actual battle. Someone has a replica of it, from the movie. But, just for an exotic car. No one could weaponize it. No one knew how.

Allie: Until you. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* You know me. I always figure out a way to get the complete package, with vehicles, technology, and weapons. Combining the three was definitely a challenge. But, I conquered it. *winks at her*

Allie: *chuckles* You are so awesome, Baby.

Nat: Thank you. *chuckles* Man, I love what I do. It's amazing. Everything you learn, everything you figure out how to do. And going to MIT just made it even better. That was the best thing I ever could've done with my life.

Allie: Then I'm glad you went. *chuckles at him* You really love your school, huh?

Nat: They gave me more than knowledge. They gave me passion. *looks at her, with a light smile* I don't know how to explain it to you. All I can say is, I'm gonna be one proud ass graduate.

Allie: *chuckles* And I can't wait to see you walk across that stage.

Nat: I think you're gonna be even more impressed with my valedictorian speech. *cuts a piece of steak and eats it, with a confident smile*

Allie: *chuckles at him*

Nat: And you.. *chuckles* Kick ass grades, summa cum laude, sorority status, double major, med school credentials..? I'm proud of you, kid. You kicked ass down here. *holds out his fist*

Allie: *giggles and fist bumps him, with a kiss* Thank you. I'm just hoping those med school credentials pay off.

Nat: Don't worry, they will. I know you're gonna get in. I have zero doubt in my mind.

Allie: *worried* Yeah, but what if I don't? What if I'm not good enough?

Nat: Stop doubting yourself. Stop expecting the worse. You are a sexy ass, intelligent girl, who is gonna kick ass in med school and become one awesome pediatrician/pediatric surgeon. And I'm not just saying that, because I'm your biggest fan. Understand? *cute smile*

Allie: *smiles a bit* What would I do without you?

Nat: Probably marry a Latin guy who's fun, but not quite as adventurous, daring, bold, charismatic, and funny, as me.

Allie: *laughs and plafully hits him* Shut up!

Nat: *chuckles* What? I'm serious! Admit it, I'm crazy and rebellious towards you, but you love that about me.

Allie: I do. *chuckles and kisses him* Even when I wish you wouldn't rebel against me. *gives him a look*

Nat: Oh please. You love it when I defy you. *cute smirk*

Allie: Sometimes. *giggles and pecks his lips* Only because I love our battles.

Nat: *sexy smirk* Me too.

Allie: *giggles*

Nat: So, after graduation, are you just gonna stay on campus, until you find your own place?

Allie: Nah. I'll be at the house with Taylor, Courtney, Ashley, and Kris. I'll still be an R.A., but I plan on quitting that job the first chance I get.

Nat: *chuckles* Is it that bad?

Allie: I do not have the patience or the tolerance to deal with these new freshmen.

Nat: *laughs* You used to be a freshman.

Allie: Yeah, USED TO BE. Besides, you should know how crazy the future generations are gonna be.

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. I do.

Allie: I mean, being an R.A. is interesting, but you're also the pain in the ass that no one likes. People are getting smart with you and giving you attitude. I am too temperamental.

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. Maybe you should get outta there.

Allie: Exactly.

Nat: Other than that, you're not feeling too much pressure, are you?

Allie: No. Med school is my biggest worry right now. And passing my final exams.

Nat: *chuckles and drops his fork* Ok! Enough with the stressing about school! *takes her hands in his* Tell you what. We're gonna make a bet here. If you pass your exams and get into med school, which, I already know you will, then I'll let you drive Allie J. Better yet, I'll give her to you. As a graduation present. *perky smirk*

Allie: *huge smile* Are you serious?.?

Nat: Dead ass serious. *chuckles* I'll teach you how to drive her and everything. But, that's only if I win the bet. If I lose the bet, then you win anything over me, except my car. *chuckles*

Allie: If I win the bet, then.. I want a long ass vacation. Just you and me. For a whole month. No distractions, no working, no important phone calls. Just us. At a place of my choosing.

Nat: If you can get that time off, from where ever you'll be working, it's a done deal. I'll take you anywhere you wanna go. Just You and Me. No distractions, no work. I'll even give you my phone to hold. Deal?

Allie: *happy grin* Deal. Seal it with a kiss.

Nat: *leans in and kisses her deeply*

Allie: *kisses back*

Nat: I love you.

Allie: I love you, most.

Nat: *goes back to eating, with a smile*

Allie: *giggles*

Nat: I realize this bet is pretty much a win/win situation for you. *chuckles*

Allie: Not completely. If I fail my exams or don't get into med school, I lose altogether. The vacation will just help me get my mind off it.

Nat: You're gonna ace those exams, you're gonna get into med school, and you're gonna lose this bet. *winks at her*

Allie: *giggles* We'll see.

Nat: Yes we will. *chewing with a smile*

Allie: So, I've got a question.

Nat: Yes?

Allie: What did you mean last weekend, when I asked you when you became such a sex expert, and you said we both know I don't want you to answer that?

Nat: Think about it. Was I that confident and direct about sex, before or after my rage?

Allie: After.

Nat: I know you don't like talking about it. *finishes chewing* So, I don't. But.. Being out there taught me things. Showed me things. When you have sex enough times, you start to learn things about it. About yourself.. You start learning secrets.. *looks at her* I learned that I'm gentle, but also rough. I learned that I can be soft, but also hard. I learned that I was in between. I learned a lot about myself, sexually. And girls. I learned that sex can be whatever you want it to be. It can mean whatever you want it to mean. It's a connection. Bodies are books. You just have to read them. I realized I was so insecure about sex because I was with the wrong person. I tried to find a connection that wasn't there. I tried to read a book, with no words. And I thought that was because of me. When I say it didn't take much with Aviana, I meant it. 20 minutes and she's done. That sex was devoid and it was cold. It was purely for her pleasure. Not mine. I got deprived at every turn. I was used. And that's why I didn't like it. That's why I felt cast out and timid. I felt shy and weak. I felt like I didn't know shit about girls. And that felt pathetic. Being out there gave me confidence. It showed me power and control. And I liked it. My only regret is that I didn't figure that out with you and only you.

Allie: So.. Those girls taught you how to fuck..?

Nat: *shakes his head* No. Most of them were actually virgins. Except Mimi and the girls. If anything, YOU taught me. Giving me all that responsibility and power over your body and it's needs.. Letting me read you.. That's what taught me. Now, not being able to do any of that with Aviana..? That's what set me back. That's what kept me hidden away. I guess you could say those girls..brought me back out. And they set me free. They helped me see what I was really capable of. And I think I needed that. I had no clue what kind of power I had over girls or if I had any at all. Until I let loose on them. *sips his drink*

Allie: You said you fucked your anger out on them..?

Nat: Yeah. Anger, frustration, guilt.. All of that. You think I made love to those girls?

Allie: I honestly don't know. I mean, they're latching on to you, as if you did.

Nat: They're latching because they liked it and now they're confused. Look, Allz.. What happened with those girls is not what they're making it seem like. Ok? It wasn't love, it's not love, and it never was. It was lust. That's it. Lust is just a craving. It's not an emotion or a connection. They were a physical form of a relief. That's all. And honestly, I think that helped me break out, because I was holding in anger, frustration, and guilt for so long. I was holding on to it. And when I found a way to finally get the shit out, without doing something hazardous and suicidal, it worked. That's all it was. Therapy. Anger management. I was friends with a few of those girls, but I didn't feel that way about them. Ok? We were just drunk and unstable, and shit happened. It was just a dysfunctional situation. That is all. I obviously didn't mean to hurt any of them or play with their feelings, but that's not all just my fault. They're bringing that on themselves, too, by making themselves believe there was an emotional connection. You showed me that.

Allie: I believe you. I hope you know that. I'm not doubting you or anything. I just..wanna understand why they think they're in love with you.

Nat: Allz, it's me they're talking about. Don't nice guys always send false signals?

Allie: Well, yeah. And you are really nice. And mega sweet. And caring. And loving.

Nat: *chuckles*

Allie: Maybe that's why they're latching on. They want you to be the real you, with them.

Nat: Maybe. But, I wanna be me, with you. And no one else. Honestly, I just think they got a little too caught up in the sex and now it's messing with them. Truthfully, I think that's all they want. That's all they miss. And they're shit out of luck.

Allie: Boy, you ain't lyin'. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* That's all I meant, when I said that. 'Cause I know you don't like talking about it. And I knew you wouldn't like it.

Allie: Ok.

Nat: Would you mind, if they had taught me how to fuck? *chuckles a bit*

Allie: I don't know. A big part of me is saying yes. I don't know. Maybe I'm just that selfish with you.

Nat: *chuckles* Nah, babe. If it involves talking body, I got it from you.

Allie: *giggles and kisses him*

Nat: Any more questions, milady?

Allie: *chuckles* What did you mean last weekend, when you asked if you had to make me mad?

Nat: *light smirk* Well.. I was gonna use other girls as an example of female dominance.

Allie: *curious look*

Nat: *light smirk* They were all quite possessive of your Baby, in bed. Very dominant. Very serious about taking control of the alpha and claiming him as theirs. And they marked quite a bit of territory on me. *eats a piece of steak and chews with a grin*

Allie: *glares at him* We still have more practice to do.

Nat: *chuckles, with a smirk* I'm counting on it, my queen.

Allie: That really just made me mad. *glaring*

Nat: *chuckles* Now imagine if I had said that, in bed.

Allie: I probably would've fucked you into a coma.

Nat: *laughs*

Allie: You are MINE, asshole. ALL MINE.

Nat: I'm gonna need to be reminded of that, sometimes, baby. *light smirk* Your king can get a little misbehaved. *winks at her*

Allie: Then I guess his queen is gonna have to do something about that. *glaring at him*

Nat: Maybe. *chuckles, with a smile*

Allie: *grabs his necklace and pulls him in towards her, by it* Boy, you drive me so fucking crazy.

Nat: But you love it. *cute smirk*

Allie: *kisses him possesively*

Nat: *kisses back*

(They pull away after a couple minutes.)

Allie: Don't make any plans tomorrow night. *seductive smirk*

Nat: *chuckles* Wasn't planning on it.

Allie: Good. *smirking*

Nat: *chuckles* So, I was thinking we could hang out at the beach tomorrow? Go surfing?

Allie: Sounds perfect to me.

Nat: Then go bowling afterwards?

Allie: Yeah!

Nat: Cool.

Allie: I know we go on surprise dates a lot, but we need to actually get an official date night. *chuckles*

Nat: Hm. How about Thursday nights? I know Wednesdays are usually date night for you and your girls. I would say Fridays, but that's when everyone wants to hang out.

Allie: Thursday is perfect.

Nat: Ok. *eating*

Allie: I think I actually wanna get a dog, when I move in my own place.

Nat: I'm getting one, soon. *eating*

Allie: Really? *excited smile*

Nat: Yeah.

Allie: What kind?

Nat: Well, I was gonna get a big dog. But, I think I'm gonna wait till I move again, for that. I don't know what breed I'm gonna get yet, though.

Allie: Boy or girl?

Nat: Girl. I kinda miss it, since I'm not around E.T. as much.

Allie: Yeah. I miss Chloe, too. But, I think I'm gonna go with a boy dog, since I've never had one.

Nat: That'll be interesting. *chuckles* I can't wait till he starts humping your leg.

Allie: *laughs and shoves him* Shut up!

Nat: *laughs*

Allie: *laughing* If he starts doing that, I'm gonna punch you!

Nat: *laughing* He's gonna do it, anyway! It's a male dominance thing!

Allie: I am hoping he doesn't do that. *chuckles and puts her hands together*

Nat: That's how male dogs are, with female owners. *chuckles* It's like marking territory.

Allie: Ugh. *groans* Boys.

Nat: *chuckles at her* Gotta love 'em.

Allie: *playfully shoves him again*

Nat: *laughs*

(They continue eating and talking, until they finish up and clean their plates.)

Allie: Mm. *rubbing her stomach* Baby, that was delicious.

Nat: Indeed it was. *chuckles* Bet that sleepiness is kickin' in, from that work out, now, huh?

Allie: *nods* A little.

Nat: *chuckles* Come on. *picks her up and kisses her* Daddy wants to put you to sleep.

Allie: *giggles*

Nat: *turns off his kitchen lights and takes Allie upstairs to his room, closing his door behind him*

(He crawls in bed with her and lays her down, in between her legs. He kisses her deeply and they make out for a while, until Nat moves down on Allie and takes off her panties. He also lays a towel down beneath her butt. He spreads her legs and puts his mouth to her sex. He laps his tongue against her clitoris for a minute, then circles it around. Allie moans and arches her back a bit. Nat continues to go down on her, giving her multiple orgasms, until she falls asleep. Nat moves the now wet towel from his bed, then pulls his comforter over him and Allie, pulls her on top of him, turns his lamp off, and goes to sleep holding her.)


	7. Chapter 7

(The next morning, Nat wakes up first, stretching and yawning. Allie wakes up too and stretches on top of him.)

Nat: Good morning. *smiles and kisses her face*

Allie: *smiles and moans warmly* Good morning. *kisses him*

Nat: Did you have sweet dreams? *rubs her scalp*

Allie: Sweet, wet dreams.

Nat: You're so nasty. *chuckles*

Allie: *giggles and kisses him*

Nat: *chuckling* What am I gonna do with you?

Allie: Just love me, Baby.

Nat: I do. *chuckles*

Allie: Shall I get the shower ready?

Nat: Go ahead. I'm gonna go see if my phone is in the mail.

Allie: Hurry. *pecks his lips*

Nat: *chuckles and swats her butt* Go on, girl.

Allie: *giggles and climbs out of his bed, without her panties on, and goes into Nat's bathroom*

Nat: *gets up and goes downstairs*

(He checks his private lift and finds a small package waiting inside. He picks it up and closes his lift. He goes back upstairs to his room and sits down at his desk. He opens the package and finds the box to his new phone. He grins and opens it, taking out his new phone and charger. He powers the phone on, sets it up, then puts it on the charger.)

Allie: *from the bathroom* Nat?

Nat: Yeah?

Allie: *from the bathroom* Come on, babe.

Nat: One second.

Allie: *from the bathroom* Did your phone come?

Nat: Yes and it is beautiful. *excited chuckle* Omg, babe, I am getting such a boner, just looking at this thing.

Allie: *from the bathroom, she laughs* Get in here!

Nat: *laughs* It's so fuckin' awesome! I might just have sex with it, while you're in there. Just real quick.

(Allie comes out of the bathroom, wet and naked, and into Nat's room, going straight up to him and grabbing his ear. She yanks him up by it and starts dragging him to the bathroom.)

Allie: *chuckles* I said now.

Nat: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! *laughs a little* Babe, we were having a moment!

Allie: *chuckles* Bathroom, naked, now. *drags him into the bathroom and closes the door behind them*

Nat: 5 more minutes! *chuckles*

Allie: *chuckles* No! Clothes off, ass in the shower! Now! *points to his shower*

Nat: *chuckles, crosses his arms across his chest, and stands his ground* Not with that attitude.

Allie: *chuckles* You giant turd. *grabs his back scratcher from off the wall and starts swatting him*

Nat: Ow! *laughs and jumps, and starts moving away from her* Stop! No!

Allie: *keeps going at him and swatting, laughing* Clothes off! Now! *swats his butt*

Nat: Ow! *jumps, laughs, and grabs the back scratcher* Ok! Ok!

Allie: *chuckling* Now.

Nat: *pulls his shorts down, then his boxer briefs* There! *chuckles*

Allie: *chuckles* Shower.

Nat: *quickly gets in the shower*

Allie: *puts the back scratcher down and gets in the shower behind him, closing the door behind her*

Nat: That was mean! *chuckles*

Allie: *chuckles* Shut up. I told you to get in the shower. You decided to be an asshole and pout.

Nat: *chuckles and grabs her, lifting her*

Allie: *playfully shrieks and laughs*

Nat: *smacks her wet ass*

Allie: Ow! *whines, with a pained giggle*

Nat: *chuckles* Now, what's all that shit you were talkin'?

Allie: *giggles* Ok! I'm sorry!

Nat: Mhm. *pecks her lips*

Allie: *giggles and kisses him*

Nat: *kisses back, with a smile*

(They wash each other up several times and rinse off. They were now playing around in the shower and laughing. Nat lifts Allie again and squeezes on her butt. Allie squeals and laughs. She bends down over his shoulder and starts drumming on Nat's butt, with both hands.)

Nat: *jumps* Hey! *laughs and tries to grab her hands* No, no! That is a no-no!

Allie: *laughs and keeps smacking his butt*

Nat: *giggles* You little fucker. *pulls her down from over his shoulder and puts her up against the wall, still holding her*

Allie: *giggles at him*

Nat: *chuckling* What did I tell you about my butt!?

Allie: But it's so fat and perfect! *giggling*

Nat: *laughs* Leave my butt alone!

Allie: *laughs* No fair! You play with mine all the time!

Nat: I'm your man! I'm supposed to play with your booty! *chuckling*

Allie: *laughing* Well, I'm your woman, and I wanna play with your thick ass booty!

Nat: *shakes his head childishly and laughs* No!

Allie: *laughs* You don't tell me no!

Nat: Ugh! *dives his face in her neck and starts playfully nibbling on it*

Allie: *playfully shrieks and laughs hard* Baby, that tickles!

Nat: *continues nibbling on her neck*

Allie: *kicks her feet and continues laughing* Baby!

Nat: *laughs* You quit?

Allie: Yes! *laughing*

Nat: *moves from her neck and kisses her lips deeply*

Allie: *giggles and kisses back*

(They start to make out. Nat reaches down and grabs his erection, and slowly slides inside her. Allie moans. Nat pushes all the way inside her and Allie gasps. Nat starts thrusting in and out of her, slowly, causing her to slide up and down against the shower wall. Allie moans and grips the back of his hair with one hand, and his skin with the other. Nat fucks her up against the wall, while he makes out with her. He keeps going, giving her 3 big orgasms, until he gets his and comes hard, thrusting deep inside her, with each pump. When he finishes, he kisses her passionately. Allie moans sweetly and kisses back. Nat slowly pulls out of her and watches some of his release flow out of her.)

Nat: *moaning a bit* Oh shit. *watching his release continue to flow from her*

Allie: *looks and sees* Oo. *moans a bit* I can feel it.

Nat: Damn. *panting a bit, he kisses her* I'm sorry, baby.

Allie: *moans and kisses back* Mm. It's ok. *kiss, kiss* That was actually really hot.

Nat: *chuckles a bit, kissing her* It kinda was, huh?

Allie: *giggles and nods*

Nat: You ok? *chuckles*

Allie: *nods and kisses him deeply*

(They get out of the shower after a minute and dry off. Nat blow dries Allie's hair for her, combs it out, brushes it, and runs moisturizer through it. Allie puts on lotion and Nat puts some on her back. Then, they switch and Nat puts on lotion, while Allie puts some on his back. Nat combs his curly hair and runs moisturizer through it, then goes and gets dressed in white board shorts, a white summer tank top, and his white Vans. Allie gets dressed in her sexy white bikini set, and also throws on a white crochet swim cover up. Nat sits at his desk, playing on his new phone, with a goofy grin on his face.)

Allie: The size of that phone is effing ridiculous.

Nat: I know, right?.? *playing on his phone* 6.4 inch screen, 3.4 inches wide. It's so beautiful. *emotional voice* I even got a new smart watch with it. *shows her his wrist*

Allie: You better not pay more attention to that thing, than me.

Nat: Huh? *looking at his phone*

Allie: *scoffs and chuckles, then throws a pillow at him* Ass!

Nat: *laughs and keeps playing on his phone*

Allie: Come on, dummy!

Nat: You ready? *still sucked into his phone*

Allie: Yes, computer nerd! *chuckles* Let's go! Otherwise, we're gonna be searching forever for a good spot, on the beach!

Nat: Ok, ok. I'll go get the car ready. *gets up and jogs out of his room, still sucked into his phone*

Allie: *chuckles and shakes her head*

(Allie grabs their beach bag, puts on her white flip flops, and heads out. After she locks up Nat's place, she goes down in his lift and finds Nat outside with his truck, waiting. She locks up his lift, then goes and gets in the passenger side of the truck. Nat drives them to the beach and parks his truck. They get out and Nat grabs his surfboard from his truck bed. He waxes it, then pulls off his tank top and takes off his Vans, putting them in the truck bed. Allie kicked off her flip flops.)

Allie: Let's swim first, before surfing.

Nat: You don't wanna tan?

Allie: Nah, I'm good. I just wanna swim with you.

Nat: Ok. *puts his surfboard back*

Allie: Is surfing hard?

Nat: Mm, I wanna say yes, but I also wanna say no. I guess it depends on who and how you are. It requires a lot of balance. But, you took gymnastics, so you should be good.

Allie: I know. We took gymnastics together.

Nat: Yeah. If you have good balance, you're pretty much set. Why? Do you wanna learn?

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: You sure? You also can't be scared out there. You will attract a shark. They pick up on chemosignals too. Remember those?

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: Yeah. That's one of the main reasons they attack. I don't want anything trying to eat you, now. That's my job.

Allie: *giggles* Nasty!

Nat: *chuckles* I'm serious. Can you handle being out there? It's not just near the shore, you know. You gotta go where the waves are. And that's far out. The waves can get pretty intense out there.

Allie: I wanna try.

Nat: Ok. We can work on some stuff today, and I'll start teaching you on weekends.

Allie: *smiles* Ok.

Nat: Alright. *gives her a quick pinch on the cheek and closes his tailgate* Come on. Let's get wet. *winks at her and holds out his hand*

Allie: *giggles, takes off her cover up, puts it in their beach bag, in the truck bed, takes his hand, and follows him to the water*

(Nat and Allie go swimming together for a couple hours, until Nat goes and grabs his surfboard and an extra that he always keeps with him. He takes them back to the water and gives one to Allie. He shows Allie how to paddle out and has her follow him out to sea.)

Nat: *sits up on his board* Alright. Let's stop here.

Allie: *stops paddling and sits up on her board*

Nat: First things first, you need to learn how to catch a wave.

Allie: *nods* Ok.

Nat: Now I'm gonna show you, then, you're gonna catch one of your own. You're gonna paddle, and then, when I say "up", that's when you stand, 'cause the wave will be there. Alright?

Allie: *nods*

Nat: Alright, we're gonna start you off on the light waves. Watch me. *lays back down on his board and starts paddling again*

(Nat catches a nice wave and Allie watches him surf it, until it dies down. Then, Nat paddles back over to her.)

Nat: Now, you're gonna do that. When you stand up, make sure your feet are positioned with balance and equal width, ok? Kinda like a skateboard. You've been on mine before.

Allie: *nods* Yeah.

Nat: Yeah. And don't try to turn, yet. Just ride the wave out. 'Cause I wanna see how steady your stance is. Are you goofy footed or regular footed?

Allie: I don't know. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* Sorry. Are you gonna stand with your right leg leading or your left?

Allie: Uh, my left.

Nat: Ok, you're regular footed.

Allie: Which one are you?

Nat: Regular. Ok, let's see what you got.

(Nat helps Allie catch a light wave, and she surfs it pretty well, with a good stance.)

Nat: *impressed, he claps* Nice!

Allie: *paddles back to him* Thanks. That was good?

Nat: Perfect. Precise balance and everything.

Allie: That felt so awesome! I feel so..excited for some reason!

Nat: *chuckles* That's called a stoke. And you just experienced your first one, buddy.

Allie: Stoke? I like it!

Nat: *laughs a little* Come on. Let's see what else you got.

Allie: Ok!

(Nat teaches Allie some more basic surfing lessons, before they finally leave the beach. They go back to Nat's place and change, then head to the bowling ally. When they get there, they get their bowling shoes and their lane. They put their bowling shoes on and play against each other, enjoying pizza, beer, nachos, and each other. They ended up playing several games and Nat won the last one.)

Allie: No fair!

Nat: *chuckles* Ball power, baby!

Allie: *chuckles* Boo! *gives him a thumbs down*

Nat: *laughs* Hey, don't hate the player, hate the game.

Allie: *chuckles* Whatever!

Nat: Come on. Pay up. *holds out his hand*

Allie: *hands over 20 bucks*

Nat: Cha-ching! *pockets it* Where's the rest?

Allie: *rolls her eyes, grabs his shirt, tugs him down, and kisses him*

Nat: *slaps her butt*

Allie: Ow! *giggles*

Nat: Don't roll your eyes at daddy. *giving her a sexy look*

Allie: *giggles and bites her lip* What's daddy gonna do?

Nat: Make that ass red. *bites her lip*

Allie: Mm. *giggles and kisses him* Yes, daddy.

Nat: *sexy smile* Good girl. *touches her face*

Allie: I wanna be bad. *smirking at him*

Nat: Is that right? *grabs her butt and squeezes it*

Allie: Yeah. *presses her thighs together*

Nat: *kisses her softly* Come on. *grabs her hand* Let's go. I've got a surprise.

Allie: Ok.

(Nat takes her up to the shoe desk and they get their shoes back, and return the bowling shoes. They leave the bowling ally and Nat drives them somewhere, with Allie rubbing him through his jeans. Nat takes them to a drive-in movie, where a horror movie is playing. Nat takes off his seatbelt and lays his seat back.)

Nat: Evil Dead. I heard it was supposed to be good. *looks over at her* A girl gets possessed by an ancient demon.

Allie: *takes off her seatbelt, watching the giant screen* This looks terrifying. You know I hate horror movies.

Nat: Yeah. *unbuttons his pants and unzips them* I know.

Allie: *looks over at him and looks at his undone pants*

Nat: Still wanna be bad? *looking at her*

Allie: *salacious stare* Yeah.

Nat: Then get over here. Now.

Allie: *climbs over to his seat and straddles him*

Nat: *grips her ass*

Allie: *leans in, grabs his face and kisses him*

Nat: *kisses back*

Allie: *moans into his mouth*

Nat: *squeezes her butt, gripping her sexy, black casual dress and lifting it above her ass*

Allie: *slides her hands beneath his shirt, touching his body*

Nat: *grips her ass cheek, then slaps it*

Allie: *moans into his mouth again*

Nat: *grips her other ass cheek and slaps it*

Allie: *moans again*

Nat: *grabs both ass cheeks and squeezes them, then slaps both*

Allie: *moans a bit louder*

Nat: *between a kiss* Notice you've gotten bigger?

Allie: *shakes her head*

Nat: *between a kiss* You have. *kiss, kiss* And baby, I love every bit of it. *kiss, kiss*

Allie: *moans and continues kissing him*

Nat: *pulls her panties up between her ass cheeks and slaps both of them*

Allie: *moans and sighs*

Nat: *pulls away* Let's get you ready first. Turn around.

Allie: *turns her whole body around, so she's now sitting in his lap, with her back facing him*

Nat: *lifts her dress some more, to the top of her thighs, then spreads her thighs apart* Lay back.

Allie: *lays back on him*

Nat: *wraps his arms around her body and starts kissing her neck*

Allie: *moans and puts her arms over his*

Nat: *kissing her neck* Do something for me.

Allie: *moaning* Yeah?

Nat: *kissing her neck, he sensually whispers* Touch yourself.

Allie: *touches her chest and feels herself up, biting her lip, and moaning*

(She touches her body and feels on herself, while Nat watches. She slowly makes her way down to her thighs and starts rubbing them up and down, from the outside, in. Then, she moves her hands up to the apex of her thighs and feels on her sex, through her panties. She moans softly.)

Nat: What are you thinking right now?

Allie: I'm thinking I wanna fuck you. *moves one hand up to his face and starts grinding on him a bit*

Nat: *chuckles and touches her body* Yeah?

Allie: *moans* Yeah. *starts to slide her hand down into her panties*

Nat: *grabs her hand and stops her* Nuh-uh.

Allie: *looks at him*

Nat: Mine. *reaches inside her panties and grips her sex*

Allie: *moans out*

Nat: *strokes her sex*

Allie: *lays her head back and moans* Yesss.

Nat: *kisses her neck*

(Nat strokes her sex for a few minutes, until he slides two fingers inside of her, and circles his thumb around, against her clitoris. Allie moans loudly and whimpers a bit. Nat strokes the front wall of her vagina with his fingers, continuing to circle his thumb. After a few minutes, Allie reaches an orgasm. Nat removes his hand from her panties and sucks his thumb.)

Nat: Mm. *removes his thumb from his mouth*

Allie: *gapes at him, panting*

Nat: *slides her panties down and off* I'll hold on to these. *balls them up and puts them in his pocket* Come on. Turn back around.

Allie: *turns back around and straddles him*

Nat: *slaps both her ass cheeks*

Allie: *moans and whines, and grabs his crotch through his jeans* Mm. Take it out.

Nat: You take it out.

Allie: *reaches down into his jeans and boxer briefs, grabs him, and pulls out his massive, thick erection* Mm. *strokes him a bit*

Nat: *moans a bit*

Allie: Even your penis is pretty.

Nat: *laughs* Omg.

Allie: *laughs a little and kisses him* Mm.

Nat: You're crazy. *chuckling*

Allie: Crazy about you. *kisses him*

Nat: I'm crazy about you. *kisses her* I seriously love you, kid. I can't say that enough.

Allie: *wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply* I love you most, Oogie. And I wanna spend every day of my life showing you that. *fingers his hair*

Nat: *chuckles and stares at her* How are you not sick of me, yet?

Allie: I'll never be sick of you. *looking at him* Or tired of you, or bored with you. And I hope you never get tired of me. *touching his face*

Nat: Baby girl, I'm obsessed with you. *sexy smile*

Allie: *smiles, giggles, and kisses him deeply*

Nat: Now, how about we practice making some babies? *smiles between a kiss*

Allie: *smiles and giggles* Yes.

Nat: *chuckles, with a smile* Which one are you gonna want first, a boy or a girl?

Allie: *pulls away and gazes at him, with a smile* Honestly, I don't even wanna think about that. I just wanna live in that moment and see what we make together, first.

Nat: *looks at her and smiles* That's beautiful, Allz.

Allie: *smiles and kisses him*

Nat: *kisses back and slowly lifts her, then grabs his erection and slowly enters her*

Allie: *inhales sharply and moans*

Nat: *pushes a few inches in and stops, then sighs* God, you feel so good.

Allie: *moaning* So do you. *whines a bit*

Nat: You ok?

Allie: *nods and sighs* Yeah. I'm just..still getting used to that. Fuck, you're so thick, Baby. *lays her head back, moaning* Fuck.

Nat: *kisses her neck* I know. Come on. *starts moving her back and forth*

Allie: *winces and moans* Shit. *starts moving with him*

Nat: Easy. *guiding her gently*

Allie: You move first. Please. *panting and moaning*

Nat: Alright. *hugs her body and starts thrusting his hips upwards, moving in and out of her nice and steady*

Allie: *moans with her mouth near his ear*

Nat: *moans a bit* Shit.

(Nat keeps thrusting in and out of her steadily, while he holds her down on top of him. Allie moans sweetly and pants. Nat pants and moans softly, holding her down, as he strokes in and out. He continues for a while, giving Allie multiple orgasms. After her 4th one, Allie finally started to ride Nat. She presses her hands to his chest, rolling and thrusting her hips. Nat grips her thighs tight, laying his head back and moaning hard. Allie continues moving, moaning and panting, starting to ride him harder. Nat moans out and arches his back a bit.)

Nat: Fuck! *moaning hard, with his head back*

Allie: *moans loudly and keeps going*

Nat: Aw, fuck, Allz! *moaning hard*

Allie: *moaning loud and hard, panting rapidly*

(Allie continues riding him hard, slowly picking up her pace, scratching on Nat's chest, making him moan hard and groan. She keeps going until her and Nat both end up coming together. After Allie comes down from her climax, she collapses on Nat, panting.)

Allie: *moaning* Oh God.

Nat: *panting softly* Damn, baby. *whispers, touches the side of her face and slides his hand into her hair, kissing her ear*

Allie: *moaning* I love you.

Nat: *whispers to her ear* I love you.

Allie: Was that dominant enough for you? *soft whisper*

Nat: *chuckles and reaches down, grabbing his shirt and lifting it, revealing deep red scratches on his chest, bleeding a bit, and looking at them* That's a hell of a mark, baby.

Allie: *giggles*

Nat: *chuckles and kisses her face*

Allie: *wraps her arms around his neck*

Nat: You ready to get home?

Allie: *nods*

(Allie climbs back over into the passenger seat. Nat puts himself back into his boxers, buttons, and zips himself back up. He starts the car back up, and they leave the drive in movie. They go back to Nat's place, go up in his private lift, and go inside. They go up to his room and kick off their shoes. Nat sits at his desk and Allie strips down to her panties and bra. She throws on Nat's Iron Man hooded sweatshirt and grabs his PlayStation controller, then sits on his bed.)

Nat: What are you about to do? Watch something?

Allie: *shakes her head* Nah. Video games. What do you have in the console already?

Nat: Uh, Ninja Gaiden, I think. *texting on his phone*

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: You know how to play?

Allie: Yeah, I played it with Stiles before.

Nat: Ok. *texting*

Allie: Who are you texting? This is booty call hour.

Nat: *laughs with his head back*

Allie: *chuckles* Who's in that phone?

Nat: *laughing a little* Relax. It's just Stiles. He wants some ideas on what to do with his new place.

Allie: Mmk. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* I mean, you have the password to my phone. You can check it anytime. I don't have anything to hide.

Allie: I know, boo. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles, shakes his head, and continues texting*

Allie: What chapter did you leave off, on this game?

Nat: Uh, should be 5. *looks at his tv* Yeah, it's 5.

Allie: Ok. *continues* By the way, do you mind if I step out tomorrow, to run some errands with the girls, for a couple hours?

Nat: *chuckles* You ditching me, on our chill day?

Allie: Never. And, I just need to do a few things. I'll be right back to you, after we finish. It's just a couple hours.

Nat: Do you mind if I go put some work in, at the warehouse, for a couple hours?

Allie: I thought we agreed no working, on chill day? *chuckles*

Nat: We did, but I just need to knock a few things out. That's it. Pretty please? *chuckles a bit*

Allie: I'm only giving you 2 hours. You get 2, I get two. Deal?

Nat: Yes. Thank you. *texting*

Allie: How big is that fucking phone? It's like a tablet! Seriously!

Nat: *laughs a little* It's 7 inches in length and 3.5 inches in width.

Allie: You and your big ass toys. *shakes her head* You would have a mega sized phone.

Nat: Of course. *chuckles* Do you not know me?

Allie: *shakes her head, playing the game* Do you have Mortal Kombat?

Nat: *chuckles* Of course I do. How could I forget, with my little fatality queen, over there?

Allie: You know it. *giggles* You wanna get that ass spanked?

Nat: *chuckles* Excuse you? Are you challenging me?

Allie: I definitely am, boo. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* Alright. Game on, boo.

Allie: *giggles*

Nat: Let me go grab some beers, just in case. *gets up and heads out of his room, downstairs*

Allie: *laughs*

(Nat comes back a couple minutes later, with two 6 packs of Redd's Apple Ale, along with a platter of Nachos. He sits them down on his desk and hands Allie a bottle.)

Allie: Thank you, baby.

Nat: Let me pop that for you. *grabs his keys and uses his bottle opener to snap the cap off*

Allie: Thank you. *takes a sip*

Nat: Mhm. Throw that game in. I'm tryin' to tap that ass. *chuckles*

Allie: *chuckles* Ok. *saves her game of Ninja Gaiden, then gets up and switches out the games*

Nat: Are we betting?

Allie: If I win, you take me driving in Allie J, tomorrow.

Nat: Nuh-uh. *shakes his head and chortles* No. Not my baby.

Allie: I'm your baby!

Nat: You are, but so is that car. *chuckles* I can't risk it.

Allie: Chicken.

Nat: Oh! No you didn't go there!

Allie: *laughs* I did.

Nat: Show me I'm a chicken! *chuckles*

Allie: Take the bet. *chuckling*

Nat: I don't wanna! *chuckles* 'Cause if you damage my baby, I'm gonna cry and I'm gonna pout at you. And you're not gonna like it.

Allie: Stop loving that car more than me!

Nat: *laughs* I don't love it more than you. I love you both equally.

Allie: I'm more important! There is no equal love!

Nat: *laughs* Omg. You are so needy.

Allie: I need all of your attention. We've been over this. *chuckles*

Nat: *shakes his head and sips his beer* Alright. 10 rounds. Most wins takes the bet.

Allie: Let's do it, Fat Boy. *sips her beer*

(Nat and Allie play 10 rounds of Mortal Kombat and Allie ends up winning one more than Nat.)

Nat: Damn it!

Allie: Yes!.! *throws her arms up*

Nat: Fuck me! *tosses his joystick down*

Allie: That can be arranged. *chuckling*

Nat: *playfully whacks her with one of his pillows* Asshole!

Allie: *laughs* Aww. Don't be like that, baby. *giggles and climbs on top of him, pushing him down*

Nat: *pouts* No. *folds his arms across his chest*

Allie: *laughs a little* Baby! Come on! *leans down and tries to kiss him*

Nat: *turns away* No. *pouting*

Allie: You don't tell me no, asshole. *chuckling, trying to turn his head back*

Nat: *continues pouting and resisting her*

Allie: *chuckling* Stop! Gimme some!

Nat: *chuckles a bit, continuing to resist* No. I told you I was gonna pout.

Allie: Hey, you beat me in bowling today, ass! *chuckling* So, the way I see it is we're even!

Nat: Whatever. *pouts again*

Allie: Make me whup your ass. *chuckles*

Nat: *scoffs* You can try. *chuckles*

Allie: *chuckles* Nat, gimme! *whining*

Nat: *chuckles* Ok, fine! Damn!

Allie: *playfully hits his chest, chuckling* Don't do that to me. *grabs his chin and kisses him* I want my driving lesson tomorrow.

Nat: *chuckles* Whatever. I wanna play something else.

Allie: Fine. What?

Nat: Uncharted.

Allie: Which one?

Nat: 3.

Allie: Fine. I'll switch the games. *pecks his lips and gets off him, going to switch the games*

Nat: Hop to it. *slaps her butt*

Allie: Yes, daddy. *giggles*

(Allie switches the games and they play, until they get sleepy and go to bed.)


	8. Chapter 8

(The next day, Nat wakes up first. Allie is still sound asleep, laying next to him, on her back. Nat goes and uses the bathroom, washes his face, brushes his teeth, and gargles mouthwash. He goes back into his room, gently pulls the blanket from over Allie, climbs in his bed, gently slides Allie's panties off, spreads her legs, wraps his arms around them, and puts his mouth to her sex. He starts licking and sucking. Allie starts to move and moan softly in her sleep. Nat continues, with savory moans. Allie moans out and arches her back a bit, squeezing Nat's pillow. She wakes up moaning and struggles to sit up a bit, looking down towards Nat.)

Allie: *moaning* Shit, boy. *falls back down and continues moaning*

(Nat goes down on her for an hour, giving her multiple orgasms, until he finishes, and moves back up on her, kissing her lips.)

Nat: Goodmorning. *boyish smile*

Allie: *moaning softly, panting* What was that?

Nat: Breakfast. *boyish smile*

Allie: *giggles* You're nasty.

Nat: *chuckles and kisses her*

Allie: *giggling* I love you.

Nat: I love you, too. *boyish smile*

Allie: Did you remember I gotta go run some errands today?

Nat: Yeah. *pecks her lips*

Allie: Ok. *pecks his lips*

Nat: What time are you leaving?

Allie: 2.

Nat: *looks at his phone* You got an hour to spare.

Allie: Mm. Do I? *cute smirk, she turns over onto her stomach and moves up onto her hands and knees, arching her back a bit, with her behind up to the height of his waist, and grabbing her phone, secretly smiling*

Nat: *smiles and bites his lip, pulls his boxer briefs down, gets up behind her, grabs his massive erection, grabs her waist, and slides his erection inside her*

Allie: *moans, with a smile, and looks back at him, biting her lip*

Nat: *grins at her, biting his lip, and smacks her ass*

Allie: *gasps a bit, and grins, dropping her phone*

Nat: *gives her a hard thrust*

Allie: *sharp gasp*

Nat: *gives her another thrust*

Allie: *sharp gasp and moan*

Nat: *snacks her ass again*

Allie: *moans*

Nat: *gives her another thrust, then starts thrusting steady and hard, putting a slap between their skins*

Allie: *moans and pants* Yesss.

Nat: God, I fucking love you. *panting softly*

(Nat continues his pounding rhythm for an hour, giving Allie more orgasms, until he finally comes, thrusting all the way inside her, giving her a thrust with each pump. When he finishes, he pulls out of her and turns her over onto her back. Allie's legs fall, spread out, and some of Nat's release dribbles out of her. Nat presses his thumb to her clitoris and circles it around, causing more of his release to flood out of her.)

Allie: *moaning* Mmm.

Nat: I love you, baby.

Allie: *moaning softly, with a sated smile* I love you, too, daddy.

Nat: *leans down over her and kisses her softly* You shower, I'll make breakfast.

Allie: Ok. *pecks his lips*

Nat: I'll start the shower for you. *pulls his boxer briefs up and climbs out of his bed, going into his bathroom*

Allie: *moans warmly and sits up, looking down between her legs*

(She sees the mess her and Nat made and giggles. Nat comes back into his bedroom.)

Nat: All set.

Allie: Thank you.

Nat: You're welcome.

Allie: *gets up, kisses him, and goes into his bathroom*

(Nat changes his sheets and puts fresh ones on his bed, putting the other set in his washer. He goes down to his kitchen, washes his hands, and starts cooking up some breakfast. He makes bacon, eggs, pancakes, sausage, and cinnamon rolls. Allie comes downstairs, dressed and freshened up. Her and Nat eat breakfast together, then Allie leaves to go run her errands. Nat takes a shower, gets freshened up, and gets dressed in dark blue jeans, a white graphic tee, and black/white supra mid top sneakers. He grabs his keys, wallet, and phone, and heads out, locking up his place. He goes down to his garage and leaves in his car, Allie J. He goes to his warehouse and meets up with a few of his workers. They gather in the meeting room. Meanwhile, Allie met up with the girls and they headed to the mall, to do Valentine's Day shopping for tomorrow. After a couple hours, Allie was finished shopping and she calls Nat.)

Nat: Afternoon, milady.

Allie: What are you doing?

Nat: Sitting in my office, taking care of some orders. What about you?

Allie: You're still working?

Nat: It ran over. I had a meeting today, with some of my workers. Are you still shopping?

Allie: No. I'm at your place, looking for you. I told you only 2 hours, ass.

Nat: *chuckles* I'm sorry. I assumed you were gonna call, before you went all the way back. I thought we were gonna meet up.

Allie: *sighs* Ugh. You still owe me a driving lesson.

Nat: *chuckles* How did I know you were gonna bring that back up? We can drive here.

Allie: I'm on my way.

Nat: Ok. Be safe. Love you.

Allie: I will. Love you, too. See you in a minute.

Nat: K.

(They hang up.)

(Allie goes to Nat's warehouse and parks. Then, she goes inside his warehouse and goes to his office, closing the door behind her.)

Allie: *goes to Nat and straddles him* Hi, baby. *kisses him deeply*

Nat: Hey. *kisses back* How'd your errands go?

Allie: They went good. And I can't wait until tomorrow. *smiles at him*

Nat: *chuckles and pecks her lips* Me either.

Allie: I'm excited and nervous. It's our first Valentine's Day, as a couple. *chuckles a bit*

Nat: I know. *chuckles* But, I know it's gonna be great. Because, I'm spending it with my bestest friend. *cute smile*

Allie: Hey, me too!

Nat: *laughs*

Allie: *giggles and kisses him deeply* I fucking love you, Natty J. *smiling at him*

Nat: I fucking love you, Allie J. *smiling at her*

Allie: *pecks his lips* So, can we go driving now?

Nat: *chuckles* You're so anxious, but I'm not. *painful chuckle*

Allie: *chuckles* Come on. Don't be like that. I promise, I'll be gentle.

Nat: You're the virgin, not her! *chuckles* She's used to experience! And she doesn't like strangers inside of her! Just me! She loves me inside of her!

Allie: *playfully hits him* You better stop talking like that, about that car, or I'll have to kill it, out of dominance. The only She you should be inside of, is me.

Nat: *laughs* But, she does only love me inside her!

Allie: Jalani! *playfully hits him again*

Nat: *laughs* Ow! Ok!

Allie: You ready?

Nat: No? *chuckles*

Allie: *chuckles* Come on.

Nat: Alright. *chuckles*

(Nat and Allie leave Nat's office and go outside. They walk up to Nat's car, Allie J.)

Nat: Ok, first and foremost, watch your speed in this car. Ok? Don't apply too much pressure to the accelerator. Remember, this is a street racing car.

Allie: Ok.

Nat: Take it easy. Please and thank you. I am begging you. *chuckles nervously*

Allie: *chuckles* Ok.

Nat: Second, do not touch ANY of the controls, unless it's the air/heat, windshield wipers, or radio. Got it?

Allie: *nods*

Nat: Everything else is nitrous and enhancements. DO NOT touch.

Allie: *chuckles* Yes sir.

Nat: Third, handle her gently and carefully, AT ALL TIMES. Meaning, I don't want you doing more than 40 in this thing AT ALL. Got it? And she turns sharp, so be careful when you're cutting the wheel.

Allie: Yes sir. *chuckles*

Nat: Alright? I'm serious. This is my baby. I love her more than a human baby. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: You don't love her more than me!

Nat: Why can't I love you equally?.? *laughs*

Allie: Because I'm selfish and spoiled, and I want ALL your love! I'm not fucking sharing, and especially not with a car! *chuckles* I'm more important!

Nat: Omg! *laughs a little* This is ridiculous! This car is named after you! It was made after you!

Allie: I'm still more important!

Nat: Ugh! *chuckles* Just get in the car!

Allie: *laughs and gets in the driver's seat*

Nat: *closes her door and goes to get in on the passenger side* Seatbelt.

Allie: *puts on her seatbelt*

Nat: Adjust the mirrors so you can see perfectly.

Allie: *adjusts her mirrors* Ok.

Nat: Adjust your seat, so you're in perfect, comfortable position.

Allie: *adjusts the seat* Ok.

Nat: *exhales deeply* Ok. *takes out his keys* Baby, you got a new test driver. Ok? I told her to take it nice and slow. I promise. And I'm right here if anything happens. *kisses the dashboard*

Allie: Don't give away my kisses! *swats his arm*

Nat: Ow! *laughs* I have to kiss her! She needs my love and affection!

Allie: No! *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles, shakes his head, puts the key in the ignition, and starts the car* Pay attention.

Allie: *giggles and looks forward, grabbing the steering wheel properly*

(Nat teaches Allie to drive for a couple hours. After they finish, they follow each other to the beach. They go to the boardwalk and grab some taquitos from a Mexican food truck. They sit at a pinic table on the beach.)

Nat: *chewing* Mm! I love taquitos!

Allie: *giggles* You love food, period.

Nat: *chuckles* Who doesn't?

Allie: *chuckles* True.

Nat: So, what were your errands?

Allie: Just a little shopping with the girls. They needed some things, so did I.

Nat: Ok. *bites a taquito*

Allie: How'd your stuff go?

Nat: It went good. Had to get a few orders ready, for tomorrow.

Allie: Ok. Who all went to the warehouse?

Nat: Bane, Kahlo, the twins, Dean, Khan, Diggy, Taz, JT, and Yasmienna.

Allie: Yasmienna?

Nat: *finishes chewing* She's part of Suki's crew. She's basically in charge, when Suk's not around.

Allie: Are you and her friends?

Nat: Yeah. I know all of her crew. We've all been friends for a while.

Allie: Did you guys ever- -? You know.

Nat: Sleep with each other?

Allie: *nods*

Nat: Yeah. *finishes chewing* It was just Suki and Yasmienna, though. None of the others. A while back, we all went out for drinks. My whole crew. Me and those two were faded. They started making out with each other, 'cause they knew I liked that shit. Things got heated. They ended up sharing me that night. *sips his drinks*

Allie: *just nods and looks towards the water*

Nat: *leans over the table, reaches beneath her chin, gently grabs it, turns her face toward him, and kisses her deeply*

Allie: *kisses back*

Nat: *slides his tongue in her mouth and wraps it around hers, kissing her sexy and passionately*

Allie: *moans and continues kissing back*

(5 minutes later, Nat pulls away.)

Nat: You alright?

Allie: *looking at him* I am now.

Nat: *pecks her lips, releases her chin, and sits back down*

Allie: I'm sorry.

Nat: It's fine. *chewing* I already know. I mean, you don't like it, but you still wanna know.

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: *nods, chewing* I understand.

Allie: I just- - I don't know... For some reason, I just feel like I'm sharing you with all of them.. I feel like I'm always gonna be sharing you. The thought just drives me fucking crazy.

Nat: *looks at her, listening*

Allie: I feel so threatened by them. Intimidated. I can't explain it. I know they still talk about what happened between you guys. Sometimes I feel like they're laughing behind my back, about it.

Nat: Honestly… They are. *looking at her* Girls like Suki and Yas.. They don't really care about how others are feeling. Especially when it comes to dick. They don't. They are intimidating, Allz. They're purely dominant. It's just how they are. They reminisce, they talk about it. But I don't reflect. Alright?

Allie: You don't think about it?

Nat: Allz, I think about a lot of shit. And truthfully, it's more than I'd like to. But I think about you more. And that's what keeps me sane. I think about that past sometimes. I honestly do. Even when they bring it up. But, I'm with you. And that's all I care about.

Allie: *looks at him*

Nat: *reaches his hands out and grabs her hands* I know this is crazy. But I need you to trust and believe that I only have my eyes, my heart, my soul, my time, my mind, and body, set on you. And only you. You are everything that I want. Everything I need. And I appreciate you riding this shit out. I really do. It means so much to me. Just keep riding with me. And I promise, it'll just be you and me, real soon. Ok? Like you keep saying, that's all that matters. You and me. Right?

Allie: *looking at him* Ok.

Nat: I love you, Allz. *kisses her hands*

Allie: I love you, most. *leans over the table and kisses him deeply* I do.

Nat: Mm. *kisses back*

Allie: I'm sorry.

Nat: Stop apologizing. You don't have anything to be sorry for. You're just being honest. That's what I need you to do. Communicate. That's what you and me do.

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: You don't gotta worry about me, Allz.

Allie: I know. *rubs his hand with her thumb* I just hope you won't get annoyed, if I get too overprotective.

Nat: I won't. You have every right to be.

Allie: I just feel like I'm up against so many girls.

Nat: *chuckles a bit and looks down* That's bad.

Allie: No, no, it's not because of you! Not because you make me feel that way or something!

Nat: Oh. *chuckles* Ok. Just making sure.

Allie: No, Baby. It's not you. It's them. The way they come at you. It's..provoking.

Nat: *chuckles* You don't think I feel that way about you and guys?

Allie: What guys?

Nat: *scoffs* Allz, come on. Seriously? They're everywhere. You don't notice, but I do. There's a lot of guys out here that want you, too. The shit drives me nuts. It amuses me, but it makes me fucking crazy. *chuckles*

Allie: I never notice.

Nat: Oh, it's there. *chuckles and bites a taquito* It's there.

Allie: How come you don't say anything?

Nat: Because you're mine. *chuckles* And I plan on keeping it that way. *eats another taquito*

Allie: *giggles*

Nat: *chuckles at her and chews*

Allie: Trust me, there's not a single guy out here, who's a match for you.

Nat: *chuckles* Except maybe your boy Andre.

Allie: Why'd you say that? *chuckles a bit*

Nat: He's a nice guy. *chuckles* I can tell he cares about you. And he was really hooked on you.

Allie: He's nice, but I'm just not for him. *chuckles* Besides, he recently fell for a different girl and I couldn't be happier for him.

Nat: You ever think about if you two were dating, instead of us?

Allie: No, because I was determined to make you mine. And now that you are, other guys don't swirl in my head. Just you.

Nat: *chuckles* Why do you just sound head over heels?

Allie: I am. *smiling at him*

Nat: *chuckles at her*

Allie: *giggles, leans over the table, and kisses him* I love you, Teddy.

Nat: *smiling* I love you, Bunny.

Allie: Hey, can we go to the gym this weekend?

Nat: Yeah. You want to?

Allie: Yeah. I haven't been in a few weeks.

Nat: Yeah. We can go.

Allie: Give me your training.

Nat: *chuckles* You want me to be your personal trainer?

Allie: Yeah. I wanna be thick and fine, just like you. Will you? *chuckles*

Nat: *laughs a little* You're already that. But, ok.

Allie: *chuckles* I'm not as thick as I wanna be.

Nat: You really are starting to fill out again, though. Seriously. Look at your body.

Allie: *looks at herself* Hey! *touches her stomach* That is thicker! And lean!

Nat: *chuckles* See? Food and gym. *winks at her* That's my secret. *eats another taquito*

Allie: *giggles*

Nat: By the way, I wanna talk to you about something.

Allie: What's up?

Nat: While I'm gone next month, be careful. And stay with your friends, ok?

Allie: Why? Because of the crazy girls?

Nat: Yeah. Promise. *giving her a serious look*

Allie: Ok. I promise.

Nat: Thank you. *sips his drink* I'm a little uneasy about leaving, but I have to. I'm gonna have Kahlo check up on you, too. Ok?

Allie: Ok.

Nat: K. *eats another taquito*

Allie: Have you been getting any more calls?

Nat: No. I changed my number again. But they are still in my inboxes.

Allie: Oh.

Nat: Yeah. I just delete 'em.

Allie: You haven't seen any of 'em around?

Nat: Not since Lexi. Thank God.

Allie: That's good.

Nat: It's weird, though. Now I just feel like I'm constantly being watched or stalked.

Allie: You're not stressed, are you?

Nat: Nah. *shakes his head*

Allie: Good.

Nat: So, how often did you go to the gym?

Allie: Every day. How often do you go?

Nat: Every morning, pretty much. I start at home, eat a big breakfast, go for a run, go to the gym, then go to work. *eats a taquito*

Allie: You go running in the mornings?

Nat: Yeah. *chewing*

Allie: Why don't you invite me?

Nat: *chuckles* I'm sorry. I didn't know you wanted to go.

Allie: Yeah. *chuckles a bit*

Nat: *chuckles* Just call me and I'll come get you. I usually go running at Bayside.

Allie: Ok.

Nat: What are you aiming for, body wise?

Allie: Thick, slim core and a more toned butt.

Nat: *chuckles* Personally, I think your ass is just fine. But, ok.

Allie: Yours is bigger than mine! *chuckles*

Nat: *laughs* I can't help that. Booty runs in my thick ass families. You know that.

Allie: Well, I want my butt thicker.

Nat: *chuckles* Ok. How slim do you wanna go?

Allie: Not that slim. I wanna keep some baby fat, for daddy. *winks at him*

Nat: *giggles* I love you, Fat Baby.

Allie: *giggles* I love you, Fat Daddy.

Nat: *chuckles* So, have you and Kristina started looking at places yet?

Allie: Yeah. We're looking at apartments.

Nat: That's cool. Find any you like, yet?

Allie: No, not yet.

Nat: Ok. You guys excited?

Allie: Yeah. She's getting a dog, too.

Nat: That's cool.

Allie: Yeah. We were wondering if you and Cody were gonna be too busy to help with the move in and stuff?

Nat: *shakes his head* I can't speak for Cody, but I'll help if you need it.

Allie: Thanks, babe.

Nat: No problem. *eats a taquito*

Allie: We gotta start furniture shopping, soon.

Nat: That'll be fun, huh?

Allie: Yeah. I'm definitely getting a queen sized bed.

Nat: Please do. I'm not gonna fit in anything smaller. *chuckles*

Allie: *laughs a little* Silly.

Nat: I'm serious. *chuckles* Why do you think I have a large ass bed?

Allie: That bed is ridiculously huge, but I love it. *chuckles*

Nat: I know you do. *chuckles*

Allie: It had to be custom made. Even California king beds aren't that huge.

Nat: It was custom made. *chuckles* That's a $23,000 bed.

Allie: Seriously?.? *gives him a look*

Nat: *laughs a little* What?

Allie: *shakes her head and chuckles* You are so fucking spoiled.

Nat: *laughs* Don't pick on me. Leave me and my bed alone.

Allie: *just chuckles and shakes her head*

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. By the way, if and when we do move in together, who's bed are we using?

Allie: Clearly yours. There's no point in using my basic ass bed. *chuckles*

Nat: *laughs*

Allie: *chuckles again*

Nat: *laughing* Ok.

Allie: *chuckles* Speaking of moving in, we should talk more about that.

Nat: What's up?

Allie: I mean, when that happens..

Nat: There's no if? *chuckles*

Allie: Fuck no, there's no if!

Nat: *lays his head back and laughs*

Allie: *chuckles* The fuck? We ARE moving in together. There's no if, and, or but about that. We WILL be moving in together, Nathaniel.

Nat: *laughing* Ok. I was just making sure you knew you had options.

Allie: Fuck the options. We are getting our own place together. *chuckles* Believe that.

Nat: *chuckling* Ok.

Allie: *chuckles* Anyway, as I was saying, WHEN we move in together..!

Nat: *laughs*

Allie: *chuckles* Will you be ok with splitting everything down the middle, between us?

Nat: *chuckles a bit* I mean, I wouldn't have a problem with it. But, I could just take care of everything.

Allie: Nat, no. I don't want you to do everything. I wanna help, too, babe.

Nat: *chuckles* I mean, you don't really need to.

Allie: I know I don't need to, but I want to.

Nat: *slight chuckle* Ok. See, this is what I was talking about. I'm not used to hearing that. I'm not used to allowing that.

Allie: This is gonna be a tough habit to work on.

Nat: *chuckles and nods* Yeah. I'm sorry, buddy. I mean, it's not a sexist thing. You know I'm not like that.

Allie: Right.

Nat: I'm just..so adapted to being independent. It feels so weird having or even talking about being dependent. The shit feels so..odd. It makes me itch, it makes me nervous.

Allie: Don't be nervous, babe. I promise you, you can trust me.

Nat: I know I can. But the thought is still making me nervous. I don't know how to be dependent. I don't rely on anyone. *nervous expression*

Allie: Nat, I wanna pull my weight. I wanna be a provider, I want you to be able to depend on me. Ok? For anything. I wanna take care of you when you're sick, I wanna feed you, I wanna be able to take care of things, when you can't get to them.

Nat: You don't..have to..do that. I can take care of my..self. *nervous chuckle* Omg. I really tried not to say that. I'm sorry.

Allie: I know you can take care of yourself. But I wanna take care of you, too.

Nat: *nervous chuckle* Man. Those 6 years really did some damage to me.

Allie: What do you mean?

Nat: *nervous chuckle* I mean, I don't expect this shit, when I should, because it's you. *nervous chuckle* It's you. I should- - I should know. But, I- - I..

Allie: Baby, relax. *touches his hand* Are you talking about Aviana?

Nat: She didn't care. She- - she didn't do anything. *looks at Allie* She didn't do the things that you do. She had me do everything. She let me do everything. She didn't wanna pull weight or any of that shit. And I was fine with that. I didn't care. I mean, I'm the guy. I'm the man. I'm supposed to take care of my girls. Not the other way around. I mean, that's how it's supposed to be, right? *nervous chuckle* She didn't say things like, she wanted to take care of me. She didn't take care of me. She didn't do the things you did. The things you do. I don't have that dependent state of mind. I- - I haven't had it. Especially being on my own.

Allie: Nat, we've been over this. I'm not her, ok? I'm not leaving everything on you. We take care of each other, remember?

Nat: I remember, I just..don't think I know how to go about it, anymore?

Allie: Ok, how about we work on some excersices?

Nat: When?

Allie: As soon as me and Kris get our own place. You'll be getting a key to my place, too. After that, we can start working on this.

Nat: Ok.

Allie: We'll work on it, ok? We'll get it together.

Nat: *nods* You wanna go see a movie with me, tonight?

Allie: Yeah, of course. What do you wanna see?

Nat: I really wanna see Fast and Furious 6.

Allie: Ok.

Nat: Thanks.

Allie: You know I love our movie dates.

Nat: *chuckles*

Allie: I've got a question.

Nat: Fire away.

Allie: Do you miss street racing?

Nat: Well, yeah. *chuckles a bit* I mean, it was a part of me, in a way. I met my friends there. I miss the rush, the excitement. The thrill. My friends are kinda pissed that I stopped. I never told them why.

Allie: You understand why I want you to stop, though, right?

Nat: *nods, chewing* I understand. I'm not mad at you about it or anything. I'm just a little bummed about not racing with my friends anymore.

Allie: You guys never get in accidents, out there?

Nat: Most of us haven't. Some of us have close calls. But, we know what we're doing, regardless. I mean, there have been accidents, but none too bad. We brush it off and keep riding.

Allie: Yeah, see, I don't like that. That scares me. I just don't want you to get hurt. Shit happens, babe. I will literally go out of my mind, if anything happens to you.

Nat: I know, Allz. *glances up at her, with a sheepish smile*

Allie: Kiss. *leans over the table*

Nat: *kisses her*

Allie: *kisses back* I love you.

Nat: I love you.

Allie: I want you safe. *kisses him*

Nat: I want you safe. *kisses her*

(They continue eating and talking, until they get up and start walking, hand in hand, along the boardwalk, looking over the water. After a couple hours, they leave the board walk and go to the movies. They see Fast and Furious 6. After the movie, they go home to Nat's place. They go up to his room. Nat strips down to his boxer briefs and a t-shirt. Allie strips down to her bra and panties, and puts on one of his t-shirts. They climb in his bed and cuddle up, with Allie on top of Nat. Nat rubs her back and her scalp. Allie rubs Nat's chest. They stay that way, until they fall asleep.)


	9. Chapter 9

(The next morning, Nat gets up early and starts cooking breakfast. He makes heart shaped pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, cut strawberries, toasted bagels, cinnamon rolls, and fruity mimosas. He grabs a food tray and puts the food on it, with rose petals beneath it. He goes up to his room, carrying the tray. He sits the tray on his bedside table, and climbs into his bed. He crawls on top of Allie and down between her legs. He grabs her panties and slowly brings them down, taking them off. He gently spreads her legs and puts his mouth to her sex. He starts swirling is tongue around and sucking gently. Allie moans and moves in her sleep. Nat continues and wraps his arms around her thighs, spreading them further apart. Allie moans hard and wakes up, panting a bit. She looks down toward Nat, then falls back down on the bed, gripping Nat's pillows tightly, and moaning intensely. Nat continues, giving her multiple orgasms. After 40 minutes, Nat pulls away. Allie moans and pants a little heavily. Nat grabs the food tray and sits it beside her. He takes the lid off. After Allie catches her breath, she looks.)

Nat: Good morning, love. *kisses her cheek*

Allie: Mm. *sits up, looking at the food* Aww, baby.

Nat: Eat up. *chuckles*

Allie: You're the sweetest. *kisses him deeply*

Nat: I know. *chuckles and kisses back*

Allie: Where's yours?

Nat: I ate mine, while I cooked. I'm good. *pats his belly* Go ahead and eat. You have school today.

Allie: What are you doing today?

Nat: The warehouse is gonna be pretty busy, so I gotta take care of that. And I gotta go pick Suki up from the airport in a couple hours. It's all a little foggy right now. I don't know how today is gonna go. But, tonight is definitely all yours. K? *kisses her cheek*

Allie: *a little disappointed* Ok.

Nat: Enjoy your breakfast. *gets up and leaves his room*

Allie: *sighs* Busy, busy, busy again. *starts eating*

(Allie finishes all her food, takes a shower, gets freshened up, and gets dressed. She goes downstairs and finds Nat cleaning his kitchen. Nat walks her out to her car, kisses her bye, and watches her leave for school. Allie meets up with her friends and they go to their classes. Hours go by into the afternoon and Allie is in the class, before her last one. They're in a giant lecture room, going over topics for upcoming exams. Allie, Kristina, Brionna, Viviana, Maria, Maddie, Taylor, and their friend Shelby are talking quietly. Aviana, Manny, and his girlfriend Anna, are also in the class. So are two more of Allie's ex-boyfriends.)

Maria: I am seriously hating you right now, Alexandra.

Allie: *chuckles* What? You wanted to know. Why be mad?

Maria: I'm mad because I'm not being awakened by Jesus dick and hurricane tongue!

The Girls: *laugh quietly*

Maria: Oo, I can't stand your spoiled ass!

Allie: *chuckling* I'm sorry. He's my baby.

Maria: Ugh!

Viviana: Speaking of your baby, what's he up to today?

Allie: *sighs* I honestly don't know. His warehouse is pretty scattered today, so I'm pretty sure he'll be busy all day.

Kristina: Did you not talk to him about that yet?

Allie: I mean, he gives me his entire weekends. I figured it's only fair to make that enough.

Kristina: You don't believe that's enough.

Allie: You're right. I don't. But, I don't wanna be over clingy. I'm clingy enough.

Kristina: Nat doesn't care if you're clingy. Babe, just talk to him about it. Like I said before, you don't want it getting out of hand. Do you?

Allie: Of course not.

Kristina: I mean, you hardly hear from him during the week, except for when you guys go to get lunch together.

Allie: He's even trying to convince me to let him put in a couple hours of work, on weekends.

Kristina: You better say no.

Allie: I don't tell him no. But, he knows I'm not on board with it.

Kristina: He is such a busy body. What is up with that? Even as teenagers, he barely chilled out.

Allie: I told you. His energy levels. They just put him all over the place.

Brionna: You're not sad, are you? *looking at Allie*

Allie: A little disappointed, but not sad. I don't know. I kinda wanted to spend the whole day with him, after school.

Brionna: I know. But at least you have your big surprise to look forward to, tonight. I'm sure you'll love it.

Allie: Yeah. *weak smile* I was just looking forward to hanging out with him all day.

Taylor: At least we don't have to work today.

Allie: That's a bonus. *chuckles* What about you guys? What are your boyfriends up to today?

Kristina: Cody has to work, too. Which, I already knew. But, he's supposed to be meeting up with me, sometime after my last class.

Brionna: I don't know what Yordan is doing, but he's also busy. He's supposed to be meeting me, after the last class, too.

Shelby: Same status as you guys.

Taylor: Yup.

Viviana: Yup.

Maddie: Same here.

Maria: Yup.

Allie: Lovely. *writing down her work*

Kristina: These upcoming exams have me so ready to pull my hair out.

Allie: Right? *scoffs* Omg, it's so stressful.

Kristina: With every wave of stress or frustration that washes over me, I just fuck it out on Cody.

The Girls: *laugh quietly*

Kristina: I swear he needed a blood transfusion, by the end of last week.

The Girls: *laugh more*

Allie: *laughing* What is wrong with you?.?

Kristina: Oh please. Don't act like you haven't been fucking Nat like crazy.

Allie: I have.

The Girls: *laugh*

Kristina: *high fives Allie* Are you learning?

Allie: I'm learning a lot. *chuckles* I swear the boy fucks my soul out.

The Girls: *cover their mouths and laugh hard*

Allie: I'll admit one thing about Suki. She wasn't lying about that Jesus dick.

The Girls: *continue laughing*

Kristina: *laughing and shaking her head* Stop. I can't take it.

Maria: Keep talking about it and I am going to rape your boyfriend!

Allie: Maria, you touch him and I will dislocate your vagina.

The Girls: *laugh out loud and cover their mouths*

Female Professor: Ladies. Is there a problem?

The Girls: No, Dr. Denman. Sorry.

Dr. Denman: *chuckles a bit* Ok. Settle down. Hey, Allie?

Allie: Yes?

Dr. Denman: How's Nat doing?

Allie: *chuckles a bit* He's fine. He's good.

Dr. Denman: Great. *chuckles*

Allie: *chuckles* What is up with all of my female professors, crushing on my boyfriend?

Dr. Denman: Can you blame us? *chuckles* He's rather dashing.

Allie: *chuckles* I agree he is.

Dr. Denman: That and I adore a man with a clean beard.

Allie: *laughs a little*

Dr. Denman: Any plans for you two lovers, today?

Allie: Well, he's working today. And it sounded like he was gonna be pretty busy. So, I guess we'll be hanging out tonight. *shrugs*

Dr. Denman: Aw. Well, at least he's saving his night for you.

Allie: Yeah.

Dr. Denman: Then again, this is Nat we're talking about. *chuckles* He's a man of many surprises. He may be planning to surprise you.

Allie: *chuckles* I can usually tell when he's planning surprises. I'm not really expecting anything until tonight.

Random Guy: Her boyfriend fucking rules! I had his class a few months ago. He is a dope ass teacher. And a dope ass dude.

Dr. Denman: *chuckles* Yes, I'm aware of just how dope he is, William. I'm also very aware of his charisma and intelligence. It's intoxicating.

Random Student: You keep saying "man", like he's not our age. *chuckles*

Dr. Denman: He is a man. *chuckles* I don't think anyone doubts that. He is everything a man is supposed to be. Despite his age. Some males just have it like that.

Random Student: True.

…?: He's still an asshole.

Dr. Denman: Well, that's your opinion, Ethan. But, no one asked you hop into the conversation.

Ethan (Allie's ex-boyfriend): I don't care. He's an asshole and he needs to choke.

Dr. Denman: Alright, that's enough, Ethan!

Kristina: Why don't you fuck off, Ethan?.?

Ethan: He's a conceited, disrespectful, son of a bitch, who's always fucking somebody's girlfriend! He's a dog!

Aviana: Preach. *chuckles*

Allie: Bitch, I can and will beat your ass again! Don't even THINK about saying anything that has to do with him!

Aviana: Fuck you, Allie!

Allie: That's what he's doing!.!

Class: OOO!

Kristina: *laughing hard, she high fives Allie* YES!

Allie's Friends: *laugh* YASS!

Ethan: Really, Allie?!

Allie: Yes, really, Ethan! Leave me alone!

Ethan: Unbelievable!.! 5 fucking years later and you're still sucking him!.!

Class: Ooo.

Dr. Denman: ETHAN!

Allie: Are you mad that it isn't you!?

Class: OOO!

…?: Don't take it personally, Ethan. She's been sucking him since birth. *crude chuckle*

Dr. Denman: Daniel!

Daniel: It's the truth. *chuckles innocently*

Allie: Are you also mad!?

Class: OO! *laugh*

Daniel: You've certainly grown some balls. Did Nat fuck some backbone into you?

Ethan: *laughs*

Allie: Yeah, he does what you two can't.

Class: OOO!

Daniel and Ethan: *grit their teeth and growl at her*

Dr. Denman: What is going on?.?

Kristina: *stands* Please, Professor. Allow me to clarify. Those two douchebags..! *points down to Ethan and Daniel* Used to date Allie a few years ago and she dumped them, BECAUSE they were douchebags! They blamed Nat for it, while also accusing her of cheating with Nat! Nat shut them the fuck up and kept her pushing. Nat used to date this stupid bitch over here..! *points to Aviana* Who is feeling like a REALLY stupid bitch, because her biggest enemy, Allie, is now dating/fucking her ex-boyfriend, who is Allie's childhood best friend, which has always been her worst nightmare! Not only that, but she somehow managed to fuck up one of the most amazing relationships, with the most amazing guy ever! How that happens to a female, I have no clue! 'Cause correct me if I'm wrong, don't we usually do whatever it takes to keep an amazing guy?.?

All Ladies, except Aviana: Yup!

Kristina: I thought so! *points to Aviana* You're an idiot!

Aviana: FUCK YOU, KRISTINA!.! AND FUCK HER!.!

Kristina: No!.! Nat's doing that now!.! *small laugh*

Aviana: *screams angrily and covers her ears*

Dr. Denman: Aviana!

Aviana: I HATE HER!.!.!

Dr. Denman: Enough!.!

Aviana: I fucking hate you, Allie!.! You ruin everything!.! He was mine!.! Not yours!.! You had no fucking right to him!.! None!.!.! None of you bitches did!.!

Manny: What about you, though?.? You cheated on him with me! You were dating him and you never even told me!.! I got my ass kicked because of you! I have a slip disk because of you! Maybe he did have a right to all those other girls! You sure as hell gave other guys the right to you!

Aviana: Now you're defending him!? You hated him for the same reasons Ethan, Kelli and Daniel did! You hated both of them!.!

Manny: I'm not defending him! I mean, he has good intentions, but he's still a bipolar asshole! With SERIOUS anger issues! That much I do know! I'm just saying, you're holding shit against him, when you were the shitty one to begin with! You're mad at him for the same shit you did! What sense does that make!?

Aviana: Oh, fuck you, Manny!.!

Manny: That's what got me into this mess!.!

Aviana: Your girfriend's an idiot for being with you!.!

Anna: Hey, I would've fucked him, too, had your buddy Allie not ruined it.

Allie: Fuck you, Anna. He wouldn't have fucked you, anyway.

Manny: *looks at Anna* Seriously?!.!

Anna: What? *shrugs* You fucked her. *points at Aviana* I can't have a kid, too?

Manny: *throws his head down on his desk and shakes his head*

Aviana: Fuck you!.! UGHHH!.!

Kristina: It burns you, doesn't it? *laughing* We always knew you'd be sorry, bitch. You really missed out.

Aviana: *screams into her book*

Kristina: Don't worry. He's where he belongs now. *snide smile*

Allie: *high fives Kristina*

Aviana: *throws her book down at Allie and Kristina*

Kristina and Allie: *quickly duck and laugh* You're just missing everything, bitch.

Allie's Friends: *laugh*

Dr. Denman: Crazy turn of events. *shakes her head* Aviana, enough. Ethan and Daniel drop it.

Daniel: I hope he's fucking one of your friends, right now, Allie!.!

Ethan: Fuck him and you!.! You may think he's perfect, but he's just like every other dog out here!.! And I hope he dogs you! He's fake! He just wants pussy like every other swinging dick on this planet! And it's bullshit that you choose him over everything!

Kristina: Are y'all done crying?

Allie and Her Friends: *laugh*

Ethan and Daniel: *growl* Bitches!.! *turn their backs to them*

Allie and Her Friends: *high five each other, laughing*

Aviana: Shows how much he cares about your stupid Valentine's Day!.! He'd rather be working, than hanging out with you!.! I hope he denies you his dick, tonight, too!

Allie: I'm not you, bitch. *chuckles* He never denies me. And he'll never have a reason to.

Kristina: We heard he had you cut off, EVERY Valentine's Day. *laughs a little* That had to be painful.

Aviana: UGH!

Dr. Denman: Aviana, do you need to leave?.? 'Cause I will send you out and you can forget about recovering this credit!

Aviana: That's not fair!.!

Dr. Denman: I said that's enough!.! You're acting like a child! Own up to your mistakes, like a woman, and just accept your failures! There's no use whining about it! You're 22 years old, throwing a tantrum! Knock it off!

Kristina: Preach, doc!

Allie: Anyway, worry about your own damn Valentine's Day.

Aviana: Omg, choke!.!.!

Allie: *chuckles* Careful what you say.

Dr. Denman: *chuckles* Come on, people. Let's get back to exam topics.

Aviana: You know I'm right!.! At least he had the courtesy to actually be with me the whole Valentine's Day!.! He's blowing you off, all the way to tonight!.!

Kristina: You're worried about it, why?.? He's not gonna be with you, tonight! *chuckles*

Aviana: Fuck off, Kristina!.!

Allie: *thinks about what Aviana just said about Nat*

(The class goes back to discussing topics for upcoming exams for about an hour, before someone had come in, carrying a big bouquet of roses and a large gift basket. The class notices and listens. The person goes up to Dr. Denman's desk.)

Dr. Denman: Hello. Who might you be? *kind smile*

…?: Just an office helper.

Dr. Denton: Oh, ok. What's your name?

...?: Ben.

Dr. Denton: Nice to meet you, Ben.

Ben: I have a delivery for you. *holds up the roses* Or, for some people in your class.

Dr. Denton: *chuckles* Valentine's Day grams?

Ben: *chuckles* Yep.

Dr. Denton: *chuckles* Who might this be for?

Ben: There's more. *chuckles* Like, a lot more.

Dr. Denton: Oh goodness. *chuckles*

Ben: These, along with.. *points behind him*

(A guy comes in carrying a fat panda bear.)

Ben: That, goes to Viviana Siles. From Kanaan Ortiz.

Viviana: *covers her mouth and squeals excitedly*

Allie and The Girls: Aww!

Classmates: Aww!

Ben: We'll sit this stuff in order, over there. *points to opposite side of the room*

(They go and sit Viviana's stuff down. 2 other guys walk in. One is carrying roses and another gift basket, and the other is carrying a big stuffed Poohbear, with 3 heart shaped balloons)

Ben: This is for Brionna Rose. From Yordan Polanco.

Brionna: *covers her mouth and squeals*

Allie and The Girls: Aww!

Classmates: Aww!

(They sit Brionna's stuff down. The two guys go back in the hall and come back in. One is carrying another bouquet of roses, that are light pink, and another gift basket. The other is carrying a big Flounder the fish, from The Little Mermaid, wearing a red shirt, with a big heart that says "I Love You.")

Ben: This is for Shelby Ragan. From Ryan Andrews.

Shelby: *covers her mouth and cries a bit* Aww!

Allie and The Girls: Aww!

Classmates: Aww!

(They sit Shelby's stuff down, then go grab 3 more grams. Maddie, Maria, and Taylor also have gift baskets and roses, with a couple balloons, and stuffed animals.)

(They come in with another basket and dozen roses, with 4 balloons, and a big red and black tiger.)

Ben: This one is for Kristina Reyes. From your mighty wildcat, Cody.

Kristina: *laughs and giggles, covering her mouth*

Dr. Denton: *chuckling* This is so cute. Was that all?

Ben: Oh no. There's one more. *chuckles* We had to do this one last. It's the biggest one.

Dr. Denton: *chuckles* What? Who's it for?

Ben: We don't know yet. *chuckles* We're waiting for the note.

Dr. Denton: *chuckles* Ok.

Ben: Dez.

(Someone comes in carrying a big gift basket, with a large bouquet of roses mixed with white blossoms. There's also a dozen Valentine's Day balloons, with a large Valentine's Day card.)

Ben: And the big part. Ian, Brad. Bring it in.

(Two guys haul in a giant, thick, 10 foot tall teddy bear, wearing a hooded red/white Letterman jacket.)

Classmates: Whoa!

Dr. Denton: Whoa! *overwhelmed chuckle* That is big.

Ben: Yeah. Really big.

(The two guys sit the bear down in front of the class. A girl comes in carrying an envelope. She hands it to Ben.)

Ben: Ah. Instructions. *chuckles and opens the envelope*

Dr. Denton: Instructions? *chuckles* Who's this from?

Ben: *reads a card* Ok. Boys, turn the bear around.

(The boys turn the giant bear around, revealing "Oogie 17" on the back. Allie immediately covers her mouth and tears up with a large smile.)

Dr. Denton: Oogie? *chuckles*

Ben: Now, turn the bear back around and unzip the jacket.

(The boys turn the bear back around and unzip the jacket, revealing a t-shirt on the bear that says "I Love You, Allie.")

Allie: *lets out a joyful sob*

Ben: Ok, now we gotta open the card.

(The two boys open the card.)

Ben: *reads aloud* "Roses are red, violets are blue, you give me a HEART on and make me very horny, too. You are the love of my life and my best friend, I love to make sex with you again and again. I love you, I love you, what more can I say? You are my whole life, each and every day. You are my Valentine, today and forever more. You are the one I will always adore. Your romantic pervert may not be much of a poet, but he loves your sweet ass, and you better always know it."

Classmates: *laugh hysterically and clap* Whoooo!

Allie: *laughs and cries joyfully, still covering her mouth*

Ben: Happy First Valentine's Day. To, Allie DiMeco, From, your Oogie Bear, Nat.

Allie's Friends: Awwwww!.!

Dr. Denton: *giggles* I knew it. This is so adorable.

Ben: *chuckling* Yes it is. Everyone, enjoy your Valentine's Day.

(The office helpers leave. Meanwhile, 8 guys were sneaking in from the back doors, at the top of the lecture room, with smiles on their faces. Each one takes their place behind their girl, then quickly lean down over the girls, bringing their faces together, and kissing them deeply.)

…?: Surprise!.!

(The classmates turn around to see Kanaan, Ryan, Yordan, Maria's boyfriend Mason, Maddie's boyfriend Tony, Taylor's boyfriend Cory, Cody, and Nat.)

Classmates: Awww! *clap and chuckle*

Dr. Denton: *clapping and chuckling* Lovely, boys!

Nat: That bear is a lot bigger than I thought it would be.

Cody: No kidding! *chuckles* And it's thick and buff as hell!

Yordan: Remind you of anyone? *chuckles*

Nat: *flexes, with a smirk* Thick boys! Winning!

The Guys: *laugh*

Kanaan: Tell 'em, bro. *chuckling, he high fives Nat*

Cody: We got the Panda bear and the Teddy Bear. *gestures to Nat and Kanaan*

Nat and Kanaan: *flex, with smirks*

Allie and Her Friends: *get up and jump on their boyfriends*

The Guys: *catch them and laugh*

Allie: *playful pout* You lied to me.

Nat: Eh, had to make it believable. It was a good lie. *shrugs, with a cute smirk* You really think I'd choose work, over hanging out with you, on our first Valentine's Day as a couple?

Allie: I thought you'd rather spend it at work, than with me. *sheepish smile*

Nat: I wanted to spend Valentine's Day with my girlfriend. *cute smile*

Allie: Me? *cute smile*

Nat: Yes, you, idiot. *cute smile*

Allie: *just smiles big and kisses him*

Nat: *chuckles and kisses back*

Eveyone, except Aviana, Daniel, Manny, Ethan, and Anna: Awwwwww!.!

Aviana: This is bullshit!.!

Nat: *pulls away from Allie and smirks at Aviana* Not you again.

Nat's Friends: *laugh*

Aviana: You are such an asshole!.!.!

Nat: Repeatedly saying it won't make me any less of an asshole. *chuckles*

Classmates: *chuckle*

Aviana: How could you do this to me?!

Nat: How could I not? *chuckles* You're an evil bitch! You almost ruined my life! You're seriously asking me this question? Come on, man.

Aviana: This is the most disrespectful thing you've ever done to me!.!

Nat: You were sleeping with 8 other guys, while dating me! *chuckles* How is that any less disrespectful? I'm disrespecting you, by being in love with someone else?

Aviana: You know I have always hated her!.!.! She's the reason we fell out!.! She's the reason for everything bad between us!.!

Nat: No, you're the reason. *chuckles* You can stop trying to blame her for everything. She has nothing to do with your choices. Be a fucking woman and take responsibility, huh?

Dr. Denton: My words exactly.

Nat: Thanks, Dr. D. *chuckles*

Aviana: You really came in here and did all this lovey dovey shit for her, in front of me!.!

Nat: She has this class! *laughs a bit, with an innocent shrug*

Classmates: *laugh*

Aviana: I loved you!.!.!

Nat: No, you didn't. *chuckles* Even I thought you did at one point, but I was wrong. You didn't love me. You don't love me. You never did. Now, this one? *bounces Allie in his arm a bit, holding her* Oh yeah. Nothing but love.

Aviana: That's not fucking fair!.! This isn't fair, Nat!.! You can't just do this to me!.! It's evil!.!

Nat: I'm not doing anything to you! *laughs a bit* I'm over you! What the hell? *chuckles* Everything is still about you! That's crazy! You haven't changed a bit! I'm not doing anything to you! I don't give a fuck about you! All I'm thinking about is me and her! I'm just living my life! Get over yourself! Jeez! You act up and I'm the evil one?.?

Aviana: You were cutting me off!.! You were showing her more attention, you weren't listening to me!.! You were ignoring me when I was horny!.! I'm sorry I was acting up!.! I just missed the dick!.! Ok?! *wipes her eyes*

Nat: *laughs*

The Guys: *laugh*

Nat: *laughing* Omg. Attention, all ladies! Let me fill you in on a little note- - Things would go so much smoother between you and your man, in your relationship, if you would just open your mouths, and say honest shit like that! Things would go SO much smoother!

The Guys: *laugh more*

Nat: How hard was that to say?! *laughing* A closed mouth does not get fed! And either way it goes, that's still no excuse for fucking me over! So, I'm over it! And you! Enjoy your life! But, I'm over you! I'm happy, now! That's how I wanna stay!

Ethan: Like you and her are so happy together. You're just two friends fucking each other!

Nat: Ethan, is that you?.? Holy shit! What's up, man! *laughs a little* Do I see Daniel, too?.?

Daniel: Fuck off, fat ass!.!

Nat: I'm only fat where it counts. *smirks and grabs a handful of his crotch*

Females: Oooooooo!.! *giggle*

Allie: *whispers in his ear* I love you. *sexy voice, she licks his ear*

Nat: Mm. *chuckles warmly and kisses her face* I love you.

Daniel and Ethan: *growl with rage*

Nat: Don't be mad, fellas. Thick boys just do it better. *winks* She knows that. That's why she finally stopped fucking with you skinny bitches and got herself a teddy bear.

Anna: So, you're into big bitches? *talking to Nat*

Nat: Anna, right? *chuckles* Big boys need big girls. Little girls can't handle this.

Anna: Try me. *flirty smirk*

Nat: I'm good, kitten. *chuckles* Nice try, though.

Anna: You afraid?

Nat: Afraid your parents would hate to wake up and find out you were accidentally killed in a rock slide.

Classmates: *laugh hard*

Nat: Besides, I'm a little too obsessed with my thick thighs and Asian eyes, right here. *squeezes Allie's butt with one hand, biting his lip, with a sexy grin, looking at her*

Allie: *looks back at Anna with a smirk, then looks back at Nat, and kisses him, sliding her tongue in his mouth*

Nat: Mm. *kisses back, taking her tongues into his mouth*

Anna: Be careful, Nat. *sinister smirk* Some girls out here are a little crazy.

Nat: I'll ponder that. *chuckles*

Anna: Watch his back, Allie. *sinister smirk*

Daniel: This is bullshit!.! She was mine first!.! And you fucking ruined that!.!

Nat: Don't get mad at me because y'all slept on her and I didn't! I know what I got! I know what y'all had! *chuckles*

Ethan: I so wish you had a sister I could fucking bone!.!

Nat: Bitch, I'll fuck your mom.

The Guys: *burst out laughing hard*

Allie's Friends: *laugh hard and cover their mouths*

Classmates: DAAAAAMNNN! *laughing hard*

Ethan: I- -! *suddenly just closes his mouth, blushes, and just sits down, sliding low into his seat*

Daniel: Alright, I quit. *turns around and does the same as Ethan* Nope.

Everyone: *gapes, then laughs harder*

Nat: That's what the fuck I thought. Pow, bitch.

Classmates: *laugh harder*

Dr. Denton: Omg. *laughing and shaking her head*

The Guys: *laughing hard* What is wrong with you!?.!

Nat: He needed to watch who the fuck he was talking to. Bitch, never in your life try to come for me or my family, 'cause I'll come for your mom. Literally. All over her face. The fuck.

The Guys: *crack up laughing harder*

Allie's Friends: *laugh harder*

Classmates and Dr. Denton: *laugh harder*

Nat: I keep telling people, you don't want these problems. You got the wrong dude. Keep trying me. Watch me turn you into my stepson.

Everyone: *laughs even more, now cracking up, super hard*

Cody: *laughing uncontrollably* I can't breathe!.!

Nat: I don't hear they asses talkin' now, do I?.? Do you?.? Anyone?.? Not a peep, not a chirp? Aviana, you can keep talking shit, too! I'll fuck your mom, and make your dad watch!

Everyone: *laughs even harder, stomping their feet or pounding their desk*

Aviana: I'm good. *turns her back to him and sinks down into her seat, blushing*

Nat: Who else wants a problem with me?.? Speak now or forever hold your peace.

Random Student: *laughing* I think we're good!

Nat: Bueno. Can we get the fuck outta here, before I have to start beating ass again?

Cody: *laughing* I cannot take the shit that comes out of your mouth!

Nat: Like I said, I'm not the one. He should've kept his fucking mouth shut. All of them. Piss me off on Valentine's Day. *sarcastically* That won't get y'all chewed the fuck out. *rolls his eyes* Let's go get their stuff. *puts Allie down and heads down the steps, to the front of the lecture room*

The Guys: *continue laughing, put the girls down, and follow Nat*

Yordan: Why did they all get silent, though?.? *laughing*

Daniel: 'Cause he's an asshole who would legit do that shit and I'm not goin'. Fuck that. He wins. If he fucks my mom, it's a wrap. I'm killing myself. *gathers up his stuff and walks straight to the exit* Deuces. *leaves*

Everyone: *laughs hard*

Ethan: I quit, because I know he can fuck my mom. It's just inevitable, if it gets started. I'm not goin' for that shit, either. Hell no. When he says some shit, he means it. I'm done. You can have Allie, dude. *gathers up his stuff and leaves*

Everyone: *laughs again*

Aviana: My mom wants to fuck him already, so I know he can fuck my mom. I'm not going for that shit either. I'll kill myself. Hell no.

Everyone: *laughs more*

Nat: See?! Like, they know! They know me! They know if I say something, I mean it! Don't try me! They wanted to sit here and be mad about some shit that has long since passed! Shit that wasn't even my fault! Who has time for that?.? When y'all had her, y'all wanted to be petty and treat her like shit! Now that she's upgraded and happy, y'all wanna be mad?.? 'Cause it's not with y'all?.? Why be mad and hate!? Y'all did the shit! That's stupid and annoying as fuck! Don't hate me because I know what to do with her and y'all didn't! They had their chance! Right?.?

Cody: *chuckling* Right.

Nat: Exactly! So don't piss me off, because y'all are pissed at yourselves! Bitches kill me with that! You always want what you can't have, but when it's front of you, you don't even see it! Then, when somebody else snatches the shit up for themselves, you wanna blame everybody else, for your dumb ass mistakes! When you have it, you don't acknowledge it, then when it's no longer yours, you wanna try to take the shit again! Piss off! You're not about to make me feel bad for taking her! Bottom line, I'm fucking her now, and there's nothing you can do about it! Accept it and move the fuck on!

Dr. Denton: Preach. *chuckles*

Nat: They just annoyed the fuck outta me! Damn, I wanna punch something!.! Let's get outta here! *lifts the giant bear*

Dr. Denton: *chuckling* Enjoy the rest of your day, Nat.

Nat: I'll try. *scoffs, shakes his head, and leaves, carrying the bear*

Dr. Denton: I love him. *chuckling*

Random Student: Like I said, he is fucking awesome. *chuckling*

(The Guys, along with Allie and her friends grab the rest of the stuff and follow Nat out, laughing together. They get outside and find Nat strapping the giant teddy bear in his truck bed. They go over to him.)

Cody: *chuckling* You alright?

Nat: I'm fine, I'm just annoyed. *standing up in his truck bed, fiddling with the straps*

Yordan: *chuckling* We can see that. Don't let those idiots fuck with your day. Today is about you and Allie, remember?

Nat: I can't help it. Once I get pissed off, it's just hard to calm down. That shit really just irritated my soul. *shakes his head, with this irritable look on his face*

Kanaan: Fuck 'em. Like you said, they had their chance. You didn't do shit wrong. *chuckles*

Nat: Yeah. *tightening the straps*

Allie: *climbs up into Nat's truck bed and grabs his waist*

Nat: *turns his head to look at her, then stands straight up and turns completely around to face her* What?

Allie: *kisses him deeply*

Nat: *kisses back, leaving his hands down*

Allie: *takes his hands and places them on her butt*

Nat: *smiles between a kiss and squeezes her butt*

Allie: *giggles and continues kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck*

(Their friends smile at them.)

Nat: *pulls away, with a cute smirk* Did you like my Valentine card?

Allie: *giggles, laughs, and nods* I love it, Baby.

Nat: *chuckles and pecks her lips* I figured you would.. I have something for you.

Allie: What? *curious smile*

Nat: *reaches around into the back window of his truck and pulls something from the backseat, hiding it behind his back* First. *turns around and points to his back*

(BTW, Nat is wearing a red and white baseball jersey. On the back, it says "Hers Since" with a #19 below that. He turns back around and reveals a matching jersey for Allie. On the back it says "His Since" with a #94. Together, the jerseys say Hers/His since 1994, the year Allie was born and the year they met.)

Allie: Awww!.! Baby!.! *looks at him*

Nat: Feel like matching today? *cute smile*

Allie: *giggles and hugs him tight* Yes! Omg, this is so cute! It's so perfect!

Nat: *chuckles* Go ahead and try it on.

Allie: *takes off her current shirt, revealing her tank top, then puts on her new jersey and buttons it up*

Nat: *looks at her with a dazed smile* It's perfect.

Allie: You're perfect. *wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply*

Nat: *smiling, he kisses her back* You're perfect.

Allie: *giggles* I love you.

Nat: I love you, most. *smiling warmly* You ready to go have some fun?

Allie: *nods, smiling excitedly* Where are we going?

Nat: Ah, ah. Surprises, all day. Just wait and see.

Allie: *playful whine* I love and hate surprises.

Nat: *chuckles* I know. Come on. Let's drop your stuff off at home first.

Allie: I wanna stay the night with you.

Nat: I know. We'll just take this stuff to my place, then.

Allie: Ok.

Nat: You ready to move out?

Allie: Yes!

Nat: Alright, fellas. Let me know how your plans go. We're out.

Their Friends: Have fun, guys!

(They all get in their vehicles and head out. Nat drops Allie's gifts off at his place, and they head somewhere else. Allie is blindfolded, until they arrive. Nat gets Allie out of the car and removes her blindfold. They were standing outside of a large Build-a-bear Workshop. Allie squeals.)

Nat: I know we never got to go, in New York, before I left. *cute smile*

Allie: *grabs Nat's hand and drags him in excitedly*

(They make a animal for each other. Nat makes Allie a brown sugar puppy. Allie makes Nat a baby blue bunny. They both make a recording of themselves saying "I Love You". Nat puts his recording in his puppy. Allie puts her recording in her bunny. They both take a heart, kiss it, and put it into their animals. After their animals get sewn up, they pick out a couple outfits for them, get a birth certificate for them, name them, get boxes for them, then exchange them. Allie names her bunny Princess. Nat names his puppy Prince. They walk out of Build-a-bear, carrying their animals, hand in hand. Next, Nat takes Allie to a private beach, where they have a delicious picnic that he made himself. After they leave the beach, Nat takes Allie for a helicopter ride all over Miami, which she enjoys a lot. Nat takes the helicopter to a landing location, where they get out and a limo is waiting. Right now, they're on their way to another one of Nat's surprises. Allie is blindfolded again. When they get there, Nat helps Allie out of the limo and leads her somewhere. They stop and Nat gets behind Allie. He takes off her blindfold and Allie gasps and covers her mouth, squealing excitedly.)

Allie: Disney World!?

Nat: We're gonna do something you'll really love tonight. They've got something going on for Valentine's Day and I couldn't pass it up. I've always wanted to do it. *chuckles* It's gonna be awesome and romantic. You ready?

Allie: *squeals and jumps on him*

Nat: *catches her and laughs, then starts walking*

Allie: *giggles*

(Nat takes her to Magic Kingdom, where he picks up two white lanterns and a bag, then takes them to a dock, that leads out to the small lake. Nat helps Allie into a row boat that was there, then climbs down into it, too. They sit and Nat starts rowing. There were other people out on the water, in boats, too, also with lanterns. Nat rows them to a spot in the middle, then stops the boat.)

Allie: *chuckles a bit* What are we doing out here?

Nat: *cute smile* Just wait and see. Trust me. You're gonna love this.

Allie: What is it? *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* You'll know. Here. I got us some funnel cake. *holds up the bag he got*

Allie: Ooo! Yay! Yummy! Gimme gimme!

Nat: *giggles* Ok, Fat Girl. Hold up. *pulls out a funnel cake for her and a couple napkins* Here.

Allie: *takes them* Thank you, Daddy. *bites her funnel cake*

Nat: *giggles at her and bites his cake* You're welcome.

Allie: This has been so awesome!

Nat: Yeah?

Allie: Yeah! This has been the best Valentine's Day of my life.

Nat: *chuckles* Glad I could make that happen. You definitely deserve it, mamì.

Allie: I can't believe you flew us all the way to Orlando.

Nat: Did you like it?

Allie: I loved it! It was so cool! Especially seeing planes flying by!

Nat: *chuckles* You really enjoy flying.

Allie: I do now! It's incredible! I felt so..adventurous!

Nat: That's how you should always feel. *chuckles* You've been hanging with some basic, boring dudes, babe.

Allie: Well, I'm glad my Adventure Time is back. *smiling*

Nat: Oh yeah, baby. *winks at her*

Allie: *giggles*

Nat: He is SO back.

Allie: *leans in and kisses him, smiling*

Nat: How'd I get so lucky? *smiling at her* Getting to grow up with you?

Allie: I ask myself the same question every day. *smiling* I seriously have no idea what I did right, to deserve you, but I promise to spend every day of my life showing you how much you mean to me.

Nat: I promise to keep showing you how much you mean to me. *smiling* I'm serious.. You're my everything, bud.

Allie: You're my everything. *kisses him deeply* Thank you, for loving me.

Nat: Thank you, for loving me. *looking at her* I know I'm crazy. I know I'm a lot to handle sometimes. But you love me and you put up with me anyway. And that's all I could ever ask for in this life. Someone who won't give up on me. Someone to love me for me.

Allie: You say the most beautiful things, Baby. *kisses him* And I'll never give up on you. You're my whole world. And I can't wait to live my life with you.

Nat: *kisses her deeper*

(They make out for a few minutes, until Nat spots something out of his eye, up in the sky, and smiles.)

Nat: It's starting. *smiling*

Allie: What?

Nat: *points up in the sky*

Allie: *looks where he's pointing and sees a glowing flying object*

(She suddenly sees another, then another, then a few more. Then, she hears a familiar song come on from all over, then notices a giant projected image of a movie come onto a large screen. The movie was Tangled and the song playing is "I See The Light", along with the scene where they were doing the lanterns. Allie smiles huge.)

Allie: No way!.! *smiling*

(Allie sees a glow reflect from behind her and turns around to see Nat smiling and holding two lanterns.)

Allie: *squeals happily*

Nat: *laughs* Told you you'd love it.

Allie: This is so awesome and romantic!.!

Nat: *chuckles* Told you. Look. *looking all around*

Allie: *looks all around and now sees thousands of lanterns floating all around* This is so beautiful!.! *covers her mouth*

Nat: *looking around, smiling* It sure is.

(They watch as more and more lanterns fill the sky, along with watching the scene from the movie. In unison with the scene, Nat hands Allie a lantern, and together, they send their lanterns up into the air, and watch them. They take some photos, then when the song ends, Nat and Allie lean in, and share a magical kiss. After a majority of the lanterns had scattered and vanished, Nat and Allie went back to the dock and got out of the boat. They leave Disney World and go back to Nat's helicopter. They fly back to Miami and after Nat locks his helicopter up, they get in his truck and head back to his place. Right now, Nat is driving, while holding Allie's hand.)

Allie: Today was so beautiful!.!

Nat: *chuckles* It was. I haven't had that much fun on Valentine's Day in a while.

Allie: No?

Nat: Nah. *watching the road* She would just have me take her shopping all day, for clothes and shit. I didn't really complain, but it wasn't all that fun.

Allie: You mean you spent Valentine's Day shopping, for 6 years?

Nat: Pretty much. *shrugs* It made her happy. I don't know. I was just..doing what made her happy. Isn't that the goal on Valentine's Day? Give someone a happy day?

Allie: Happy and romantic, for both people. Not just one. It was neither for you.

Nat: Eh, it didn't really bother me. *shrugs, watching the road* To be honest, I don't really expect anything on Valentine's Day. I mean, it's mainly for the girls anyway. I just smile and show my girls a good time.

Allie: Valentine's Day is about BOTH lovers, to me. Not just one. Today isn't just about me.

Nat: *chuckles* It is to me. And how much I love, adore, and appreciate you.

Allie: Today is about US.

Nat: *chuckles*

Allie: You're my prince, my king, and I love you.

Nat: *chuckles* I love you, too, kid. *rubs her hand with his thumb*

Allie: So, where are we headed?

Nat: Dinner. Your day of surprises isn't over yet.

Allie: *giggles* Baby, today was magical.

Nat: *chuckles* I'm glad I could do that for you. It was pretty magical.

Allie: You really are an awesome boyfriend.

Nat: I'm glad you know that. *chuckles* It really makes me feel better about myself, hearing my girl say it.

Allie: You are awesome, babe. And I feel sorry for those who don't know it.

Nat: I just need you to know it. That's enough for me. *chuckles*

Allie: Aww! *stretches over and kisses him deeply*

Nat: *smiles and chuckles* Let's go eat. I'm starving.

Allie: *giggles* Me too.

(They get to Nat's place and he parks his car. They get out Allie's souvenirs from Disney World, then go into his lift and head up.)

Allie: *chuckles* I thought we were going to dinner?

Nat: *chuckles and opens his lift* We are.

Allie: *looks inside and gasps, covering her mouth* Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww!.!

(Nat had cooked a whole, giant, romantic dinner for them, that was spread out on his kitchen island. There are rose petals everywhere, with beautiful candles lit around the kitchen. Allie cries a bit, smiling.)

Allie: You did this?.?

Nat: Of course. *chuckles* I wasn't at work all day. I was cooking this and setting it up. A delicious, romantic feast for my queen. *kisses her cheek*

Allie: *lets out a happy cry and jumps on him, hugging him*

Nat: *chuckles and catches her, hugging her* Happy Valentine's Day.

Allie: *pulls apart from her hug, grabs his face, and kisses him deeply and passionate as ever*

Nat: *kisses back, with a happy smile*

(They make out for a few minutes, until Nat pulls away.)

Nat: But, first, let's go have a bath. *pets her hair, looking at her with a sexy smile, biting his lip a bit* I wanna get you in that lingerie as soon as possible.

Allie: *giggles* Ok.

Nat: *puts her down* Lead the way.

(Allie heads upstairs to Nat's room, with Nat slowly following behind, with a sexy smile, watching her. Allie notices a trail of rose petals leading her upstairs, to the room. She follows them into Nat's room and gasps. Nat has red candles lit all over his room, with his rose petals surrounding the bed and on the bed. The trail of petals leads into his candle lit bathroom. Allie goes into the bathroom and gasps, looking a rose petal bath, with candles all around it. She feels Nat come up behind her, kiss her neck, unzip her jeans, unbutton them, and tug them down to her thighs. Then, he starts unbuttoning her jersey slowly, planting light kisses down her neck. Allie moans a bit, and grinds her behind against him a bit. Nat lifts her and sits her on his sink counter. Nat takes her heels off, then slides her jeans all the way down and off. He stands between her legs and wraps them around his waist, holding one of her thighs, and leaving his other hand on his waist. Allie wraps her arms around around his neck. Nat kisses her arm and trails kisses up it, to her shoulder, to her neck. Allie moans and squeezes him a bit. Nat slides her jersey off.)

Allie: Careful with that. I don't want it getting messed up. *cute smile*

Nat: *folds it up neatly and places it on the counter* I know. *smiling at her*

Allie: *starts unbuttoning Nat's jersey, then slides it off his shoulders, folding it up, and placing it on top of Nat's*

Nat: *slides his hands up Allie's body, beneath her tank top, then takes it off*

Allie: *takes off Nat's v-neck*

Nat: *puts Allie's hair up in a pony tail, then kisses her*

Allie: *unbuttons Nat's pants, unzips them, and slowly pulls them down to his thighs, kissing him back*

Nat: *kicks off his shoes and socks*

Allie: *pulls his pants all the way down*

Nat: *steps out of them, then picks Allie up, kissing her*

Allie: *kisses back, moaning a bit*

Nat: *puts her down, pulls away, turns her around, and hugs her body*

Allie: *rests her arms over his*

Nat: *kisses her neck slowly and starts kissing down her back*

Allie: *inhales deeply and sighs*

(Nat unhooks her bra, kissing down her back, and slowly slides it off. He continues down her back, now dropping low to her butt. He holds onto her waist, now planting kisses on her butt. He grabs the waistband of her panties and slowly pulls them down, moving lower, now to the back of her thighs, to the back of her knees, where Allie goes a little weak and stumbles a bit. Nat removes her panties completely and kisses her all the way back up to her neck, then moves to the front of her, and repeats everything he just did behind her, slowly. When he kisses her back up, he stops on her pelvic area and plants kisses all over it, down to the start of her lips. Allie moans and lays her head back, placing her hand on top of Nat's head. Nat continues kissing her there, until he moves up, stopping at her nipples for a brief moment, sucking each one in turn, going up to her neck, beneath her chin, to her bottom lip.)

Nat: Get in. *sweet smile*

Allie: *panting a bit, she looks at him, then gets in the tub slowly*

Nat: *pulls down his boxer briefs and takes them off, then gets in the tub behind her*

Allie: *relaxes and lays back against him*

Nat: *wraps his arms around her, and massages her scalp with his fingertips* Nice and hot?

Allie: *moans* And wet.

Nat: *laughs and kisses her cheek*

Allie: *moaning* I am so serious. I'm so wet for you right now.

Nat: *chuckles* Why's that? *kissing on her cheek affectionately*

Allie: Because you're always so fucking sexy.

Nat: *chuckles* You're always sexy. *kissing on her cheek, he picks up her pouf and starts washing her slowly*

Allie: *moans softly*

Nat: Just relax. *kisses her ear*

(Nat washes her repeatedly, slowly and intimately, while rubbing her scalp. After he finishes, Allie turns around and straddles him. She washes him intimately, while making out with him. When she finishes, she sits his body scrubber down, wraps her arms around his neck, and kisses him deeply. Nat wraps his arms around her body tight, lightly grasping the back of her neck. They make out for a few minutes, until they finally get out of the tub, dry off, and fix their hair. Nat keeps his towel wrapped around him, while Allie puts on her sexy red lingerie, for Valentine's Day.)

Nat: Oh yeah. *looking at her* Yes. *claps*

Allie: *giggles and observes herself* Baby, I love it!

Nat: I love it, more. *looking at her, with a smile, biting his lip a bit*

Allie: *giggles, goes to him, and wraps her arms around his neck*

Nat: You look beautiful. *smiling warmly at her*

Allie: Thank you. *smiling, she pecks his lips*

Nat: *picks something up off his desk and places it on her head* For you.

Allie: *takes the object from her head and looks at it*

(It's a black snapback, with the word "Queen" on it. She smiles and looks at Nat. Nat was already wearing his, that says "King". He turns it backwards. Allie giggles and puts hers on backwards.)

Allie: I have something for you, too.

Nat: What? *chuckles*

Allie: I got you presents for Valentine's Day.

Nat: *chuckles* You did?

Allie: Of course. *smiling*

Nat: *chuckles* You didn't have to do that.

Allie: Of course I did. *pecks his lips* Go on. Sit. *points to his bed*

Nat: *goes and sits on his bed*

Allie: *goes into Nat's closet and comes back out a minute later*

(She goes and sits next to him, on his bed.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* When did you do this?

Allie: I'll tell you in a minute. *hands him an envelope* Here.

Nat: *takes the envelope and opens it*

(He pulls out 5 Valentine's Day cards. He looks at the front of the first one and reads aloud.)

Nat: *smiling* "You are in every beat of my heart. Ever since you came into my life... I can't imagine a moment without loving you and having you close by my side." Awww. *looks at her, with a smile*

Allie: *giggles* There's more. *takes the card he just read*

Nat: *chuckles, looks at the next one, and reads aloud* "Baby.. I love the way you touch me, it gives me tingles down my spine. I feel a thrill everytime I think of you, and I'm so glad that you are mine. You're magical." *looks at her and chuckles* I'm magical?

Allie: You're so magical. *giggles and pecks his lips, then takes the card he just read* The next one.

Nat: *chuckles and reads the next card aloud* "You are my lover, You're my best friend, You're in my soul. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." *looks at her, smiling* You're the best thing that ever happened to me. *leans in and pecks her lips*

Allie: *smiles and takes the card he just read* Carry on.

Nat: *smiles and reads the next one aloud* "I fucking love you and I love fucking you." Awww! *laughs and hugs her* I love fucking you, too! *says like I love you*

Allie: *laughs and hugs him*

Nat: *laughing* Thank you, Bunny.

Allie: *giggling* Keep going.

Nat: *reads the next card aloud* "Thanks for always making me orgasm and making me laugh. For giving me kisses and grabing my ass. You give me a girl boner and a heart on as well, in bed you make me scream and also make me yell. I love your willy and the rest of you is pretty special, too. Best. Sex. Ever. I'm just saying, it's true. You make my heart stop, you make my panties drop.. *giggling, he looks at her* I thought you hated that word?

Allie: Ugh! I do, but it's true. You make them drop. Just keep reading.

Nat: *laughs and goes back to reading* "..You make me feel a very special way, you make me horny every single day. Roses are red, violets are blue, when I'm using my hand, I'm always thinking of you." *laughs and shakes his head, then looks at her* I love it, buddy.

Allie: I love you. *kisses him deeply*

Nat: I love you so much more. *chuckling, he kisses back*

Allie: *takes the last card and sits them down* Now, I have something for you to wear.

(Allie pulls out red/black boxer briefs that say "Thick Dick Daddy" on the front, and on the back, it says "Property of Allie". Nat reads them and laughs.)

Nat: No fucking way. *laughing* Are you serious?

Allie: I am so serious. *laughs*

Nat: Did you have those made? *laughing*

Allie: Yes I did. Just for you. *chuckling* Be glad it wasn't Big Dick Richie. I gave you a name all your own.

Nat: *laughs hard* Omg!

Allie: *laughs* Come on. Don't you like them?

Nat: *laughing* I love 'em, bud. *takes them, stands up, drops his towel, and puts on his boxers*

Allie: Mm. *grins with her tongue out* You fill 'em perfectly.

Nat: *laughs* Thanks, bud. *shakes his head* Do not tell our mothers about this.

Allie: *laughs* Wasn't planning to. Come here. Sit.

Nat: *sits back down next to her* More? *chuckles*

Allie: Duh. *chuckles and reaches behind her, on the floor, at the foot of Nat's bed* I got you your spirit animal.

Nat: Huh? *confused chuckle*

Allie: *reveals a giant, stuffed Toothless the dragon, smiling*

Nat: *smiles huge* What?!

Allie: *giggles and hands it to him*

Nat: Yeeeeee! *takes it, laughing excitedly*

Allie: *laughs, watching him*

Nat: I love him!.! *smiling huge* It's perfect! How'd you get one this big?.? It's practically you're size!

Allie: I had him made. *chuckles* I knew you'd love it.

Nat: It looks just like him! This detail is insane! *excited chuckle*

Allie: Yeah, I said the same thing. *chuckles* I had it made a little firm, but with the perfect amount of soft for you.

Nat: It's perfect. *smiles at her and hugs her* Thank you, buddy.

Allie: *hugs him back* You're welcome, baby. And for your last gift- - Promise. *chuckles* Close your eyes.

Nat: *closes his eyes*

Allie: *reaches down on the floor and picks something up, then sits it in Nat's lap* Ok. Open.

Nat: *opens his eyes and looks down in his lap, then makes a shocked face* Holy shit. *picks it up and gapes at it*

(Nat was looking at remote controlled model kit, for his very own helicopter that he made.)

Nat: Toruk? *gaping at the kit*

Allie: Mhm. *giggles a bit*

Nat: H- - How the hell did you- -?

Allie: I know a guy. A friend of my Uncle's. He works in manufacturing for R/C models. I asked him if he could make this for you. Yours will be the first ever made.

Nat: Well, I thought so. They don't even have SA-2 Samson helicopters made. That's why I'm shocked you got this! I wasn't expecting to be able to get one of these for a while!

Allie: Yeah, I took a few pictures of Toruk, to make sure they got it just right.

Nat: It's perfect. *gaping at it* It even has the blue and orange Na'vi mark on the head.

Allie: And his name on the tail.

Nat: *excited smile* Omg. This is the coolest thing a girl's ever done for me. *looks at her*

Allie: Well, you're worth it. *smiling, she touches his hair* I know you don't expect anything on Valentine's Day, but definitely expect things from me. Because you deserve it.

Nat: *chuckles in surprise and shakes his head* You really didn't have to do this.

Allie: I really did. *petting his hair* You literally do everything for me. You are always surprising me, and doing so so much for me. You're always showing me how much you care. And I feel like I hardly ever do the same. I feel like I hardly do anything for you.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* You do a lot for me, Allz. That's not true. Don't feel like that.

Allie: I just want you to know that I love and adore you, as much as you love and adore me. *petting his hair* And I'm gonna be showing you that a lot more.

Nat: I already know that you do, Allz. *chuckles a bit* I mean, I can kind of understand where all of this is coming from, considering we were separated for 3 years. That wasn't your fault. I mean, there wasn't really much that you could do. But don't ever feel like you don't do stuff for me. You do everything for me, by just being there. Seriously. I don't know how or who I would be, without you. You make me better.

Allie: *smiles at him, petting his hair*

Nat: *looks down at his new toy, smiling, then looks back up at her* This is perfect. Thanks, Allz.

Allie: I love you, Baby. *leans in and kisses him deeply*

Nat: I love you. *kisses back passionately*

(They make out for a few minutes, until Allie pulls away.)

Allie: I also got you chocolate. *smiles*

Nat: Anthony-Thomas?.? *excited, boyish smile*

Allie: *giggles and nods* Yes, Fat Boy. *pats his stomach*

Nat: Yes! *fist pumps*

Allie: *giggles* Come on. Let's go eat.

Nat: Yes, please! *sits his toy down, jumps up, and runs out of his room and downstairs*

Allie: *laughs and walks out after him*

(They go down to the kitchen. Nat pulls out a chair for Allie and lets her sit.)

Allie: So, what's on the menu? *giggles a bit*

Nat: We have a mixture of a seafood fest and all your favorite Italian cuisine. I have prepared lobster, buttery-garlic shrimp, lemon-pepper salmon, grilled tilapia, both shrimp scampi linguini and lobster scampi linguini, lobster stuffed ravioli, in a nice tomato sauce, chicken parmigiana lasagna, seafood lasagna, parmesan truffle fries, salmon and spinach puffs, along with cheddar baked biscuits. As you can see, I set up a chocolate fountain and a fondue fountain. And for dessert, strawberries, along with a few other exotic fruits, and a very delicious red velvet cake. All of which my queen may enjoy with the lovely bottles of wine I got for her, in her gift basket.

Allie: *shocked chuckle* You seriously cooked all of this?.?

Nat: Well, of course. And a valentine like you is definitely worth it. *cute smile* Plus, my cravings were all over the place, so I just said fuck it and cooked a whole feast. *laughs a little*

Allie: Baby, this is amazing. *staring at the food, in awe*

Nat: And it's gonna taste amazing. *chuckles, and walks over to his glass cabinet* Especially with that wine, and in our underwear. *opens his cabinet and pulls down two wine glasses, then closes it*

Allie: *giggles and laughs*

Nat: You of all people know that eating in my underwear is everything to me.

Allie: *laughing* Yes, yes I know.

Nat: *goes over to Allie's gift basket and brings it over to the kitchen island*

Allie: This wine looks insanely expensive. *chuckles*

Nat: It is. *chuckles* But don't worry, I got it free of charge. Zìo has a private reserve. Lets me help myself anytime I want.

Allie: Zìo and I are gonna have a talk. He's been holding out on me.

Nat: *laughs a little* You and your wine.

Allie: You and your whiskey. *chuckles*

Nat: Hey, Jack always did me right. *chuckles* Just like your wine.

Allie: Well, Jack tried to take my Baby to the dark side. I wasn't having it.

Nat: Understood. *chuckles* I'll admit, the shit makes me a little crazy.

Allie: A little?

Nat: *laughs a bit* Ok, a lot.

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: I know, I know. *pops open a bottle of wine* Let's just leave it there. *chuckles and pours her a glass, then hands it to her*

Allie: *takes the glass* Thank you, Baby.

Nat: Mhmm. *pours himself a glass and sits down* To best friends. *holds out his glass and smiles*

Allie: *smiles* To best friends. *clings her glass with his*

(They both take a sip.)

Allie: Mm! *lays her head back* Omg. This wine just stole my heart.

Nat: *chuckles* It's supposed to. Now, shall we feast?

Allie: Yes, my king. *giggles*

(Nat and Allie enjoy their romantic dinner together, talking and laughing. They take pictures and make funny videos together, and just enjoy each other's company. After a few hours, they were full of food.)

Allie: *loud, satisfied burp* Omg. *giggles a bit*

Nat: Holy shit, I am an amazing cook. *rubbing his belly*

Allie: Mm. Yes you are. Baby, that was amazing. I am so full.

Nat: Good. *chuckles* Man, we really tore this food up.

Allie: Yeah. *chuckles* I wanna eat more, but I feel like I might explode.

Nat: You need to burn some of it off first, and make room for more.

Allie: Yeah. *looks at him, with a sexy smile* Maybe you could help me with that.

Nat: *drinks some of his wine and chuckles at her* What are you up to?

Allie: *giggles, gets up, walks over to him, climbs into his lap and straddles him*

Nat: *chuckles and wraps his arms around her* Alexandra, you wouldn't be trying to seduce me, now, would you?

Allie: *sexy smile* Can I? *kisses his neck*

Nat: *chuckles* That depends. Are you aware that everything I did today was not about getting your clothes off?

Allie: *kissing his neck* Mhm. *kisses his ear* Baby, trust me, I know. *kisses his ear again* I just wanna make love to you.

Nat: And here I was, planning to stuff my face and pass out, tonight. *chuckles*

Allie: No. *kissing on his neck* I want you.

Nat: Then take me. *chuckles*

Allie: *sits up slowly and looks at him, then kisses him, stands up, grabs his hand, and tugs on it*

Nat: *follows her pull and stands up, smiling cutely*

Allie: *smiles at him and starts leading him toward the stairs*

Nat: *follows her*

Allie: *leads him upstairs and into his room, then closes the door behind him*

(Allie turns around to face Nat, walks up to him, touches his chest, and gives him a sexy smile. She starts to push him back towards his bed, and when the back of his legs reach the edge of his bed, she pushes him down. Nat laughs and Allie climbs on top of him. Allie giggles a bit and touches his lip with her finger. Smiling adorably, Nat closes his mouth on her finger and sucks it slowly. Allie gasps a bit, with a surprised smile, and chuckles at him. She starts rubbing his chest up and down slowly, then bends down to him and starts kissing him deeply. She makes out with him, while she massages his chest. Nat moans and kisses back. He runs a hand up through Allie's hair and massages her scalp with his finger tips. He slides his other hand down her back, to her butt. He feels and grabs on it. After a few minutes, Allie sits up, reaches behind her, unhooks her bra, and takes it off. Nat looks up at her, reaches up, takes her breasts into his palms. He starts to gently massage them and lays his head back. Allie lays her head back and moans. Nat massages her chest for a few minutes, before he sits up and puts Allie on her back. Sitting between her legs, he leans down and kisses her deeply. Allie kisses back, taking his face in her hands. Meanwhile, Nat uses two fingers to move the crotch of Allie's panties to the side, and slides both fingers inside her. Allie moans into Nat's mouth. Nat moves his fingers around in a circle, stroking her walls all around. Allie moans more and arches her back a bit. Nat continues circling his fingers around, eventually copying the motion with his thumb on her clitoris. Allie cries out, arches her back more, and holds on to Nat's arms, moaning loudly. Nat keeps going, until Allie comes hard. Nat slowly brings his fingers out, now soaked by Allie's arousal. He kisses up and down her thighs slowly, then kisses her body all over, up to her chest, where he slowly sucks her nipples in turn, for a few minutes each, until he moves up to her neck, licking and kissing slowly. When he's done with her neck, he moves back and turns Allie over on to her stomach. He climbs on top of her, his hands resting on her lower back. He runs his finger tips lightly and slowly up her back, then back down. He repeats the same motion up her spine and back down. He gently grips her shoulders and massages them for a few minutes, then moves to her back, going down and up to her neck. Allie moans and pants. Nat kisses everwhere, up and down her back, grinding his tongue against her skin. He slides his hands down to her butt, where he massages her deep and slow. Allie moans warmly. Nat plants kisses on her butt, as he massages it. He eventually moves down to the back of her thighs. When he's done, he grips the waistband of her panties and slowly pulls them down and off. Allie looks back at him over her shoulder, with a cute smile. He tosses her panties to the floor and lightly smacks Allie's ass, then jiggles it around. Allie giggles. Nat chuckles at her and winks. He falls back and down on his bed, propping his head up with his arms folded behind his head. Allie gets up and crawls on top of him, plopping down on his waist, smirking.)

Allie: Asshole. *chuckles*

Nat: *innocent smile* You were the one who wanted me up here. You're supposed to be in charge.

Allie: *chuckles, shakes her head, leans down, and kisses him*

Nat: *smiles cutely and kisses back*

Allie: *slides her hands down to the waistband of his boxer briefs and tugs them down slowly*

(Allie pulls his boxer briefs down, until Nat's massive erection pops out, and slaps against Allie's stomach. Allie giggles and laughs, looking at Nat. Nat winks at her, with his cute smile. Allie giggles more and pecks his lips. She gets his boxers all the way down and pulls them off. She takes Nat's erection into her hand and slowly starts to stroke him. Nat moans softly. Allie continues stroking him, nice and slow, and starts planting kisses down his body, with her tongue grazing his skin. Nat sighs deeply and moans, laying his head back. Allie kisses him all the way down to his pelvis, then plants a kiss right along the length of his erection. Nat immediately sits up, panting a little fast.)

Nat: Whoa! Easy. *concerned face*

Allie: I just wanted to give him a kiss. *innocent smile*

Nat: *nervous chuckle* Ok. Come back up here. Come on. Please. *shakes his head, with a nervous smile*

Allie: *giggles a bit, moves up, and kisses his lips* Lay back down.

Nat: *slowly lays back down*

Allie: *kisses him again* Relax, Baby.

Nat: You scared the shit out of me. *nervous chuckle*

Allie: *giggles a bit* I'm sorry.

Nat: *nervous chuckle* Please try not to do that again. I don't want your mouth anywhere near that thing.

Allie: *laughs*

Nat: *laughs a bit* Ok?

Allie: *laughing* Ok. *kisses him*

Nat: *kisses back*

Allie: *slowly raises up and slides Nat's erection inside of her*

Nat: *sighs deeply* Oh fuck.

Allie: *moans out and lays her head back* Yesss.

Nat: *slowly takes her waist into his hands*

Allie: *starts to move on him and ride him*

Nat: *lays his head back and moans* Fuck.

(Allie continues riding him, nice and slow, with her head laid back. She eventually looks down at him, and watches his face, as she takes him. She starts slow and passionate for a while, then starts moving faster. Nat groans and grips her waist tight, straining a bit. Allie continues moving, making intense love to him. Nat moans and groans hard, arching his back a bit. After a while, she starts riding harder, with her fast movement. Nat cries out a bit, and continues groaning and moaning. Allie moans loudly and continues her rough attack. She keeps going, reaching down and touching Nat's face, until she comes hard, arching her back and moaning loudly. She then collapses on top of Nat. Nat pants and moans heavily, catching his breath.)

Nat: *panting* Awww, God.

Allie: *pants beside Nat's ear, moaning, and kisses it*

Nat: *panting* Awww, holy shit. *moaning*

Allie: *panting and moaning* Did you hold out?

Nat: *moaning* I did. It was hardest shit I've ever done.

Allie: *chuckles a bit, panting* Baby, you could've let go.

Nat: *shakes his head, panting* Nuh-uh. Too soon for me.

Allie: *kisses his ear* I'm not coming down, until you give it to me.

Nat: *moans to her statement* Ohhh my God.

Allie: *slowly sits up, turns around on top of him, and starts riding him in reverse*

Nat: *starts moaning more* Fuuuck!

Allie: *moans and continues moving, supporting her weight on his thighs*

Nat: *moans and whimpers a bit* Allz!

Allie: *continues riding him, laying her head back*

Nat: *moans hard, straining a bit, falling apart beneath her*

(Allie continues her attack, moving her hips in perfect motion. She listens to Nat, as he moans and groans, praising her name. Minutes turn into another hour, until Nat finally cried out and came hard, groaning loud. Allie came with him. When Nat finishes, he pants heavily. Allie finally catches her equilibrium and turns back around on Nat. She bends down to him and kisses him softly.)

Nat: Ohhh my God, I hate you. *panting and moaning*

Allie: *giggles and kisses him* I love you, too.

Nat: Give me a second. *panting* I'm a little high right now. *looking dazed*

Allie: *laughs at him* You're stupid.

Nat: *wraps his arms around her neck and pulls her down*

Allie: *laughs with her face smothered in his neck* Baby!

Nat: Shhh. *starts petting her hair* Just let it happen.

Allie: *laughs and pats his arms*

Nat: *chuckles and slowly sits up, with Allie in his lap*

Allie: *looks at him, with her arms wrapped around his neck*

Nat: *kisses her tenderly*

Allie: *kisses back and moans a bit*

Nat: *grips her waist and starts moving her on him, while he thrusts his hips into her*

Allie: *moans into his mouth*

Nat: *between a kiss* My turn. *starts thrusting deep and steady inside her, while he holds her in his arms*

Allie: *breaks the kiss, moaning, and lays her head back*

Nat: *continues, watching her face, and kisses her chin, then her neck*

(Nat continues his deep and passionate strokes, thrusting his hips forward and back, rolling them in perfect motion, as he kisses her neck all over. Minutes go by, before Allie felt herself about to come, and Nat stopped and pulled out. Allie whines, panting, and looks at him. Nat rolls forward, putting Allie on her back and him between her legs. Allie's head is slightly off the bottom edge of the bed. Nat takes her dangling hair into his hand and gently pulls it, pulling Allie's head down slightly over the edge of the bed. Nat puts more work on her neck, kissing, licking, and biting, and he starts moving between her legs, with deep deep strokes, moving nice and slow. Allie gasps and moans hard, holding on to Nat's lower back and scratching deep. Nat continues his all internal attack, making Allie gasp for air. Minutes go by, as Nat thrusts his hips, back and forth, and in circles, as he's completely inside her. Allie's hard gasps and moans fill the room, as Nat makes love to her, and in no time, Allie explodes into a mind-blowing orgasm. Nat then kisses her ear, cradles and hugs her head into his arm, fists her hair, and starts moving fast and hard. Allie screams out and moans loudly. Nat builds up a pounding rhythm, his skin meeting Allie's, as he fucks her intensely, with passion. Nat moans and pants in Allie's neck, gripping her hair tight, as he continues. Allie moans loudly, screaming and whimpering, clawing at Nat's lower back. Their sounds fill the room, minutes turning into hours. Allie releases 3 additional body shattering orgasms, until Nat finally came again, moaning loud and sweet, as he pushed all the way inside her. He stills once he's finished, and pants heavily with his head beside Allie's. After a couple minutes, Nat sits up, grabs up Allie, moves her body to another spot on the bed, turns her over, climbs on top of her, enters her again, lays on top of her, lays his arms on top of hers, intertwines their fingers, and brings their arms down to hug Allie's chest, so they're pinned beneath her. Nat then starts to move, with deep strokes, moving a little quick. Allie finds herself moaning hard and loud once again, gasping, whimpering, with scattered screams, as Nat takes her. Nat moans sweetly and pants next to her ear, squeezing her in a hug, as he continues his steady, loving strokes. More time passes by, with Allie reaching two more orgasms, and Nat fucks, until they both come together, moaning and crying out loud, exploding into body shattering orgasms. They both lay there, just the way they are, panting, basking in the sweat and heat of each others bodies. Nat kisses on the side of Allie's face lovingly, then plants kisses on her back. He slides off her back and collapses down on to his bed, releasing Allie. Allie finally gathers the strength to move and weakly climbs on top of Nat, collapsing on him. Nat wraps his arms around her body and pets her hair.)

Allie: *moaning and panting softly* Omg... I can't feel my legs.

Nat: *laughs a little and massages her scalp* It'll come back.

Allie: *laughs a little and rubs his chest* Mmm... I love you, Baby.

Nat: I love you, most. *kisses her hair* Good Valentine's Day?

Allie: *lifts her head and looks at him, smiling* The best Valentine's Day ever. *kisses him deeply*

Nat: *smiles* Same here, kid. *touches her face*

Allie: *rests her forehead on his*

Nat: Still feel like eating some more? *chuckles*

Allie: I definitely have the room to, now.

Nat: *laughs* Ok.

(Nat sits up, holding Allie.)

Allie: I still can't feel my legs.

Nat: *laughs* I got you.

(Nat puts his Valentine boxers back on and grabs Allie a fresh lingerie set, then puts it on her. He picks her up and carries her down to the kitchen. They eat some more food together and have more wine, talking and laughing.)

Nat: Happy Valentine's Day. *smiling*

Allie: Happy Valentine's Day. *smiling*

(They lean in and kiss.)


	10. Chapter 10

[For the next few weeks, Nat and Allie just spent time together, and hung out with their friends, before it was time for Nat to leave on his trip. Things had been peaceful and none of Nat's crazy past one night stands had been bothering him, nor had they been around. However, Nat was still worried. He talked to Kahlo about checking up on Allie, while he was away on his trip, and Kahlo promised to look out for her. Nat spent a lot of time packing and preparing for his trip. He would often be really busy during the day. He had a lot to do, with his leave date approaching fast. He got through most of the things on his list, by the end of the month.]

(It was now the day before he leaves, and he's all over the place. He's now talking on his phone, headed to Allie's last class. He gets there and the class is sitting and talking. Professor Hill greets Nat and he waves, with a smile, still on the phone. Nat sits on the stool, in front of Allie's table, continuing his conversation on the phone. Cody, Stiles, Cooper, Qaasim, and David walk in shortly after him.)

David: Dude, what the hell? We were shouting your name back there. *talking to Nat*

Nat: *points to his phone and continues talking*

David: That explains it. You and that big ass phone. *rolls his eyes*

Nat: *on the phone* I can't do that. I need someone to be there, by tomorrow. I can't just shut everything off for a month. My uncle has business to run... Naturally, I would leave Suki in charge, but she's got an agenda of her own. I can't just dump my work on her... Listen, I am leaving in less than 24 hours. Somebody has to be at the warehouse. I'm not gonna be able to call anybody. There is no cell service in space. I have too many deals lined up this month, I have a lot of races pouring in, I have a lot of auto bodies lined up, I have potential contracts coming my way. I can't afford to fuck up. I got too much shit happening... I've got a busy ass next few months! I've got graduations to fit in, including my own. I have projects to finish… My exams are already done. That's checked off my list... I have a deployment coming up too. That's another month that I'll be gone, that's another month that I'll need backup... This is already a stressful situation. I've got crazy bitches stalking my entire life and threatening me, right now, too, alright?… Don't ask. Look, I can't tell Lacey to come down here. Meaning, I need Matthias. Zìo asked for him personally and quite frankly, Lacey is an idiot... If it's gonna be anybody, it's gonna be family... Kahlo already has an assignment. An important one. It's a favor for me... Zìo can't come down here. He's got shit to handle in New York. That's why we both agreed on Matthias. Everyone knows him, they'll know the routine... He's got business in Vegas?.… Then, where's Messiah?… He's at home?… Ok, I'll call Zìo and find out. Tell Matthias that shit better be important.. Alright. Bye. *hangs up* For fucks sake. *already dialing another number*

David: Can you get off the phone?

Nat: Can you fuck off? *puts his phone to his ear*

David: We're trying to talk to you, ass hat.

Nat: I'm busy. Don't disturb me. *gets an answer on his phone* Zìo? Sì, cìao. Sei occupato?… Matthias has business in Vegas. Can Messiah do it?…. Is whatever's in Vegas important? 'Cause if it's not, I'm gonna beat Matthias for flaking on me.… Sì, sì... You'll send Messiah? That's cool?… Ok. Grazie, Zìo. I'll pick him up from the airport... Sì. Anch'io ti amo. Cìao. *hangs up and starts dialing another number*

David: Who are you calling now?.?

Nat: Mind your business. *puts his phone to his ear*

David: Anyone ever tell you you work too much?.?

Nat: Many times. Still don't care. *rolls his eyes, stands up, and starts walking around the front of the class, talking on the phone* Ok, 6:00, I need you to be at my warehouse. Tell Suki to come with you. Messiah is coming down from New York, he's gonna be here, until I get back. I need those shipments to be done and out, tonight. You got me? Fuck everything else, I have a lot to do today and not enough time. We gotta haul ass. I leave tomorrow morning... I don't care if we gotta work past midnight. I will if I have to. Either way, everyone's getting paid... I don't have time to hang out, tonight! I barely have time to eat!…. Ok, ok, ok, if there's time, fuck it and bring the booze. I'm just gonna go home and pass out anyway. You guys are fucking crybabies... Damn it, I left it in my car! *jogs out of the class*

David: Ass..hole!

Stiles: *chuckles* Leave him alone. He's just working. He's not bothering anybody.

Allie: Excuse me. Over here. *raises her hand*

Stiles: *chuckles* What's your problem? What'd he do now?

Allie: He fucking ignored me! Like, damn. You just come in on the phone, no "hi", no kiss. Then you're practically saying "fuck Allie, tonight. I'm gonna work and potentially drink with my outlaw friends, instead of chilling with her. I'm not even gonna run shit by her."

Stiles: *chuckles* Stop it. You know he didn't mean it like that. You're just being your normal, spoiled, attention-needy self. And you're pouting because he got caught up in his conversation, on the phone.

Allie: No, he got caught up in his work, AGAIN!

Kristina: It's your fault. *chuckles*

Allie: How?.?

Kristina: I told you to talk to him and handle that shit. *chuckles* You're doing exactly what Aviana did. Letting him do whatever the fuck he wants, with silent approval.

Stiles: Personally, I just think it's a habit he's accidentally cozied into and can't yet break out of. *chuckles* I mean, Aviana let him do that shit for 6 years. He's just used to doing whatever, without complaints from his women or having to run anything by his women. That's not his fault.

Qaasim: Stiles is right. I mean, even after they broke up, I'm pretty sure all those girls he fucked didn't care what he did either. *chuckles*

Stiles: Exactly. *chuckles* He's just used to doing whatever he wants, without having to give much thought about people around him. That's a tough habit to break, Allz. *chuckles* Face it. Aviana and those girls didn't give a fuck about spending time with him a lot. Not like you do.

Qaasim: Right. *chuckles* As long as they got dick, they were satisfied.

The Guys: *laugh*

Cody: *chuckling* Lighten up, Allz. He's just a man handling his business. It's all he knows. That's how it goes. It's not his fault. Don't be too hard on him.

(The Guys walk out of the class, chuckling and talking about Nat.)

Kristina: Cody, don't you advocate that shit! YOU know better! *shouts after him*

Cody: *from the hall* Only because you're crazy! But I still love yo crazy ass! *chuckling*

The Guys: *laugh from the hall*

Allie: What do I do?.?

Kristina: You better tame your alpha male, before he starts running lose again. *chuckles* I keep telling you. You keep letting him out too much. That's why he's still doing some of the shit he did with his ex-bitch. You let his ass run wild and free, just like her and all those other bitches. And that's why he doesn't know how to stay his ass at home with you. You better get him, babe. *chuckles*

Allie: *sighs in frustration and starts packing up her stuff* Where the hell did he run off to, now? *packs up all her stuff and puts her backpack on* Come on, guys. Bye, Professor.

Professor Hill: *chuckles* Bye.

(The girls pack up their stuff and follow Allie out of the class. They get outside and look around for Nat and his car. They see his car Allie J in the far parking lot and head over to it. They find Nat sitting in his car, in the driver's seat, talking on the phone and looking through papers. The doors were shut. Allie knocks on the window. Nat holds up his index finger, to give him a minute, without even looking to see who it is, and continues talking on the phone.)

Allie: *offended scoff*

Kristina: *laughs* See?

Allie: *smacks on the window again*

Nat: *waves her off, again, without looking to see it's her, and continues talking on the phone*

Allie: UGH!

Kristina: *laughs again* I told you.

Allie: *digs around in her bag and pulls out her keychain*

(She picks out a key and inserts it into the keyhole of the door. She turns it and it unlocks the driver door. She yanks open the door and immediately grabs Nat's phone.)

Nat: What the fuck!? *looks and sees it's Allie*

Allie: Hello! Remember me?.? Do you see me now?.?

Nat: What are you doing?.? Give that back! *steps out of his car and closes his door, reaching for his phone*

Allie: *puts Nat's phone to her ear* Hello?.? He has a girlfriend that also requires attention! *hangs his phone up*

Nat: No! *reaches for his phone* What is wrong with you?.?

Allie: I want attention! *runs off with his phone*

Nat: Damn it! Allie, give me my phone, you little asshole! *runs after her*

The Girls and Guys: *laugh*

(They watch as Nat and Allie run around, bickering at each other. After several minutes, Nat finally catches her and grabs her, lifting her. Allie squirms and complains, kicking her legs, and trying to pry Nat's arms off her. Nat carries her back over to his car and traps her inside.)

Nat: Give me my phone, you little fuck!

Allie: No!

Nat: Omg! You are so fucking spoiled! *holds his head*

Allie: *sticks her tongue out at him*

Nat: Ugh! *goes for his phone again*

Allie: *moves the phone away* No!

Nat: Damn it! Cut it out! I need that! *still reaching for his phone*

Allie: No! *tries to climb over to the passenger seat*

Nat: I will sit on you! *climbs in his car and climbs on Allie, reaching for his phone*

Allie: I want attention!

Nat: I am so about to whup your ass!

Allie: I'm not giving you the fucking phone back! I'm more important!

Nat: I'm not saying you aren't! But my work is important, too! Dude, if you don't give me my phone back, you are so gonna be out of dick for the next two months!

Allie: *gasps* You wouldn't!

Nat: Try me!

Allie: But, I want attention! *whines, pouts, and kicks, throwing a tantrum*

Nat: *grabs his hair in frustration, looking at her in disbelief* Omg!.! Ok!.! Just let me finish my phone call!.!

Allie: *gives him a skeptic look* You promise?

Nat: Yes! Now, gimme!

Allie: *slowly hands him his phone*

Nat: *takes it, shaking his head, and gets off of her, moving back out of his car* Jesus! *dials a number and puts his phone to his ear, walking off*

Allie: Stay! *whines*

Nat: Omg! Damn, girl! *gets an answer on his phone* Hello? Hey. Sorry about that. My friend insists on being an asshole today! *looks at Allie* … Same thing. Anyway..

(Nat continues his conversation on the phone for 15 more minutes, before he's finally done.)

Nat: *looks at Allie* I did not appreciate that!

Allie: I didn't appreciate being ignored!

Nat: I didn't ignore you! I was on the phone!

Allie: You've been on the phone for the past 3 weeks! You came in and didn't even kiss me or say hi!

Nat: *without thinking* Since when do you care about all that?.?

Allie: *gapes at him*

Nat: *looking at her, he suddenly gapes and covers his mouth, realizing what he just said to her* Oh shit.. Wrong person.

Stiles: I told you.

Nat: Oh fuck. *sighs heavily, covers his face, groans, and slides his hands down his face* Ok. *goes to his car, removes his phone from his pocket, and tosses it in his car, closing the door behind it*

(He walks back up to Allie.)

Nat: I'm sorry. I didn't..mean to say that. *looks down* I forgot.

Allie: *gently grabs his chin and lifts his head* We need to talk.

Nat: Those words never mean anything good. *looks away*

Allie: Relax. It's not bad.

Nat: Can we..just go get lunch now?

Allie: Yeah.

Kristina: Where were we going?

Allie: Red Robin. Nat loves burgers.

Everyone: Awesome.

(They all hop in their cars and head to Red Robin. When they get there, they park, go inside, and get a large table. They sit, order drinks, and after a few minutes, they order their lunch. They all talk and laugh a bit, except Nat who hardly spoke at all. He just ate his food and watched the tv.)

Allie: *looks over at him and taps him*

Nat: *look over at her* Huh?

Allie: You ok?

Nat: Yeah. *softly*

Allie: You've hardly said anything.

Nat: Guess I just don't have anything to say. *shrugs sheepishly*

Allie: We're supposed to be having fun, before you leave. *fingers the back of his hair*

Nat: I know. I was just..thinking about earlier.

Allie: We'll talk after lunch, ok? *leans in and pecks his lips* Relax. You're not in trouble. I'm not mad at you.

Nat: I still have to work, bud. *looks at her*

Allie: We'll talk, ok? *touches his face* I love you.

Nat: *smiles a bit and leans in slowly*

Allie: *smiles and leans in*

Nat: *gets close to her face, then suddenly and quickly moves down to her hands and takes a huge bite out of her burger*

Allie: What?.? *laughs* You fat ass! *playfully hits him*

Nat: *smiles and chuckles, chewing*

Everyone: *laughs*

Qaasim: That was savage! *laughing*

The Guys: *laugh more*

Brionna: That was so fat! *laughing*

The Girls: Right! *laughing*

Kristina: Seriously, Nat?.? *laughing*

Nat: *nods, smiling and chewing*

Allie: You are so fat! *giggling at him*

Nat: *chuckles, leans in, and kisses her lips this time*

Allie: *giggling, she kisses back* Fat ass.

Nat: *smiling* I love you. *kiss*

Allie: *smiling* I love you, most. *kiss, kiss*

(Nat starts talking a bit more and enjoys lunch with his friends. After lunch, everyone says bye to Nat and has to leave, for work, except Allie. Her and Nat go back to her dorm. They go in and lay down on her bed. Allie is sitting on top of Nat.)

Nat: I didn't mean to say what I said.

Allie: I know.

Nat: I was just in work mode.

Allie: You're in work mode a lot, these days.

Nat: I have to be. There's just.. There's a lot going on. I have to be on top of my game. Usually.. I'm allowed to do that, without affecting anyone. *looks down*

Allie: Ok, but this is me we're talking about. Remember that? *touches his face* I told you, I'm not Aviana and I'm not those girls. I care about spending time with you. I don't like you working all the time. I understand that your work is important, but it's literally all that you do, babe. And I don't like that. I hardly hear from you during the week, because you're so busy. That bothers me.

Nat: I'm sorry. I just.. I mean, I spend my weekends with you. I figured you were good with that.

Allie: I love it, but.. I'm sorry. It's just..still not enough for me. Especially with the amount of times that you have to go out of town. I don't wanna sound so needy or ungrateful, but you get so caught up during the week, you hardly remember to text me back or return my calls. And the weekends are so short, you go straight back to work mode by Sunday. I hardly get to see you during the week, except for when we have lunch together.

Nat: I know. I'm sorry. I just get so scattered. But I'm used to getting away with that. I'm used to getting my way.

Allie: I always give you your way, babe. You know I spoil you. I let you do whatever, as long as you spend time with me. But we haven't been getting enough time together. And you get so distracted and busy.

Nat: It just happens. Sometimes, I forget.. I forget I'm with you. *chuckles a bit* I guess we're just that casual together.

Allie: *smiles a bit* Yeah.

Nat: *chuckles* Sometimes I just think you won't mind so much, when I'm working. Or, at least, not like a typical girlfriend.

Allie: *chuckles* I mind. Not like a typical girlfriend, but.. A typical best friend.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Yeah.

Allie: I'm just saying.. You're leaving me for a whole month tomorrow and I won't be able to talk to you, because you're in space. And you're talking about working all night and possibly drinking with your other friends, instead of hanging with me.

Nat: I didn't mean to sound careless about it, or like I was just gonna blow you off. It just came out that way. And I said it because they were begging to hang out, before I leave. Just me and them. They feel like I spend enough time with you. And they think you don't care, either.

Allie: Well, I do. Look, no offense, but your friends don't know me.

Nat: I know. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: And they shouldn't be feeling any way about our relationship, 'cause it's not their business.

Nat: I understand. They're just used to me doing what I want, when I want. I'm uh.. I'm normally..not answering to anybody.

Allie: I don't want you to feel like you have to answer to me. You're not answering to me. I just want you to know how I feel about the work thing.

Nat: Ok. I hear you. I'm sorry. *reaches up and touches her face*

Allie: *puts her hand over his and snuggles her cheek against his palm* We're gonna work on this, ok?

Nat: Ok. *softly* But..are you gonna be ok, tonight? I do have to work, Allz. I don't have a choice. A lot has to get done.

Allie: How fast do you think you can get done?

Nat: I don't know. It might go smoother, once I get Messiah down here. But I have a lot of orders to get shipped out, before I leave.

Allie: I want you to come stay the night with me. I wanna spend time together.

Nat: Ok. I'll tell everyone at the warehouse I can't hang out tonight. We can chill out together. *caresses her cheek with his thumb*

Allie: Ok. *leans down and kisses him*

Nat: Mm. *kisses back, then pulls away and licks his lips a bit* You wanna give me my way right now?

Allie: What do you want? *looking at him, she touches his bottom lip with her thumb*

Nat: To eat.

Allie: *looks in his eyes*

Nat: Lay down and open your legs.

Allie: *looking at him, she slowly sits up and climbs down off of him*

(Allie slowly lays down on her back and slowly spreads her legs. Nat sits up, snatches her denim shorts unbuttoned, yanks the zipper down, then snatches her shorts down, along with her panties, taking them off. He throws them to the floor, grabs Allie's legs, pushes and pins them to the bed, and lowers his mouth down to her sex, dragging his tongue right up against her clitoris. Allie moans and twitches a bit. Nat starts to lick and suck everywhere, intensely, while he pulls his erection out from his jeans. He nips, bites, and laps his tongue against every inch of her sex, causing Allie to whimper, cry out and moan loudly. After a while, Nat slides his tongue inside her, swirling it all around her walls. Allie arches her back, grips her sheets, and lays her head all the way back, moaning louder and louder. Nat gets to her g-spot and viciously laps his tongue against it. Allie screams and rips her sheets from her mattress, writhing a bit. Nat continues, giving Allie multiple orgasms. When he finally stops, Allie is soaked with her release. Nat sits up, grabs his erection, and places it against her sex, rubbing it against her. He soaks himself in her arousal, moaning intensely. Allie whimpers, wanting him inside her. Nat continues to tease her, rubbing his erection roughly against every inch of her sex, staring, as he does. After a couple minutes, he slowly slips the tip of himself, inside her. Allie moans and whimpers, begging Nat for more.)

Nat: What do you want? *slides one hand up to the base of her neck, looking at her*

Allie: Please. *whimpers*

Nat: *low voice* Please, what? What do you want me to do? *slides his hand up and down her neck, while teasing her with his fat tip, sliding it in and out*

Allie: *whimpers and whines loudly, shutting her eyes tight, unable to speak*

Nat: *leans down and kisses her hard, then moves to her ear* You want Daddy to fuck? *soft voice*

Allie: Please! *whimpers*

Nat: *kisses on the side of her face and gives her a hard, deep thrust, pushing all the way inside her*

Allie: *cries out loudly and moans*

Nat: *gives her another hard thrust*

Allie: *cries out again and moans*

Nat: *places his hands on the bed and starts thrusting quick and deep, looking down at her*

Allie: *moans loud and pants heavy, with her hands placed on Nat's lower back, clawing at his skin*

Nat: *moans and groans, with rhythmic grunts, as he fucks intensely*

Allie: *screams and moans loudly*

(Nat fucks her hard, until she comes hard, moaning loudly, and squeezing Nat's skin. Nat comes after her, thrusting deep inside her, with each pump. He pulls out of her, soaked and dripping with her release. Some of Nat's release flows out of her.)

Nat: *panting softly* God, I love that shit. *conceals himself back in his pants, and zips himself up*

(His phone rings and he answers.)

Nat: What?… To get food. I'm about to go get Messiah from the airport. What's the problem now?.. Alright, tell him to hold tight. I'll be there in a minute. I'm about to leave from where I'm at... Getting my dick wet, 'cause you fuckers are stressing me out.. Alright. Bye. *hangs up and looks at Allie* I gotta run. I'll see you tonight. *leans down to her and pecks her lips*

Allie: *panting* Ok. I love you.

Nat: Love you too. *leaves her dorm room*

(Allie eventually gets up, takes a shower, and changes her clothes. When it gets later in the day, Allie is sitting at the house with her roommates and Kristina. She's sitting in her room, waiting for Nat to call her. After an hour, she decides to call him. She taps on his number and puts her phone to his ear. After a few rings, someone answers. It's a female.)

…?: Hello?

Allie: Sorry. Who is this?

…?: Yasmienna. Who is this?

Allie: Where's Nat? *snapping tone*

Yasmienna: Ok, he's busy, whoever this is. Watch your tone, 2nd of all. 3rd- -

(Allie hears a voice in the background talking. Yasmienna talks back to it.)

Yasmienna: Where's Papí? Somebody's on his fucking phone being disrespectful. I was 'bout to snap... Ok.

(Allie hears shuffling for a minute, until she hears more voices talking.)

Yasmienna: Move that shit over there. Tell Suki I'll deal with it tomorrow. Ask Bane to pick up the nitrous… Daddy? Here. Someone's looking for you.

(Allie finally hears Nat's voice.)

Nat's voice: What's wrong with you? What's that look on your face?

Yasmienna: 'Cause whoever it is called theirself being rude as fuck, and you know I don't roll with that shit. I will fucking snap.

Nat's voice: What did they say?

Yasmienna: Asking for you, with a disrespectful ass tone. Like, you better lower your fucking voice several octaves.

Nat's voice: Who is it?

Yasmienna: Some girl. You better check her. Here.

Nat's voice: I got you. Just relax. Go chill out somewhere. Fix your attitude.

Yasmienna: Ok.

Nat's voice: Oh shit. Hello?

Allie: So, you have bitches answering your phone for you, now?

Nat: I'm sorry. I left my phone in my office to charge. She must've picked it up. It's just something they all used to- - *clears his throat* Never mind. I'm sorry.

Allie: What was I supposed to think?

Nat: Hopefully no crazy shit! You know me better than that!

Allie: I didn't like that, Nat.

Nat: I know you didn't. But like I said, my phone was in my office. She picked it up on her own. I didn't tell her to.

Allie: Where are you?

Nat: Working at the warehouse.

Allie: It's 11 o'clock.

Nat: I'm aware, baby.

Allie: I'm waiting for you.

Nat: I know that, baby.

Allie: Well, are you almost done?

Nat: Hold up.

(Nat's voice goes distant from the phone.)

Nat's voice: Bane? Is the truck almost loaded?… Do you have the extra set of keys?.. Make sure that vault is locked. You tell Scotty to hurry the fuck up. I can't be here all night..

Yasmienna: Why not? Who's got you taking orders?

Nat's voice: Chill out, sweetie. Ok? It's not like that.

Yasmienna: Since when can't you be out all night?

Nat: I do have to get up early, Yas.

Yasmienna: Alright. I'll buy that shit for now. Scotty is still printing the manifest.

Nat's voice: How long does it take to operate a fucking computer?.? Omg. Diggy! Go help Scotty! Is everything almost done?

Other voice: Yeah. We just need to get the last truck out of here.

Nat's voice: Then let's move it.

(Nat's voice comes back clear on the phone.)

Nat: Hello?

Allie: I'm still here.

Nat: Can you hold out for another hour?

Allie: I CAN. That doesn't mean that I WANT to.

Nat: Baby, please work with me. Ok? I know you're impatient. But I am working as fast as I can. I have one last truck to take care of, and then I'm out of here. I'll catch a ride straight over.

Allie: Fuck the ride. I'm coming to get you.

Nat: You don't have to- -

Allie: *cuts him off* I'm coming to get you! You get one more hour, and then I'm on my way. Got it?

Nat: *sighs* Ok.

Allie: See you in a bit.

Nat: Yeah, bye. *hangs up*

(Allie moves her phone from her ear and stares at it. She puts it down and goes downstairs to her friends. She tells them about what happened on the phone. They talk about it, until it was time for Allie to go get Nat. She drives to his warehouse and parks inside the compound. She texts him to let him know she's outside. A few minutes later, Nat comes outside with his luggage for the morning. He locks up his warehouse, then goes and puts his stuff in Allie's trunk. He gets in on the passenger side and puts his seatbelt on, talking on the phone. Allie sighs and watches him. Nat hadn't noticed.)

Nat: *on the phone* Yeah, when you come in tomorrow, just go to my office. All the keys will be on my desk. Tell Scotty not to fuck around on those deliveries. He gets to the locations, he unloads their shit, gets his signatures, and gets the hell out. Everyone is expecting their orders at the exact times I set. Yasmienna has the cars all set. Her and Suki usually don't have any issues on their end, so you don't have to worry about them. They get shit done. Bane will overlook the gun factory. Wade has the security. I have Mariko coming to watch over the lab. You just keep everything running, alright?… They'll be fine, trust me. The only one you gotta keep an eye on is Diggy. He gets in trouble sometimes, he's the easiest to pick on, since he's the youngest. Don't even let him leave the compound during the day. And make sure he gets home every night. You tell him I'm serious. I don't wanna have to come back and kick his ass. He knows I will. You tell him to keep his head down.. Yeah, everyone's good to go. Just stay out of Suki's way. She gets a little- - Yeah. *chuckles* Have Mariko call me when she gets there. I just need everything to look good. Like I said, I've got some major contracts coming in. I need it to look good.. Yeah, I'm on a roll.

Allie: Nat!

Nat: *looks over at her* Alright, Cuz, I gotta go. Allie's getting fussy again.. Alright. Love you, too. Bye. *hangs up* Messiah says hi, by the way. *sarcastic tone*

Allie: Was that sarcasm?.?

Nat: Yup.

Allie: You asshole, what did I tell you about that?.?

Nat: You started it!

Allie: You were on the fucking phone again!

Nat: I had to talk to Messiah! I'm always on the phone!

Allie: My point exactly!

Nat: What are you acting up for?.?

Allie: Maybe I'm still upset about one of your ex-bitches, answering your phone! And hearing her talk shit!

Nat: Did you snap at her first?

Allie: Yes!

Nat: That's why she was talking shit! I told you they don't like that, Allz! They will come at you! Why did you do that?

Allie: Because when I call you, I want YOU to answer YOUR phone! Not a girl that you used to fuck, saying you're too busy to talk!

Nat: I told you what happened, but alright, Allie. *sighs irritably, shakes his head, and looks out the window* Ready to go when you are.

Allie: Did you eat?

Nat: Does it matter?

Allie: Yes!

Nat: No, Allie. I didn't eat yet.

Allie: What do you wanna eat?

Nat: If you feel like driving there, I want Panda Express.

Allie: Alright. *starts up her car and pulls out of the complex*

(Nat locks up his fence and gate, and they leave. They drive in silence to Panda Express. Nat goes in and gets his food, then they go back to Allie's place. They go inside. Nat says hi to the girls. Cody was also there. Nat goes and sits with him, and starts pulling out his food.)

Allie: You're not coming upstairs?

Nat: May I eat first?

Allie: I thought you were gonna eat upstairs?

Nat: No, because the trash is down here. I don't wanna just leave this shit sitting in your room. *eats some fried rice*

Allie: Ok. See you up there. *walks off and goes upstairs*

Cody: What's up with you two?

Nat: Nothing. *shakes his head* She just has an attitude.

Cody: About what?

Nat: I was busy at work. I left my phone in my office, to charge. I told her that. She called and Yasmienna answered my phone, and told her I was busy. I didn't know that, until Yas brought me my phone.

Cody: Wait, wait. Another girl answered your phone?.? And told Allie you were busy?.? *shocked chuckle*

Nat: Yes. But I didn't tell her to answer it. She just did.

Cody: No wonder she's upset! *laughs* Do you know how that sounds to a girl?.? Kristina would murder me if that happened!

Kristina: Damn right I would. *from the living room couch*

Nat: I mean, I'm not being insensitive about it. I know how it may have looked and sounded to her. But she should know better. I would never do some shit like that to her.

Cody: True. But, it's still upsetting. Maybe she just got scared. She wasn't expecting that.

Nat: Yeah. *looks down and eats*

Cody: Who is Yasmienna?

Nat: Suki's best friend. Another one of my workers.. Another girl I used to sleep with. With Suki.

Cody: *jaw drops* What?!

Nat: Yeah. *looking down and chewing*

Cody: Did you say "With Suki"?!

Nat: Yes. *looking down*

Brionna, Taylor, Courtney, Ashley, and Kristina: What?!

Cody: You had threesomes, with Suki!?

Nat: Yes, me and Suki used to fuck her together. I just covered that. Can we move on? *shakes his head, looking down, and eating*

Cody: And Allie knew about it?!

Nat: Yes. I told her the day before Valentine's Day. When she asked me who Yasmienna was.

Kristina: Well then you definitely have to see why she's upset, Papí.

Nat: I know why she's upset. But I didn't tell Yas to answer my phone. That's what I keep explaining to her. I didn't mean for it to happen.

Brionna: Maybe just keep your phone on you from now on, Natty.

Nat: Yeah. *plays with his food*

Kristina: Allie doesn't mean to act out.

Nat: Yeah. I just don't like having disagreements between us.

Kristina: Neither does she. She just reacts, babe. She can't help it. Especially with all these girls around you.

Courtney: And knowing that they've been with you.

Nat: Yeah. I told her before, I don't blame her for feeling intimidated. I understand.

Kristina: She really is trying, Baby.

Nat: I know. So am I.

Kristina: She knows that.

Cody: Did her and that girl argue?

Nat: Allie snapped at her, but that was all. Yas was gonna go off, but she held her tongue for me. Thank God. She doesn't know about Allie.

Cody: But Suki does?

Nat: Yeah. I don't know why she hasn't told Yas, yet. I guess it just really doesn't matter to her. Yas on the other hand has been relentless, with all these questions and shit. And she's low-key mad that I don't respond to her late night requests, anymore.

Cody: Anymore?

Nat: She used to call me up, whenever she wanted sex. That's how it worked between us. Now she's pissed that we're not doing that anymore. And she's been frustrated. And she's been taking the shit out on me, at work. It's just been stressful. *shakes his head*

Kristina: Ok, well, you have a girlfriend. So, she's gonna have to get over that shit.

Nat: Yeah. I know. I just.. *sighs and shakes his head* Man, I'm so used to how shit was, Kris. It's so hard to shake it. I don't wanna be that person ever again, but parts of that life are still sticking with me, and I don't know what to do sometimes. I mean, I'm around everything that got me that way in the first place. I wasn't just in Massachusetts and everywhere else, I was even here a few times. *looking down*

Cody, Kristina, Brionna, Courtney, Taylor, and Ashley: What?.?

Nat: I was here. *looking down* And I was doing shit. I thought if I came down here and just stayed with Allie, that I would be ok, but.. I'm still getting in trouble.

Kristina: Nothing ever happened with you and that Carly girl, did it?

Nat: No, I swear. Carly just cuts my hair. That's all.

Brionna: You said she goes to our school. Do you know her last name or anything?

Nat: Carly Brooke.

Brionna: Wait. I know that name. Does she have blond hair? Pretty girl? Australian accent?

Nat: Yeah?

Brionna: *gets up and goes to Nat, looking through her phone* Is this her? *shows him a picture*

Nat: Yeah. That's her.

Brionna: Holy shit. We know her.

Kristina: I don't.

Nat: How do you guys know her?

Brionna: She's in our sorority.

Nat: *shakes his head and scoffs* Shit.

Brionna: Allie knows her, too. But they don't exactly call each other friend.

Nat: I'm not surprised. *eats more rice*

Kristina: Look, you and Allie are gonna be ok. Alright? It's just her being territorial. That's it. She isn't mad at you and she's not blaming anything on you. Ok?

Nat: Yeah.

Cody: I'm starting to think you've been with more than 27 girls.

Nat: Me too. That's what scares me. And I think that's what's scaring Allie.

(Nat finishes his food, throws out his trash, and says goodnight to everyone. He heads upstairs.)

Cody: You think they'll work it out, babe?

Kristina: I know they will. They'll fuck it out. Trust me. They always will, because of Allie.

Cody: Why?

Kristina: Because that's the main way Allie feels secure over him. It's the only way she can gain and feel that possession over him again. The only way she can shake the jealousy, the intimidation, and the insecurity she starts feeling. She can't help it. She NEEDS to feel like Nat belongs to her and only her. And when they fuck, she feels that. It just calms her down.

Cody: I'm not surprised. I still think she shouldn't feel that way, though. Nat loves her more than anything. And she should never think twice about that.

Kristina: It's not that she has to think twice about it. She really doesn't. It's just those girls that get inside her head.

Cody: Because she keeps letting them. Look, she wanted Nat here. He's here, and now she's losing her damn mind over these girls. Nat isn't going anywhere. He just wants to be with her.

Kristina: I know. *kisses Cody* They'll be fine, babe. Allie just has to ignore those bitches. She has to remember- - If she starts feeling insecure and starts freaking out, Nat's gonna start feeling he's to blame and he's gonna start freaking out. They are too bonded for that shit. I keep telling her. She just has to help Nat get back to himself. His calm self. Only she can do that.

Cody: Yeah.

(Meanwhile, upstairs with Nat and Allie.. Nat walks into Allie's room. She's laying on her side, in her bed. Nat sighs and kicks off his shoes.)

Allie: *sniffles* Close the door, please.

Nat: *closes her door*

Allie: *sniffles* Lock it.

Nat: *locks her door* You mind if I take a shower first?

Allie: No. Go ahead.

Nat: Thanks. *unlocks her door and leaves back out of her room, closing her door behind him*

(Nat goes and gets in the shower. He stands beneath the water for a while, until he suddenly felt arms around him and a body against him. He turns his head and sees Allie hugging onto him. They stand in the water for a while, until they wash each other a few times, and get out, wrapped in towels. They go to Allie's room and close, and lock her door behind them. Allie sits on her bed, while Nat puts on boxer briefs and a t-shirt.)

Allie: *sniffles and cries* I'm sorry!

Nat: *sighs and turns around* Allz, don't do this.

Allie: *crying* I made us fight! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to snap at you! It's just, when she answered your phone, I got scared, and I- - I panicked and I freaked out, and I took it out on you! And I'm sorry!

Nat: Why not just tell me that, then, Allz? I told you, you don't have to be afraid to talk to me. You don't have to keep shit bottled in. If you don't like something, you tell me. You upset yourself and for what? All you had to do was talk to me. I know these girls make you see red, but I'm with you! Not them! That's done! That's over with! Stop letting this shit get to you! You're overprotective, I get it. I understand, I'm not mad at you for it. I told you that already.

Allie: *crying* She said her name and I just.. I just blacked out. She's on the phone and she's calling you Daddy and- -

Nat: I told you, they're just names. Allie, please.

Allie: *crying* I'm too fucking selfish! I don't wanna share you! I don't!

Nat: You're not sharing me. *touches her arm* Ok? *squats down in front of her* Stop. *wipes her tears* We don't do this shit. Ok? You better toughen up. Now. Come on. I taught you better than this, you know better than this. Knock it off.

Allie: I'm sorry. *looking at him, she sniffles*

Nat: I am yours, ok? *pecks her lips* You're not sharing me. It's just us. *kisses her cheek and stands back up* Put your clothes on and lay down. *climbs in her bed, under her comforter, and lays down*

Allie: *sniffles and turns around on her bed, climbing in it* But, I don't- - I don't wanna go t-to bed yet. I want- - I want you.

Nat: Not tonight. You're emotional. Sleep, baby.

Allie: I'll- - I'll stop crying. I promise. *rubs his arm and sniffles* Please? *crawls up next to him and drapes her leg over him*

Nat: *sighs and rolls over onto his other side, to face her, then wraps his arms around her body, moving his face in close to hers* You're a mess right now. *soft voice*

Allie: *sniffles, soft voice* I'm sorry.

Nat: It's ok. *soft voice, he kisses her* Just don't act like that again.

Allie: I won't. *sniffles*

Nat: I don't like problems between us. *soft voice*

Allie: Neither do I. *sniffles and touches his face*

Nat: *rubs her back* You don't have to be jealous. *soft voice* You don't have to worry. Don't you know I could never hurt you?

Allie: *nods*

Nat: You're my best friend. I love you. *soft voice* It doesn't matter how many girls I talk to, how many girls I know, how many girls I'm around, how many I've been with. I can never love them the way I love you.

Allie: *gazes at him*

Nat: You're my special girl, because you're my perfect girl. You're perfect for me. And you're all that I want. Please, ignore the girls. They don't matter. It's just you and me. I promise you that. Ok?

Allie: *nods and sniffles*

Nat: I'll keep my phone on me from now on, ok?

Allie: *nods, leans in, and kisses him deeply* I'm sorry.

Nat: *kisses back deeply* I love you, grumpy.

Allie: *giggles and kisses him* I'm not grumpy.

Nat: *chuckles between a kiss* You were VERY grumpy today. *baby voice*

Allie: *giggles* Shut up. *kisses him*

Nat: *giggles and kisses back*

Allie: Mm. *caresses his cheek with her thumb, as she kisses him*

Nat: *fingers her hair and rubs her back*

Allie: *slides her hand down his body and underneath his shirt*

Nat: *continues kissing her*

Allie: *lifts his shirt and takes it off*

Nat: *chuckles* I just put that on.

Allie: *between a kiss* I don't give a fuck and neither do you. *continues kissing him*

Nat: *laughs a little and moans, kissing her*

Allie: *reaches down into his boxer briefs, grabbing him*

Nat: *moans softly into her mouth*

Allie: *slowly strokes him* Mm.. *between a kiss* Can I be in charge tonight?

Nat: *between a kiss, moaning* You want to?

Allie: Yeah. *kiss, kiss*

Nat: Can you handle that?

Allie: Yeah. *kissing him*

Nat: Ok. *kissing her*

Allie: *slowly climbs on top of him, while kissing him* Arms up.

Nat: *puts his arms up*

Allie: *slowly pulls Nat's dick out from his boxers*

Nat: *moans softly*

Allie: *between a kiss* I have a surprise for you.

Nat: *softly* What?

Allie: *reaches into her bedside drawer and pulls something out, then shows it to Nat*

Nat: *smiles big* Are those your old cheering ribbons?.?

Allie: *nods, smiling down at him* Mhm.

Nat: *smiling* Dude, I haven't seen those things since senior homecoming!

Allie: *cute smile* I know. I remember when you used to wear them in your sexy hair.

Nat: *giggles a bit* They were my favorite.

Allie: *cute, sexy smile* Can I tie you up with these?

Nat: *gapes a bit, with a surprised smirk* That's kinda hot. And sweet.

Allie: I know. *cute, sexy smile, she leans down and kisses him* Can I?

Nat: Only if you promise to go easy. *chuckles a bit* I've never been tied up before. And quite frankly, I'm still deciding on whether I like being bonded or not.

Allie: *chuckles* I'll go easy, Daddy. *kisses him and whispers low and sexy* Just relax.

Nat: *giggles a bit*

Allie: *smiles and pins Nat's wrists above his head*

(Allie starts tying her ribbons around Nat's wrists, then ties the bond to her headboard. Nat pulls on his restraint.)

Nat: Oh, holy shit! This feels dangerous and weird, wait. What is this?.? *tries to sit up, looking around rapidly*

Allie: *laughs and puts her hands to his chest* Baby, I haven't even done anything yet. You look so goofy right now. *laughing and watching him*

Nat: Wait a minute, let me think some more. *starts trying to break free*

Allie: *laughing* Baby, wait. Come on. Please? Just try it. You know I've always wanted to do this.

Nat: I feel emasculated!

Allie: *covers her mouth and laughs some more* Baby, it's ok. Don't feel emasculated. You're still Big Daddy.

Nat: You're not gonna whip me, are you?.?

Allie: *laughing* No. I promise.

Nat: I'm nervous. *scared face*

Allie: *laughing* Don't be. Baby, everything is gonna be fine. *rubs his chest sensually* Ok? *kisses him* Just lay down for me.

Nat: *slowly lays down*

Allie: *kisses him* Deep breath..

Nat: *takes a deep breath*

Allie: Close your eyes. *kisses him again*

Nat: *closes his eyes*

Allie: Now, just relax. *soothing voice, she starts rubbing his chest*

Nat: *relaxes his body*

Allie: Good, baby. *starts kissing his neck*

Nat: *moans a bit*

Allie: *kisses his neck for a while, until she started moving down on him, trailing kisses down his body*

Nat: *moans* Oh god..

Allie: *takes his penis into her hand and starts stroking him nice and slow*

Nat: *moans* Mmm.

Allie: *watches and feels him grow hard in her hand, as she continues stroking him* Hmm. *giggles* There's my fathead.

Nat: *chuckles warmly and continues moaning*

Allie: Can I give him another kiss?

Nat: He already knows you love him.

Allie: I still wanna give him a kiss. *stroking Nat lovingly*

Nat: *sighs and moans, with his eyes closed* Ok.

Allie: *leans down and kisses Nat's erection, then trails kisses along his length*

Nat: *sighs heavily and moans, arching his back a bit* Omfg..

Allie: *kisses the tip of him* Mm.

Nat: *moans out loud* Oh..!

Allie: *releases his erection and takes off her towel, tossing it to the floor*

(Allie takes Nat's boxer briefs all the way off, then climbs on top of him. She makes out with him for a few minutes, until she raised up, and lowered herself on to his erection. She lays her head back and sighs deeply, as she savors the feeling of his massive, fat cock inside her, filling her and stretching her. She slowly starts to move, rolling and thrusting her hips, riding him. Nat moans and pants softly, worshipping the feeling of being inside her. Allie continues her slow motion for a while, getting wetter as she goes, until she speeds up. Nat starts moaning more, along with hard groans. Allie continues her movement, moaning with her head back, and scratching at Nat's chest. Some more time goes by, before she starts moving more viciously on him, becoming dominant. Nat moans loudly, pulling on his restraint. He calls out Allie's name, and Allie stares down at him possessively, watching his face. She continues to fuck him intensely, until she causes Nat to come, and she comes right behind him. She collapses on top of him, resting her face in his neck. They lay there and pant for a moment, until Allie kisses on the side of Nat's face.)

Allie: You ok, baby? *soft voice*

Nat: Fuck, you just get better and better at that.

Allie: *giggles a bit*

Nat: *panting a bit* What now?

Allie: *moves to his ear* Now, I want you to fuck me.

Nat: Yeah? *soft voice*

Allie: Yeah. *kisses his ear*

Nat: Then, untie Daddy.

Allie: *reaches up and unties Nat's restraint*

Nat: *brings his arms down and sits up, with Allie on him* Your turn. *starts tying Allie's ribbons around her wrists*

(Nat lays Allie down on her back and ties her restraint to her headboard. He looks down at Allie and presses his lips to hers, then bites her bottom lip. Nat moves down to her breasts and starts sucking on her nipples firmly, in turn, while massaging them. Allie moans and lays her head back. Nat rolls her nipples between his lips, before he starts trailing kisses further down her body. He moves down her stomach, to her navel, to her pelvis, to her vaginal lips. Nat spreads Allie's legs apart and pins them to the bed. He plants soft kisses on the lips of her sex, causing Allie to shiver and whimper. Nat swirls his tongue around for a bit, before he takes her clitoris into his mouth and starts sucking on it, as if it's a pacifier. Allie screams and rapidly pulls on her restraint, arching her back hard. Nat moans and continues sucking on her. Allie whimpers, whines, and cries out loudly, continuing to pull on her restraint. Nat continues for a few minutes, before Allie had exploded into a massive, long orgasm. Nat licks up her release, moaning with enjoyment. He eventually slides his tongue down inside her and starts swirling it around. Allie trembles and moans louder. Nat moves his tongue around with precision, driving Allie insane, until she comes again. Nat licks up her sweet release, then moves back up to Allie's lips and kisses her. Allie was glistening with a bit of sweat, panting heavily.)

Nat: Mm, you always taste so sweet. *slides his tongue in her mouth and mixes it around her mouth*

Allie: *moans and kisses him back, tasting his tongue*

Nat: *pulls away and reaches down to grab his erection*

(Nat rubs his hard cock up against her clitoris, from base to tip. Allie whimpers and moans, wanting him inside her. Nat continues stroking his cock against her sex, watching. He eventually brings Allie's hand down to his penis, pressing it against him, so he's stroking his cock between her sex and her hand. Allie moans and bites her lip, whimpering and whining. Nat lifts Allie's legs and pushes them up, folding them towards her chest, and continues stroking his cock against her, rubbing his tip everywhere. Nat rubs his tip viciously against Allie's clitoris, causing her to moan even more. He eventually releases her legs, spreading them apart again. He starts slapping his penis against her sex repeatedly, moaning as he does. After a couple minutes, he stops and lifts Allie's legs again. He rests the back of her knees on his shoulders, then leans down to her, folding her legs against her chest and placing his hands on the bed. He kisses Allie deeply, while reaching down to grab his erection. Slowly, he slides the tip in, then pushes a few inches in. Allie moans out. Nat moves back, then gives her a deep thrust, followed by a deep kiss. Allie moans loudly, feeling Nat deeper than ever. Nat gives her another deep thrust, with a kiss, then another, and another. Nat then starts up a steady rhythm, with light slaps between their skin. Allie moans loud and intense, with her head laid back. Nat kisses her neck and continues, breathing deep and moaning softly. After a while, Nat started going harder, causing Allie to get louder. He keeps pounding, until Allie bursts into another huge orgasm. Nat lets her legs down and sits up, his erection still inside her. Nat starts thrusting and moving his hips again, pinning Allie's legs wide apart on the mattress. He continues stroking in and out, until he moves his thumb to her clitoris and starts circling it around viciously, while he fucks her. Allie cries out and screams, pulling on her restraint rapidly, and moaning uncontrollably loud. Nat watches her, as he keeps going. Within minutes, Allie comes hard again, bursting all over Nat. Nat leans down over her, falling deeper inside her, and lays his forehead on hers, panting softly. He kisses her nose, then her lips, and starts giving Allie deep, deep strokes. Allie moans and cries out, with each deep thrust in. Nat looks right in her eyes and continues his all internal, gut pounding attack. Allie gasps for air and moans hard, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Nat fucks her hard and deep, with passion, until Allie unravels into yet another body shattering orgasm. Nat pulls out and grinds his wet erection against her sex viciously, until he sticks it back in, with a hard thrust. Allie cries out. Nat gives her another hard thrust. Allie cries out again. Nat touches her face.)

Nat: Don't tap out on Daddy yet, ok? *kisses her chin, trails kisses beneath it, then bites her*

Allie: *moans and whines*

Nat: Don't tap out on me, yet. *panting a bit*

(Nat pulls out of her, flips her over, smacks her ass, pulls her behind up to his waist, lines his erection up to her, and slowly gets inside her again. Allie moans out and pants heavily. Nat grabs a fistful of her hair, pulls it back, and starts pounding away at her. Allie moans loudly and screams out, before finding Nat's other hand over her mouth. Nothing but Nat's loud slaps against her ass, fill the room.)

Nat: Shhh. *pounding her hard* Come on, baby. Take it.

Allie: *muffled screams and moans, whimpering and whining*

Nat: Take it, baby. *soft, sexy voice* You got it.

Allie: *whines and whimpers loudly in his hand, squeezing her eyes shut, sweating and shaking, pulling rapidly on her restraint*

Nat: Handle Daddy. Come on. *pounding away at her* That's it.

Allie: *continues whining and moaning*

Nat: *removes his hand from over her mouth and slides his thumb in her mouth* Not too loud, baby.

Allie: *sucks his thumb, to keep from getting too loud, still moaning*

Nat: Mm. *moans a bit* Good girl. That's it, mamì. Come on. Keep it up.

Allie: *arches her back lower, so her whole torso is pressed to the bed, with her behind still up*

Nat: Ok, baby. *panting* I like that. I got that. *releases her hair and removes his thumb from her mouth*

(Nat grips the back of her neck with one hand, and rests his other hand on her ass, getting deeper and pounding harder. Allie continues moaning uncontrollably, also mumbling, halfway into her pillow.)

Nat: What's that, baby? *smacks her ass*

Allie: *jumps and cries out* I LOVE YOU!

Nat: You love who? *smacks her ass again*

Allie: *jumps and cries out* DADDY!

Nat: Daddy? *smacks her ass again*

Allie: *jumps and cries out* DADDY!

Nat: *leans down to her ear* You love Daddy? *soft, sexy voice*

Allie: *moaning uncontrollably* I love Daddy!

Nat: Daddy loves his princess. *soft, sexy voice*

(Nat continues fucking her hard, pounding away from the back, giving Allie one vicious orgasm after another, minutes turning into hours. Nat is leaned over Allie, his hands on the bed, still giving it to her hard, until he pulls out, flips Allie onto her back, gets inside her again, and starts pounding. Allie continues moaning loud and uncontrollably, screaming a bit. She scratches at Nat's back deeply, as he fucks, looking down at her. Allie is a sweaty, shaking, stuttering mess, as Nat continues. Nat keeps at it, until Allie ends up screaming loudly, arching her back super hard, as she explodes into a deadly orgasm. Nat brings his face down into her pillow and groans loudly into it, as he comes super hard, exploding inside her, squeezing her pillows. He gives her a hard thrust with each pump, until he's finally done with his release. He slowly pulls out of her, panting and sweating. Allie was panting heavy and rapidly, her eyes slowly rolling to the back of her head, exhausted. Nat starts kissing her face lovingly, grinding his now soft cock against her.)

Nat: You tired? *soft voice*

Allie: *just nods, continuing to pant rapidly*

Nat: You ok?

Allie: *panting rapidly* I can't- - I can't answer that.

Nat: Why not? *slightly confused*

Allie: *panting* Because you literally just fucked my brains out.

Nat: *laughs and lays his face down in her neck, giggling* And here I thought that was just a figure of speech.

Allie: *chuckles a bit, still panting rapidly* Shit, baby.

Nat: *kisses her face* I'm sorry. Daddy was in his element. *chuckles*

Allie: *chuckles a bit, still panting*

Nat: *kisses her lips*

Allie: *kisses back*

(They make out for a few minutes, until Allie suddenly stopped. Nat pulls away and Allie was fast asleep, snoring softly. Nat chuckles at her and kisses her forehead.)

Nat: Sweet dreams, baby.

(Nat gets up and pulls on his boxer briefs again. He leaves the room quietly and goes downstairs to the kitchen. He goes in the fridge and grabs a bottle of water, then makes himself a couple large sandwiches. He eats and drinks, then returns to Allie's room and closes her door behind him. He climbs in bed with her and lays next to her. Allie was passed out, laying on her stomach, snoring softly and moaning. Nat rubs her back, then lays down on his back and closes his eyes. He suddenly feels someone crawl on him. He opens his eyes and finds Allie laying on his chest, snoring and moaning in her sleep. Nat chuckles at her, kisses her forehead, puts his arm around her, and falls asleep.)


	11. Chapter 11

(The next morning, Nat wakes up at 7 am, to his alarm. He climbs out of Allie's bed and goes to wash his face, brush his teeth, gargle mouthwash, and freshen up. After he's finished with that, he goes back to Allie's room and gets dressed. While he was putting on his shoes, Allie moans in her sleep and moves around. She feels around on her bed for Nat, then wakes up and sits up fast. Nat turns around and looks at her.)

Nat: Hey.

Allie: I thought I overslept and missed you. *rubs her eyes*

Nat: No. *chuckles a bit* But it is about time for me to get going, kid.

Allie: Wait. Just let me get ready real quick. I wanna see you off at the airport.

Nat: Ok.

(Allie quickly hops out of bed, and pulls on fresh underwear, a bra, and a tank top. She hurries to the bathroom, washes her face, brushes her teeth, fixes up her hair, and puts on a tiny bit of makeup. She goes back to her room, gets dressed, and quickly puts on her shoes. She grabs her backpack, and her and Nat head downstairs. The girls and Cody were dressed and awake.)

Nat: *chuckles* What's going on?

Cody: We wanna see you off at the airport.

Nat: *chuckles* You guys don't have to do that.

Cody: We want to.

Nat: Ok. *slight smile*

(Everyone heads out and goes to the airport. Nat grabs his luggage from Allie's trunk and they go inside. All the guys were there and so were Nat's workers, along with his cousin Messiah.)

Messiah: There he is! Space Man! *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles and hugs Messiah* What's up, Cuz.

Messiah: Eh, we all figured we'd come and see you off.

Kahlo: It's gonna be a boring ass month, without you.

Nat: Eh, you guys will be alright. *chuckles and bro hugs Kahlo* I appreciate you looking after her.

Kahlo: No worries, man. She's important to you. And that means she's important to me.

Nat: *pats his shoulder and gives him a grateful smile*

Kahlo: I'll protect her. She'll be here waiting for you.

Nat: *nods and looks at the guys* Fellas. You idiots be easy while I'm away.

David: We make zero promises.

The Guys: *laugh*

Nat: *chuckling* 'nough said. Bring it in, fuck faces.

(The Guys and Nat have a group hug.)

Nat: I love you idiots. See you when I get back.

The Guys: Sir, yes sir.

Nat: *looks at his workers*

Suki: I hope you don't expect any good behavior from me. *cute smile*

Nat's workers: *laugh a bit*

Nat: *chuckling* Wouldn't dream of it. Come here, trouble. *hugs Suki*

Suki: *hugs Nat and kisses on his cheek* What am I supposed to do without your face for a month?

Nat: How about...planning a welcome home party? *smirks at her*

Suki: *smirks* You always know what to say.

Nat: It's a gift. *cute smile*

Suki: *giggles and shakes her head* Hurry your ass back, Daddy. You hear me?

Nat: Loud and clear, Suk. *chuckles and holds up his fist* Bang bang?

Suki: Pow pow, Papí. *fist bumps him, smiling*

Yasmienna: You know, I could call this neglect.

Nat: *chuckles* Yas, you will be fine, Ma. Come here.

Yasmienna: *hugs Nat tight* I hate when that brain takes you places far from me.

Nat: If you miss me, just look up at the stars. That's where I'll be. *chuckles* Literally.

Yasmienna: *chuckles and shoves his chest* Cheese ball.

Nat: You love it. *chuckles*

Yasmienna: I love you. *kisses his face* Hurry back. I make no promises that I'll stay sane.

Nat: Understood. *chuckles* Try to be good. Messiah, make sure these two aren't fucking shit up. They're very dangerous. *smiles at Suki and Yasmienna*

Messiah: I'll keep 'em under watch. *chuckles*

Nat: Can I get a hug from the rest of my boss bitches? *cute smile*

Suki's Crew: *giggles and forms a group hug around Nat* We love you, Daddy.

Nat: I love you guys, too. Be good.

Suki's Crew: Yes, Daddy. *smiling*

Nat: *looks at his guy workers/friends* You animals behave yourselves. *chuckles* Or I'll have Messiah put the girls in charge.

Bane: Fuck no! *chuckles*

The Guys: *laugh*

Suki: Fuck you. *blows a kiss*

Nat's Crew: *laughs*

Bane: We love you, brah. *chuckling*

Nat: *chuckling* Love you guys, too. Bring it in.

(Nat has a group hug with Bane and his other friends.)

Nat: *turns to Allie's friends* Ladies, I shall see you when I return. *cute smile* If you make good on our arrangements, I will be more than happy to accompany you all for dress shopping. That was the deal, right?

Allie's Friends: *giggle* Yes.

Nat: Keep an eye on her. I appreciate you all so much.

Allie's Friends: We love you, Natty. *smiling*

Nat: Hugs, chicas. *cute smile*

Allie's Friends: *form a group hug around Nat, giggling*

Nat: I love you back, chicas. *smiling*

Allie's Friends: Hurry back. We can't wait to hear all about it.

Nat: I can't wait to tell you about it. Be good. *cute smile*

Messiah: Alright, Big Dawg. See you when you get back.

Nat: Thanks for helping, Cuz.

Messiah: No problem. You just remember me come Memorial Day. *winks at him*

Nat: *chuckles* Oh, that's a guarantee.

Messiah: I'll have that Jack Daniels waiting for you. *chuckling* You know how we do.

Nat: *slight chuckle* Oh man. You are going to be pissed.

Messiah: *chuckles* What?

Nat: I'll just..tell you when I get back. *chuckles*

Messiah: Ok? *confused chuckle* By the way, I hear you and your bestie finally made it happen. Congrats. It's about damn time. And I speak for the whole family when I say that.

Nat: *chuckles* Thanks, Cuz.

Messiah: Be good up there. *chuckles*

Nat: I will.

Messiah: Let's roll, drones.

(Messiah and Nat's workers/friends leave.)

Nat: *looks at Allie* You be good while I'm gone, fucker. *chuckles and touches her face* Ok?

Allie: *sniffles, with a smile* I'll try.

Nat: *smiling at her* I love you, buddy. *kisses her deeply*

Allie: I love you, too. *sniffles and kisses back, wrapping her arms around his neck*

Nat: *picks her up*

(They make out for a few minutes, before the announcement for Nat's flight comes on. Nat puts Allie down and wipes her tears.)

Nat: It's only a month. You can do this. WE can do this. Ok?

Allie: *sniffles and nods* Remember our deal.

Nat: *smiles* I got you. See you when I get back.

Allie: I'm gonna miss you so much. *cries a bit*

Nat: I'll miss you more. It'll go by before you know it.

Allie: *sniffles and nods* I love you.

Nat: I love you, most, bud. *pecks her lips* I gotta go. I'll be right back.

Allie: *gives him a big tight hug*

Nat: *gives her a big, cuddly bear hug, then puts her back down* Bye, baby. *heads off to catch his flight*

Allie: *watches him, until he disappears*

(Allie's friends hug her and walk her back to the cars. Kristina drives Allie's car for her, since Allie was crying a bit. They all go to school..)

[The first few days of Nat being gone, went by slowly. Allie really missed Nat, even though he'd only been gone a few days so far. She was kinda sad, but her friends help keep her cheered up. Also, to distract herself from feeling sad, Allie puts a lot of work towards her studies. Kahlo checked on Allie as promised, and kept a close eye on her. Meanwhile, pieces of Nat's past were lurking around Miami. One day, Allie was sitting in Professor Hill's class, talking with the teacher and her friends. Kahlo was on his way to check on her, like he has been. He arrived there within the last 30 minutes of class. Nat's friends Danny and Derek, along with Suki and Yasmienna were with him.)

Allie: Hey, Kahlo.

Kahlo: What's up, Allz. You alright, today?

Allie: Yeah. I'm good. How about you?

Kahlo: Eh, can't complain. Nothing weird today?

Allie: No. Usual day today.

Kahlo: That's good. I've been kinda worried. Wade says he's been seeing familiar faces. I've been a little on edge.

Allie: I haven't had any issues so far.

Kahlo: That's good. No issues are good.

Yasmienna: Why does Nat want you checking on her anyway?

Kahlo: It's Nat's business.

Yasmienna: Don't hold out on me, asshole.

Kahlo: I told you. It's Nat's business.

Yasmienna: Whatever, Kahlo. *rolls her eyes and starts texting on her phone*

Kahlo: I can't just put his business out, Yas.

Yasmienna: Yeah, yeah. I know. *texting*

Danny: I can't believe he's in space right now. Such a lucky asshole. *chuckles*

Derek: Don't be a hater all your life.

Danny: Eh, I can't help but talk shit behind him lately. *shrugs and chuckles* I'm just being petty, 'cause Kira won't stop complaining about missing his dick. I can't believe he fucked my sister.

Derek: She's older than you. What can you do about it? *chuckles* It'd be different if you were the oldest and she was the youngest. But that's not the case. Let it go, Danny. *chuckles*

Danny: I'm not mad at him for it. It's just weird. *chuckles* He's one of my best friends. It's just weird knowing he had sex with my sister, and all her friends.

Kahlo: They're his friends, too. *chuckles*

Danny: True.

Kahlo: Kira and the girls miss him too, huh? *chuckles*

Derek: Like crazy. *chuckles*

Kahlo: Yeah, we all do. Guess we're all used to him being around, you know?

Derek and Danny: Yeah.

Yasmienna: It amazes me how your sister and her friends are so nonchalant about fucking him and still being friends with him, as if it never happened.

Danny: They're just not weird or awkward about it. I mean, he needed to pump out some demons. It happens to the best of us. *shrugs*

Yasmienna: I guess. Ugh! I wish he'd pump something into me, again. He's been cutting me off for months. I don't know what the hell his problem is.

Derek: Do you not have a chill filter?.?

Yasmienna: Boy, you know I don't. Stop playin'.

Derek: What is wrong with you?.? *laughs a little*

Yasmienna: Dick withdrawal.

Derek: *laughs*

Kahlo: Yas, chill out.

Yasmienna: As soon as Natty J slides up in this, again.

Allie: *balls up her fists on the table*

Kristina: *holds her hands*

Danny: You're talking about Kira and the girls being so nonchalant. You let him and Suki fuck you together, several times!

Yasmienna: We were drunk. It was just some fun. Some hot ass, sexy ass, wet ass, fun.

Suki: *laughs* Omg, bitch. Go change your panties.

Yasmienna: I will when we leave here. *laughs a bit*

Suki: *laughing* You just dripped all over the floor and shit.

Yasmienna: Thinkin' about that fat ass dick.

Suki: *laughs and high fives Yasmienna*

Kahlo: *shakes his head* Y'all are a mess.

Derek: This man is just a pussy God.

Danny: Right?! *laughs*

Yasmienna: He sure as hell had me calling him God.

Suki: Giiiiirrrl! *laughs and high fives her again*

Kahlo: Chill out, y'all. *shaking his head*

Allie: *starts tapping her foot*

Kristina: *whispers to her* Calm down. It's ok.

Allie: No it's not. *whispers back, upset*

(David, Qaasim, Thomas, and Stiles enter the room, with Cody.)

David: Sup, peeps.

Kahlo: A very awkward ass conversation.

David: Does it involve Nat's penis?

Danny: How'd you know? *chuckles*

David: Anytime a conversation is awkward, it usually involves his dick.

Thomas: So, what's on for lunch?

Kristina: Haven't decided yet.

Stiles: *notices Allie* What's up with.. *gestures to Allie, looking at Kristina*

Kristina: I'll tell you in a minute.

Stiles: Ok.

David: Why is there a conversation about our friend's freakishly large penis, going on?

Yasmienna: Freakish?

David: Yes, freakish. You think it's normal?

Yasmienna: Normal is boring, anyway.

Suki: Right. *chuckles*

David: How are you girls not dead?.? Don't Asians have a limited size?.? That's what I always heard!

Yasmienna: Stereotype. We can handle whatever we wanna handle.

Suki: Ayeee. *high fives Yasmienna*

David: Y'all are brave. *chuckles*

Thomas, Qaasim, Stiles, and Cody: *laugh*

Danny: It was just inevitable. Nat is an Asian pussy fiend.

Derek and Kahlo: *laugh*

Derek: Differentiate. He's the Latina pussy King, and the Asian pussy fiend. *chuckling*

Danny: Omg, he hooked up with a lot of Latina girls.

Derek: Who doesn't love Latinas? They are a gift from above. *chuckles*

Danny: You gotta be dominant, to handle a Latina. They ain't no joke. *chuckles*

Derek: Hell no, they ain't. *chuckles*

David: I'm noticing a lot of similarities with these Asians and Latinas. *chuckles*

Qaasim: Bro, I thought I was the only one! *laughs*

Cody: Hey, hey, hey! Leave my girl out of his dark, twisted, fantasies!

Thomas, Qaasim, David, and Stiles: *laughs*

David: Would you be offended if he secretly had a desire to bang Kris?.? *laughing*

Cody: I mean, no! But, still! It'd be weird! He's my best friend! I don't secretly have a desire to bang Allie! So, it'd be extremely weird!

David: I'm just saying, it's coming from somewhere, dude! This whole thing for Latinas didn't start, until they met! *chuckling*

Cody: Awe, fuck you, Dave!

Thomas, David, Qaasim, and Stiles: *laugh*

David: Would you allow it? *chuckling*

Cody: Fuck no! He's not going anywhere near my girl with that thing!

Thomas, David, Qaasim, and Stiles: *laugh more*

Cody: Honestly, I can't even picture them doing that!

David: I can. *chuckling*

Cody: Shut up, Dave!

Kristina: Why would you picture that, Dave?

David: It just happened one day. *chuckling*

Danny: Yeah, his Asian and Latina lists are up there.

Derek: Dude, you remember him and Mariko?

Danny: Omg! Yes! Mariko was loud as fuck! I thought she was crying!

Derek: *laughs*

Kahlo: I forgot him and Mariko hooked up a few times.

Suki: I made out with her and him, in the hot tub. She's not bad.

Cody: What is it with you, Nat, and threesomes?

Suki: We just like fucking girls together. We have a good time. *shrugs innocently*

Cody: Wow.

Suki: We just do crazy shit together. It's been like that since high school.

David: We never saw you at senior parties.

Suki: Oh, no, no, no. *chuckles* See, Nat parties with you guys, but he parties separate with us.

Cody: Why?

Kahlo: It's just better that way. Trust us.

Yasmienna: We're not like you guys. *chuckles* We're dangerous.

Suki: We're the ones who brought him out of that little nerd bubble, his ex had him in.

Danny: Thank God, too. Omg, I hated that girl. Worst decision he ever made. She was ruining him. In my opinion, he shouldn't even have a girlfriend. I just can't picture him living some kinda family man, domestic life. He's a beast. He's meant to roam free. It's so much better for everyone. No limits, no obligations, no cage, nothing holding him back.

Kahlo: You're saying that, because you believe your life is somehow more perfect, when he's single and fucking around with girls.

Danny: Yes! Because I get to partake! *laughs*

Kahlo: *chuckles* Look, let that man live his life. Ok? If he wants to be with somebody and have kids, and get married, and all that, then you guys should support that. Nobody wants to be doing this party shit forever. Some people want to start their lives. Personally, I want Nat to have some kids. I think it'd be awesome.

Yasmienna: I'm hoping that is so far off.

Suki: Right? I mean, I wouldn't mind it. I know his babies are gonna be beautiful as fuck and I'm gonna be obsessed with them. I just wish he wasn't so oriented. 'Cause I wouldn't mind having one.

Yasmienna: Honestly, I wouldn't either.

Kahlo: If that's the case, then all of you crazy ass girls wouldn't mind having one! *laughs a bit* In which case, I'm glad he's oriented! No man wants a million baby moms!

Yasmienna: He'd be alright.

Kahlo: Y'all are crazy. *shakes his head*

Yasmienna: I just don't want him getting anybody pregnant anytime soon. I will be so pissed.

David: You might have to be pissed. *chuckles a bit*

Thomas, Qaasim, Cody, and Stiles: *laugh*

Yasmienna: What?.?

Suki: Nothing. That one just likes to be an ass. *pointing at David*

Derek: If he has a kid, I'm gonna have to pray for him. 'Cause a lot of girls are going to be pissed and their feelings are going to be hurt. *chuckles*

Danny: Right? *chuckles*

Derek: We told him not to move here. He should've just gone to California, like he was supposed to. He wouldn't be having these problems. *chuckles*

Kahlo: You two are so insensitive, sometimes. Shut up. You know why he's here.

Danny: Visits would have sufficed. But, ok.

Kahlo: Shut up, Danny. Are you sure you and Kira are related?

Danny: We came out of the same penis, went into the same vagina. We're related.

Kahlo: *shakes his head*

Qaasim: Ok, you guys are his friends. Wouldn't you think he needs a cage, sometimes? I mean, I know all of you have seen how he gets.

Kahlo: I mean, he's just blowing off steam. There's nothing wrong with it. He works hard, he handles his business, he's always doing the right thing..

Suki: He spent 6 years of his life, trapped in a shitty relationship, not to mention you assholes lying to him..

Yasmienna: Fuck a cage. He's got every right to do what he wants, when he wants.

David: Now, wait a minute! We only lied so we wouldn't hurt him!

Suki: No, you lied to spare your own fucking feelings. Y'all knew good and well what that bitch was doing behind his back, and y'all didn't say anything because you were scared of him hating you guys, more than he would've hated her.

Yasmienna: Exactly. You can cut the bullshit excuse. *rolls her eyes*

Qaasim: What the hell gives you guys the right to judge us?.?

Suki: Real friends don't do that shit.

David: So, what? You guys think you're better than us?.?

Yasmienna: We know we're better. And more fun, clearly.

Kahlo: Hold up, Suki, Yas. What the hell? Where is all of this coming from?.? Why are you guys being assholes?!

Yasmienna: Say it isn't true, Kahlo. WE never would've done that shit to him. And WE don't treat him like he's crazy.

Kahlo: Nat's over the shit! Why can't it just be left alone!?

Thomas: We don't treat him like he's crazy!.!

Suki: Yes, you do. All of you. Who the hell cares if street races or does stunts on motorcycles, or likes Jack Daniels? Who cares if he's out every night? That doesn't make him crazy or dangerous. And yet, you guys scolded him for it, like he was a little ass boy. You ruined everything.

Yasmienna: Just let him be who he is. He never asked any of you for shit.

Stiles: Ok, say he has an accident or something! Say he ends up hurt or dead one day, because you guys decided to let him go fucking nuts, and just stand by, and watch, instead of doing something! He has a mother that worships him! A father that loves him! A family that adores him! A brother that needs him! You think all of them are gonna be cool with him chasing death!?

Yasmienna: He's not gonna end up dead, because despite what you guys may think about us, we have his back. That's the difference between us and you. We don't babysit him.

Kahlo: Alright, knock it off, you two! *snapping at Suki and Yasmienna*

Suki: By the way, we're very aware of who his family is. So don't patronize us.

Cody: What is you guys' problem?.?

Suki: We don't have a problem. You guys wanted to know what we thought about your comment. We told you. He doesn't need a cage. He doesn't need anyone trying to keep him caged. He's a grown ass man. Leave him alone and let him have his fun.

David: Whatever. No wonder you're all friends. You're assholes, just like him.

Yasmienna: Whatever.

Danny: What's up with that welcome home party, though?

Suki: It's gonna be the shit.

Danny: I'm counting on it. I need some new footage for my documentary.

Suki: You'll get it.

Kahlo: I did not appreciate what just happened.

Yasmienna: We didn't appreciate them sending shots.

Qaasim: We were just saying. You guys call yourselves his friends and you just let him do dangerous shit.

Yasmienna and Suki: Yup. And there's nothing wrong with that.

Kahlo: We just don't think he does anything dangerous. He's not doing anything he can't handle. That's what we meant. Or at least, me. I don't know what the hell their beef is with you.

Suki: There is no beef. They're his friends. We respect that. We just have different standpoints when it comes to him.

Qaasim: Very different. *glaring*

Kahlo: Seriously, when was the last time you two got laid? *talking to Suki and Yas*

Suki: Don't worry about that.

Kahlo: You two are just pissed 'cause it's not with him.

Yasmienna: So, you know he's fucking somebody?

Kahlo: Do you know that?

Yasmienna: Who's he fucking, then, Kahlo?

Kahlo: Do you know that he's with anyone? Is that why you keep giving him a hard time?

Yasmienna: I felt disrespected as fuck, when he came to work smelling like sweet ass body splash and pussy, the day before he left!

David: *bursts out laughing hard*

Qaasim, Thomas, Stiles, and Cody: *burst out laughing hard too*

David: Damn! *laughing hard*

Yasmienna: Oh, so y'all know something?

Cody: We know everything! *laughing*

Suki: He has a girlfriend, Yas. That's the big secret. *sarcastically* That's who you smelled on him.

Yasmienna: What the fuck?! Since when?.?

Suki: Since almost 8 months ago.

Yasmienna: Are you serious? He jumped into another relationship?

Suki: It's what he wanted. *shrugs carelessly*

Yasmienna: You're not mad?

Suki: My sexual frustration is at its peak, but I'm being supportive. As long as he's happy, I'm good. That's all I care about. He deserves that much, after being with that cheating bitch.

Yasmienna: Yeah. You're right. But still, how am I supposed to replace his dick?.?

Suki: You'll be alright.

Yasmienna: Fuck! Is it serious?.?

Suki: I don't know. *shrugs carelessly* All I know is her name. Can we go get lunch now?

Kahlo: Wait, you've never seen her?

Suki: No.

(Just then, someone comes into the room. It's Aviana, carrying papers. She sees all of Nat's friends and instantly glares.)

Aviana: Seriously, when the hell are you people getting out of this city?

David: As soon as you go to hell.

Thomas, Qaasim, Cody, and Stiles: *laugh*

Danny: It's the evil bitch!

Derek: *laughs*

Yasmienna: I wouldn't come in here talking shit. Nat's not here, meaning there's nothing preventing us from beating your ass. I damn sure want to.

Suki: You and me, both.

Aviana: Who the fuck are y'all?

Yasmienna: The ones who were fucking your man, while you were fucking 8 other guys.

Aviana: *gapes* What?!

Suki: Do what you came here to do and leave.

Aviana: Wait, you're serious?!

Yasmienna: Does it matter?

Aviana: Yes! I wanna fucking know!

Suki: Bitch, please. He never once cheated on you. No matter how many times we tried to convince him to. Don't try to find dirt on him. You were dirty, not him.

Aviana: I know he was fucking somebody in Massachusetts!

Yasmienna: Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't. Are you gonna do somethin'?

Aviana: You were up there with him?

Yasmienna: Yup.

Aviana: Then what the fuck were you doing with him?!

Yasmienna: I don't have time for this shit. Suki, let's bounce.

Suki: Right behind you.

(Suki and Yasmienna start to leave and push past Aviana, going out the door.)

Aviana: What were you doing with him!?.!

Yasmienna: *from down the hall* Sucking his dick!

Suki: *laughs and high fives Yasmienna*

Kahlo: *jaw dropped*

Danny: Well, damn!

David: That's gotta be incorrect. He doesn't like head. *chuckles*

Derek: *clears his throat* Right. *nervous chuckle*

Aviana: UGH!.!.! *slams her papers on the teacher's desk and storms out of the class*

(Someone comes in shortly after her. It's a girl who looks pissed.)

Kahlo: Aw shit! Nevaeh!

Nevaeh: Where is he!?

Kahlo: Get the hell out of here!

Nevaeh: Kahlo, where the fuck is he!?

Kahlo: He's not here!.! He's on a trip!.! Leave!

Nevaeh: Is he fucking serious?!

Kahlo: What?!

Nevaeh: He has a girlfriend?!

Kahlo: What?! NO! *lying*

Nevaeh: Yes the fuck he does!.! Don't lie to me!.!

Kahlo: No he doesn't!.!

Nevaeh: Yes he does!.! You wanna know how I know?! Because I saw him!

Kahlo: What?! What are you talking about?!

Nevaeh: Drive-in movie theater! He was fucking her in the car!

Kahlo: That could've been anybody!.!

Nevaeh: No, it was him! I know that green Audi anywhere! I know that license plate, and I know the tattoos I saw on his arm! I know his face! That was him!

Kahlo: The girl could have been anybody!.!

Nevaeh: It wasn't! It couldn't have been, if they were hugged up on Valentine's Day, wearing matching jerseys! So who the fuck is she!?

Kahlo: Nevaeh, just walk away!.!

Nevaeh: Not until I talk to him!.! I wanna know why the fuck he did this to me!.! It's not fair!.! He fucking lied!.!

Kahlo: I don't know what you're talking about!.! We've never seen him with a girlfriend!.!

Nevaeh: Bullshit!.! You guys know everything that goes on with him!.! You keep his secrets for him!.! I know you guys know!.!

Kahlo: We don't know anything!.!

Nevaeh: Who is she!?

Kahlo: Just leave him alone!.!

Nevaeh: Where is he!?

Kahlo: He's not here!.! Nevaeh, just go!.! He doesn't need this!.!

Nevaeh: He broke my heart! And you tell him I'm gonna break his!.! He better watch his little girlfriend!.! *storms out of the room*

David: Holy shit.

Thomas: How many girls did he sleep with?!

Danny: It was 27, wasn't it, Derek?.?

Derek: Dude, it was way more than 27.

Kahlo: A lot more than 27. Shit! *pulls out his phone* I gotta call Wade.

Danny: You don't think she knows where he lives, do you?!

Kahlo: I'm more concerned about her knowing where the hell Allie lives. *puts his phone to his ear* Wade? Nevaeh is here... Yeah, I need you to trick her into telling you some information. She'll talk to you... Find out if she knows anything about Allie. Where she lives, what she looks like. Find out if she knows where Nat's place is, too... What?!.. Lexi, too!?.. Man, get that bitch! He is not here!… Look, I don't want any problems when he comes back! You know my guiding philosophy is pure baddhist! I'm not a peacekeeper...! Fix it! Tell Messiah what's going down. I'll meet you in 20. Alright. *hangs up*

Kristina: Baddhist?

Kahlo: Look, I'm not like Nat. *pulls out a gun and cocks it*

Class: *exclaims and jumps*

Kahlo: I have a permit. *looks at Professor Hill*

Professor Hill: *nods*

Kahlo: *looks back toward Kristina and the girls* Nat has a bit of a guiding philosophy: Don't fuck with people. He's Buddhist in a sense. He's got spiritual peace. He may have a demon or two, but he's got an anchor. An angel. *nods toward Allie, cleaning his gun* He's got someone to keep his spirit clean. No matter how dirty shit in his life starts getting. He plays it straight with people. Me? I'm baddhist. Two tours. Iraq, Afghanistan. Spent 2 years running in a drug cartel. I've seen shit. Enough to darken part of the soul. If there's one thing I don't trust, it's people. But, Nat? *cocks his gun again* He's the only fucking person I've been able to trust, since I was 18. My guiding philosophy: Don't fuck with Nat. *tucks his gun behind him, in the waistband of his shorts* Make sure you guys watch her. We'll have to do lunch another time. *leaves*

Kristina: Seriously, where does he meet these people?.? Are they all crazy?.?

Allie: They literally may be.

Kristina: Are you ok?

Allie: No, I'm not. I can't believe I had to sit here and listen to that shit.

Kristina: Had you said anything, I have a feeling shit would've gotten out of hand.

Allie: I don't care.

Kristina: Nat doesn't want you fighting with them.

Allie: Did you hear them?!

Kristina: Of course I did. They were out of control. I know.

Allie: Then you know I had every right to snap. It makes me sick to my stomach, knowing those bitches touched him!

Kristina: They're his friends.

Allie: Well, I'd like to meet a female "friend" that he hasn't fucked!

Kristina: You're not upset with him, are you?.?

Allie: No! Look, it's not him that I'm mad at! It's these fucking girls! I don't know why, but I just don't want other girls around him! Friend or not! He's MINE! He's MY best friend, he was MY friend first! I was here first! He's MY boyfriend! It drives me fucking nuts hearing these girls call him their best friend, or their teddy bear, or their babe, or their baby, or their Daddy! HE'S MINE! *pounds her desk angrily*

The Girls: *jump*

Qaasim: Whoa! Allz, calm down!

Allie: *breathes hard, with her fists balled up* UGH!.! I JUST WANT EVERYBODY TO LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE!.! *snatches up her stuff and storms out of the class*

Kristina: Allz, wait! *grabs her stuff and runs after Allie*

The Girls: *get up and follow*

David, Thomas, Qaasim, Stiles, and Cody: *follow them*

(Outside..)

Kristina: Allz, wait! *runs and grabs her hand, stopping her and pulling her back* Listen to me, you can't keep doing this! You can't keep letting these irrelevant bitches mess with your head! You're letting them get you all riled up, and for what?.? So you can walk around pissed, while they're still laughing?! Does it matter so much to you, that those bitches fucked him?.? You're fucking him now! And that's not gonna change! That's all that should matter to you! That's why you should be the one walking around with a smile on your face! Not storming around, with a fucking tantrum! You are absolutely right! Nat was yours first! And guess what? He still is!

Allie: *looks at her*

Kristina: Nothings changed! Not one damn thing! Nat is still the same person he's been your whole life! He may be a little untamed now, but that isn't his fault! It's theirs! Don't you see that?.? They have him bouncing around like fucking tazmanian devil, all the time, because that's who he is, when he's with them! And that's who they want him to be all the time! And that's not who he is all the time! Look, if you feel guilty for putting a little restraint on Nat, then let him loose a couple times a week, but if not, then you keep his ass in the house! Because those guys are gonna let him go too far one day, and that's gonna affect you the most! You shouldn't feel guilty for wanting to keep him safe! That's how he was growing up and that's how he should stay! Calm! Not riled up on Jack Daniels! We all saw how he got! It's not good for him! You did the right thing! So don't let what they said about it, get to you! You are doing exactly what you are supposed to be doing! Holding him down! That's what he needs! That's what YOU have always done! Not those bitches, or any of the others he fucked! YOU! You should be laughing at those bitches, not getting mad at them for bringing up their past with Nat! That's over with! It's in the past! And YOU are his present and future! Ignore those bitches! They're not touching him, kissing him, or fucking him! That's your job now! Be proud of it! Be cocky about it! Own that shit! Stop being insecure! That is not you! You have zero reason to be insecure! Especially when Nat has done absolutely nothing to make you feel that way! He worships you! Not them! YOU! Those bitches are talking about memories of fucking him every day, meanwhile, Nat's actually fucking you every night! Think about that!

Cody: Tell her babe! *shocked chuckle*

Kristina: They talk about it because they miss fucking him! And they'll never get to again, unless you give them that opportunity! And when I say that, I mean stop driving Nat nuts with your jealousy! You caused a fight between you guys, the night before he left, just because a bitch answered his phone, WITHOUT his permission! Nothing crazy should've been going through your head! You know damn well that Nat would NEVER do some shit like that to you! NEVER! You're even letting these bitches taint your thoughts of him! YOU KNOW who Nat is and so do we! You can also stop lying to me! You say you're not feeling upset towards Nat, but you are! And you need to stop! He's done nothing wrong and he's been doing nothing but trying to forgive himself for everything that happened! And he can't do that, if you keep making him feel guilty!

Allie: *gapes at her*

Kristina: He's been trying to forgive himself! He's been trying to show you that he only wants you! And you should know that he only wants you! Stop freaking him out! Because if you freak out, he's gonna freak out, and then shit is just gonna be all over the place! You have the perfect relationship! Don't ruin it by being paranoid! You and Nat don't fight! So don't cause fights! You and him are too in sync, Allz! You have to realize, your emotions easily become his! Meaning, if you start feeling insecure, Nat's gonna feel like it's his fault, and then you're both just upset! Stop doing that to him! And stop paying attention to these bitches! It is just you and him! That's all you should care about, that's all you should be focused on! Not the comments or opinions of his hoes! Ok?.? Stop reacting to them! Your only concern should be keeping Nat happy! 'Cause that's all he cares about doing with you!

Allie: *continues gaping at her*

Kristina: Say something!

Allie: *gaping* You think I make him feel guilty?

Kristina: Yes! I witness it! You keep making him feel guilty! Nat talks to me, too, babe! Remember?.? I know how he feels! Every time you react to those girls, he starts feeling nothing but guilt! Because you make him feel like you're mad at him! And then he gets upset, and then you piss me off, because you have him feeling upset! You said you didn't care about everything he had done, right?.?

Allie: Yes.

Kristina: Well, he can't tell!

Allie: *gapes at her*

Kristina: Allie, just be with him. *exasperated* I don't mean to yell at you and call you out, babe. I love you. You know that. But you've been throwing these tantrums for weeks, and it's all been for nothing. I'm just tired of seeing you upset for no reason. And I'm tired of seeing Nat upset, when he doesn't deserve it. That boy is there for you 24/7, he's beyond loyal, he's 110% committed, he puts in nothing but work and overtime with you, he's always showing you he cares, he's never changed on you, he's honest with you all the time, he listens to you, he feeds you, fucks you good everytime you ask. I really see no reason to be spazzing about anything. At all. Personally, I'm smiling everyday, if I know I'm gettin' good dick, love, and food everyday.

Their Friends: *laugh*

Allie: *chuckles a bit and sniffles*

Kristina: *chuckles at her and smiles* You have a man that all girls want, and that man only wants you. So, can you chill out now? And just cuddle and fuck your best friend? Like you always wanted to?

Allie: *hugs Kristina tight* I love you.

Kristina: *hugs her back and chuckles* I love you most, babe. Stop acting up.

Allie: *chuckles and sniffles* Yes ma'am. I'm sorry.

Kristina: It's ok. I still love your spoiled ass.

Their Friends: *chuckle at them*

Kristina: Let's go eat.

(They all leave campus and go get some lunch at a tavern. After they got some lunch, everyone went to work. Later on, Allie got a call from Kahlo.)

Allie: Hello?

Kahlo: Hey, Allie.

Allie: Hey, Kahlo. Everything ok?

Kahlo: I'm happy to report there is. Wade talked to Nevaeh and Lexis. They have no clue what you look like, where you live, or where Nat lives. They don't know shit. They basically just know he's around campus from time to time. So, you shouldn't have to worry about much. Neither should I. I'll just have to keep an extra eye on you, around campus. Alright?

Allie: Ok. That's good. Thanks, Kahlo.

Kahlo: No problem. Have a good night.

Allie: Thanks. You too. Bye.

Kahlo: Bye.

(They hang up.)

(Another few days go by and Kahlo has kept a closer eye on Allie. Nat's ex girls have been looming around campus, but Kahlo made sure Allie and her friends weren't seen. After everything Kristina had said, more and more, Allie missed Nat and seeing him, and touching him, and just hearing his cute voice. She really wanted him to come home. And she really missed talking to him. However, she continued to work hard on her school work. She's even started her new temporary job at Hooters, with a few of her other friends and some new friends. She was being very independent. Another day came, where she was in Professor Hill's class. Cody and all the guys had come to sit in on the class, since their last classes were cancelled. Everyone was talking, when Kahlo came running in, with all of Nat's crew. One of them was carrying a laptop.)


	12. Chapter 12

Professor Hill: Is everything ok?.?

Kahlo: Oh yeah! We just needed to talk to them. *points to Allie and all of Nat's friends* We have a surprise. *smiling* Wade, tell 'em.

Wade: We got him!

David: Who?

Wade: Nat!.! *smiling* The satellite he's working by picked up their station's computer camera! I got into their videochat! I can call them!

The Guys: Holy shit! *excited*

Wade: Did you guys wanna try and see if we can talk to him?

Nat's Friends: Yes!

Professor Hill: Can you broadcast it through my computer? I can project it up on the wall, so everyone can see.

Wade: Sure!

(Wade goes and sits at Professor Hill's desk and starts tinkering around with her computer. After a few minutes, he asks Professor Hill to turn on the projector. She turns it on and Wade gets into the camera that's installed on the projector, so now a live video feed of the whole class is projected on the big screen. After Wade does something, there's suddenly a guy on the screen.)

Guy: Uh, hi? Who are you guys? *confused chuckle*

Wade: Sorry. I picked you guys up through your satellite. We're looking for a friend of ours.

Guy: Ok. Is he up here?

Wade: He should be. His name is Nat.

Guy: Wolff?

Wade: Yeah!

Guy: Oh, ok. Yeah, he's here. Hold on. *looks to his right* Allison! Have you seen Big Poppa? He's got a call!... Is he listening to his music again?… Ok, thanks! *looks back at the camera* He's working. I'll take you guys to him. *picks up the laptop and stands up*

(The guy walks with the camera facing out in the direction he's walking, so they see everything. They gape at everything cool they see in the station. A few minutes later, they see the camera approaching someone wearing a welding mask, welding metal. The person is dancing a little, indicating that he's listening to music through his earphones. The person is wearing a red t-shirt that says "Bazinga!", khaki cargo shorts, and red Jordan IV Retros. The guy takes off his welding mask and sits it down, nodding his head to his music. It's Nat. He's also wearing a black beanie and black eyeglasses, that make him look super smexy. Nat doesn't notice the guy approaching him. The guy taps Nat and Nat turns to face him. He takes out one of his earphones, not noticing the laptop.)

Nat: What's up, Sam?

Guy: You have a call.

Nat: Huh? *confused look*

Sam: You'll have to take it to the other room. The signal's better. Come on. *chuckles and starts walking* What were you listening to, dude? You were jamming.

Nat: Paramore.

Sam: Oh yeah. What song?

Nat: Playing God. Since when the hell do we get calls in space?

Sam: One of your friends hacked the satellite. I won't tell. *chuckles*

Nat: What?! *shocked chuckle* It was probably Wade! That fucker's a mad genius.

Sam: *chuckles* Why isn't he up here with us?

Nat: Heights aren't his thing. Space travel definitely isn't. *chuckles*

Sam: Tell him it's not so bad. If he doesn't mind doing 120 straight up. *chuckles*

Nat: He'll piss his pants. *chuckles*

Sam: *laughs* Alright, he we go.

(They hear an airlock door open. After a few minutes, Nat pops up, looking at the camera, and lets out a shocked chuckle, when he sees everyone.)

Nat: Holy shit! Hey, guys!.!

Everyone: Hiiiiiiiiii Nat!

Nat: Is this Professor Hill's class?.?

Professor Hills: Yes! Hello, Nat! We miss you!

Nat: Aww, I miss you guys, too. *chuckles* Wade, did you do this?

Wade: Once I picked up a nearby satellite, yeah! You guys must be orbiting near it.

Nat: We're docked at it. *chuckles* Dude, you do realize hacking a satellite is a serious offense, right?

Wade: Eh, tell 'em I'm harmless. *chuckles* I was just looking for you.

Nat: Well, you found me. *chuckles* Man, do I see everyone? Messiah?

Messiah: What's up, Cuz! How's space?

Nat: Awesome! I'm having too much fun up here! Dude, the moon is insane!

Messiah: You were on the moon?.?

Nat: Yeah! *chuckles* It was crazy! The best part is flying everywhere! I didn't think there was a force alive that could lift my fat ass!

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: I'm even floating now! Look! *floats up in front of the camera, the front of his body facing flat down*

Everyone: Whoa!

Nat: Cool, right!? *does a barrel spin*

Messiah: Dude, awesome! You are so fucking lucky!

Nat: I wish you could see all this. It's amazing. The view of the earth is exactly how movies make it look! I can see the clouds, the oceans, everything!

Messiah: That's awesome!

Nat: And there's so much cool stuff to do up here! We play zero gravity soccer every night! It's the coolest thing ever! And the astronaut food? Dude, playing with it is more fun than eating it.

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: Everything floats in here! *chuckles* Even Toothless! Hold up. *swims down for a minute, then swims back up, carrying his giant Toothless the dragon, that Allie got him for Valentine's Day*

Everyone: Awww!

Nat: I play with him every day in here! It's so cool! *adorable smile*

Professor Hill: That is too cute. *chuckling*

Kahlo: *chuckling* How old are you again?

Nat: Fuck off, asshole. *chuckling* How's my bunny?

Kahlo: Safe and sound. *chuckles*

Nat: Where is she? *chuckles*

Allie: *waves, sniffles, and smiles*

Nat: I miss your face! *cute sad face*

Everyone: Awww!

Allie: I miss you, more. *wipes her eyes*

Nat: Aww, don't cry. I'm gonna get emotional, too, buddy. *chuckles and sniffles a bit, wiping his eye* You being good?

Allie: *sniffles* Trying to.

Nat: I miss you so much. Like, seriously. I miss your face. I just wanna chew on your cheeks.

Allie: *giggles*

Nat: There's my laugh. *chuckles*

Allie: *sniffles, smiling a bit* I really wish you were home now.

Nat: I'll be home, soon. Just be waiting. *cute smile*

Allie: Trust me. I will. *smiling a bit, she wipes her eyes*

David: Dude, what is going on with that hair?.? It's longer! *surprised chuckle*

Nat: Ugh, don't even mention it. I should've got a haircut before I left. It's like everything just grows faster up here. Now I'm up here looking like the son of Jesus.

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: Don't laugh! *chuckles* I haven't had long hair since I was 17.

Professor Hill: *chuckles* Why on earth did you cut it? Your hair is beautiful.

Nat: *chuckles* Thank you. It was TOO beautiful. That's why I cut it. Kids used to think I was a girl.

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: And then so many girls would play in it and Allie would get super jealous, so my mom had me get a haircut and I stuck with it. *chuckles*

Professor Hill: *chuckles* Awww.

Brionna: Your hair is gorgeous. It's so pretty and curly.

Nat: *chuckles* Thank you.

Kahlo: That's that Samoan hair! *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* Pretty much.

Danny: You are gonna have some sexy ass kids. *chuckles* That Polynesian production ain't no joke.

Suki: I'm letting you know, the minute you have a boy, I'm kidnapping him. I don't care who it's with.

Nat's Work Friends: *laugh*

Nat: Did you even think to run that by the future mother? *laughing*

Suki: She doesn't have to know. *chuckles* I'm kidnapping your son, regardless. Or should I say all of your sons.

Nat: Damn! Can I keep one?.?

Everyone, except Allie: *laughs*

Derek: Why are you trying to kidnap his sons? *laughing*

Suki: Y'all do not understand. I know his boys are gonna come out looking just like him, just sexy and beautiful as fuck for no reason. I want them.

Everyone, except Allie: *laughs again*

Nat: *laughing* You are crazy.

Suki: I may also take 2 of your daughters. Especially if they look like you, too.

Everyone, except Allie: Damn! *laughs*

Kahlo: Can he keep any of his kids?.?

Yasmienna and Suki: Not really.

Everyone, except Allie: *laughs again*

Nat: *chuckling* Don't kidnap my babies. Ask to see them. Please and thank you.

Wade: What did they want you up there for, anyway?

Nat: National security project. I created this, uh, computer program that was technically illegal.. *slight chuckle*

David: What is it with you and creating illegal shit!?

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: Shut up! *laughing* The illegal shit is the best, sometimes.

Everyone: *laughs again*

Nat: *chuckling* Anyway, the government actually saw the use in it, so, now I'm up here perfecting it and using it along side the pentagon. One of the conditions upon disregarding potential charges. *chuckles*

Kahlo: *chuckling, shaking his head* Bad ass nerd.

Nat: *shrugs sheepishly* I'm up here for science related reasons, too. Energy science.

Professor Hill: That sounds exciting.

Nat: It is. It's pretty big. I'm in environmental science, so it's just a department with a lot going on.

Professor Hill: Oh, I know. Environmental science is very expanded now. There's also a lot of money in environmental science.

Nat: Yeah. We're on atmospheric data right now. It's pretty interesting.

Professor Hill: I don't doubt that. Is energy science a main target for you?

Nat: Main objective. *chuckles a bit* Energy is a leading world problem. And I've unlocked some secrets. *winks*

Professor Hill: I am constantly amazed at you, Nat Wolff. *chuckles*

Nat: Aw, come on now. You're making me blush. *being flattered, with a cute smirk*

Everyone: *chuckles at him*

Thomas: What's it like up there?

Nat: It's cool, but strenuous. I mean, you gotta do a lot up here. Staying in shape, being number 1. We have to work out so much, up here. And it's harder, too. Like some Dragon Ball Z type shit.

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: The gravity intensifies everything up here. And we have to work out for 6 hours, a day. I felt like Goku my first week up here.

Everyone: *laughs*

David: Why do you have to work out so much?

Nat: Because if we don't, our bones and muscles get more weak and fragile. That's what the gravity does. The less we move, the weaker our bodies get. Because of the weightlessness. We have to keep moving. And it's crazy. Exercise up here is somewhat easier than exercising on earth, but it's more intense. Like lifting 200lbs is more easy to do up here, than down there. Because the gravity helps. But the amount of pressure that it sends to your muscles is amplified. It's like you grow twice as fast and big up here. The exercise equipment is nothing like what we use on earth. It's specialized and everything.

Kristina: So does that mean you're gonna be fucking bigger by the time you come back down here!?

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles* For anybody that leaves space, depending on the type of exercise you needed, you return with more muscle mass than when you left. I already had a lot.

Kristina: Do you ever stop growing?!

Nat: I haven't stopped yet, so I don't know. *chuckles* By the way, I'm 6'4 now!

Stiles: Weren't you just 6'2, 3 weeks ago!?

Nat: I know right?! *chuckles* I grew 2 more feet! Cool, right?.?

Yasmienna: You're saying everything pretty much grows rapidly, with movement, up there?

Nat: Yeah. I mean, the less you move, the more you shrink. It's kinda like premature growth.

Yasmienna: Do certain parts of you grow more?

Nat: Anywhere there's a muscle or muscle tissue, it'll grow. It has to.

Yasmienna: Have you..checked your penis lately? *slight smirk*

Nat: *confused look* No, why?

Stiles: Dude..

Nat: *thinks for a minute* Son of a bitch!

David: Noooo!

Everyone: *laughs at David*

Nat: Damn it, Yas!

Yasmienna: I was just curious. *laughing*

Nat: You did that on purpose!

Yasmienna: *laughs more*

Nat: Ugh! Change the subject!

Kahlo: Ok, what's the food like up there?

Nat: It's not terrible, but it's not as good as it could be. And we have to maintain a certain diet up here, so I'm just pissed.

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: I'm too fat for this shit! Me and diet don't even belong in the same sentence! I'm gonna have to call my mommy, just to cook a whole fucking spread, for when I get back.

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: I miss food on earth! *whines*

Professor Hill: What's the diet like?

Nat: A shit ton of vegetables, a shit ton of protein, not as much grain, but still too much for my liking. We have to intake a lot of iron and vitamins. We're limited on seasonings, because if we try to use them, they're just gonna float away..

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: That and apparently seasonings contradict the diet process, by affecting blood pressure, which has to be kept in check up here. So, the food is damn near flavorless and disrespectful.

Everyone: *laughs again*

Nat: And considering I already had to eat 8 times a day, down there, now, I have to eat even more up here. And I honestly don't want to.

Thomas: Holy shit! Did YOU just say you don't wanna eat!?

Everyone: *laughs at Thomas*

Thomas: Holy shit! What are they doing to you, up there!?

Everyone: *laughs again*

Nat: I know. I'm ashamed.

Kahlo: Well, if it'll make you feel any better, we could always just go somewhere and smash on some food, when you get back.

Nat: That actually helped a little. We definitely have to do that.

Kahlo: We got you, bro. *chuckles*

Nat: So, how's stuff been down there?

Kahlo: Things have been ok.

Nat: No issues? *surprised*

Wade: Well..

Nat: I knew it. Spill.

Kahlo: Nevaeh was here.

Nat: Nevaeh? Kelly?

Kahlo: Yeah.

Nat: What did she want?

Kahlo: You. And the real kick in the ass is, she knows you have a girlfriend.

Nat: How!?

Kahlo: Apparently, she saw you twice. Once on Valentine's Day, the first time, in a drive-in movie. She said she caught you in the car, with somebody, gettin' it in. *chuckles*

Nat: You know what, I forgot she knows what Allie J looks like. She saw us?! *laughs*

Kahlo: *laughs* You are evil!

Nat: *laughs* Omg! No, that was my bad. I didn't mean for her to see that. I honestly didn't think she would come to Florida.

Kahlo: *laughs* She's pretty pissed.

Nat: *laughing* Omg. That is fucked up and hilarious. I feel bad, but I kinda don't. The fuck did she do?.? Just watch?.?

Wade: Yup. *chuckles*

Nat: Omg! *laughs* This is why I don't do sex in public places! Why do people just watch!?

Kahlo: I would imagine for the same reasons people watch porn. *chuckling*

Danny: Not gonna lie, it'd be pretty hot to watch you and your bestie get it in.

Nat: What is wrong with you!? *laughs*

Everyone, except Allie: *laughs*

Nat: Omg. *laughing* Listen, don't sweat her. I'll talk to her when I get back. She's not gonna do anything. Trust me. If anything, her feelings are just hurt. That, I will apologize for. But, it's really her fault. She should've looked away.

Kahlo: *laughs*

Wade: I don't know. She seemed pretty serious. *chuckles* She said you broke her heart and now she's gonna break yours. She told you to watch Allie.

Nat: *chuckles* Does she even know what she looks like?

Wade: No.

Nat: Yeah, I'm not worried. *chuckles* Listen, Nevaeh? I'm not trying to brag or anything like that, but she was the true definition of submissive. *chuckles again* Meaning, she will literally do anything I tell her to. She can try to come at me all she wants, but in reality, if I tell her to stop and drop to her knees, she will. So, I'm not stressing.

David: What the fuck? What are you? A Dom now?

Nat: To her, that's what I am. *chuckles* I don't know how the fuck it happened, but it did. She has a weak spot for me. She admitted that, when I left her in Ontario. So, I know her. She's not gonna do anything, until she sees me.

Wade: And Lexi?

Nat: She's back?

Wade: Yeah.

Nat: Tell her to fuck off. *chuckles* Listen, Kahlo, you handle her crazy ass. 'Cause if I gotta deal with her, it's a wrap. I'm losing my shit again.

Kahlo: I got you. *chuckling*

Nat: Are those the only two?

Kahlo: So far.

Nat: Eh, I should be back in a few weeks. Hopefully, shit remains chill, until then. If not, just keep me posted.

Kahlo: Roger that.

Yasmienna: By the way, congrats on your new boo. Guess you don't need me anymore, huh?

Nat: It's not like that. Don't do this.

Yasmienna: You just said fuck how I might feel, huh?

Nat: That's not how it happened.

Yasmienna: I can't tell. See you when you get back. *walks out the class*

Nat: Yas! *sighs* Shit.

Kahlo: She'll get over it, dude.

Suki: I'll talk to her. She just misses you. That's all.

Nat: I know, I just.. I think I hurt her feelings. *looks down*

Suki: A little. But, she'll be alright. Don't worry about it, Daddy.

Nat: *sighs* Thanks, Suk.

Suki: No problem. I better go find her. I love you, Baby.

Nat: Love you, too. See you later.

Suki: *leaves the room*

Kahlo: Suki's handling it well.

Nat: Yeah. That's my rock.

Kahlo: You alright?

Nat: I hurt them. Didn't I?

Kahlo: They just..miss how things were.

Nat: I just get frustrated, because I feel like, to make everybody happy, I would need a fucking clone. I can't make everybody happy..! I'm just one me..! There's only one of me.

Kahlo: They'll understand that. But you can't make everybody happy, brah. You can try, but ultimately, it just doesn't work out. There's only one you. And you gotta be happy, too. If they love you, they'll understand that. You gotta do what makes you happy, man. You can't please everyone.

Nat: Sometimes, I wish I could.

Kahlo: Hey, look. You don't owe a single damn soul on this earth, anything. Alright? Think about that.

Nat: Yeah.

Wade: I mean, you didn't really hurt Suk. She just..kinda wishes shit could remain between you two, in a way. You know?

Nat: Yeah, I know. But, I'm just..not that kind of guy. Sometimes I think people hate me for it. Even them.

Kahlo: There's nothing wrong with being loyal, Nat.

Nat: Yeah.

Kahlo: I know you love them and you don't wanna hurt them. But if you're happy with someone else, you shouldn't wanna change that.

Nat: I don't.

Kahlo: *chuckles* Didn't think so. They'll be alright, brah.

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles a bit* Thanks, Kahlo.

Kahlo: Ride or die, hermano.

Voice behind Nat: Yo, Nat!.!

Nat: *turns around* Yeah?.?

Voice behind Nat: We got waves coming in hot!.! We gotta move!.!

(An alarm starts going off, with red lights.)

Nat: Shit! *faces the camera* Hey, I gotta go! Love you guys! Be home soon!

Wade: What the fuck is going on?.?

Nat: Cosmic rays coming in! Seriously dangerous! Gotta go!

Voice behind Nat: *screams* NAT, GET DOWN!

Nat: SHIT!

(They hear an explosion and the video feed dies.)

Nat's Friends: NAT!.!

Wade: Holy shit. *shocked*

Allie: Omg! *starts shaking*

Kristina: Baby! Baby, breathe! *holds her*

Allie: *shaking, gasping, and crying* OMG!.!

Brionna: Allie, breathe!.!

Kahlo: Allie!.! *runs over to her*

Allie: *continues gaping, going pale*

Kahlo: Wade, call an ambulance!.!

Allie: *everything goes black*


	13. Chapter 13

(When Allie wakes up again, it's a week later and she's in the hospital. Kahlo is there, along with Laura, Polly, Michael, Alex, Teala, Kristina, and Allie's friends, along with the guys.)

Laura: My princess! You're awake! *tears up and hugs Allie*

Allie: Mommy! *hugs her back tight*

Laura: You gave me a heart attack! I'm so glad you're ok! *hugging her*

Allie: What happened to me?

Kristina: You scared the shit out of me. *sniffles and hugs Allie tight*

Allie: Kris. *hugs her tight*

Kristina: *cries a bit*

Polly: You had a panic attack, sweetheart. A terrible one. You choked up and literally stopped breathing. Paramedics had to rush you here and revive you.

Allie: How long was I asleep?

Kahlo: It's been a week.

Allie: *remembers something and suddenly starts breathing fast* Omg.

Laura: Baby, what's wrong!? Breathe!

Allie: *starts tearing up* Nat!.! Where- - Where's Nat!? Where's my Baby!? *starts crying*

Michael: Princess, listen. Calm down. Everything's fine. You need to calm down and breathe. You have to take it easy.

Laura: Baby, look at me. Calm down.

Allie: *looks at Laura and tries to calm down*

Laura: Calm down.

Allie: *slows her breathing after a while, and calms down a bit*

Laura: *small smile* Good girl.

Allie: *cries a bit* Where's Nat?

Polly: Honey, don't cry. Listen. He's ok.

Allie: Huh? *sniffles*

Laura: *wipes Allie's tears* He's ok. *smiling a bit*

Kahlo: Wade got back in contact with him, a few days ago. Nat's ok.

Allie: You found him? *sniffles*

Kahlo: *smiles at her* Yeah.

Alex: Meanwhile, someone would like to talk to you. *brings over Allie's laptop and sits it on her lap*

(An image of Nat pops up and Allie covers her mouth and smiles.)

Nat: There she is! *chuckles* You're awake.

Allie: You're ok! *cries a bit, smiling*

Nat: I'm ok, buddy. *chuckles*

Allie: We heard an explosion and then everything just went dead. I thought... *sniffles* I thought you were..

Nat: No, no, no. *chuckles a bit* That explosion you heard was the windows. The wave knocked them out. I found some cover quick enough and got out of there. The last thing you want is to get exposed to one of those things. Cosmic waves are super lethal. Somethin' went supernova out there and traveled towards us. We had to secure the station and put up the shields. Once everything passed, we came back out and got everything online again. I had a feeling you were freaking out, but I never would've imagined you having an attack, like that.. You really scared me, kid.

Allie: I scared you?.? You scared the shit out of me!.! I didn't know what to think!.!

Nat: I'm sorry, buddy. I didn't mean to scare you.

Allie: *sniffles and wipes her eyes, with a smile* You're really ok?

Nat: Pono, baby. *cute smile*

Allie: *giggles*

Everyone: *smiles at them*

Nat: You take it easy, huh? Hurry up and get better. I don't like you being in hospitals. You know that. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: *chuckles a bit and sniffles* Hurry up and come home.

Nat: 2 more weeks, buddy. We can do this. I miss you so much, Allz.

Allie: I miss you more. *sniffles*

Nat: This whole accident thing isn't gonna affect your decision about my deployment, is it? *chuckles*

Allie: *gives him a look* You already know it is!

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: Aw, come on, Allz! *laughs a little*

Allie: We'll talk about it. First, I just need to physically see your face, so I know you're really ok. I'm really freaked out, baby. You really scared me.

Nat: Hey. I'm ok. *soft voice* I'm ok. I promise. Don't be scared. You know I can take a hit.

Allie: *smiles and chuckles a bit, sniffling* I know. I just prefer that you didn't.

Nat: I know.

Allie: I love you.

Nat: I love you, most. What did the doctor say?

(The doctor walks in the room. It's a female.)

Doctor: Well, I can answer that. *chuckles* Hello. I'm Dr. Reed.

Allie: Hi.

Dr. Reed: Well, Allie, it's good you're finally awake. You were out for a little while, there, girlie. You're looking better, though.

Nat: Nothing serious, is there? It was just an induced attack?

Dr. Reed: Panic and anxiety, and stress. Did you know she has an acute case of separation anxiety?

Nat: No.

Dr. Reed: That was mixed in there, too. Although, this isn't something new with her. According to her medical record, she's had this since her infancy.

Laura: What?

Dr. Reed: You didn't know? *looks at Laura, a bit surprised*

Laura: No. When did this happen?.?

Dr. Reed: She was diagnosed at 6 months. Then, it was confirmed again at age 1. It's developed all the way into her adulthood.

Laura: Who diagnosed her?

Dr. Reed: Dr. Marvin Wolff.

Laura: Marvin never told me this.

Dr. Reed: You know him?

Nat: He's my grandfather.

Michael: And my father.

Dr. Reed: He made her diagnosis. Was she ever distraught, as a baby, a lot, whenever she wasn't around someone? Or whenever she had to leave someone? Mom, perhaps? Dad? A particular caregiver?

Laura: Not me.

Dr. Reed: Dad? Is he around?

Laura: No. He passed away when she was only two. She hardly remembers him.

Dr. Reed: I'm so sorry.

Laura: It's fine.

Dr. Reed: Hm. That's new. It's usually with the parents that babies grow their separation anxiety. If not you and not the father, then who?

Laura: Him. *points to Nat, on the laptop*

Dr. Reed: The boyfriend?

Laura: They grew up together. They've been together, since Allie was born. He was the first person she made contact with.

Dr. Reed: Allie was born 2 months behind the gestational period, correct?

Laura: Yes.

Dr. Reed: In her report, it says that she was seriously ill. Very close to passing. She could hardly cry. Nearly stillborn?

Laura: *nods*

Dr. Reed: She was all better within 4 months? Just, out of the blue?

Laura: Yes, it was spontaneous.

Dr. Reed: Incredible. *chuckles* And when you say he was the first person she made contact with, you mean, like, imprinted?

Laura: In other terms, yes. She's always been.. I don't know..

Dr. Reed: Attached? To him?

Laura: Yes. She would cry a lot and most times, he would have to be near her, in order for her to stop.

Dr. Reed: Did she ever exhibit problems sleeping, as an infant, alone? Just her in her crib? Maybe issues breathing?

Laura: Yes. A lot. But, I was told it could've been asthma.

Dr. Reed: Did you believe it?

Laura: Only partially. But only because- -

Dr. Reed: Whenever she slept with Nat, she was just fine.

Laura: *nods*

Dr. Reed: I see. *looks back at Allie's papers* Hm. *sits next to Allie's bed, on her stool* Has Nat been classified as a caregiver, for her?

Laura: Definitely yes. He's always taken care of her. Especially emotionally.

Dr. Reed: Were they intimate babies?

Polly and Laura: Very.

Dr. Reed: That would explain it. Babies are very susceptible to intimate emotions and actions. In most cases, the parent is usually the major attachment figure for the baby, but apparently, Nat is Allie's major attachment figure. Was Nat an affectionate baby?

Polly: VERY affectionate. *chuckles warmly* He was the sweetest baby ever.

Laura: And he was very affectionate towards Allie.

Dr. Reed: A-ha. *chuckles* See? Normally, the parents are the ones to give the babies affection. They depend on it, they need it. They grow more and more attached to who they receive it from. That's how Allie developed her anxiety. And Dr. Wolff found it.

Laura: And she still has it?

Dr. Reed: It appears so. I'll have to ask Allie some questions. *takes out a pen* Allie, do you mind?

Allie: No.

Dr. Reed: Ok. Allie, do you have trouble breathing at night, when you sleep?

Allie: *looks around shyly for a minute, then nods*

Laura: Sweetie..!

Allie: *looks down*

Dr. Reed: Is it shortness of breath, or wheezing..? Something more?

Allie: Those first two.

Dr. Reed: *writes on her clipboard* Ok. Do you experience insomnia lately or recently?

Allie: Some nights. Recently, during a 3 year period.

Dr. Reed: And was Nat present or absent during that?

Allie: Absent.

Dr. Reed: *writes on her clipboard* Ok. And what about parasomnia?

Allie: What's that?

Nat: Nightmares.

Dr. Reed: *nods*

Allie: *nods*

Dr. Reed: Recently?

Allie: *nods*

Dr. Reed: Ok. So, disturbed sleep, disturbed breathing. Those are two major symptoms already. Physical symptoms are labored breathing, headaches or migraines, stomachaches, nausea, vomiting, frequent urination due to pervasive nervousness, dizziness, muscle tension, disturbed sleep, which we just confirmed, high blood pressure, increased heart rate, appetite changes, and profuse sweating. Allie, do you experience any of these?

Allie: Headaches and migraines, stomachaches, increased heart rate, and appetite changes.

Dr. Reed: Does your appetite increase or decrease?

Allie: Decrease.

Dr. Reed: *writes on her clipboard* Are you taking any medications?

Allie: I take ibuprofen, for my headaches.

Dr. Reed: Ok. *writing* Do you ever feel nervous, agitated, or anxious, during Nat's absence?

Allie: All 3.

Dr. Reed: *writes more on her clipboard* Ok. Did you cope in any way? Maybe exercise or a drink here and there?

Allie: I drink.

Dr. Reed: Is it excessive?

Allie: *nods shyly*

Dr. Reed: *writes on her clipboard some more* Ok. And are you currently on any regular medications or contraceptions?

Allie: Birth control.

Dr. Reed: Ok. Yeah, it's progressed into ASAD. Adult Separation Anxiety Disorder. She still has it. And apparently, it's gotten stronger. *stands up* That's why you blacked out. That much stress and anxiety built up, in less than 60 seconds, is overwhelming. But, I understand why you had the reactions that you did. Something like that would terrify me, too.

Allie: *nods*

Laura: It's not bad, is it?

Dr. Reed: For her, no. She has an acute form. Meaning, it's not as strenuous as it could be. There are far worse cases of ASAD. If hers were bad, it would affect her work life, social life, everything. Though, psychiatrists usually worry about the person behind the anxiety.

Michael: Meaning, Nat?

Dr. Reed: Yes.

Polly: Why's that?

Dr. Reed: Well, separation anxiety and adult separation anxiety are somewhat the same. However, the primary caregiver can be any major attachment figure in the adult's life. Most often these attachment figures include spouses, boyfriends, girlfriends, romantic partners, siblings or friends. With children, with separation anxiety, it's mostly parents. Some have described such feelings as almost like an addiction, but to a person. Whereas children may feel anxiety over a parent or caregiver leaving, the adult with anxiety disorder may feel extreme fear and distress when their romantic partner is out of sight. And that can cause problems for the object of the anxiety, being Nat, in this case, because he may not be able to handle the extreme emotions, over little things like him being gone for a few hours or a few days.

Polly: You mean, like, he could start to feel suffocated?

Dr. Reed: Exactly. And that tends to cause problems in a relationship. Most males don't enjoy being smothered or suffocated by their loved ones, and especially not, in a romantic relationship. A lot of males like their freedom. Most of them can't tolerate a clingy partner. They start to feel very smothered and trapped, and soon become agitated. Because something like that begins to affect their social lives. And in most cases, a romantic partner ultimately ends up leaving the relationship. Psychiatrists worry about the relationships of the victims. Potentially, Nat could start feeling this way. I mean, not only are there clingy emotions involved, but with the victim's constant state of worry and anxiety, the romantic partner could start to feel as if their partner doesn't trust them. Trust issues are a very affective issue, in relationships.

Polly: Right.

Dr. Reed: Ultimately, you just may have to be concerned for the two of them. I mean, all relationships deal with this sort of thing differently. And it either works out delicately for them, or it destroys them. It depends on the people, and the relationship that they have. The strength of it. The bond. I don't know if Nat will be able to handle this, but, it's just a heads up. But yes, Allie does indeed have separation anxiety. And, it played a major part in her attack.

Kristina: Is she ok to go home?

Dr. Reed: She is. Just make sure she takes it easy for a few days. A week, to be sure. Her anxiety and stress levels are pretty high right now. Nat really gave her quite the scare. *touches Allie's shoulder* Do you feel better?

Allie: A little, now that I know he's ok. *sniffles*

Dr. Reed: *chuckles warmly* Ok. Good.

Laura: You don't recommend therapy or anything like that, for them, do you?

Dr. Reed: That is ultimately Allie's decision. I mean, therapy is a treatment method. But, if these two already communicate as good as you say they do, with each other, then I think they'll be just fine working it out themselves. *chuckles warmly* They can be each other's therapy.

Laura: Thank you so much.

Dr. Reed: No problem. *leaves the room*

Kristina: I did not see that coming.

Laura: How come you never told anyone you were having these symptoms? *to Allie*

Allie: Honestly.. Because I was embarrassed. And afraid. *looks down shyly*

Laura: Why, honey? *pets her hair*

Allie: Because I didn't want something else to be wrong with me. I mean, it's bad enough I was born prematurely. Then, I started getting these other problems. People used to make fun of me for it. Make jokes. I always wondered why it bothered me so much to be away from Nat. People used to bully me about that, too. Said I was clingy and pathetic. Then I started dropping weight, got too small. And the drinking.. As far back as I can remember, I've always had some kind of problem. I was just tired of it.. It's embarrassing to have so many issues.. Maybe that's why I've sucked at so many relationships, too..

Laura: Now, wait a minute- -

Nat: You really feel that way?

Allie: *looks down shyly*

Nat: How many times do I have to tell you, there's nothing wrong with you. First and foremost, you don't suck at relationships. You are the most amazing girl, and those idiots were lucky they even got a taste of you. They would've been lucky to have you. They didn't know that, then, but they know it now, and now they're walking around, regretting ever letting you go. And now you're mine. And I won't ever be them. Because I know that I have one of the most special girls to ever be made. And I owe that to your mom. Don't you walk around, blaming yourself for those idiots. I will come back and spank that ass.

Everyone: *laughs a little*

Nat: Bottom line, those assholes didn't deserve you. And like I said before, fuck other people's opinions. Stop caring about what other people say. They don't matter. I think you're perfect. And anyone who wants to say otherwise better be ready to fight me.

Everyone: *laughs again*

Nat: This whole anxiety thing isn't gonna be an issue. Trust me. I'm just as obsessed with you, as you are with me. I've told you before. I love that you're clingy. I don't care. I love that you wanna be around me all the time. It's adorable.

Allie: *giggles*

Nat: We're gonna be just fine. As long as you let me know how you feel. I kinda wanna be upset at you right now, 'cause you never told me you were having all these problems.

Allie: I'm sorry. Don't be mad. Please.

Nat: I'm not. Just don't keep stuff like that from me. Ok?

Allie: Ok. *covers her face and suddenly whimpers*

Nat: Hey, what's wrong?.?

Allie: *sniffles* I really miss you. *cries a bit*

Nat: Hey, hey, hey, hey. Look at me.

Allie: *wipes her eyes, sniffles, and looks at him*

Nat: This is nothing for you. This is just a few weeks, that's all. You went through 3 years, tough as ever, just waiting to see me again. This petty little month is nothing for you, champ.

Allie: *sniffles* I don't know. Maybe it was that accident thing. I'm just..so shaken up. I really want you home.. I thought something really bad happened to you, up there.. *her hands shake a bit*

Nat: Hey. Take a deep breath. Look at me.

Allie: *looks at him and sniffles*

Nat: Deep breath.

Allie: *takes a deep breath*

Nat: Listen to me.. I'm not going anywhere. Ok?

Allie: *nods*

Nat: I'll always come back for you.

Allie: *smiles a bit and sniffles*

Nat: *smiles at her* I love you, Allz.

Allie: I love you, most. *smiling a bit*

David: Omg, you two are definitely gonna make babies.

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: Oh yeah, Dave. Definitely. Daddy wants his offspring. *winks at Allie*

Allie: *giggles*

Polly: Quite frankly, I'm looking forward to that. *chuckles*

Laura: Me too. *chuckles*

Michael: I think we all are. *chuckles*

Allie: *smiles at Nat* Me, especially.

Nat: *winks at her, with a smile*

Voice behind Nat: Aye, Daddy!

Nat: What's up, Daní? *looks to the side*

Voice behind Nat: We need you on the bridge..!

Nat: Alright, here I come..!

Voice behind Nat: Ok..!

Nat: *faces the camera* Alright, guys, I gotta get back to work. But, I'll talk to you guys again, soon. Ok?

Everyone, except Allie: Ok.

Allie: Please don't go. *sad face*

Nat: Aww, buddy. Don't make that face. *frowns a bit* Listen, I'll call you again soon, ok? I promise. Just hold tight. For me? Can you do that for me?

Allie: *sniffles* Ok. I'll try.

Nat: *warm smile* 2 more weeks. I love you, princess.

Allie: *sniffles* I love you, most.

Nat: *blows Allie a kiss, then signs off*

Allie: *sniffles and cries a bit* Baby..

Laura: Aww. *hugs Allie*

Allie: *holds onto her arms and cries a bit in her shoulder*

Laura: He'll be back before you know it. *kisses Allie's hair* He's ok.

Allie: *sniffles*

(Allie goes home from the hospital that night. A couple more days go by and Allie didn't get to talk to Nat, since he was so busy up in space. Allie didn't really leave her house. She pretty much stayed inside, cuddled up with the giant teddy bear that Nat got her for Valentine's Day. She also put more work towards her studies and her internship. Another week had gone by slowly. More and more, Allie missed Nat, and grew anxious about him still being away. But, she still tried to have a good time with her friends. Right now, it's a Wednesday night, and Allie and her friends are at home relaxing, after a long day. Everyone is in their rooms. Allie was laying in her bed, talking to her friend Amanda, feeling frustrated.)


	14. Chapter 14

**(A.N. Fuck it, it's Monday. Why not. Here's another. I tried to mix a lot of different elements in this one, the main one being comedy. I wanted it be funny. I don't know how you guys will feel about it, but let me know. Hope it's decent. Enjoy.)**

Amanda: So, what is everybody else doing?

Allie: In their rooms, most likely getting it in..! Meanwhile, I'm laying here, sexually frustrated as fuck!

Amanda: *laughs* Aww, poor baby.

Allie: I'm serious! I feel like I wanna kill something! I hate sexual frustration..! My hormones are especially over the top, because I just got off my period! I need to fuck something!

Amanda: *laughing* Well, when your boo gets back, you could always just lock him in your room all day, and just fuck him into a coma.

Allie: I'm going to. It's not even funny. As soon as he gets back, it's a wrap. We might not even make it to the house.

Amanda: *laughs more*

Allie: I miss my baby! *whines*

Amanda: I know. *laughing a bit* But, at least he'll be home in 10 days.

Allie: Ugh. That's so long.

Amanda: It's literally a week and 3 days. *laughs* I think you'll make it.

Allie: This is torture. I haven't gone this long without dick, in a while. I hate it.

Amanda: Damn! How often do you and Nat get it in?.?

Allie: Couple times a week maybe. Especially on weekends. We just can't keep our hands off of each other, for some reason. Honestly. He's just always so fucking cute and it just makes me wanna fuck him all the time.

Amanda: *laughs*

Allie: Omg, I can hear Kristina and Cody..! I am so pissed!

Amanda: *laughs again* Poor baby. Is Cody doing a good job?

Allie: It sounds like it!

Amanda: *laughs hard* Omg! I'm so done with you!

Allie: Ugh!

Amanda: *chuckling* You and Nat are just so perfect together. Honestly, I'm a little jealous.

Allie: Don't be. *chuckles* We're just like every other couple.

Amanda: You two are a special couple. *chuckles* I can't wait to meet Nat. Does he know about the Hooters thing?

Allie: Yeah. He knows. He says he's fine with it. Besides, it's only a temporary thing.

Amanda: Yeah.

Allie: He'll like you guys. Trust me. He's the sweetest. I can't wait to introduce you guys.

Amanda: The girls can't wait either. Honestly, you should bring him to Hooters, when he gets back. We could all just have a small welcome back outing.

Allie: That sounds like a good idea. I'll see what everyone will think. Besides, he'll be hungry as shit when he gets home, so we might as well.

Amanda: *chuckles* Exactly.

Allie: *chuckles* He's so fat, but that's my Fat Daddy. I worship his sexy ass.

Amanda: Y'all are too cute. *chuckles*

Allie: I hate this. I'm honestly having second thoughts about his deployment.

Amanda: I mean, if you don't think you can handle it, there's nothing wrong with that, honey. Nat will understand. I'm sure he will.

Allie: I know. It's just that he's so excited about it, and.. I don't wanna crush his plans.

Amanda: You have anxiety, honey. You can't help it. No one can. But you survived 3 years apart from him.

Allie: Maybe I didn't. I don't know anymore. I mean, I was drinking a lot. And crying. And my symptoms were out of control.

Amanda: There's nothing to be embarrassed about, sweetie. You're just in love.

Allie: I really am. He is everything.

Amanda: It's good he's not one of those difficult guys. He's easy to be with, it sounds like.

Allie: He really is.

Amanda: It amazes me how his ex lost him. She made it seem difficult.

Allie: 'Cause she's a dumbass. It's not hard to be with him. It's really not. He is as steady as you can be. Literally, all you have to do is kiss him, cuddle him, feed him, fuck him, have fun with him, and be honest with him. That is literally it. No extra, nothing difficult. It's that simple. 'Cause that's all he likes to do. Do you know how hard it is to find a man, who can actually be honest and tell the truth?

Amanda: Exactly. That's another thing that makes Nat special. I can't believe she screwed that up. Most guys just lie all the fucking time.

Allie: Exactly. But Nat doesn't like being lied to and that's why he's honest with everyone else.

Amanda: And that's how it should be.

Allie: Right. Like I said, that bitch was stupid. But it's cool, though. I got him now and that's all that matters to me. I got what I wanted. And best believe, I'm never letting him go.

Amanda: After the story you told me about that crazy ass summer you guys had, I'm still finding it hilarious that she really thought Nat was gonna choose her over you. *chuckles*

Allie: Right?.? *laughs a little* I mean, I kept telling that bitch. I repeatedly let her know. I tried to warn her. Nat is mine. He's always been mine. We belong to each other. Even our friends kept telling her that Nat would NEVER choose her over me. And the shit blew up in her face. Nat is loyal as shit. Like, he's never changed up on anyone. And he wasn't about to start with her. Definitely not her. That bitch doesn't know what loyal is. And she had the nerve to be preaching about loyalty.

Amanda: Right.

Allie: Nat is just the best boyfriend you could possibly have and the best friend you could ever want. And I'm happy that he's both, for me.

Amanda: *chuckles* I know.

Allie: I miss him so fucking much. I miss his face, I miss his voice, I miss his penis.

Amanda: *laughs* Why don't you just take care of yourself, till he gets back?

Allie: Daddy says I'm not allowed to play with his stuff, while he's away. *little girl voice*

Amanda: *laughs hard* I can't deal with you two!.!

Allie: What? *chuckles* He did!

Amanda: *laughing* Omg, what was that voice?

Allie: My good girl voice.

Amanda: *laughs again* Omg. I can't deal.

(There's a voice in the background of Amanda.)

…?: Babe!

Amanda: Hold on, Allz. Yes, baby?

…?: Come on! Get off the phone! I want you!

Amanda: In a minute, babe! Sorry, Allz.

Allie: No, it's ok. Go ahead. I'll see you at work tomorrow. *chuckles* I'd hate for him to get wild.

Amanda: Right? *chuckles* He's terrible. But, I love him. Are you sure you wanna get off the phone? We can still talk. I don't mind making him wait.

Allie: *chuckles* Nah, it's cool. Go on. Tell Ben I said hi.

Amanda: Ok. I love you, baby.

Allie: Love you, too. See you tomorrow.

Amanda: Ok, bye bye.

Allie: Bye.

(They hang up.)

Allie: *sighs and groans*

(Allie lays there and looks at her ceiling. Meanwhile, she could still hear Kristina and Cody next door. She growls and hits her pillow. She lays there for a while, before she starts touching herself. She feels her chest up, with her eyes closed, thinking about Nat. She feels her body, moaning softly, and eventually reaches below her waist, into her panties. She starts moving her finger around, moaning softly. Meanwhile, her laptop was open and Nat had popped up on her video chat. He saw what she was doing and immediately covers his mouth, suppressing his laughter. He moves his hand down from his mouth, gaping and grinning.)

Nat: *mouths* Omg. *silent laugh*

(Nat continues watching her, with a wide grin on his face, in shock. Allie continues moaning, as she masturbates, with her eyes shut, unaware that Nat is on her computer screen. Nat giggles quietly, covering his mouth. Allie moans Nat's name, and that's when Nat busted out laughing, scaring Allie and making her jump up. Nat continues laughing hysterically. Allie sees him on her laptop and covers her mouth.)

Allie: Omg! How long have you been on there!?

Nat: *laughing hard* Like 10 minutes. Omg. *laughs harder*

Allie: Omg, why didn't you say anything?.?! *blushing*

Nat: *laughing* I was enjoying the show.

Allie: How did you even- -?.?

Nat: *laughing* I'm a computer nerd, remember?

Allie: *covers her mouth, blushing* Omg! Baby!

Nat: *laughing* I'm sorry, I wanted to see you. I didn't expect to catch you masturbating. *cracks up laughing* Wait.. *lays his head back, laughing hard*

Allie: *covers her face shyly*

Nat: *laughing* What the fuck! What were you doing?! Were you just masturbating?.? Were you seriously just masturbating?.?

Allie: Shut up! *blushing and hiding her face shyly*

Nat: *laughing* You're fucking cheating on me with your hand?!

Allie: Shut up! *whines* Omg, stop laughing at me! Baby!

Nat: *continues laughing* Or do you have Woody and Buzz with you, too?.?

Allie: Fuck you! No, I don't have a dildo! Or a vibrator!

Nat: *laughs harder, slapping his thigh*

Allie: Omg, you're so evil! *whines and pouts*

Nat: *continues laughing* I didn't interrupt your porn, did I?

Allie: Fuck you! I wasn't watching porn! I don't watch porn!

Nat: *covers his face and cracks up laughing*

Allie: I hate you! *pouts and whines*

(Nat continues laughing for a couple more minutes, before he finally manages to stop.)

Nat: Ok. *wipes his eyes, chuckling* Ok. I quit.

Allie: You are such an asshole.

Nat: But you love me, though. *chuckling*

Allie: Whatever.

Nat: You wouldn't be moaning my name, during masturbation, if you didn't. *laughs*

Allie: Shut up! Omg!

Nat: *laughs* I'm sorry.

Allie: No you're not!

Nat: You know, I never thought I would ever see that. Like, ever. I never thought I would catch you playing with yourself. *chuckles* That shocked me, a bit. Like, my jaw dropped. *laughs a little*

Allie: Fuck you.

Nat: Fuck yourself. Apparently, you know how to do it better. *laughs*

Allie: FUCK YOU! *picks up her pillow and screams into it*

Nat: *laughs with his head back*

Allie: You're the worst! *takes her pillow down*

Nat: I love driving you crazy, baby. It's the best. *laughing*

Allie: No it's not! *pouting*

Nat: *laughing* You know I'm petty.

Allie: I hate you. *pouting*

Nat: No you don't. *chuckling*

Allie: I'm mad at you. *pouting*

Nat: I'm mad at you! *chuckles* First of all, what did Daddy tell you about playing with his toys, while he's away?.?

Allie: *giggles and laughs*

Nat: Second, you're just laying there, giving my duties away!

Allie: *laughs more*

Nat: Third, you're giving my orgasms to something other than me! *chuckling* You come for Daddy! You don't come for anything or anyone, but Daddy! Your orgasms belong to me!

Allie: *laughs hard*

Nat: You hurt Daddy's feelings! *chuckling* You know he doesn't like anyone touching his stuff!

Allie: But, it's on my body! *laughing*

Nat: I don't give a fuck! *chuckles* I licked it, so it's mine! Mine!

Allie: *laughs hard*

Nat: *chuckles* You're laughing and I'm dead ass serious! I'm mad at you. You hurt Daddy's feelings. I'm gone for 4 weeks and you just replace me?.?

Allie: *laughing* Baby, I'm sorry! But, I'm horny! Can you blame me?.? This is the longest we've gone without sex, in a while! I'm sexually frustrated, I just got off my period! My hormones are are going insane, now! Meanwhile, all the girls are gettin' it in, right now! I'm listening to Kristina and Cody, right now!

Nat: *laughs a bit* Are you serious?.? You hear them?

Allie: Yes! *laughs*

Nat: *laughs* That is hysterical! Wow!

Allie: It's torture! That should be us!

Nat: *laughs* Why is everybody getting it in?.?

Allie: Well, it is hump day.

Nat: *laughs* Wow! I can't, with you!

Allie: *chuckles and whines* Baby, I miss you!

Nat: *chuckles* I miss you, too, Bunny.

Allie: I miss your face, I miss your voice, I miss your butt!

Nat: *laughs*

Allie: I miss touching your butt! My vagina misses you! I miss my fathead! I miss him! I wanna give him a nice tight hug!

Nat: *cracks up laughing*

Allie: My vagina is literally screaming "feed me!"

Nat: *laughs even more* Omg!

Allie: Baby, it's not funny! *whines and chuckles a bit, trying to keep a straight face*

Nat: I know, I know. I'm sorry. *chuckling* Like I said, I just think it's so funny when you're horny.

Allie: It's not funny! It's excruciating! You're not frustrated?.?

Nat: *chuckles* Nope.

Allie: How?!

Nat: I don't know. *chuckles* Maybe because I've gone longer without it. Or maybe because I'm on an adventure right now, so I'm too busy having fun. Or maybe I just have a lot of distractions.

Allie: That's fucking crazy! I know fathead misses me!

Nat: I never said he didn't. *chuckles* He misses you. He's just being a patient boy.

Allie: Fuck that.

Nat: *laughs*

Allie: *chuckles* What are you doing?

Nat: Laying down. *chuckles* You see it's dark over here. Everyone's in bed. Meanwhile, I'm up on my laptop, talking to you. I couldn't sleep.

Allie: Do you have a roommate?

Nat: I do, but he's not sleeping in here tonight. He's probably sleeping with one of my female friends, right now. *chuckles* So, it's just me in here.

Allie: *laughs a bit* You guys are in space. Is that even the mile high club, anymore?

Nat: *laughs* More like the 1,240 mile high club.

Allie: *laughs* Wow. That just sounds sexy and risqué.

Nat: Right? *chuckles* What'd you do today? Besides touch yourself. *laughs*

Allie: Fuck you! *laughs a little* I worked my ass off at internship and at work.

Nat: You started Hooters already, right?

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: How's that going?

Allie: I mean, it's fun. My co-workers are hilarious. The job gets to be a pain in the ass, sometimes. Especially on Friday nights. We get all the frat guys and boozers. 40 year old guys, acting like college freshmen.

Nat: Hilarious. *chuckles* Any problems?

Allie: I mean, they flirt, obviously. But, they get pushed aside. I have a man. So..

Nat: *chuckles* Apparently, you have a finger, too.

Allie: Omg! Shut up!

Nat: *laughs* Just sayin'!

Allie: No, you're just being an ass! *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckling* So, when they flirt, what do they say?

Allie: They make comments about my body and my ass. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* I'm sure they do.

Allie: You're not mad? *chuckles*

Nat: Nope. *chuckles* Why would I be mad? They're admiring MY handy work.

Allie: *laughs*

Nat: They better not be touching. I know that damn much. *chuckles* THEN, I'll be mad. Don't touch my stuff. Big Daddy don't play that shit.

Allie: *laughs* They don't touch. They don't get that opportunity.

Nat: Good. Don't give it to them. *chuckles*

Allie: Of course not. *chuckles* I know who I belong to.

Nat: Damn right. *slight smirk* Who do you belong to?

Allie: Daddy. *giggles*

Nat: Mm. *sexy smile* Say it again.

Allie: I belong to you, Daddy. *sexy smile, sweet voice*

Nat: *sexy chuckle* Mm. Good girl.

Allie: *giggles*

Nat: You wasn't sayin' all that to that hand, was you?

Allie: No! Omg, you are such an asshole! *whines and chuckles*

Nat: Well, I'm still jealous! *laughing* I gotta do it!

Allie: I thought you didn't get jealous?.? *chuckling*

Nat: I do, when something else is touching my stuff! Especially my vagina!

Allie: *laughs* Baby, I'm seriously not allowed to touch myself?.?

Nat: No! That's my job! *throws a tiny tantrum*

Allie: *laughs* But what if I need to?.?

Nat: You don't need to! You have me! *chuckles*

Allie: *laughing* But what if you're not around?.? Like now?.?

Nat: Still no! *chuckles* I am stingy! I am not naive to what your hands do! They like to be in that pussy, too!

Allie: *cracks up laughing hard*

Nat: Omg, I have no chill. *laughing*

Allie: None! *laughing hard*

Nat: I don't care! *laughing* I only want you to touch yourself, if I say so, or if I get to watch! It hurts my feelings, when you just do it, to substitute me! It makes me feel like I'm inadequate! And it makes me look like I'm not doing my job!

Allie: *laughing* Baby, we all know you do your job! I know you do your job! You are more than adequate! If anything, you're too adequate!

Nat: *lays his head back and laughs*

Allie: *laughing* Don't be jealous, babe.

Nat: *laughing* It's hard not to be! Especially when it looked like that hand was really giving it to you!

Allie: *laughs hard and covers her face* Omg! Shut up!

Nat: *laughing* It looked like it was doing it better than me!

Allie: *laughing* Omg! I hate you!

Nat: *laughing* I knew it! You love that hand!

Allie: *cracks up laughing*

Nat: Is it because he's always there?.? *laughing* I mean, I have to work, baby! It's not my fault!

Allie: *laughing* You are stupid!

Nat: *just laughs with her*

Allie: *chuckling* Stop being jealous and stop being a butt. I was thinking of you, the whole time.

Nat: I believe you. *chuckles* I heard.

Allie: *laughs* Stop being petty.

Nat: *chuckling* Alright, alright. I quit.

Allie: *chuckles* I miss you so fucking much, baby.

Nat: I miss you, too. I'm gonna be home, in 10 days, baby.

Allie: That's so long. I want you now.

Nat: I know. I want you, too.

Allie: I'm so hot for you, right now.

Nat: Now you've got me feeling some type of way. *chuckles*

Allie: *chuckles* Is that Toothless laying behind your head?

Nat: Yeah. He's my pillow pet. *chuckles*

Allie: You know you could still watch. *sexy smirk*

Nat: Is that right? *chuckles*

Allie: Yeah. *sexy smile*

Nat: You know I've never done that before right? *chuckles*

Allie: It's easy. Just think about the person you want most. *chuckles*

Nat: I've tried that. Still doesn't do it for me. *chuckles*

Allie: You might be more of a visual person, then. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* What does that mean?

Allie: Just watch me. If I'm right, then you'll just ease into it.

Nat: *confused chuckle* Ok?

Allie: *moves her laptop back, so that Nat can see her whole body, down to below her waist*

(Allie props her head up on her pillow and lays down. She looks at Nat and slowly slides her hands over her body. Nat bites his lip a bit and watches her. Allie feels herself up, lifting her shirt. She didn't have a bra on, so her bare breasts were exposed. Allie feels on her breasts.)

Nat: *gaping a bit, dazed* Holy shit.

(Allie giggles at him a bit, then moans and continues feeling on her body. She slowly makes her way down to her thighs. She feels around on the outside and makes her way inside her thighs, running her hands over her sex, through her panties.)

Nat: Oook, I think I get what you meant now. *still watching, as if being hypnotized*

Allie: *nods, with a sexy smile and continues feeling on herself*

(Allie starts rubbing herself though her panties. Nat looks right at it.)

Nat: *puts a pillow over his stuffed Toothless dragon's face* Toothless, look away.

Allie: *laughs a little and goes back to moaning softly, as she touches herself*

Nat: *moans a bit* Awww, holy shit.

Allie: What's wrong? *moaning softly*

Nat: Fathead woke up.

Allie: *giggles a bit and moans* Mm.

Nat: Omg. *watching her in a daze*

Allie: *moaning, with a sexy smile* You like this, baby?

Nat: *nods, watching*

Allie: *plays with herself, through her panties*

Nat: C- -can you..?

Allie: What do you want, Daddy?

Nat: Please, just take the fucking underwear off.

Allie: Mm.. *bites her lip a bit* Ok.

(Allie slowly removes her panties, then dangles them back and forth, in front of the camera. Nat follows them and Allie giggles and laughs. She tosses them to the floor.)

Nat: Come on. Let Daddy see it. I miss it.

Allie: *giggles and slowly opens her legs, revealing her sex to him*

Nat: *groans and lays his head back, then leans it back forward and bites his knuckle, whining*

Allie: *giggles and touches her sex*

Nat: Aww, fuck, I miss you. Daddy misses you. *talking to her vagina*

Allie: *giggles*

Nat: He's gonna fucking give it to you, when he gets back.

Allie: Mm. *giggles and moans* She likes that.

Nat: I know she does. God, I wanna eat the fuck out of her right now.

Allie: *moans, playing with herself* Mmm.

Nat: You're gonna be Daddy's dessert. *talking to her vagina*

Allie: *lays her head back and moans* Mm.

Nat: Aww, that's right baby, circle that fucking finger around. Just like that. *watching her*

Allie: *moaning* Mmm, I miss your lips.

Nat: I fucking miss yours. Both sets.

Allie: *moans even more* Mmm..!

Nat: Aww, there it is. I hear it.

Allie: *moaning* What?

Nat: My favorite sound. My favorite side-dish. Macaroni and cheese.

Allie: *laughs*

Nat: Yesss. Nice and moist.

Allie: *continues laughing* Baby, stop making me laugh!

Nat: *chuckles* Laughter during sex is a good ass sign. That's how you know you're with the right one. *winks at her*

Allie: *smiles and giggles*

Nat: What else you got for me, baby?

Allie: Whatever you want, Daddy.

Nat: Start playing with it, again.

Allie: *starts rubbing her sex around again*

Nat: Good girl.

Allie: Daddy.. *moans softly*

Nat: Yes, baby?

Allie: Can you pull him out? *moaning*

Nat: Fathead? Is that what you want?

Allie: Yes, please. I wanna see him.

Nat: *slowly pulls his massive erection out and it shows on camera* Here he is. *starts to stroke himself*

Allie: Mmm. Just watch me, ok?

Nat: Aw yeah.

(Nat continues watching Allie, while stroking his erection. They watched each other, moaning softly, and talking sexually. They continue their session, until they had both reached an orgasm.)

Allie: *moans softly and rubs her chest* Mmm.

Nat: *pants softly* Holy shit.

Allie: *giggles* I've never seen him come with my own eyes. It was unreal.

Nat: *lays his head back and laughs*

Allie: That shit is really thick, baby. *chuckles*

Nat: I know. *chuckles warmly* Fuck, I miss you. Daddy can't wait to get up in that, again.

Allie: I can't wait either. *giggles*

Nat: You might need a safe word.

Allie: *laughs*

Nat: *laughs a bit* I may get a little Fifty Shades on that ass.

Allie: *giggles* Speaking of Fifty Shades. *grabs something and holds it in front of her webcam*

Nat: *laughs* No fucking way. You went and bought the damn book?

Allie: I had to! *laughs* I wanted to see what the fuss was about!

Nat: That book is evil! *laughing* Christian Grey is the devil!

Allie: *laughs* Omg.

Nat: I simply can't read it! His character pisses me off so much! *chuckling* Him and Ana! She pisses me off, because of the shit she allows! Like, omg, I could not be a girl! I am SO glad I was not born a girl! I would be every guy's nightmare!

Allie: *laughs hard*

Nat: So many elements in that book, piss me off! *chuckles* I can't deal. I can't.

Allie: But, baby, you have to read it with me! I wanted to read it together! *chuckles*

Nat: Aw, come on, Allz. *chuckles* If you love me, you will not subject me to that textbook sadism.

Allie: It has romantic parts, too!

Nat: Nothing is romantic about sadists! *chuckles* Aside from that, that fucking book has nothing to offer me, that is original! It's literally the entire fucking plot of Twilight! Which, you've made me watch with you, a million damn times!

Allie: How is it Twilight?.?

Nat: You do know that E.L James wrote Twilight fanfiction, right?

Allie: She did?

Nat: Yes! How do you think she started writing?

Allie: How is this Twilight, though?

Nat: How is it not?.? *laughs* First of all, Christian has the same weird attraction to Anastasia, that Edward has to Bella. Also, normal girl inexplicably attracted to creepy guy who is way over the top about stalking and trying to protect her? Even the Bella lip-bite is lifted from Twilight! Girl in the Pacific Northwest, goes somewhere new and meets mysterious rich man for weird encounter. Then he stalks her, but she thinks that's cool. But he has a dark secret world she can sense, but not fully gain access to. He roughs up a guy coming on too strong. They walk in the woods. She has her remarried mother far away, to have stupid phone chats with from time to time, about life and love, said distant mom says "come see me to escape your love life for a bit" and she goes! AND two nighttime, him-playing-the-piano scenes! Are you fucking kidding me?

Allie: Wait, have you read this already?.?

Nat: My mom has all 3 books! She wanted my opinion, so I told her I would skim through the first book and only the first one. I didn't really read it, if anything, I literally skimmed each chapter. And it was bullshit. *chuckles*

Allie: Appa allowed Madrina to read this?.?

Nat: Of course he didn't! He wanted me to check it for her, before she read it! *laughs a bit* And when I gave my opinion, he took the books and gave them to Laura!

Allie: *chuckles* Why'd he give them to my mom?

Nat: She wanted them. *chuckles*

Allie: Omg. *chuckles*

Nat: If you ask me, guys should literally forbid their girlfriends from reading that shit. *chuckles* Husbands should forbid their wives.

Allie: Why?.?

Nat: Why not?.? *chuckles* That's the real question! Why should a guy allow a girl that he is in a full blown relationship with, to read a novel about sadistic sex, BDSM, and punishment? Just why? Another thing, why in the fuck would a guy allow his girl to read a book about another guy, with more money than them, potentially better sex, and possibly a bigger dick?.? You don't find that in the slightest bit of hurtful and disrespectful?.? *chuckles*

Allie: Ok, first of all, it is just a book! *chuckles* Second, none of that shit pertains to you! For one, you might as well be as rich as Christian Grey! You kind of are! Mr. Tony Stark! You already run your own business! Second, if your sex is enough to have crazy bitches stalking you and threatening you, then there's no way in hell this character's sex could be better than yours! Third, I SINCERELY doubt that this dude's penis is anywhere near the size of yours! It may be 8 or 9 inches at best, but you practically have a 12 inch penis! That is 6 inches in girth! You are seriously worried about a fictional character's dick being bigger than yours, dude?.?

Nat: It's not the size that matters, it's how you use it! *chuckles* And it sounds like Grey was using his shit pretty good! Enough for females to start having fantasies about him, and a Fifty Shades of Grey sex life!

Allie: I don't fantasize about that shit! *chuckles* Don't get me wrong, it's hot to an extent, but I'm not about that BDSM shit! Granted, I like it a little rough and hard, but not cruel! They can keep that! First of all, I am too defiant to be controlled all the damn time. And especially by a man. Second, I don't do the submissive shit. They can miss me with that.

Nat: *laughs* You wouldn't willingly surrender yourself to me, in all things?

Allie: You have me under a spell, as it is! I don't need anymore shit from you!

Nat: *laughs more, laying his head back*

Allie: I could NEVER be a submissive. I talk too much shit.

Nat: *laughs harder*

Allie: And you know my independent mentality likes to come out a lot. Uh-uh. I need to have my own shit going on. Or I'm simply gonna show out, every damn day. I can't do submissive. I can do it in bed, but not for life. BDSM is not life. I can't do it.

Nat: *continues laughing*

Allie: I have Dominant in me, too. I simply can't do it.

Nat: *laughing* So, you absolutely do not wish I was a Dom?

Allie: Hell no! At least, not like that. Especially not like that! But, you already are dominant. So, there's no need for me to wish you were a Dom. You're already the perfect amount of dominant, for me.

Nat: Is that right? *chuckling*

Allie: Yes. And guess what? You don't need to wear a fucking suit, or be a billionaire, or be a sadist, or control me, to do it.

Nat: *laughs* Alright, babe.

Allie: I'm good with calling you Daddy and sir, I'm good with you tying me to our beds, I'm good with you smacking my ass, I'm good with letting you take it when you want it. But I sure as the fuck will not be letting you or any man, do any of that sex dungeon shit to me. That's dead. My dominant man wears t-shirts, tattoos, jeans, and sneakers, and fucks me great, in a regular bedroom.

Nat: *continues laughing* I love you, babe.

Allie: I love you, most, Daddy. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckling* I just felt like you might start wanting more Grey and less me.

Allie: I only ever want more and more of you. I just read for recreation. I'm only reading this, to investigate the hype.

Nat: So, what chapter are you on?

Allie: Well, I just got it a couple days ago. I'm on chapter 13 now.

Nat: And what do you think?

Allie: I've picked up on several dumb parts, like you said. But so far, it's just interesting. Nothing that's gripping.

Nat: What do you think about the characters?

Allie: Well, so far, all I've got is, Christian's a priapic, invasive ass, and Ana is just.. naive. That's literally all I got.

Nat: Well, she's definitely naive. *chuckles* Naive to think that shit is gonna work normally, with that psychopathic shithead. He's Satan. He literally wants her to sell her soul to him. How the fuck has no one caught on to that?

Allie: *laughs* I love how analytical you are about books.

Nat: *chuckles* Thank you. It's a gift.

Allie: *laughs again* Well, Kristina has us doing a small book club on this thing. I think it'd be very entertaining, if you sat in on it, a couple times.

Nat: You know what? That actually might peak my interest. I would enjoy nothing more than to point out the bullshit in this novel. *chuckles*

Allie: *laughs* Ok.

Nat: I don't think I can read that shit with you, though, boo. *chuckles* Like, it literally just irks my nerves.

Allie: I really want us to read it together, though. *cute, pouty face*

Nat: Babe, it's so not me. *chuckles*

Allie: Ok, well if I can't read it with you, can I just read it to you? *cute, hopeful smile*

Nat: You know what? That'd actually be cute, buddy. *chuckles* I'd love for you to read to me.

Allie: *giggles* Yay!

Nat: *chuckles* You are just too cute, kid. I really miss you.

Allie: I miss you more. *sad smile* I really do. *sniffles* I miss your hugs. And your cuddles. *sniffles* And I hate going to sleep without you, 'cause I can't. *cries a bit*

Nat: Hey, hey, hey, hey. Don't cry. *soft voice* I'll be back before you know it.

Allie: Everybody keeps saying that, but everytime I wake up, I think you're here and you're not. *sniffles and wipes her tears*

Nat: Awww. Baby… *looking at her with sad eyes* Don't do this. You're gonna make me cry.

Allie: I'm sorry. *covers her eyes, sniffles, and whimpers*

Nat: Hey. I understand. I just hate seeing you sad.

Allie: Can I..talk to you about something?

Nat: Anything.

Allie: *sniffles* Remember the argument from before you left?

Nat: Yeah?

Allie: *sniffles* Kristina told me that you and her talked... And I wanted to know if you felt like I made you feel guilty.

Nat: A little bit..

Allie: I'm sorry. *sniffles*

Nat: It's ok.

Allie: No it's not. I never should've caused that argument. Especially not, when you were about to leave. Kristina was right. About everything. *sniffles*

Nat: What did she say to you? What was she right about?

Allie: *sniffles* Lets just say she opened my eyes again. And made me see that I was being stupid. I have no reason to go around snapping and being pissed off about you and those girls. I have no reason to be constantly getting upset. *sniffles* Because I have you now. I have what I always wanted.. And you're the best friend and the best boyfriend in this whole world, to me. And you make me so happy. And that's all that should matter to me.. *crying a bit* I didn't mean to make you feel bad, Baby.

Nat: Shh, shh, shh, shh. Hey. Dry those tears up. Right now.

Allie: *wipes her eyes*

Nat: Look at me.

Allie: *looks at him*

Nat: As long as you know I love you.. Everything will be ok.

Allie: *nods, looking at him, and sniffles*

Nat: I love you.

Allie: I love you, most.

Nat: I know it feels bad, being separated. And I promise that as soon as I get back, I'll kiss it better. Ok?

Allie: *nods and smiles at him*

Nat: *smiles at her* Lay down. Close your eyes. I'll sing to you.

Allie: *lays down and closes her eyes*

Nat: *starts singing Chasing Cars*

(Nat sings to Allie, until she slowly falls asleep, with a smile on her face. Nat sang until he fell asleep himself.)

(Another few days go by and Allie was counting down the hours, for when Nat was finally back home. Nat would be home in 5 days.)

(Right now, it was after Professor Hill's class. Everyone besides Allie, her friends, and the guys, was gone. They were hanging out in Professor Hill's class, because Allie was finishing a PowerPoint presentation, for Professor Hill, early. It was an assignment. Kahlo arrived shortly after she had finished, with Suki, Yasmienna, Derek, Danny, Wade, Bane, and Messiah.)


	15. Chapter 15

Kahlo: Hey, Allie. Everything cool?

Allie: Hey, Kahlo. Yeah, I'm good. You?

Kahlo: I'm alright, today.

Allie: Cool.

Kahlo: How'd your project go?

Allie: Pretty good. I got an A.

Kahlo: Awesome. Any word from Nat lately?

Allie: We spoke 2 nights ago. They've been pretty slammed up there.

Kahlo: I figured. They normally get pretty busy, towards the end of the expedition. How is he?

Allie: He's good.

Kahlo: Good.

Danny: I can't wait till he gets back. This party is gonna be epic.

Derek: *high fives Danny* Hell yeah.

Suki: A party fit for a king.

Yasmienna: King Daddy. *high fives Suki*

Danny: I got that Jack on deck.

Kahlo: Aw, fuck yeah! *high fives Danny and laughs*

Suki: That's Daddy's drink right there. That's a must.

David: Should we keep an ambulance on hand?

Yasmienna: Omg. *rolls her eyes*

Suki: Look, I don't know if y'all know him as well as y'all claim to, but he can handle his liquor.

Yasmienna: So, leave him the fuck alone.

Kahlo: Chill out!

Yasmienna: No, because there they go again with that babysitting shit. He is a grown ass man. He can drink whatever the fuck he pleases. He's not going around, telling them what to drink!

Suki: So, why are they trying it, with him?

David: Fair point, but we don't go bat-shit insane, after we drink whiskey! He turns into fucking Steve-O!

Yasmienna, Suki, Danny, Derek, and Bane: And?.?

Danny: Look, he is literally just having fun! That's it! Why are you guys trying to embarrass him?.? Why are you trying to kill his fun?.? It's just a drink!

Derek: Right. He's not hurting anybody. *chuckles a bit*

Cooper: That stuff is a demon, for him!

Bane: In what way?

Thomas: How the fuck is it not?! He was jumping off of rooftops! He was playing on ledges! He was standing straight up and dancing, on a high speed motorcycle, on the fucking freeway! And all you assholes did was record him and laugh!

Danny: First of all, it wasn't just recording! I'm a film student and I was filming, for my portfolio! It's a project!

Qaasim: Either way, you guys still let him do dangerous shit!

Derek: Ok, but we did the shit with him! So, is it really so bad?.?

Bane: Look, all that stuff- -? That's what we do! Alright? US! Him and us! That's who WE are! So, if you guys have a problem with it, then you may as well have a problem with all of us! Him included. You guys have your fun, and we have ours. He has different friends for different shit. Ok? Why do you think he hangs with us separately? Because you guys won't let him do his adventures in peace. You guys are practically ashamed of it. There are plenty of times where he's done shit like that and he was COMPLETELY sober. You guys don't get our culture, so just stop trying to pretend that you do. You don't know us.

Suki: And it sounds like you guys don't even know him. Not everything, at least.

Kristina: What the hell could you guys possibly know about him, that we don't?.?

Suki: Here's a suggestion. Why don't you guys ask him what he was REALLY getting into, senior year of high school.

Kristina: Fine. We will.

David: I don't why you guys act like he talks to you about shit, that he won't say to us.

Kahlo: Honestly, he does. Not to be an asshole, about it. It's nothing personal. It's just..kinda what Bane said. He has different friends for different shit, I guess. *shrugs*

Professor Hill: Is everything ok?

Kahlo: I'm hoping so. I mean, no one's mad, right?

David: Whatever.

Suki and Yasmienna: We don't give a fuck. *yawn*

Danny: Same here.

Bane: I mean, there was no disrespect. But, at the end of the day, the only person over there that I'm obligated to respect is Nat's girl. That's it. *shrugs his shoulders*

(Just then, something pops up on Allie's laptop. It's her FaceTime and there's a girl on it.)

…?: Daddy!

(A voice responds. It's Nat's.)

Nat's voice: I just got out the shower! What's up, Allison?

The Girl (Allison): You mind if I use one of your laptops? I need to email my professor!

Nat's voice: Go ahead!

Allison: Thanks, babe! *starts typing*

Nat's voice: Are Jay and Rome still in there?

(2 other voices respond, then appear on the camera, and sit next to Allison. It's 2 guys.)

Jay: Where's Jordan?

Allison: She's on her way here. She had to change, before we get started back on the bridge.

Rome: I think I hear her coming.

(Another voice enters the room. It's a girl. She appears on camera and sits on the other side of Allison.)

Jordan: Hey, bitch. *kisses Allison's cheek*

Allison: Hey, bitch.

Jordan: Sending your email?

Allison: Yep. I don't wanna have to worry about this when I go back. About my degrees?

Jordan: Oh yeah. Is this your laptop?

Allison: No, it's one of Baby's.

Jordan: Where is he?

Allison: Getting dressed, I think. He just took a shower.

Jordan: I'm tempted to sneak a peek. *chuckles*

Allison: *laughs* Don't you even. He will flip out.

Jordan: You're no fun. *fake pouts*

Allison: Shut up. *chuckles*

Rome: Pervert. *chuckles*

Jordan: Oh please. You love it. *faces the laptop* Who's the girl on the wallpaper?

Allison: I'm assuming a girlfriend.

Jordan: No fucking way! He can't have a girlfriend!

Jay: Says who? *chuckles*

Jordan: Says every female friend he has! *chuckles*

Allison: I don't know for sure that it's a girlfriend. I mean, it could be a sister or something. Or a cousin. Or just a friend.

Jordan: I doubt he has an Asian sister or cousin. He's Polynesian and Italian, right?

Rome: And Spanish.

Allison: Then, it could just be a friend. I don't know. I guessed girlfriend, because I don't know any guy who just randomly puts a friend as his wallpaper. Unless he's crushing on her or banging her.

Jordan: True. Did he ever say anything to you about a girlfriend?

Allison: No, but even if he did, it's not really my business. *typing and watching the laptop*

Jordan: What's her name?

Allison: I'm assuming Allie.

Jordan: Why'd you say that name?

Allison: I've seen her on his Instagram before. That was the name in the caption. I thought I recognized her.

Jordan: She's hot. *staring at the laptop*

Allison: Agreed.

Jordan: There's no way he's not hitting that. Fuck! He has a girlfriend!

Rome: *chuckles* Disappointed?

Jordan: Slightly! I was so gonna try to hump him, before we went back down, in 5 days! *pouts*

Allison: *laughs* Yeah, you and me both. But, I honestly thought he was still single.

Jordan: Yeah, me too. Fuck, she's lucky! He's so perfect! *whines*

Jay: God, you're obsessed. *chuckles*

Jordan: Hello, he is funny, loyal, gorgeous, big, thick, pretty, cuddly, sweet, thoughtful, can cook, is sophisticated, insanely intelligent, fun, and has a big dick. How could I not be?

Jay: That last one, we did not need to hear.

Rome: Right.

Jordan: Like, do you know what all that means? I would never go to bed hungry, horny, lonely, unappreciated, or unsatisfied. That is every woman's dream.

Allison: Amen. Imagine what kind of husband he would be. *chuckles, still typing and watching the laptop*

Jordan: I would legit be on my knees, every night, waiting for him to come through the door, with open arms, open legs, and an open mouth.

Allison, Jay, and Rome: *laugh hard*

Rome: What is wrong with you!? *laughing*

Jordan: I'm just saying, if I was his wife, that would be me. That would be my life. *chuckles* I would literally just suck his dick every day and support his dreams.

Allison: *lays her head down on the desk, cracking up laughing* I can't deal!

Rome: Aye, Jordan? You wanna get married?

Allison and Jay: *crack up laughing together*

Jordan: *laughs* Shut up, Rome!

Allison: I cannot take y'all. *chuckling, she goes back to typing, shaking her head*

(Nat comes in view of the camera, shirtless, carrying a hooded sweatshirt.)

Nat: What are you guys laughing at? *chuckles*

Allison: They are in here cutting up. *chuckles*

Jay: No, Rome and Jordan are cutting up. *chuckling*

Nat: What'd they do? *chuckles*

Jordan: Is that your girlfriend? *points to his laptop*

Nat: Yeah.

Jordan: For how long?.?

Nat: *chuckles* For almost 9 months, now.

Jordan: How serious is it?

Nat: Why? *chuckles*

Jordan: 'Cause the last girl you had was a fucking joke. *chuckles* And I should've just fucked you then.

Allison: Right? *chuckles*

Nat: *laughs*

Rome and Jay: *laugh*

Nat: *chuckling* Omg. Nah, sweetie. We're pretty serious.

Jordan: You said that last time.

Nat, Allison, Jay, and Rome: *laugh*

Jordan: *chuckles* How serious is it?

Nat: *chuckling* Like "she should be carrying my lovechild right now, but her birth control is too lit" serious.

His Friends: *laugh hard*

Allison: I'm weak as fuck! *cracking up*

Jordan: I'm mad you said her birth control is too lit, though! *laughing hard*

Nat: I'm dead ass serious. *chuckling*

Jay: Damn, y'all get it in like that?.? *chuckling*

Nat: Dude, if she didn't still have med school to do, she'd be fucking pregnant right now. *chuckles*

Jay: Damn! *chuckles*

Jordan: After just 8 months?.?

Nat: Did I not mention she's also my childhood best friend? *chuckles*

Rome: Wait, the one you were always talking about?.? The one you always said you could never bang!? *shocked chuckle*

Nat: Yep, that one. *laughs a bit*

Rome: Holy shit! You two finally stopped playing?.?

Nat: I wasn't playing. *chuckles* I honestly didn't see that shit happening. Until I realized she was just as romantic and perverted as I was.

His Friends: *laugh*

Rome: Oh wow. Her? A pervert?

Nat: Don't let that beautiful face fool you. *chuckles* Have you guys seen my deodorant?

Jay: Over on top of that dresser. *points*

Nat: *looks* Oh, thanks. *walks out of view of the camera*

Jay: Not to be an ass, but she looks so quiet and shy. And like she might have a geek thing going on. *chuckles* Although, those glasses look so intentionally sexy on her.

Nat's voice: There's some freak in that geek. *chuckles*

His Friends: *laugh*

Allison: No you didn't! *laughing* How does she deal with you?

Nat's voice: I honestly have no idea. *chuckling* She knows I'm crazy as hell.

(Nat comes back in view of the camera, still shirtless, his skin still a little wet.)

Nat: Let me get this chair, Jay.

Jay: I got you. *gets up and moves behind Nat, sitting on his bed*

Nat: *sits next to Allison and starts looking through his desk*

Allison: What are you looking for?

Nat: *pulls something out and dangles it in front of the camera* My necklace. *puts his ring necklace on* Which teacher are you emailing? Rumsey?

Allison: Yeah. Some shit for graduation, that he needed sorted out. My degrees and all that.

Nat: Right. I actually need to email my board about that, too. Since I'm receiving so many.

Allison: *looks at Nat's chest* Can I play with your nipples?

Nat: What?.? No! *laughs* What the fuck?.?

Rome and Jay: *laugh hard*

Allison: But they look so chewy and cute! They're like peanut butter drops! Or peanut butter Hershey kisses!

Rome and Jay: *laugh*

Jay: What the fuck?.? *laughing*

Rome: Bro, you NEVER play with a man's nipples or his ass!

Nat: Thank you! Tell that shit to my girl! She doesn't respect either rule! *chuckling*

Rome: Oh, hell no. I know y'all be fightin'. *laughs a bit*

Nat: All the time. Like, it never fails. She's such a creep. *chuckles*

Jordan: So, it looks like you plan on staying with her.

Nat: I mean, I'm happy. I hope she's happy. I don't really see us breaking up anytime soon. I mean, we're kind of obsessed with each other. *chuckles* And if we're not breaking up anytime soon, I'll be 25 in another year, and.. I want my babies. So.. *chuckles* I mean, I'm good. I'm financially set, I'm about to graduate in May, I have my own place, I'm in the perfect position to start having kids. But, ultimately, that's all up to her. I'm not gonna be the one carrying it for 9 months. *chuckles* If I could do it for her, I would, but.. I don't have a uterus.

Allison and Jordan: Awww!

Jordan: You're so fucking sweet! *kisses Nat's cheek*

Nat: *giggles*

Allison: Does she want that? *chuckles*

Nat: She says yes all the time, but I honestly don't really know for sure. *chuckles* Because she spoils the shit outta me. Like, she'll say yes to anything I want. And I just wanna be sure that that's not the reason she's saying she wants to do it.

Allison: Right.

Nat: Honestly, I think my brother might just end up with a baby, before me. His girlfriend is insanely obsessed with him. *chuckles*

Jordan: That's cute. *chuckles*

Allison: So, how is she? I mean, is she better than the last one?

Nat: Better in every way. *chuckles* But, shit is so casual between us. I swear, I almost forget we're dating sometimes.

Allison: I mean, it's better that way. 'Cause then you guys aren't taking shit so serious, like most couples do.

Nat: Yeah.

Rome: So, if she says yes to anything you want, does that mean she's gonna be cool with letting you do the stunt reel with us, next month? *chuckles*

Jordan: Your girlfriend is cool with letting you jump off buildings? *chuckles*

Allison: *chuckles* Come to think of it, does she even know you're dangerous?

Nat: Hell no. *chuckles* The shit she does know of was whiskey fueled.

Jay: Wow. *chuckles* You never told her you're crazy?

Nat: *chuckles* Seriously, how do you tell your girlfriend you're an adrenaline junkie?

Allison: Will she not like that? *chuckles*

Nat: She just may have a heart attack. *chuckles* And considering that I just found out she has anxiety, I don't wanna take that chance. I mean, I wanna talk to her about it, but I know her. And, she's gonna be pissed.

Rome: So, wait, she has no clue about senior year of high school?

Nat: No. It never came up. But, it's like, what the hell else was I supposed to do? I only had one class and all my friends were busy all the time. Homework, projects, assignments, exams, college stuff. I mean, I can't just sit around all day. They know that, she knows that. I needed something to do. I found something to do. It's not like I could just go and bother them, 'cause I was bored.

His Friends: Right.

Jordan: How did it get started, though?

Nat: I mean, it was kind of always there. But, I have an overbearing mother and Allie..? Well, all she wanted to do was lay up and cuddle. Not that I had a problem with that. I love it. I love chilling with her. She was normally around, to keep me from doing crazy shit. But, senior year, she was tied up and I wasn't. *shrugs and chuckles* So, I found something to keep me occupied. And it was fucking awesome. With everything my dad taught me and my martial arts, it was a breeze for me. I got into stunt culture. It started with parkour, then it just progressed. I started out with Suki, Xavier, Tyson, Yuri, Hannibal, Abby, Rome, and Jay. It was just us, till I went to college.

Jordan: Wow.

Nat: Yeah. *looks at the laptop* Which laptop is this one?

Allison: Uh, the red one. Why, is something wrong with it?

Nat: Danny's dumb ass leaned his hand into the motherboard and made somethin' stick. I don't know. For some reason, it kept calling Allie on FaceTime, every time I opened it. She could see and hear me, but I couldn't see or hear her. I think I fixed it though, so no worries.

Allison: Ok. *continues typing* So, does she know about all that wild party shit you were doing?

Nat: She does. We talked about it. She says she doesn't hold anything against me for it. She just wants to bury the shit in the past and move forward. But, that's kind of hard to do, with crazy bitches lurking in Miami. God, do I hate Miami.

Jay: *chuckles* So, why'd you go down there?

Nat: For her. And my friends. I mean, they're pretty much the only reason I want to be there.

Jay: Understandable.

Rome: How are you taking that whole anxiety thing?

Nat: *shrugs* I mean, it is what it is. It's not really her fault. I spoke to my grandpa about it. He told me how he found it. If anything, it's just something that was bound to happen.

Jay: What did he say?

Nat: I guess when she was a baby, she just..had these problems, like breathing and crying. But, my grandad noticed that there was a pattern. She would only have these issues, if we were separated. He sent me a few home videos. I watched and.. Man, it was just..unsettling. Like, she would cry so hard. Almost like she was in pain. And it used to scare the shit out of my grandpa, because he would always think something seriously wrong was going on with her. You know, something urgent. When he pieced everything together, he didn't have a choice but to diagnose her.

Allison: He never told her mom?

Nat: I mean, Laura's job at the time, I guess, required her to travel a lot. So, he never really got that opportunity. And he figured it would come up again, at some point, but it never did. I mean, the only point where me and Allie were separated, was when her and Laura were living in Connecticut. You know, that's where Allz was born, that was Laura's home. Until they finally moved to New York, when me and Allz were in middle school. We were never separated after that. So, she was fine. Until college came, I guess. *shrugs*

Rome: How was Allie not born in California, like you? Isn't that where your mom and hers were living?

Nat: They all went to Stanford. They were just there for college. But, my mom did actually live there. So did my dad. Laura went back to Connecticut, shortly after she graduated. She came back, when I was born. Then, she had to go back home again, a couple months later. She was in and out of Cali, basically. Her and Allie's dad.

Jordan: You never knew her dad?

Nat: I don't remember him, but he knew me. He used to hold me and play with me, when I was baby. I saw that in some of the home videos. His name was James.

Jordan: What about Allie? Does she remember him?

Nat: *shakes his head* She can't. She was so young when he passed, and.. James got sick before I was even a year old. He was confined to the hospital. She could never see him, because she was so susceptible to illness, since she was premature. So, she had to stay away. As far as she's concerned.. Allz never knew her father.

His Friends: Damn..

Nat: He loved her, though. And that's all that matters.

Rome: How did he get sick?

Nat: Some kind of infection, I think. I don't know what it was. My mom told me. No one knows how it happened, but it did. And James couldn't fight it. His immune system was too weak. If Allie had been around him, she for sure would have caught it.

Rome: That would've been traumatic. I can only imagine what her mom went through, when Allie was born. Nearly stillborn? That shit is crazy.

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles a bit* That's her miracle baby.. Mine too.

Jordan and Allison: Aww.

Nat: That girl is my everything.

Jay: So, whenever her symptoms flared up, when she was a baby, what did you do? Did you act a certain way?

Nat: Anytime that baby cried.. All I did was hold her. And she would stop.. I've always been bigger than her. I was born 6 months before her. She could literally sit between my legs, and I could just hold her in my arms, like a little bunny. *chuckles* I was surprised at how gentle I was with her. How careful. How affectionate. How nurturing I was. Alex was right. It's like I knew she was sick. I was so amazed, while I watched those videos. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that was us. If she cried, while there was distance between us, I just looked around for her and crawled to her. But, other than that, I never really had an emotional reaction. Like, I was a really chill baby. All I did was eat, sleep, and watch cartoons and Disney movies. My mom said I never really cried. She always knew what I needed, before I did. *chuckles* And that was only two things. A clean diaper and when it was time to breastfeed again. As long as I had food, Disney movies, and my pacifier, I just sat in front of the tv and chilled. My parents and family used to be stunned.

Rome: So, in other words, you were pretty much the perfect baby? *chuckles*

Nat: According to my parents and Laura. *chuckles* I mean, I saw a few of my videos. They were right. I was always either eating and watching my movies, or chilling with my pacifier and watching my movies. I would always be laying down, in the most chill position. *chuckles* And it was funny as hell to me, 'cause anytime I was laying down, guess who would just be next to me and fucking with me?

Allison: Allie? *chuckles*

Nat: Yes. *chuckles* And I didn't do shit but let her. I would just be laying there, still all up in my movies. She would touch my face, play with my hair, play with my cheeks, or just be nudging and laying all over me, until I gave her some type of attention. And I never got mad or annoyed or bothered, or anything, I would just still be watching tv!

Jay: *chuckling* That is funny as hell.

Jordan: And cute. *chuckling*

Nat: *chuckles* She was a spoiled ass baby. But, she was also the sweetest.

Allison: It's beautiful, how much you care about her.

Nat: Her and Alex were all I ever had, until I met my crazy ass friends. *chuckles* We did everything together.

Rome: She sounds like a cool ass girlfriend. Way cooler than the last, and probably cooler than most. I mean, you know a shit ton of girls. And she's cool with you hanging out with them and talking to them?

Nat: For the most part, yeah. *chuckles*

Jay: Oh yeah, she's dope as hell. Girlfriends NEVER allow their man to talk to other females, let alone look at them. She is cool as hell.

Rome: For real, 'cause most girls absolutely do not let that shit fly. They hate it.

Nat: I mean, that's another thing about us. She knows that I know a lot of girls. She knows that I talk to a lot of girls. Because she knows that they're my friends too and I care about them. Aviana knew that, but she was never cool with that shit. Like, never. And that was something that really used to drive me crazy. That's actually a serious fear for me. That I'll get into a relationship, where the person that I'm with will want me to just drop my relationships with all my female friends. I don't ever wanna have to do that. I don't wanna go through that. Because I don't wanna be a fake friend. That's a legitimate fear for me. It is so shady to just stop talking to people, just because someone else wants you to. That's something I could never tolerate with Aviana. That's one thing for sure, that makes me an imperfect boyfriend. Because any other guy would just do it. They would cut all ties with other females, including female friends. I can't do that shit. Because I can't help the way that I am with girls. I can't help that I vibe with them. I practically grew up with 3 mothers. My father taught me all the rules about respecting women and treating girls right. He didn't play that disrespectful shit. Then, to top that all off, my best friend is a girl. So, all I can do is relate to girls! All I can do is leave an impression on them!

His Friends: Right.

Nat: And I appreciate that she's lenient about it. 'Cause you guys are right. Any other girlfriend would not let that shit play. Period. I consider myself lucky.

Rome: You are, brah. That shit is crazy. *chuckles*

Jay: That shit is out of this world. *chuckles*

Jordan: Your girl is bold as hell. 'Cause I could never allow that shit. *chuckles and shakes her head*

Allison: Right. 'Cause bitches like to get comfortable.

Jordan: TOO comfortable.

Rome: But that's how you know she trusts him 100%.

Jay: Right. 'Cause the truth of the matter is, that girls always have some type of trust issue with their man. Whether it's big or small. It's always there.

Allison: Have you spoken to her about this?

Nat: No. Truthfully, I was thinking about going to Kristina about this, before her.

Rome: Kristina's that sexy ass Latina girl, right?

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah.

Rome: Bro, is she single?.? 'Cause I'm trying to mack on that!

Nat: *laughs* Nah, brah. She's taken.

Rome: Aye, if it don't work out, let her know about me.

Nat: *chuckling* I got you.

Allison: *chuckles* Why were you gonna go to Kristina first?

Nat: Because there are certain things that I'm not always sure I should bring out to Allie right away. You know? Kristina is like my primary therapist. If there's ever anything that I'm unsure about with Allie, I go straight to Kris. And she always helps me figure it out. I can vent to Kris about anything. That's my girl, right there. She's always there to listen to me. I consult her about a lot. Not that I can't talk to Allie about anything. I tell her everything. It's just that, with everything that goes on in my mind lately, I just feel like there are certain things I can talk to Kris about, that I can't say to Allie at the moment. Kris helps me a lot.

Allison: Well, that's good that she's there for you, like that.

Nat: Yeah. For the most part, me and Allie's relationship is perfect. It's healthy and we're happy. There are just small insecurities in the back.

Jordan: What insecurities do you have?

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Sometimes, I just feel like she could do better than me. That's it. 'Cause I am seriously an asshole. *chuckles* That's my only insecurity. 'Cause she's dealing with shit that I feel she shouldn't have to. And it's my fault. I fucked up. Other than that, I know I fulfill my duties. I love her, adore her, cuddle her, spoil her, feed her good, fuck her good, and make her laugh.

His Friends: *laugh and high five him*

Nat: If there's one thing I will NEVER do, it's let my women walk around hungry or horny. *chuckles* They call me Fat Daddy for a reason.

Jordan: Jesus Christ, I wanna have your babies. *staring at him*

Nat, Rome, and Jay: *laugh*

Allison: *chuckling* Jordan, I'm done with you for today.

Nat: *stands and puts on the hooded sweatshirt he was holding*

(It's a varsity cheerleader hoodie, with AllieJDee on the back. Nat also puts on his eyeglasses.)

Jordan: You are too sexy with glasses.

Nat: *laughs a bit* Thank you.

(There's a beep that goes off in the background, then a voice comes up with an announcement.)

P.A. System: All engineers to the bridge, please. Calling all engineers to the space bridge.

Allison: I guess that's us.

Rome and Jay: Here we go.

Nat: Let's do this shit and go home. *chuckles*

His Friends: Sir, yes sir. *chuckle*

(Allison closes the laptop and the screen goes black.)

David: Ok, he should seriously throw that laptop out.

Cody: I'll kick that Rome guy's ass! He better lay off my mamì!

The Guys: *laugh*

Kristina: *chuckling* Settle down, baby.

Qaasim: So, while we were busy with school, he was out doing stunts.

Suki: Exactly. He's been doing that shit longer than you guys think. You think you know, but you don't.

Qaasim: He only did the shit because he was bored. Lay off.

Yasmienna: We'll lay off, when you guys lay off of him.

Qaasim: Whatever.

Allie: *closes her laptop and packs up her stuff*

Kristina: Babe..?

Allie: I'm fine. *small smile*

Kristina: Are me and you..ok?

Allie: I'm not mad at you, babe. *chuckles* I promise. We can talk about everything later. I gotta haul ass to work, though.

Kristina: Ok.

Allie: *heads out of the room* Thanks for the grade, Professor Hill.

Professor Hill: No problem, honey. You earned it. Have a good day.

Allie: You too. *leaves*

David: That was weird.

Kristina: And it worries me. I was expecting her to react.

Qaasim: Maybe she took your advice.

Kristina: Yeah. Maybe.

(Everyone eventually leaves the class and goes to work. Later on, Allie and the girls are all at the house, sitting in the living room. Allie was just sipping her wine and watching tv quietly, the whole time. Kristina was worried and couldn't take it anymore.)

Kristina: Ok, babe, please talk to me.

Allie: What? *chuckles a bit*

Kristina: I'm scared! You haven't talked all day! Or at least not to me! Are you mad at me?

Allie: *chuckles* No, babe. Relax. I told you already.

Kristina: Then, what's wrong? You haven't said a word, since Hill's class. I was expecting you to react.

Allie: *chuckles* No, I took your advice.

Kristina: Huh?

Allie: Truthfully, I did feel like screaming at first. *chuckles a bit* But, then, I remembered everything you said about ignoring those bitches. And I did. You were right. I have what I want, which is what they want. I won.

Kristina: And..everything Nat said?

Allie: We'll talk when he comes home. We always do. I mean, of course I'm freaked out about the stunts and stuff, but, like I said, we'll talk. That's all we can do.

Kristina: And..you don't have an issue with me and him talking?

Allie: No, of course not. I just..don't want him to feel like there are things that he can't talk to me about. You know?

Kristina: He tells you everything, babe. Trust me. He knows he can talk to you. He just likes to be cautious and careful. He really doesn't wanna screw things up between you guys.

Allie: Is that what he told you?

Kristina: *nods*

Allie: Ok.

Kristina: I just don't want you to feel like there are secrets between us.

Allie: I know there aren't. I'm glad he talks to you. I know you guys are best friends, too. And you love him just as much as I do.

Kristina: Exactly. I love both of you. And I love that you guys are finally together. I want it to last forever, just like you.

Allie: That's why I love you, Kris. *smiles*

Kristina: *smiles, gets up, and goes to snuggle up with Allie*

Allie: *giggles and hugs her*

Kristina: *hugs her back* I know you miss him. He'll be home real soon.

Allie: Yeah.

Ashley: By the way, should we prepare to be out of the house, when he comes back or..?

The Girls: *laugh*

Allie: *laughing* No, we're definitely gonna have to be at his place.

Ashley: *relieved* Thank God.

The Girls: *laugh again*

Ashley: She was loud as fuck last time! *laughs*

The Girls: *laugh more*

Ashley: I was just watching tv with Justin, when we both heard her! He looked at me with this shocked ass face! His jaw was dropped! *laughing* He was like, "Are you fucking serious?.?"

The Girls: *laugh harder*

Ashley: All I could do was cover my mouth! *laughing*

Taylor: All you heard was her? *laughing*

Ashley: Yeah, why? *laughing*

Taylor: Shit, I heard Nat! I know it was him, 'cause all I heard was *claps her hands in a steady rhythm*

The Girls: *crack up laughing*

Taylor: I was clapping along for a second! I was like "Daaaamnnn Daddy!" *laughing*

The Girls: *laugh more*

Ashley: My jaw was on the ground. *laughing* I knew he was killing her. My only thoughts were, she is about to pass the fuck out. I'm pretty sure she'll be drooling on her pillow.

The Girls: *laugh again*

(The girls continue talking and laughing, drinking wine, until they go to sleep.)

(Allie counted down the last five days, until it was finally the day that Nat would be back from space. It was a Friday, and Nat wouldn't be landing, until later in the night.)


	16. Chapter 16

**(A.N. Hey, guys! Sorry about the wait, again. I have been writing, but it looks like there hasn't been much activity from anyone on the site lately, so I figured I'd wait a while to post again. Sorry if anyone was waiting. Just let me know when you'd like an update and I'll just post as soon as I can. I have updated Never Knew I Needed twice, so check it out. And I'll be updating this one twice. Sorry if the new chapters bore you guys. There is a lot coming for both stories, so if you still like the stories, stay tuned. Thanks guys.)**

(Right now, everyone was hanging out at the beach, since they didn't have school today.)

Thomas: Man, I can't get the hang of surfing at all! How the hell does Nat do it?

David: Right? *chuckles* I can't stay on the board.

Stiles: I wanna see if I can get him to teach me. Surfing looks so cool.

David: Honestly, I'm terrified of sharks, and that's why I'm not really all that eager to learn.

Cooper: Same here.

Kristina: Is everything good to go, for Hooters tonight?

Allie: Yeah.

Stiles: Man. I can't believe graduation is next month.

Cody: Right? *chuckles* Time really went.

Qaasim: Seems like yesterday, we were all kids, hanging out in Nat's backyard. *chuckles*

David: High school was the best, for me. *chuckles* We were untouchable.

Thomas: Hell yeah. *high fives David*

Cooper: Wow. We really came a long way, since then, huh?

Everyone: Yeah. *looking out at the water*

David: Cody and Kristina finally made it official.

Cody and Kristina: *looks at each other, smile, and kiss*

Thomas: And Nat and Allie finally stopped fucking around, and got together!

Everyone: Yeah! *laugh*

Allie: *laughing* Shut up.

Qaasim: Now, you two really came a long ass way! *chuckling*

David: True dat. *chuckles* I mean, I get that you two spent most of your teen years dry-humping. But how in the Holy hell did you two never end up accidentally going beyond that?.? *laughs a little*

Allie: Nat. *chuckles* He just..had really good self-control and.. He said he didn't wanna disrespect me. I mean, things got intense a lot. Especially me. And believe me, I tried to push him a lot. But.. He was too much of a gentleman. That and he always remembered that we were best friends. And he didn't wanna ruin it.

David: *scoffs* He THOUGHT it would get ruined. Little did he know he was keeping himself from some of the best sex of his life.

The Guys: *laugh*

David: *chuckling* He was fighting his destiny.

Stiles: *chuckling* All he did was prolong the inevitable. Even Alex knew that. Alex saw it coming. Sooner or later, he knew it would happen. I just still can't believe we never even caught on to the fact that Allie was in love with him, until Alex blurted it out, in Seattle.

Cody: Right?.? *laughs* Man, that pissed me off!

Everyone: *laughs*

David: *chuckling* Still though, I mean.. You never got even slightly below the clothes? *looks over at Allie*

Allie: I mean, I sat on him once, when I came fresh out of the shower. But, I don't really count that. I didn't have anything on but a towel. And of course he freaked out a bit. *chuckles* But, I took his mind off it and we just made out.

David: Nothing else? *chuckles*

Allie: Well.. There was something else.. Remember the medication he was on, for his insomnia, when we were in high school?

Thomas: The one his parents just all of sudden made him stop taking?

Allie: Yeah.

Qaasim: What about it?

Allie: Well.. *starts having a flashback*

[It's night time and Allie was laying upstairs in her room, talking on the phone with a friend from school, while Nat was downstairs on the couch, playing some Xbox. Laura was already in bed. Allie's door is closed. She had continued talking on the phone, until she heard a thump on her door. She moved her phone down from her ear and stared at her door for a second, and started to put it back to her ear, when she heard the thump again. She gets up and goes over to her door, expecting to open it and find Chloe, but instead finds Nat stumbling around with his eyes shut and his arms out. He's barefoot, wearing basketball shorts and a t-shirt.]

Allie: What the- -?

Allie's friend: What?

Allie: There were thumps at my door. I thought it was Chloe trying to get in, but it's Nat. He's walking around with his eyes closed. *watching Nat*

Allie's friend: What? *confused*

Allie: For real, Emily. He's right here in front of me, stumbling around with his arms out and his eyes closed.

Emily: It sounds like you're telling me he's sleepwalking.

Allie: Sleepwalking?

(Nat starts moving towards Allie.)

Allie: Whoa. Ok. *places her hands on him gently* Whoa, Baby.

Emily: Allie, didn't you say he was on some type of sedative, for his insomnia?

Allie: *holding Nat, who's still moving around* Yeah?

Emily: Allie, I think he's sleepwalking. That can be one of the side-effects.

Allie: Ok, what do I do?.? Wake him up?.?

Emily: No! Whatever you do, do not wake him! You NEVER wake a sleepwalker!

Allie: Ok, so what do I do?.?

Emily: Just lay him down. Carefully. Be careful not to grab him. Just lightly touch him. DO NOT grab him.

Allie: Ok. Hold on. *sits her phone down and leads Nat towards her bed* Come on, Baby.

(Nat moves with his arms up, trying to feel around. Allie leads him to her bed and carefully gets him to lay down on his back. Nat lays with his arms and legs spread, mumbling in his sleep. Allie goes and grabs her phone, then goes back to her bed, and lays down next to Nat, resting her head on his arm.)

Emily: Is he alright?

Allie: Yeah, I got him to lay down. I'm gonna see if I can get him tucked in.

Emily: Ok, well I'm gonna just hop in the shower. Talk to you tomorrow, girlie.

Allie: Ok, bye.

Emily: Bye.

(They hang up. Allie looks over at Nat and gently kisses his lips, then starts texting someone on her phone. Meanwhile, Nat started moving in his sleep and turned on his side facing Allie. His hand lands on her body and it starts feeling around. Allie looks at him and giggles a bit, then goes back to looking at her phone. Nat continued to feel around on her body, his hand even moving up to her chest and feeling on her breasts. Allie just continues texting. Nat brings his face right next to Allie's head and his hand slides back down her body, and slipping under her shirt. His hand shortly makes its way back up to her breasts and this time, underneath her bra. Allie suddenly drops her phone and looks down toward Nat's hand, her breathing intensifying a bit. Nat feels and massages on her breasts in turn. Allie moans a bit. Nat moans after her. Allie notices that Nat has an erection through his shorts. Nat's hand suddenly starts to move down again. His hand reaches her waist, then below that, feeling around, down to her thighs. Allie pants and sits up a bit, watching his hand. Nat feels around on her thighs, then his hand glides down between them, to her sex. Nat starts rubbing her through her panties.)

Allie: *moans* Omg. *panting* Oh fuck. Shit, shit, shit..! What do I do?

(Nat's hand shortly stops playing with her, and moves back up to her waist. But, it repeatedly slides up and down her waist, until Nat's fingertips breach the waistband of Allie's panties and his whole hand enters them, reaching her bare sex. Nat starts rubbing her again and moans in his sleep. Allie moans out and covers her mouth, panting, and watching Nat's hand.)

Allie: Fuck..! What do I do?.? Do I wake him up?.? No, I can't..! I can't wake him up..! I can't grab his arm..! Shit..! Baby.. *moaning*

(Nat continues playing with her sex, moaning and mumbling in his sleep. Allie lays down, moaning and squeezing her pillows.)

Allie: *moaning uncontrollably* Oh God... Oh God… Ooo shit… *whimpers* Fuck… Baby… *moaning and panting intensely*

(Nat plays with her clitoris, moving his finger around in a perfect circle. Allie shakes a bit, gasping. Nat moves in his sleep, moving up behind Allie and spooning with her, as he continues playing with her sex. His other arm comes down, wrapping around her neck, and his hand starts feeling on her breasts again. Allie feels his massive erection dig into her back and slides down to her ass. Nat starts humping her slowly in his sleep, grinding his erection against her ass, moaning softly, while feeling on her breasts and continuing to play in her panties. Nat lifts her leg to get more access and locks her leg behind his. He tugs around at her panties, until he pulls them down to her knees and goes back to playing with her sex. Meanwhile, his other hand pulled up Allie's shirt and her bra, exposing her breasts. Nat squeezes on her breasts, while he plays with her clitoris between his fingers.)

Allie: *moaning uncontrollably and squeezing her sheets, in total ecstasy* Oh fuck… Oh fuck… Oh yeah… Yes, yes… Baby…

(Nat stops playing with her sex and gives it a few playful slaps, before he pulls his hand back, reaches in his shorts and boxer briefs, and pulls out his erection, grinding it right up against her bare ass. He moves his hand back to her sex, only this time.. He slides his middle and index finger inside her. Allie gasps and squeezes her pillow hard. Nat starts slowly moving his fingers in and out, moaning warmly, stroking her walls.)

Allie: *moaning hard* Oh God...! Oh God…! Yes..! Yes..!

Nat: *mumbles in his sleep* Mmm… You're so wet and warm, baby... I love you… Say you love me…

(Just then, Nat's fingers started speeding up.)

Allie: *buries her face in her pillow and screams* FUCK…!

Nat: *mumbling* Say you love me… Say you love me…

(Nat continues finger fucking Allie, moaning warmly in his sleep. Allie moans intense and loudly in her pillow, biting it. Meanwhile, Nat brings his mouth down to her breast and starts sucking on her nipple, in the sweetest way, while fingering her and grinding against her ass. Allie, in total ecstasy, just continues moaning uncontrollably. This continues for a while.)

Allie: *moaning* I do love you..! I do...! *panting* I love you...!

(Nat continues, until an hour and 30 minutes had passed. Allie had came multiple times. Nat had let out a little cum on her ass, moaning in his sleep. He rolls onto his back again and pushes his penis back into his shorts, but keeps his hand in there, slowly stroking himself with the hand he just used on Allie. Nat snores softly. Allie sits up after a few minutes, panting and sweating a bit. She looks over at Nat, in disbelief, for a couple minutes, then falls onto her back and falls into a deep sleep next to him.)

(Allie comes out of her flashback and everyone was staring at her, jaw dropped.)

David: HE DID WHAT?!.?

Allie: You just heard the story. *chuckles a bit*

Thomas: Holy shit!.!

Kristina: And you never told him?.?!

Allie: Well, I could tell him now, since we're dating. *chuckles*

Kristina: *covers her mouth* Omg, that is crazy! How come you never told me this?!

Allie: *chuckles and shrugs* I wanted to, but I was scared. But yeah, he was sleepwalking, and that's why Michael and Polly had to take him off that medication.

Kristina: Omg.

Cooper: And he didn't know what he did, the next morning?.?

Allie: No. Sleepwalkers don't have any memory of what they do, when they're sleepwalking.

Cooper: That is insane.

Allie: That's the only time we pretty much got beneath the clothes. And he didn't even know it happened. *chuckles* It's been my hot little secret ever since.

David: What the fuck was he dreaming about?!

Allie: I don't know, but it was definitely sexual. *chuckles*

Stiles: I cannot believe what I just heard.

Allie: I couldn't believe it happened. *chuckles*

Thomas: You two have the craziest relationship.

Allie: I know. *chuckles* But we love it.

Thomas: They better not EVER put him on medication for sleep, again! Otherwise, he is NEVER sleeping in the same room as me!

David: How long are we gonna be at Necker Island?

Allie: A few weeks.

Kristina: I need to buy a new bikini.

Allie: Me too.

David: After graduation, I guess it's on forward, huh?

Everyone: Yup.

Kristina: So, can we start apartment hunting? *to Allie*

Allie: *chuckles* I mean, we can. Do you want to?

Kristina: I just can't wait to move in together. *chuckles*

Allie: Neither can I. *chuckles*

David: I'm still jealous that Nat has his own place already.

Stiles: We all are. *chuckles*

David: I wonder if he would ever let us be roommates. *chuckles*

Allie: Fuck no..!

Everyone: *laughs*

David: *laughing* Why not? 'Cause he said so?

Allie: No, 'cause I said so..! First and foremost, if anyone's gonna be living with him first, it's gonna be me! Second, I do not need your creepy ass lurking in the house, everytime we fuck!

Everyone: *laughs hard*

Allie: That is the one place where we have sexual sanctuary, and you are not about to take that from me!

Everyone: *cracks up laughing*

Kristina: *laughing* I can't deal!

Allie: Hell no! He's not allowed to have a roommate! Especially not you!

David: *laughing* Well, damn, Allie!

Allie: Do not interfere with my dick..! I swear, I will murder someone.

David: Alright! Damn! *laughing* Jesus, what did he put in you?.?

Everyone: *laughs again*

Allie: None of your damn business. Just know it's all mine.

Everyone: *laughs harder*

Kristina: You are a mess! *laughing*

David: It's official. He's fucked the crazy into you. *laughing*

Eveyone: *cracks up laughing*

Allie: *laughing* Fuck you, David!

Kristina: Speaking of which, guys do you mind going to catch a swim real quick. Me and Allie need to have a girl talk.

The Guys: Yeah, it's cool. *chuckling, they get up and head to the water*

Kristina: *chuckling* So, you should be pregnant with his lovechild?

Allie: Yeah, me and Baby have been..kinda slipping. *blushes a bit*

Kristina: You're still on birth control, right?

Allie: Of course. Strictly, too. I get checked every 6 weeks.

Kristina: But you guys haven't been using condoms?

Allie: We keep forgetting. Honestly. I have no clue how. I'll keep saying I'll remind him, and then I forget. He'll keep saying he'll grab some, and then he forgets. But, I mean, he's busy as hell all day, working. So, I see how he forgets.

Kristina: Right.

Allie: I mean, he wants to, because he's scared. And I told him I was fine with using them, if they make him feel safer. It's just that once we get started, it's like we're too sucked up into each other to remember. And it just happens. And honestly, the shit feels so fucking good, Kris.

Kristina: *chuckles* I know. Me and Cody had a few slip-ups, too. So, no judgement. I understand. I just wanted to see if you were still clear.

Allie: Oh yeah. I've been good and clear. Not even pregnancy scares. My gynecologist says I'm doing great. But Nat's doctor says his sperm count is insanely high. So, he's a high level impregnation, with even the smallest amount. And that's why he's worried.

Kristina: Well, that's understandable.

Allie: Yeah. I mean, we're really not being reckless, Kris. Or, at least, we're not meaning to be. We're just..

Kristina: *chuckles* Addicted to each other. That much is clear. Trust me. Nat loves it, too. He said the same thing you said. Once you two get started, nothing else exists. He described it as euphoric.

Allie: *chuckles a bit*

Kristina: But you two should definitely be more careful, just in case. *chuckles* I know you may not like the feeling of one, since you've never used one, but Nat's right. At least try it first and see.

Allie: Right.

Kristina: Do you know his size?

Allie: I'm assuming XXL, honestly. *chuckles*

Kristina: *laughs*

Allie: *laughs a bit* I know for a fact that he uses magnums, though. I used to see them in his bedroom, all the time, before he left for college.

Kristina: Ok. *chuckles* Maybe ask him, before you buy them.

Allie: Ok. *chuckles*

Kristina: That had to be weird for you, huh? *chuckles a bit* Seeing those in his room and knowing they weren't for you.

Allie: It was weird. And awkward. And it pissed me off, knowing he was using them on her.

Kristina: Right.

Allie: It would definitely be weird at school. Girls on the cheer team would ask me how I felt, knowing one of them was fucking my best friend.

Kristina: I know that got to you.

Allie: It did.

Kristina: I'm just glad things happened between you two. And that you're finally together. It's where you two were always meant to be. Even if one of you didn't know it. *chuckles*

Allie: *chuckles* He knew. He just..thought we were only meant to be friends.

Kristina: No. *chuckles* You two were meant to be friends and lovers.

Allie: Even though he feels like he's not good enough for me.

Kristina: You mean what he said, on FaceTime?

Allie: Yeah. Did he ever say anything to you, about that?

Kristina: Many times. And it's because he's still conscious about all that sleeping around, he did. Along with the fact that there are bitches out to get you now, just because you're with him. He just feels like you don't deserve to be dealing with all that. And he feels like he's too much of an asshole, to deserve you.

Allie: When is he gonna get it through his head that he's MY asshole?

Kristina: *chuckles*

Allie: I mean, we all know that he can be a megasonic asshole. But, we know he's also the sweetest, most thoughtful, most caring person ever. And that's what matters.

Kristina: Right. Personally, I feel like he's only an asshole when he has to be. That's not who he really is. It's just how people make him sometimes. He's nothing but a sweetheart, when he's with you.

Allie: Exactly. He really needs to stop feeling that way. I love him, no matter what. And in my world, no one is better than him. So he needs to stop saying I can do better. And I don't give a shit about those girls looking for me. They only want what's mine, and they're not getting it. It's not his fault that they caught feelings, after they said they wouldn't.

Kristina: Right.

Allie: He's always being so hard on himself.

Kristina: He just wants you to be happy. He wants you to have the perfect guy. And he's not always sure that it's him.

Allie: It is. He's perfect to me, because he's perfect for me. We were made for each other.

Kristina: Speaking of made, he sure as hell is making you into his. Damn, babe! *looking at her body* You gettin' thick as hell, mamì. *touches her side*

Allie: Really? *chuckles*

Kristina: Yes! *squeezes her thighs* Goddamn!

Allie: *giggles*

Kristina: You're so much bigger than you were 9 months ago!

Allie: This is really recent, though. Since he left, I've been eating like he told me to. Or trying to, at least. I can hardly eat when he's not around.

Kristina: *chuckles a bit and rubs her back* I know.

Allie: But, I promised him I would keep my weight up, so I've been being a good girl. He has me on a certain food list right now. Most of it is meat.

Kristina: Well that's good, 'cause you hardly ate meat at all. Let alone, protein.

Allie: I know. My body practically went to shit, after he left us in L.A.

Kristina: You were depressed. It wasn't your fault.

Allie: I definitely wanna keep my weight up. I literally get scared that he'll become less attracted to me.

Kristina: Nat isn't shallow and petty, like that. You know that.

Allie: Yeah.

Kristina: Honestly, I don't think the boy can stop touching you, to save his own life. *chuckles*

Allie: *giggles*

Kristina: Are you really cool with him talking to all his girl friends?

Allie: I don't know, Kris. I mean, I try to be. Because I know they're his friends. He's right. He can't help the way he appeals to girls. But, I just get so defensive. I hate other girls around him. Especially when they wanna be all up on him. I have always hated other girls being near him. I get so jealous. He's always been mine. Just mine. And I don't wanna share. I hate feeling like I'm sharing.

Kristina: You're not really sharing, babe. Think about it. If you were really sharing, they'd be banging him when you're not around. And we all know that they're not. You have special rights to him, that they will never have. Rights that you do not share.

Allie: It's a special right to touch him. It's a special right to kiss his face. It's a special right to call him Baby, and Boo, and Natty, and Daddy, and Babe, and Best Friend.

Kristina: But all of that really means something, when it comes from you. And Nat knows that.

Allie: *stares out at the water* Yeah. I guess you're right.

Kristina: I know things are kinda crazy right now. But trust me, it'll just be you and Nat, soon. And everything will be better.

Allie: Yeah. *smiles a bit, watching the water*

Kristina: Just don't lose your head over these girls. Focus on you and Nat. And your relationship together. It's a lot more fun. *chuckles*

Allie: *hugs Kristina's shoulders* Have I ever told you, I love you?

Kristina: Many times. *giggles and hugs her body* And I love you right back.

Allie: *giggles*

Kristina: Tonight is gonna be awesome. Party at Hooters and Nat will be home.

Allie: I literally can't wait. *smiles*

Kristina: And make sure you two talk. Ok? *chuckles and pets her hair* And remember what I told you. Just be with him.

Allie: *nods*

(Everyone finishes enjoying their day at the beach, until they left, went home, changed their clothes, and went out again, to check on things at Hooters. After that, they had to head to the airport, to meet Nat. Everyone parks and Allie was the first to hop out and run into the airport. Everyone laughs. Nat's crew decided to just wait for Nat at Hooters, except Messiah, who joined everyone else. When everyone else makes it inside the airport, they find Allie waiting in the terminal for Nat's flight.)


	17. Chapter 17

David: You couldn't wait for everyone else? *chuckles*

Allie: Nope. *watching the gate*

Everyone: *laughs a little*

(They watched as people started coming through the gate, carrying their luggage. After a while, everyone started having conversations, while waiting, except Allie who kept watching the gate intensely. 30 minutes had passed and there was still no sign of Nat yet.)

Thomas: Man, where the hell is he? His flight should've landed already, right?

Messiah: Maybe it ran late. It happens.

Allie: Damn it..! Where is he?.? *whines anxiously and stomps impatiently*

Messiah: Easy, Allz. *chuckles* I'm sure he's coming.

Allie: I want him now! *whines, throwing a small tantrum*

Messiah: Jeez, how does he deal with you? *chuckles*

David: We often ask the same question.

Allie: Fuck you, Dave..!

David: Wha- -? Messiah asked first!

Everyone, except Allie: *laughs*

(Just then, Allie spots someone in the crowd and immediately darts towards them.)

David: What the- -?.?

Thomas: Where is she going?.?

Kristina: Babe, wait!

Messiah: Wait, wait, wait. Look! *points toward the gate*

(Everyone looks where he's pointing, and they see someone coming out, carrying his bags, laughing and talking with a guy next to him. He's got a fresh haircut, fresh trimmed beard, and he's wearing a white button down shirt, with his sleeves folded up, dark jeans, and white Nike shoes. It was Nat. Everyone jogs behind Allie. Allie runs straight to him and Nat notices her, right before she jumps on him. He catches her and laughs, giving her a big, tight hug. Everyone else catches up to them. Allie has her face buried in Nat's neck, crying a bit, clinging to him tight. Nat sniffles and runs his fingers through her hair, then starts kissing her face, kissing away her tears. Allie presses her lips to his and they make out for a few minutes.)

Nat: *pulls away, smiling* Hi.

Allie: *smiles and sniffles* Hi.

Nat: See? *wipes her tears* That wasn't so bad, was it?

Allie: It was agonizing.

Nat: *chuckles and kisses her* I missed you, too, baby.

Allie: *hugs him tight*

Nat: I brought you a friend. *reaches behind him and brings back a cute teddy bear, dressed as an astronaut*

Allie: *looks at it and smiles, and giggles*

Nat: *cartoon voice* Hi, I'm Oogie, the space bear. And I love you. *makes the bear kiss Allie's face all over*

Allie: *giggles*

Nat: *cartoon voice* My favorite planet is Ur-anus. *squeezes Allie's butt*

Allie: *giggles and laughs*

Nat: *smiles and giggles at her*

Allie: *hugs the bear and kisses Nat deeply*

Kristina: Y'all are too fucking cute. *chuckling*

Nat: *pulls away* Hey, guys! *chuckles*

Messiah: Welcome back, space guy!

Nat: What's up, Cuz. *chuckles, puts Allie down, and hugs Messiah*

Messiah: *chuckles*

Nat: How'd everything go?

Messiah: Everything went perfect. *chuckles* I think you'll be pleased.

Nat: Man, I just appreciate you helping me out. That's all I need. *chuckles*

Messiah: Anything for family. *chuckles and pats his back*

David: How was space, asshole?

Nat: Awesome, asshole. *chuckles* Bring it in, idiots.

(Nat has a group hug with the guys.)

Qaasim: It was boring as hell without you.

Nat: Eh, I'm sure you guys had fun. *chuckles* I'm sure it wasn't too bad. Where's everyone else? *looks at Messiah*

Messiah: We're about to see them in a minute. Speaking of which, I need to let you know something.

Nat: What?

Messiah: I'll wait until we get to where we're going.

Nat: Ok. *sees Allie's friends* Ladies!

Allie's Friends: Natty!.!

Nat: Hugs!

(Nat has a group hug with the girls.)

Kristina: We missed you, Papí!

Nat: I missed you guys, too! Were you guys being good?

Allie's Friends: Yes.

Nat: And how was this one? *puts his arm around Allie's shoulders*

Kristina: She had a couple tantrums. *chuckles*

Nat: *looks at Allie* Did you?

Allie: Maybe. *guilty pout*

Nat: *chuckles* We'll discuss it.

Messiah: Are you still hungry? *chuckles*

Nat: Fucking starving.

Messiah: *chuckles* Good. We got a surprise for you. Let's roll.

Nat: Let's do it. *chuckles*

(They head out of the airport and to their cars. Nat puts his luggage in Messiah's trunk and rides with Allie. They go to Hooters, park, and get out of their cars.)

Nat: Are you serious? *chuckles*

Messiah: You know we had to do it. *chuckles*

Nat: *laughs and fist bumps him*

Messiah: It was Allie's idea. Her and her co-workers here.

Nat: Who I suppose I'll be meeting tonight. *chuckles*

Allie: *hugs Nat's waist and looks up at him* Yup.

Nat: *chuckles and pecks her lips*

Allie: *giggles*

Nat: Thank you, buddy. *smiling*

Allie: Kiss. *smiling cutely*

Nat: *pecks her lips 3 times*

Allie: Mmm. *giggles warmly* Up.

Nat: *picks her up and holds her, smiling*

Messiah: *chuckles and shakes his head at Allie* You are so fucking spoiled. *pokes her in the side*

Nat: *chuckles* I know right?

Allie: So. *sticks her tongue out at Messiah*

Messiah: *chuckles* Whatever, punk.

(They all go inside and Nat's crew, along with the rest of his friends, and Allie's co-workers, were inside, with a large spread of food, and a banner that said "Welcome Home, Nat!")

Everyone: SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME, NAT!

Nat: Wow..!.! *surprised chuckle* Thanks, guys!.!

Danny: Look who's back!.!

Nat: Danny, Derek, what the hell are you guys doing back here? *laughs and goes to hug them* Aloha, brahs!

Derek: Wade needed some extra hands, on security.

Nat: Ok. How are the girls?

Danny: They're good. Still missing you like crazy. But, they're planning a visit soon. So, they should be hittin' you up about that soon.

Nat: Looking forward to it. *chuckles*

Kanaan: What's up, Teddy Bear!

Nat: What's up, Panda! *chuckles and hugs Kanaan*

Kanaan: We missed your wild ass!

Nat: I missed y'all, too. *chuckles* What's up, fellas! *hugs the rest of the guys*

Mikey: Yo, when are we hanging out again? *chuckles* You're always fucking busy!

Nat: *laughs a bit* I know, I know, man. Running a business, shit gets hectic.

Mikey: I see you, Mr. CEO. *chuckles and slaps palms with him*

Nat: *chuckles*

Brayden: For real, though. We need to work on a agenda, for this summer.

Nat: Oh, I'm already on that. *chuckles* Yeah, me and my crew, we made some plans in advance. We like to get out there. But, let me know what you guys wanna get into. I'll get it started.

Brayden: For sure.

Suki: Boy, get your ass over here. *over by the bar*

Nat: *laughs* Excuse me, bro.

Brayden: Damn! *chuckles* She's a demanding one.

Nat: You have no fucking idea. *chuckles and heads over to Suki* Yes ma'am!

Suki: *giggles, jumps on him, and hugs him*

Nat: *laughs and hugs her back* What's up, mamì!

Suki: Hi, Daddy! *hugging him* I missed you!

Nat: I missed you! *chuckling, he kisses her cheek, then puts her down* You didn't destroy anybody, while I was gone, did you?

Suki: Nearly, but I thought better of it.

Nat: *chuckles* Good girl. *touches her face* Did you talk to Yas?

Suki: I did. You guys just need to talk, now.

Nat: *nods and kisses Suki's cheek* Thank you.

Suki: Anything for you. *kisses Nat's face*

Nat: Where is she?

Suki: Out back, having a drink. She's just getting some air. She'll be back in.

Nat: Alright.

Suki: *hands Nat a big bottle of Maui gold rum* I got you a present. *smiles at him*

Nat: *smiles at the bottle, then at her* I love you.

Suki: I love you. *kisses him a little close to the mouth, catching him off guard*

Nat: Whoa. *chuckles a bit, blushing* Easy.

Suki: I know, I know. *chuckles and opens his bottle of rum for him* Take your first pull.

Nat: *puts the bottle to his mouth and starts taking some chugs*

Nat's Crew: *watch and clap* YEEEAAHHH, TIKKI!.!

Nat: *brings the bottle down and holds it up, with a large smirk*

Nat's Crew: YEAAAHH! *clapping*

Suki: It just makes me so horny, when you drink. *sexy smirk, she leans in and to Nat's surprise, licks his cheek*

Nat: *gapes in shock*

Suki: Love you. *heads off, notices Allie watching her, winks at her with a deviant smile, and goes up to Bane and Derek, talking to them*

Kristina: I know that bitch didn't just do, what I think I saw!

Allie: *glaring and steaming with anger* Yes she did.

Kristina: Oh, hell no! She wants to fight!

Allie: And everybody wonders why I don't trust these bitches. *storms towards Nat, who was laughing and talking with Kahlo*

Nat: *talking to Kahlo* Are you serious? *laughs*

Kahlo: Dead ass! *laughing* I told her crazy ass I wasn't playing! I tried to warn her!

Nat: *laughing, he slaps palms with Kahlo* That's why you're my boy!

Allie: *touches Nat's arm* Sorry, Kahlo. Excuse me. Do you mind if I borrow him for a sec?

Kahlo: Oh no. Go ahead, Allz.

Allie: Thanks. *looks at Nat* Can I talk to you?

Nat: Sure. What's wrong?

Allie: In private.

Nat: You wanna go outside?

Allie: No. Follow me. *grabs his hand and leads him off*

Nat: *follows her*

(Allie takes him to the breakroom and closes the door behind them.)

Nat: *looking around* Ok, this is a sweet ass breakroom. *chuckles*

Allie: *chuckles a bit and leads him over to the couch, then gently pushes him down, sitting next to him*

Nat: What's up?

Allie: Your friend.

Nat: Which one? *chuckles a bit*

Allie: The one that just fucking licked your face.

Nat: Oh. Suki. Look, she caught me off guard. I'm sorry.

Allie: I'm not mad at you. But, she did that shit on purpose. She's messing with me.

Nat: *confused chuckle* What makes you say that?

Allie: Because she looked right at me, smirked, and winked at me.

Nat: When?

Allie: After she fucking licked you.

Nat: Oh. Look, she just plays like that..

Allie: Well, I'm not fucking playing! She needs to keep her fucking mouth off of you!

Nat: *jumps a bit* Hey. Easy. *touches her arm*

Allie: This is exactly why I don't trust them!

Nat: Buddy, that's how they are. I can't change them. I told you how they were. Suki has the same territorial attitude towards me, that you do. We did have sex, Allz. And it can't be undone. I'm- - I'm sorry. *looks down* She likes to think we left a permanent mark on each other. To her, I'm territory. She sees you as a threat, but also as a joke.. That's why she did that in front of you and smirked.

Allie: I'm not joking with her or her fucking friend.

Nat: Just ignore it. Please. It's not worth it. I don't want you fighting with them.

Allie: I don't trust them.

Nat: I'm not asking you to. Just trust me.

Allie: I do trust you.

Nat: Good. Then, ignore them.

Allie: Baby, I'm trying to be lenient about them. I know they're your friends. But I cannot deal with them touching and kissing on you like that, and shit. I won't. You are mine. I'm trying not to be so jealous. I'm trying to be cool. But I just- - snap, every time they come onto you. *frustrated*

Nat: Calm down. *touches her arms* Stop stressing yourself out. Ok? We talked about this. I know who I'm with now. And you don't ever have to question that or doubt it. I love you. More than anything. I would never hurt you. I'm not those other guys you were with. This is me. Your best friend. And I would never hurt my best friend. I'm happy with you, I wanna be with you. Believe that.

Allie: *looking at him* I do.

Nat: We'll talk some more, later, ok? *stands up and sticks his hand out* Just steer clear of Suki and Yas, tonight. Come on. I'm hungry.

Allie: *takes his hand*

Nat: *helps her to her feet*

Allie: You wanna talk at your place?

Nat: Babe, the talking can wait another day. Ok? *takes her face in his hands* I just got back home. I've had a long ass day. And honestly, all I wanna do is pig out, drink with my buds, have a good time, go home, and fuck you until we both pass out. *kisses her and bites her lip*

Allie: *moans and clutches his shirt*

Nat: And you know you want the same thing. So, stop trying to throw talking in front of it. Let's just have some fun.

Allie: Can I have 10 minutes, please? *begs*

Nat: You work here. *chuckles a bit and caresses her cheek*

Allie: I don't give a fuck right now. *jumps on him and kisses him*

Nat: *catches her and holds her, kissing back*

Allie: *between a kiss* Let me have 10 minutes, please. *kiss, kiss*

Nat: *pulls away and chuckles* For what? You're just gonna be pissed, afterwards. You know that's not enough time for either of us. We might as well wait. *pecks her lips* Besides.. *kiss, kiss* Delayed gratification makes for better orgasms. *winks at her*

Allie: *whines a bit* But I want you now!

Nat: Daddy said wait. *pecks her lips and puts her down* Now, come on. Let's go eat. I need to feed you.

Allie: Ok.

Nat: *takes her hand and leads her back out to the party*

(They go back to everyone and hang out with their friends. They eat, dance, drink, and have a good time. Nat made sure Allie stayed away from Suki and Yasmienna. Allie kept her eyes on them, as well. Nat danced, drank, talked, and laughed with Suki and Yasmienna, along with his crew. He also clowned around with the guys. That was up, until Allie wanted Nat to go with her. Allie introduces her work friends to Nat, then runs outside to take a phone call.)

Nat: *smiles* Nice to meet you, girls. I'm Nat.

Girls: *giggle and smile*

Amanda: Omg, you are even more gorgeous in person.

Nat: *chuckles* Thank you.

Iris: Damn, you thick. *salacious stare*

Nat: Runs in the family. *chuckles*

Vanessa: I love your eyes. *gazing and smiling*

Nat: Thank you. *chuckles*

Nicole: I love your ass. *peeking behind him*

Nat: *laughs* Thank you. Ladies, I really appreciate the party. This was really thoughtful.

Amanda: It's no problem at all. With the way Allz talks about you, you definitely deserve it. You are so sweet.

Nat: *sweet smile* Thank you.

Vanessa: We hope you like all the food.

Nat: I love it. The chicken is my favorite, here.

Nicole: We had them make plenty for you and your friends.

Nat: Again, thanks. *chuckles* I love you girls, already.

Girls: Awww! *smile*

Bane: *from across the room, at the bar* Aye, Tikki!

Nat: *looks in Bane's direction* Yo!

Bane: Shots! *waves him over*

Danny: Let's go, bitch! *laughs*

Nat: Eat my ass, bitch! *laughs*

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: Excuse me, girls. *heads over to Bane and the rest of his crew*

Kahlo: Yo, bartender! Whiskey shots! A whole line! Let's fucking do it!

Nat's Crew: YEAAAHHHHH!.! *pound on the bar rhythmically and push Nat to the front*

Brionna: Uhhhh… *looks around nervously* Where's Allie?.?

Qaasim: Outside, taking a call. Why? They're just taking shots.

Brionna: No, no, no, no. Allie doesn't want Nat drinking that stuff anymore. She begged him not to anymore. And his friends are trying to push the shit on him!

Qaasim: So, he actually STOPPED drinking whiskey, or he's not ALLOWED, to drink whiskey?

Brionna: Mostly the second one. But we can't let him drink that shit! Allie will go out of her mind! And Nat's already had a lot to drink!

Qaasim: Well, yeah, but he's been eating too. So, I'd say he's pretty balanced out. I think he'll be fine. But, if Allie doesn't want him drinking that stuff anymore, then we should probably let her know what's happening. Do they know about him being banned?

Brionna: No. We agreed to stay quiet about it, because we know they'll start coming at Allie, if they found out she took him off.

Qaasim: True. Even though, I feel like if they did know, they still wouldn't give a shit.

Brionna: You're probably right.

Qaasim: Now, wait. Is it all whiskey period, or just Jack Daniels?

Brionna: I..actually have no clue. You have a point, Qaasim.

Yordan: What are they drinking?

Qaasim: Looks like..Jack Daniels.

Yordan: Oh shit.

Qaasim: Maybe Nat is a little fucked up.

Brionna: I'll go get Allie. *jogs outside*

(Brionna comes back a minute later, with Allie.)

Allie: What's going on?

Brionna: They're getting Nat to do whiskey shots.

Allie: Fuck. *jogs over to the bar and pushes her way though Nat's crew, to Nat. Nat has a happy, drunk smile on his face, holding a whiskey shot*

Nat's Crew: *chants* Tikki! Tikki! Tikki!

Nat: *downs the shot quickly and grabs another one, downing it quickly, alongside Kahlo, Bane, Derek, Danny, Tèo, Lèo, Khan, Dean, Taz, and JT*

Tanner: Y'all are not gonna beat Nat! He's the king of this shit!

Nico: Do that shit, Tikki! *patting Nat on the back*

Nat: *picks up another shot*

Allie: *grabs his arm* Ok!

Nat: *looks over at her and chuckles drunkenly* Hey, buddy.

Allie: Ok, come on. *takes the shot from his hand and sits it down* That's enough for you. Let's go get some air. Come on, Baby.

Nat: *chuckles* I feel fine. What's wrong? *slurring his words a bit*

Allie: *leans in to his face and speaks softly* I told you how I feel about you drinking this stuff. You promised.

Nat: Huh? *confused and unfocused*

Allie: Remember your promise? *soft voice*

Nat: *thinks for a minute* Ohhh..! Oh. Oh, I'm- - I'm sorry, buddy. I- - I totally forgot. You know these guys were relentless. They called me out. I didn't wanna..you know. Look pathetic in front of 'em. They don't know about your little request. *slurring a bit, he chuckles*

Allie: Let's go get some air. Come on. *drapes his arm around her shoulders and helps him stand*

Nat: *gets up*

Allie: *starts leading him away*

Kahlo: Beast..! Where ya goin'? *drunk*

Nat: Get some air, with Allz. She- - she wants to get some air. *slurry*

Kahlo: Oh. O- -ok. *drunk burp* But hurry back!

(Allie takes Nat outside, to the back patio. She sits him down on the couch, then crawls in his lap and straddles him. There's a bonfire out there with them.)

Allie: *hugs his waist and lays her head on his shoulder, snuggling up to him*

Nat: *chuckles warmly and wraps his arms around her snuggly* Hi.

Allie: Hi. *soft voice*

Nat: You feelin' ok?

Allie: I'm just ready to be alone with you.

Nat: You mean, just tonight, or.. Altogether? *chuckles a bit*

Allie: Would I be a bad person, if I said the second one?

Nat: *chuckles* Not necessarily.. I think I know why. Personally, I thought you'd be happy being around all our friends.

Allie: I am, it's just..

Nat: It's just my friends you don't like. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: It's not that I don't like them, it's just that they get you so..amped up. And it makes you do things that worry me.. Sometimes, they're a bad influence on you.. Like in there. You know I don't want you drinking Jack anymore. And they just kept pushing the shit on you. While you're already drunk.

Nat: *chuckles* That's why I don't party with them, around you guys. They like to get untamed. They don't care about rules or anything. They just wanna drink and play hard. Work hard, play hard. That's what they do.. What I do.

Allie: *sits up and looks at him* Sometimes, you play a little too hard, for me. *lays her forehead on his* I don't wanna lose you... I can't lose you.

Nat: Come on. Talk to me. What are you so afraid is gonna happen? *plays with her hair* Hm?

Allie: That's just it. I don't know… I never know.. *touches his face* Just like when you were up in space and that accident happened… I never felt so terrified in my life.. *shaky breath, she closes her eyes, her forehead still against his*

Nat: Don't be scared, Baby. I'm not going anywhere. *soft whisper, he closes his eyes too*

Allie: I just wanna make sure you don't..

Nat: I'm not.. But you gotta trust me, mamì.

Allie: I do, I swear I do.. I just don't trust your friends. They get so crazy.. Like, Kahlo. I like him, I really do.. But he's so crazy. He pulled a gun out at school.

Nat: Why?

Allie: Because he was going after that Lexi girl. I guess she was lurking around somewhere. Too close for Kahlo's liking. And he was going to handle it. But, a gun?

Nat: Kahlo has trust issues. It's not his fault. That's why he carries that gun. It's a coping mechanism for him.

Allie: He was so crazy about protecting you.

Nat: Yeah.. Me and Kahlo have been through some stuff. I'll tell you about it one day. But he's loyal and that's what makes him a good person. He's not a bad guy. I promise. None of them are. They've just seen some bad days. And when they were lost, we found each other. We're family. We care about each other. We love each other. We take care of each other. That's something they've never known. They really are good people, Baby. You just have to get to know them.

Allie: I do like some of them.

Nat: Well, that's good. *still playing with her hair*

Allie: *looks at Nat, touching his face* I really miss those days where we just layed up together, in each other's rooms.. Holding each other, warm and safe.. Just us, in our own little bubble.

Nat: *chuckles* You think I don't miss it, either?

Allie: I don't know.. *caressing his cheek with her thumb* These days, you just wanna be outside all the time.. Being a wildboy..

Nat: I am a wildboy. *chuckles at her* You just don't know that, because you always kept me in your arms.. *rubs her back*

Allie: That's where I always want you..

Nat: I love being in your arms.. Don't ever think I don't.. I don't ever mind being in your arms.. But when I'm not, if I'm not working, I just gotta get out there and play, baby.. I didn't get to do that, when I was with Aviana. And now that I can, I love it.. I feel so free.. 'Cause you let me be me..

Allie: And I always want you to be you. But, some of the stuff you do just scares the living shit out of me..

Nat: But I can handle it.. I know shit happens, but..for some reason, I'm not afraid. *chuckles*

Allie: I am.. *touching his face* You are my everything. If something happens to you, I will lose my shit. I need you.

Nat: You don't need me, Baby. *chuckles and rubs her back* You're so beautiful and independent, and tough.. You don't need me at all.

Allie: You're wrong. *kisses him deeply* I do need you. I need you more than anything. *deep kiss* You're my best friend. *deep kiss* The love of my life. *deep kiss* My heartbeat.

Nat: Your heartbeat.. *slowly puts his ear to her chest and listens, until he hears her heartbeat, then slowly closes his eyes, soothed by the sound* Your heartbeat..

Allie: *hugs his head in her chest* I have nightmares about losing you.. And that's why I get scared.

Nat: I won't leave you.. I promise, baby. *eyes closed, still listening to her heartbeat*

Allie: *kisses his hair*

Nat: I honestly can't help it, Allz.. I can't just sit around.. I start going so crazy, I start feeling so trapped.. I have to be out there doing something.. I won't be trapped inside again.. I was missing so much.. I'm not going back to that again. I can't. But I try to be calm for you. I haven't done a single wild thing, since I moved here for you..

Allie: I just want you to be able to spend time with me, at home, like before, without feeling trapped. *rubbing his scalp with her fingertips* Plus, I feel like that's something we should work on, if we're gonna have babies.

Nat: I wanna get this stuff out of my system, before that happens.. I'm almost 25, babe. Another year and I'll be 25. And by that time, I'll want to start what I planned. But I don't wanna do it without getting out there and living first. I wasn't living, with Aviana. 6 years. Totally trapped, totally wasted. I have to get that time back.. Do you understand?

Allie: I understand..

Nat: I never told you, but I'm a bit of a adrenaline junkie.. Right now, it's just something I can't tame. But, I'll make a deal with you. If I do have an accident or get injured seriously, I'll stop.. Ok?

Allie: Why does it take you getting hurt?

Nat: Because for the most part, I know what I'm doing. It's all just like sports, Allz. And I've had plenty of practice. I take precautions. So, if I have a slip-up, and it scares you bad.. I'll stop.

Allie: *thinks for a minute* Ok.

Nat: Ok. *hugs her tight, his head still on her chest* Thanks, Allz.

Allie: This is all my fault.

Nat: What?

Allie: You never would've wasted all that time with her, if I had just been honest. *pets his hair*

Nat: Hey. Stop that. I don't blame you for anything. Ok?

Allie: Ok.

Nat: We both made mistakes. All that matters is that we're together, now. Where we should've been the whole time.

Allie: *kisses his hair* I love you so much, Baby.

Nat: I love you more, Allz. *kisses her chest* I really don't deserve you, babe.

Allie: Yes you do. *kisses his hair again* Don't ever say that.

Nat: *continues kissing her chest, between her breasts*

Allie: *moans softly* Mm.

Nat: I am so hungry. *chuckles*

Allie: Again?.? *chuckles*

Nat: *looks up at her and nods, chuckling*

Allie: *shakes her head, chuckling, and kisses him* Come on, Fat Boy. I'll feed you. *gets up and takes his hand*

Nat: *stands up and follows her, with a drunk smile*

(They go back inside the restaurant and Allie makes sure Nat stays with her this time. She sits him down at a booth, sits in his lap, and feeds him. They talk and laugh, while she does. After a couple more hours, everyone was ready to go home. Everyone cleaned up, grabbed some takeout, and headed home. Allie drove her and Nat to Nat's place. Nat grabs his luggage from her trunk and they go inside. They go up to his room and Nat sits his luggage down, then dives on his big comfy bed.)


	18. Chapter 18

***A.N. Another one (DJ Khaled voice) Lol. Happy Friday. Let me know what you think, people :)***

Nat: *relaxed sigh* Ahhhh. I missed you most of all, bed. *rolls over and kisses his bed*

Allie: You better take that back. *chuckles a bit and climbs on his back*

Nat: *laughs a bit and rolls over on her*

Allie: *exclaims and laughs* Baby! You're heavy!

Nat: I better do what, again? *chuckling*

Allie: *giggling* You're supposed to miss me most of all! Not this bed!

Nat: *chuckling* Why is everything about you?

Allie: *giggling* Because you love me!

Nat: *chuckling* I do, my spoiled little monster. *rolls off of her and stands up* Daddy needs a shower. Go ahead and chill. *starts to head for the bathroom, but Allie grabs his arm*

Allie: Wait.

Nat: What?

Allie: Take me with you. *adorable smile*

Nat: *smiles at her and moves in closer to her, then touches her face* You know.. Everyone told me how you acted while I was gone. Flipping out, tantrums..

Allie: You didn't hear what your friends were saying.

Nat: *slight smile* Doesn't matter what they said. What did I tell you? *stroking her face*

Allie: I'm sorry.. *looking at him*

Nat: How many times do I have to tell you the same thing?

Allie: I'm sorry. *kisses him deeply*

Nat: *kisses back and moves her back, until she's against the wall, kissing her rough, and holding her face*

Allie: *gasps a bit and starts unbuttoning his shirt, until it's completely undone, then snatches his jeans unbuttoned and pulls his zipper down*

Nat: *presses his body against her, pinning her against the wall*

Allie: *feels his body*

Nat: *pulls away and looks at her* See how we play together, baby? I don't want this with anybody but you. *still holding her face, looking at her* Arms up.

Allie: *panting a bit, she raises her arms*

Nat: *lifts her shirt and takes it off, dropping it to the floor* Don't move. *slowly moves his face to her neck and starts kissing it*

Allie: *moans and fights the urge to move her arms down*

(Nat kisses, licks, and bites her neck all over. He slowly moves down her body, trailing kisses along her skin, feeling on her body, until he eventually had squatted down to her pelvis. He unbuttons her jeans and pulls her zipper down. He slowly slides her jeans down and feels her legs up sensually, until his hands reach her butt, where he grips her and squeezes her. Nat bites his lip, as he gazes her up and down with the most sexy and possessive look Allie has ever seen. Nat runs a hand up the inside of her thighs slowly, until his palm meets her sex. He grips her a bit, making Allie gasp, moan, and jump a bit. Nat rubs her through her panties, his fingers playing with her clitoris. Allie whimpers and moves a bit. Nat moves her panties to the side and gives her lips a kiss. Allie moans out. She's very wet.)

Nat: Fuck, baby. *playing with her clitoris* I've hardly touched you, yet.

Allie: *whimpers a bit*

Nat: Who's is this?

Allie: *moans* Yours.

Nat: *chuckles warmly* So, why were you playing with it?

Allie: *moaning* I missed you.

Nat: Oh yeah?

Allie: *moaning* Yes.

Nat: *slides her panties down slow and feels her legs back up slowly, until his hands reach her ass again, where he grips and squeezes her, then smacks her*

Allie: *cries out and moans*

Nat: *clears her clothes from her feet, then moves his mouth to the apex of her thighs, and kisses her*

Allie: *gasps and moans, and brings her arms down, resting her hands on top of Nat's head*

Nat: *moves his hands up and grabs her wrists, moves her hands from his head, looks up at her, and slowly stands back up to her* Daddy said don't move. *pins her arms up against the wall, above her head*

Allie: *whimpers and whines* Please.

Nat: Please, what? *puts his face in her neck*

Allie: *moaning softly* I wanna touch you.

Nat: *bites her earlobe* You want me?

Allie: *moans* Yes..!

Nat: *kissing her neck* Tell Daddy what you want.

Allie: *moaning* I want you, Daddy…! *whimpers and whines anxiously*

Nat: *kissing her neck, he releases her arms* Take my shirt off.

Allie: *brings her arms down and slides Nat's shirt off his shoulders, taking it off*

Nat: *grips her waist, continuing to kiss her neck and bite her*

Allie: *touches his skin, feels him, and squeezes him panting*

Nat: *pulls away, grabs her arms, and pins them above her head, against the wall again* Arms up. Don't move. Or no shower time.

Allie: *whines*

Nat: *slowly squats back down, to her waist, and spreads her legs a bit*

(Nat brings his mouth to her sex and kisses her lips. He kisses her again, then licks her slowly. Allie goes weak in the knees, but forces herself to stand, and cries out a bit. All of a sudden Allie feels herself being lifted and put completely against the wall. Nat had put her up on his shoulders and is now face deep between her legs, gripping her legs apart, eating her intensely. Allie moans hard and loud, gasping and panting. She moves her hands down to his head and grips his hair, her head laid back.)

Allie: OMG!.!.!

Nat: *devours her, with savory moans*

(Nat continues, eventually sliding his tongue inside her. Nat moves Allie on his tongue, so she's riding it, as it swims inside her. Allie screams and moans uncontrollably. Nat continues, giving Allie one orgasm after another, until he finally pulls away and drops her down to his arms, holding her.)

Allie: *head laid back, panting rapidly, and sweating*

Nat: *kisses on her face* Yeah.. I told you I was gonna eat that shit up. *soft voice, he smacks her ass and grabs it up* You grew again, baby. You been eating?

Allie: *finally manages to move her head forward and look at him, and nods, still panting*

Nat: Good girl. *feels on her ass, gripping it possessively* I wasn't fuckin' around. I want my Fat Baby back. She's gonna come back to me. *kisses her and bites her lip*

Allie: *moans and kisses back*

Nat: *unhooks her bra and takes it off* Shower time.

(Nat carries Allie to his bathroom and puts her down. Allie grabs the waist of his jeans and pulls them down. Nat has a massive erection sticking out, from his boxer briefs. Allie grabs it and massages it, squatting down in front of him. She kisses it through his boxer briefs, then looks up at Nat, while her mouth is still on him.)

Nat: Take it out. *touches her face*

Allie: *tugs his boxers down and Nat's erection comes flying out*

(Allie kisses him again and Nat jumps a bit, with a moan. Nat brings her to her feet and picks her up again. He kisses her intensely, gripping the back of her hair. Allie kisses back, moaning. Nat takes them inside the shower and turns it on. They wash each other intimately, before having an intense make out session. Allie leaves the shower first, while Nat washed his hair. After 10 more minutes, Nat finally emerged from the shower and dried off. Meanwhile, Allie was in his room, on his bed, propped up on her knees and arms, texting on her phone, with her ass out, towel wrapped around her. Nat comes from his bathroom, with his towel around his waist. He sees Allie on her phone and goes up behind her. He drops his towel, grabs his erection, grabs her hip, and shoves himself inside her. Allie immediately gasps, dropping her phone, and immediately gripping the sheets.)

Nat: *exhales deeply* Home sweet home. *starts thrusting in and out*

Allie: *moans loud and intense* Shit!.! *cries out*

Nat: *stops a bit, panting* You ok? *concerned*

Allie: I think. *panting heavily* I just.. Did you get fatter?.?

Nat: I don't know. Why?

Allie: *panting* Because, it feels thicker than before. Shit..! *winces a bit*

Nat: *moves a little and winces* Oo, shit. *panting* Maybe I did, 'cause you feel even tighter.. Goddamn, babe...! *winces*

Allie: *moans hard and shakes a bit* Fuck!.!

Nat: *feels her come hard, all over him* Shit..!

Allie: Ohh, fuck, it feels so good. *moaning and gripping his sheets*

Nat: You wanna keep going?

Allie: Yes.

Nat: Good. 'Cause I'm about to tear this ass up. *smacks her ass*

Allie: *cries out and moans*

Nat: *starts thrusting in and out again, picking up speed*

Allie: *moans loud and sweet*

Nat: *slides his hand to the back of her neck and grips it, now pounding and moaning intensely* Fuck, Daddy missed you..! *pounds harder and faster*

Allie: *moans louder*

Nat: *smacks her ass hard and growls* Yes..!

Allie: *cries out and continues moaning loudly*

(Nat fucks Allie hard from behind, giving her one massive orgasm, after another. He keeps going for a short while, until he stops and pulls out. He rips Allie's towel from her body, flips her over onto her back, crawls between her legs, inserts himself back inside her, grabs her arms, pins them down to the bed, above her head, and starts pounding away again, looking down at her. Allie moans loud and hard, enduring his rough and intense fuck, overwhelmed by the complete fullness in her vagina. Allie comes back to back, soaking Nat and his bed. Nat fucks for minutes, until he comes hard, bursting deep inside her. Allie moans sweetly at the rush of warmth inside her. Nat picks her up in his arms and starts baby bouncing her up and down on his dick. Allie wraps her arms around his neck, landing her forehead on his, and moaning loudly. Nat kisses her face and lips, panting and moaning, as he continues bouncing her, also thrusting his hips up into her, in perfect rhythm. He continues for minutes, making Allie come more and more, until he comes again, busting inside her. Allie moans warm and sweet at the sensation, shaking a bit, until Nat finishes his release. He puts her down on the bed and makes out with her intensely, touching and gripping her body all over. Allie kisses back, gripping his hair and feeling his skin. They roll around in bed for some minutes, as they make out, completely wrapped in each other, until Nat puts Allie against the wall, her lower half against his headboard, and holds her there, then starts fucking her hard again, and deep. Allie moves up and down against the wall, as Nat fucks her, moaning sweetly and breathing deeply in her neck. She breathes hard and moans loud, whimpering a bit, scratching at Nat's back. Allie whimpers "I love you" and Nat fucks even harder, making Allie scream. He grabs her arms and pins them to the wall, above her head, intensifying his hard fuck even more. Allie comes non-stop, drowning Nat in her release. After some minutes, Nat takes Allie down from the wall and places her back on the bed. He lays down and pulls Allie on top of him. He reinserts himself back inside her and starts moving her hips back and forth. Trying to catch her breath, she follows the movement of his hands. She eventually moves on her own, leaning her hands on his chest. She rides him nice and slow, eventually speeding up and getting rough. Nat moans hard and pants, with his hands resting on her thighs. He slides his hands to her ass and smacks her. Allie cries out and moans. Nat smacks her again, and she sighs, continuing to moan in total ecstasy. She works him nice and rough, but with passion. Nat moans and groans, and strains. He repeatedly moans her name, squeezing her ass. He mumbles, whimpering a bit. Allie is rocking his whole body.)

Allie: *looking down at him, moaning and panting rapidly* What is it, Daddy?

Nat: *moaning* Oh, fuck, I love you..!

Allie: *moans out* Say it again...!

Nat: *moaning* I love you..!

(Allie unravels and comes hard, washing over Nat. He comes right after her, bursting inside her. They keep going, until they had both passed out in a deep sleep.)


	19. Chapter 19

(The next morning, Nat wakes up first. He stretches and gently climbs out of bed. He pulls on his boxer briefs and goes to the bathroom. He washes his face and brushes his teeth, then gargles some mouthwash. He goes back into his room and checks his phone, gently sitting on the bed. After a few minutes, he decides he's hungry and grabs his keys from his bedside table. Just when he's about to get up, he feels arms around his neck, pulling him back down. He giggles.)

Allie: *kisses his ear* Where do you think you're going?

Nat: *giggling* Breakfast? I was in the mood for some burritos.

Allie: I, am not letting you out of this house, or out of this room. *licks his neck*

Nat: *giggles* Then you better find a breakfast place that delivers. 'Cause I am starving, babe.

Allie: I'll cook, I'll feed you, all day long. Just stay. *kisses on his neck* Please.

Nat: *chuckles* You'll cook all day? *skeptical smirk*

Allie: Yes. I will feed my King whatever he desires. I promise. *rubbing his chest and kissing on his neck* Just stay in with me. Please. *kiss, kiss* I don't wanna leave our bubble.

Nat: So, this is about our bubble again? *chuckles a bit*

Allie: And this is about you making up our time together. *kiss, kiss* Please, Baby.

Nat: *chuckles* I don't know. You know how I feel about being locked in my room. What ever will I play with? *playful smirk*

Allie: Me! *puts him down on his back and climbs on top of him* Play with me! Just don't leave!

Nat: *giggles a bit, looking up at her* Play with you? Didn't we have enough playtime, last night?

Allie: We never have enough playtime! Baby, please! *bounces on him childishly, whining and pouting*

Nat: *rolls over on top of her, chuckling* Do we have to stay in all day? I wanted to go surfing.

Allie: I don't wanna share you with anyone today. *whines*

Nat: I can't just stay in all day. My friends will think I'm sick or something. *chuckles*

Allie: *reaches for his cellphone and turns it off* Problem solved.

Nat: Can't I just go out for a little bit? *cute, pleading face*

Allie: But I want you to stay in with me..! *whining and pouting*

Nat: *laughs* Both of us are too spoiled to win this!

Allie: I see. So, I guess I'll have to go with plan B. *rolls over on top of him, quickly reaches beneath her pillow, and handcuffs Nat to his headboard post*

Nat: What?! *pulls on his restraint* What the fuck! Allz! *nervous laugh* What are you doing?!

Allie: Keeping you home, Daddy. *sweet, innocent voice, she leans down and kisses his lips*

Nat: Allz, take these off me. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: I can't do that. You might take off again. *pecks his lips* I haven't had you to myself in a whole month and now that you're finally back, I plan on keeping you in this room, all to myself. Now, I'm gonna feed you, and then I'm gonna fuck you again. So, be a good boy, and relax. *pets his hair*

Nat: Alexandra Jean Theresa DiMeco, I swear to God, if you don't- -

Allie: *cuts him off with a kiss* I love you. Be right back. *gets off of him, climbs out of his bed, and goes inside his bathroom*

Nat: Omg, why are you like this!? *shakes his head*

Allie: *from the bathroom* It's 'cause I love you, Daddy.

Nat: This is crazy! I just wanted to go get some breakfast, and go surfing for a couple hours!

Allie: *from the bathroom* I said I'll cook for you. And, you can wait to surf another day.

Nat: I haven't been in water, for a whole month! I'm going through withdrawal, Allz!

Allie: *from the bathroom* You'll be fine in a couple hours. *comes out of the bathroom* Now, what do you want in your burritos?

Nat: *glares at her for a minute, then sighs* Eggs, sausage, cheese, and jalapeño peppers.

Allie: Ok. *pulls on her panties and bra* I'll put on Netflix for you.

(Allie turns on Netflix, and puts on Family Guy for Nat. Nat is forced to lay there and watch. Allie goes and cooks Nat's breakfast and makes some for herself. She eats while she cooks, and when she's done with Nat's burritos, she pours him a big glass of orange juice. She takes his food upstairs to his room and sits it on his bed, then climbs on top of him.)

Allie: Ready to eat, Fat Daddy? *rubs his belly*

Nat: Why are you doing this to me, after what we just talked about at the party yesterday?

Allie: I'm not trying to do anything to you..! I'm not trying to just trap you in here..! I just wanna spend time with you, just us, together..!

Nat: *sighs* Alright, Allie.

Allie: You don't wanna hang out with me? *hurt look*

Nat: I'm not saying that. I just really fucking hate sitting in the house all day, doing nothing. It's boring. It makes me boring. And I'm not fucking boring.

Allie: I know you're not boring! You've never been boring to me! And I'm not asking you to just sit in all day and do nothing, I'm asking you to sit in all day and do me!

Nat: *softens and smirks a bit* That, I can do.

Allie: *softens and giggles*

Nat: I'm hungry. *smiling at her*

Allie: I'll feed you. *giggles and picks up a burrito, then feeds it to him*

Nat: *takes a bite and chews* Mmm. *lays his head down, and chews with a sated smile*

Allie: *giggles at him and rubs his belly*

(Allie feeds him and serves him his juice, until he finishes all his breakfast. She gets off of him and takes the dishes downstairs. Then, goes back upstairs.)

Nat: Can I at least brush my teeth first? I did just eat. *chuckles*

Allie: Hmm. How do I know you won't just try to escape, if I take your cuffs off? *slight smirk*

Nat: *chuckles* Escape, how? I'd have to get clothes and everything, just to get anywhere. I'm pretty sure you hid all my keys- -

Allie: I did. *chuckles*

Nat: *sighs, chuckles, and shakes his head* I'll be good, I promise.

Allie: Ok. *unlocks the cuffs, and releases him*

Nat: *rubs his wrists and sits up* Jesus. *gets up and goes into his bathroom*

(Nat brushes his teeth and gargles some mouthwash. Allie does the same, after him.)

Allie: Can we start in the shower? I'm still sticky, from last night.

Nat: *laughs a little*

Allie: *giggles*

Nat: *goes and turns the shower on* Get in. *chuckles*

Allie: *drops her bra and panties, and gets in the shower*

Nat: *drops his boxer briefs and steps in behind her, closing the shower door*

(They wash up first, for 15 minutes, then Allie jumps on Nat and starts kissing him. Nat holds her and kisses back. They make out for a few minutes, before Nat puts her down and bends her over. Allie puts her hands on the wall. Nat inserts himself inside her and gives her a hard thrust. Allie gasps and moans. Nat gives her another thrust and Allie moans again. Nat smacks her wet ass, grabs her hip with one hand, her hair with the other, and starts pounding away. Allie moans loudly and sweetly, as Nat fills her. He fucks her from behind, until she comes. After that, he pulls out of her, turns off the shower, and helps her out. They dry off and Nat takes Allie to his bed. He lays her down, kneels between her legs, grabs his erection, and slowly re-enters her. He touches her face and starts thrusting in and out of her, nice and steady. For the rest of the day, Nat and Allie do nothing but eat, cuddle, and fuck. They do the same on Sunday. Monday comes, and Allie calls off work and doesn't go to school. Again, they stay in Nat's house all day, doing nothing but eating, cuddling, and fucking. It's the afternoon and they're in Nat's bed, kissing, as Nat makes love to Allie, while she's on her back. After a few more strokes, Nat comes hard, exploding inside Allie. Allie moans at the waves of warmth rushing inside her, filling her. When Nat finishes, he sits up and pulls out of her slowly, moaning softly. Some of his release comes rushing out of her.)

Nat: *panting and moaning softly* Beautiful. *collapses beside her, on his back*

Allie: *giggles, moaning warmly, and panting a bit, she reaches over and turns toward him, draping her arm over him and cuddling up to him*

Nat: Mm. *wraps his arm around her body*

Allie: *nibbles on his ear playfully, tickling him*

Nat: *giggles* What are you doing?

Allie: *laughs a bit* Nothing. I just adore you.

Nat: I adore you. *chuckling, he kisses her hair* You do realize that we haven't left this room in 2 days, right?

Allie: *chuckles warmly* I do. And, it has been beautiful. *kisses his chest and rubs it*

Nat: You're a fiend, you know that? *chuckles*

Allie: *giggles* I can't help it. The dick is fire.

Nat: *laughs hard* Omg!

Allie: *laughs with him*

Nat: *laughing* You're a mess.

Allie: *giggling* I'm your mess.

Nat: *chuckles warmly* Mhm. *kisses her hair*

Allie: This is just what I needed. *rubbing his chest* Some alone time with you. Just being with you. *kisses his chest* I finally got to unwind. My anxiety isn't as bad as it was.

Nat: *rubs her back* Hey, why didn't you tell me about all that? Your symptoms and stuff?

Allie: I told you. It's because I was embarrassed.

Nat: You don't have to be embarrassed about anything. There's nothing wrong with you. There's nothing wrong with how you feel about me. We love each other. We've always had each other. Strong feelings are normal. If anything, people had something to say about it because they were jealous. That's all. You don't have problems, you don't have issues. You're human. And I'm just glad you're here. *kisses her hair*

Allie: *holds onto him tighter*

Nat: And I can't believe you blamed yourself for those cheating assholes, you dated. None of them were your fault. If they couldn't accept you for who you are, that's not your fault. And that's their loss. Besides, you didn't belong with them anyway. So, it doesn't matter that you guys ended. You're flawless to me. And I hope that counts enough for you.

Allie: It means everything to me, just because it came from you. *kisses his lips*

Nat: You're an angel to me. *kisses her* My angel.

Allie: Thank you, Baby. *kisses him again*

Nat: For you, anything.

Allie: So, I wanna talk to you about something.

Nat: What's up, buttercup?

Allie: *smiles and giggles warmly* I love that.

Nat: *chuckles at her warmly and kisses her forehead*

Allie: It's about while you were up in space.

Nat: Mhm.

Allie: You were talking to your friends, in your room, and one of them used your laptop.

Nat: That fucking thing still called you on FaceTime?.?

Allie: *chuckles a bit* Yeah. Only this time, it was after I had just finished a presentation project for Hill's class. No one was there but Me, the girls, the guys, Kahlo, Bane, Derek, Danny, Messiah, Wade, and those girls Suki and Yasmienna.

Nat: So, you guys heard all of that?.?

Allie: *nods*

Nat: Fuck!

Allie: You didn't want us to hear.?

Nat: Some of it was insanely private! I mean, it's just awkward! I thought I fixed that fucking laptop!

Allie: It's ok.

Nat: *sighs heavily and covers his face* Fuck.

Allie: I just wanted to talk about some of it. Not all of it.

Nat: What did you wanna talk about?

Allie: Well, I wanted to talk about the adrenaline thing first, but we sorta got that out of the way, the night you came home. I still remember our deal.

Nat: I know.

Allie: I guess the next thing I wanted to know, is why you keep feeling like I can do better than you?

Nat: *sighs* If you were listening, then you heard. It's all this drama and shit, with these crazy girls. That and you tolerate the fact that I still talk and hang out with girls, that I slept with, before we started dating. A good boyfriend wouldn't do that shit. I say you can do better, because you're dealing with all that, and you shouldn't be. You could be with someone, with less baggage, you know? Like Andre.

Allie: Can we stop, with Andre? Look, I liked him and he was sweet, but I wanted you. Ok? I chose you. I'd choose you over anything. I've loved YOU my whole life and YOU are who I wanna be with. No one else. And those bitches aren't enough, to make me wanna think twice on you. Like you said, we both made mistakes. We both acted out, we both lost our way. But all that matters now, is that we're together. I don't see a life with anyone but you. I can't. And I don't want to, so please, stop trying to make me. *touches his face*

Nat: I'm not trying to make you. I just want you to know that you deserve the best. And I don't always feel like that's me. I love you more than I love myself. I'd give up my own happiness, which is you, if it meant giving you better. Even if that means being with someone, somewhere else.

Allie: All I want is you. You're my better. You're my best. *kisses him deeply*

Nat: *kisses back* Ok.

Allie: And you are not an asshole. You're MY asshole. There's a huge difference.

Nat: *giggles a bit* Ok.

Allie: Don't ever say or think you don't deserve me. You do.

Nat: I hear you.

Allie: I also heard what you said about you and Kristina. I just don't want you to feel like there are things you can't talk to me about.

Nat: I know. I don't feel that way. I know I can talk to you about any and everything. There are just times when I get a little nervous. And I feel like I should go to Kris, before I go and speak with you. She helps me with you, sometimes.

Allie: I know. She does the same, with me. Her and Stiles.

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. Trust me. We don't have any secrets.

Allie: I know. *kisses him* And you do know I was serious about wanting everything you want, right?

Nat: Meaning..?

Allie: If you want a baby, in another year, then so do I. I'm ready when you are.

Nat: *chuckles* You say that now, but that could easily change. Childbirth is serious. And from what I've learned, the shit is painful. I don't wanna do anything, unless I know 100%, that you are ready and really willing to do that. We gotta be serious about it. I'm just thinking about you. I want everything to be perfect.

Allie: So do I. Babe, I know it's serious. And I know it'll be painful.

Nat: Especially if they're mine. *chuckles a bit* I know I'm gonna make big ass kids. I have my father's blood.

Allie: *chuckles* No kidding. But, I will go through all of that, if it means having your children.

Nat: *chuckles* This is what I mean, when I say I don't deserve you. *pets her hair* You'd do anything for me. I can't even do something as simple as chilling out, or cutting off other girls.

Allie: I know that it's not simple for you. Especially when those girls are friends that you care about. And I won't ask you to treat them like that. Because you never did that to me, when you were in a relationship, and I know you never would. It wouldn't be fair for me to ask you to do that, just because I get jealous. Besides, I have a couple guy friends that I speak to. So, I can't complain too much. You just wanna be a good friend. It's who you are.

Nat: Thanks, buddy. *rubs her arm and kisses her hair*

Allie: Just..let them know to tone it down, with the touchy/feely shit, ok? That's my job.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Ok.

Allie: And the sexual comments.

Nat: *chuckles again* Yes ma'am.

Allie: And as for the chilling out part, we'll work on that. You wouldn't even have that issue, if I had paid more attention to you, and that bitch hadn't kept you roped up for so long. So, we'll work on it.

Nat: Ok. Anything else bugging you, princess?

Allie: That's it, for now. I just wanna be with you.

Nat: Ok. *kisses her forehead*

Allie: You remember I'm staying with you, for a whole month, right?

Nat: *chuckles* Yes.

Allie: Ok. I'm hungry. *sits up, climbs out of the bed, and goes over to Nat's desk, opening a empty box of pizza* Did you eat the last slice of pizza?

Nat: *chuckles* Maybe. Order another one.

Allie: *giggles and picks up her phone* Do you want the same toppings?

Nat: Yes, please. *puts his arms up and folds them behind his head, resting on them*

Allie: Ok. Be right back. *goes in the bathroom*

(Nat's phone rings and he picks it up from his bedside table. He looks at the caller ID and answers.)

Nat: Hey, what's up, Kahlo?

Kahlo: *chuckles* What's up with me? What's up with you? It's like you disappeared off the face of the earth. No one's seen you or heard from you, in 2 days.

Nat: *chuckles* Oh, my bad, man. Yeah, I've been posted with Allie. She's been keeping me hostage. So, that's why I haven't been out.

Kahlo: *chuckles* I'm not surprised. You sound relaxed as hell. How much have you two been fucking?.? *laughs a bit*

Nat: *chuckles* Since Friday night.

Kahlo: Damn!.! *laughs a bit* She really missed you, huh?.?

Nat: Like crazy. *chuckling* She pounced on my ass. I don't think I've ever fucked so many times, in one weekend.

Kahlo: I don't think you have either. *chuckling* That girl has a appetite!

Nat: *chuckling* Yes she does. My whole body is slumped.

Kahlo: Damn! *chuckling* Man, if she don't come outta there pregnant, I'm gonna need whatever birth control she's on!

Nat: *laughs* Right?!

Kahlo: *laughs* Hell yeah!

Nat: *chuckling* Shit, what have you guys been up to? *gets out of bed, pulls on his boxer briefs, and walks out of his room*

Kahlo: Shit, just enjoying our day off, since you called off from work. *chuckles* I'm at the beach right now, with Kadence.

Nat: My baby girl?.? *happy smile*

Kahlo: *chuckles* Yeah, she's splashing around in the water right now. You know she's on spring break, so I have her. She's been looking for you.

Nat: Awww. I miss her so much.

Kahlo: She misses her other Papí. She wanted to know if you two could hang out soon. I'm sure she'd love meeting Allie. She wasn't too fond of your last girl. *chuckles*

Nat: *laughs a bit* Yeah, no kidding. But, yeah, tell her we can definitely hang out. I just gotta check on some stuff with Allie.

Kahlo: Ok. Cool. Does Allie even know about her?

Nat: She actually does not. *chuckles a bit* Yeah, I never got a chance to tell her about that. Plus, it's your business. So, I didn't really wanna put that out, without checking to see if it was cool with you.

Kahlo: Oh yeah, it's cool brah. You know I've got nothing but love for Allie. She's good to you, man. And that's what I love.

Nat: *chuckles* Thanks, man. So, I'll just let you know when we can set this up. It should be this week, for sure. I wanna take her somewhere nice, and I can just bring Allie along, and make it a nice little family thing.

Kahlo: That'd be beautiful, bro. She'll love that.

Nat: Ok, cool.

Kahlo: She's gonna be so excited when I tell her.

Nat: *chuckles* Aww. How's she been?

Kahlo: She's been real good. She's been happy and doing really good in school. She loves her school.

Nat: I'm glad. *chuckles* That's really good to hear. How's your mom been?

Kahlo: Blessed, man. She's so happy to have Kadence. And they're both happy, living in Cali. I'm just glad I can provide for them.

Nat: That's right, man. I know they deserve it. And they're real lucky to have you.

Kahlo: Thanks, hermano. I appreciate that. You know I owe it all to you.

Nat: Don't even sweat it, man. It's all you. You work hard for them. You owe it to yourself. I've got nothing to do with it.

Kahlo: *chuckles* You believe that, if you want. But you know I wouldn't even be here, if it wasn't for you. So, thank you.

Nat: We're family, man.

Kahlo: Ride or die.

Nat: Ride or die.

Allie's voice: *from upstairs* Baby, where are you?

Nat: Hold on, bro. *covers his phone* Downstairs, on the couch, babe! *uncovers his phone* Hello?

Kahlo: Yeah.

Nat: My bad, Allie was calling me.

Kahlo: Nah, it's cool.

(They continue talking. Meanwhile, Allie makes her way downstairs, wearing nothing but one of Nat's flannel shirts. She goes and grabs a Redd's Apple Ale from the fridge, opens it, tosses the cap in the trash, and goes up to Nat. She straddles him on the couch and takes a few gulps from the bottle, then puts the bottle to Nat's mouth and serves the rest to him. Nat mouths "thank you" and continues listening on the phone. Allie leans in and starts kissing on his neck slowly. Nat just leans his head to the side, giving her access to his neck. He slides his free hand up the back of her thigh slowly, up to her ass, where he grips her and feels on her. Allie starts grinding on him through his boxer briefs, dry-humping him. Nat sighs lightly, but continues talking on the phone. Allie slowly moves down on him, from his neck, to his chest, to his body, trailing kisses on him. She reaches down into his boxer briefs and pulls his dick out. She strokes him slowly, staring at his half soft cock. She licks her lips as she stares at it salaciously, stroking his big, fat meat. She kisses it, then brings it into her mouth, sucking firmly. Allie moans tastefully and swirls her tongue around him. Caught completely off guard, Nat drops his phone, his head drops back, and he moans out. Allie strokes and sucks him slowly, moaning warmly. Nat gathers the strength to move and quickly pushes her back, withdrawing from her mouth. He picks up his phone.)

Nat: Hello?

Kahlo: Yeah, I'm still here. Can you hear me?

Nat: *panting softly* Yeah, yeah. Did you hear anything?

Kahlo: No, my line sounds fine.

Nat: Ok.

Kahlo: So, were you gonna be at work tomorrow?

Nat: Uh, I should be. I'm pretty sure Allie will go to school. I'll just let you know tonight.

Kahlo: Cool.

Nat: Alright, I'll call you later, man. I gotta handle something.

Kahlo: Alright, later man.

Nat: Later. *hangs up, drops his phone, grabs Allie, puts her over his knee, lifts her shirt, and smacks her ass, hard*

Allie: *cries out loudly and moans a bit*

Nat: *panting a bit* What is wrong with you?.?

Allie: *giggles a bit* I was a little curious. You taste good, baby. *bites her lip, with a sexy grin*

Nat: Didn't I tell you I don't want your mouth anywhere near that thing?

Allie: But, I thought he was mine? *innocent, playful tone*

Nat: He is, just don't put him in your mouth! *smacks her ass hard again*

Allie: *bites her lip and moans* Mmm. But didn't you like it, Baby?

Nat: You know how I feel about that shit.

Allie: I just wanted to try it. You go down on me all the time.

Nat: Because, I love it. Because that's what a man does for his woman. But, I don't want you doing that to me. *sits her up and pushes her down on his sectional couch, then gets on top of her* I don't want it in there. I want it in here. *inserts himself inside her and gives her a hard, mean, deep thrust, with a grunt, plunging himself all the way inside her*

Allie: *cries out loudly and moans* FUCK!

Nat: Yeah, baby. *gives her another mean thrust*

Allie: *cries out and moans loudly again*

Nat: How long till the pizza gets here?

Allie: *panting and moaning* 30 minutes. *grabs Nat's face and pulls him in for an aggressive kiss*

Nat: *between a kiss* Perfect. *gives Allie another mean, hard thrust, and keeps going*

Allie: *moans hard and loud, reaching down, and grabbing Nat's waist, pulling him in closer*

Nat: *fucks her nice and rough, grabbing her hair and tugging on it a bit, tilting her head back over the arm of the couch, with rhythmic grunts*

(Nat fucks her until they both end up coming together, explosively. Nat strokes himself, as he releases himself inside her, groaning at each pump. When he's finally done, he pulls out of her slowly, and watches as some of his release comes flowing out of her. He exhales deeply and climbs off of Allie, sitting up, at the edge of the couch, panting softly. He pulls up his boxer briefs and looks back at Allie. Allie is moaning and panting softly, as she feels herself up. She finally looks at Nat, giggles warmly, and playfully shoves him with her foot. Nat chuckles and there's a knock from the other side of his lift.)

Nat: Food's here. *gets up, grabs some shorts, pulls them on, and goes over to his lift*

(He types in a code, then lifts the door. There's a pizza guy, with two pizzas. Nat pays him money and a tip, takes the pizzas, and sends the guy on his way.)

Nat: Two? *chuckles, opens the top box, takes a slice, and bites it*

Allie: I don't know about you, but I'm so hungry.

Nat: Well, say no more. *goes and sits on top of her*

Allie: Wha- -? *giggles and laughs*

Nat: Let me feed my queen. *grabs a slice of pizza and serves it to her*

Allie: *takes a huge bite and eats, with a hungry moan* Mmm.

Nat: That's right, Fat Baby. Eat for Daddy. *feeding her*

Allie: *continues eating hungrily*

Nat: That's my girl.

(Nat and Allie continue eating, until the first pizza was devoured. They take the second pizza back upstairs to his room and close the door.)

Nat: Let's have a bath. You're all sticky. *touches her face and kisses her*

Allie: *giggles and kisses back* Ok.

Nat: *pulls away* I'll get it started. *pecks her lips and goes into his bathroom*

(Nat starts the bath and throws some oils inside. Then, goes back to Allie.)

Allie: *kisses him deeply* Baby, I missed you so fucking much.

Nat: I missed you even more. *kissing her* I've never craved someone, so much. *grabs her ass aggressively and picks her up*

Allie: *gasps a bit and wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him*

Nat: *goes and lays her down on his bed, grabs her shirt, unbuttons it, and takes it off of her, leaving her naked* So beautiful. *touches her body intimately*

Allie: *wraps her legs around him tight, as he stands*

Nat: *shaky breath, he quickly pulls his shorts and boxer briefs down, grabs his massive erection, and slowly slides himself inside her, with a deep, heavy, and shaky sigh*

Allie: *gasps and moans*

Nat: *holding himself, he strokes in and out, slowly and savory, with his eyes closed, biting his lip* Fuck, I can't get enough of you. *takes her breasts in each of his hands and massages them, as he gives her slow, loving, deep, savory strokes*

Allie: *moans sweet and soft*

Nat: *moaning and panting softly* Oh, I love the way you eat me up. *pushes all the way inside her and rotates his hips up and around, in a perfect circle, hitting all of her walls*

Allie: *moans loudly, taking in all of him* Yes!

Nat: *continues rotating his hips perfectly*

Allie: *moaning intensely* I love you..!

Nat: *leans down and kisses her deeply* I love you.

(They continue, until Nat picks her up and moves them to the bathtub. After washing each other, Allie is laying on top of Nat, kissing him passionately. Nat has his arms wrapped around her, caressing her body all over. Eventually, Allie straddles him, takes his erection inside her, and starts riding him, slow and passionate. Nat lays his head back, while Allie continues, and makes out with him. Nat moans soft and sweet, with his arms coiled around her tightly. They make love in the water, until they both come together. They get out of the tub and dry off, then go to Nat's bed and continue, while playing music. Later on, they're downstairs playing airhockey in their underwear, eating junkfood. Nat beats Allie in the last round.)


End file.
